


A Shinobi Vacation (Lemon Book)

by HUNTER29



Category: Senran Kagura
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Crimson Squad, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gessen, Harem, Hebijo, Multi, Oral Sex, Some crazy Storyline, Team Hanzo, Vacation, Vaginal Sex, reader - Freeform, vacation sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 136,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: One male on vacation with many girls is one thing but how will it go down if all the females are ninjas?(This is a story originally posted on Wattpad so writing style will be different)





	1. Chapter 1

Nobody p.o.v

The life of Shinobi was definitely a testing one especially with all the training one has to go through to reach their goal, this was the same for every Shinobi who has had the wish of being a ninja though some are more expecting of the effort they needed to put into their dream when others aren't so much. One person for the latter went by the name of Y/n who was a male Shinobi attending Hanzo academy, Y/n had just finished a training session with his fellow Hanzo Shinobi Ikaruga, Yagyu, Asuka, Katsuragi and Hibari and out of all six of them, the lone male was the one to complain "agh why is there so much training". Ikaruga was the one to reply "the path of a Shinobi is long and perilous" she said to her male classmate who was laying face down and flat on the training room floor, Y/n merely responded with "ugh" as he was face planted into the ground which his fellow Shinobi did find amusing, even the stoic Yagyu.

Whilst the five Hanzo students were relaxing after their exhausting training another person suddenly appeared in front of them, and that man was their instructor Kiriya who greeted them with a "good evening" and a giant smoke cloud which caused the students to cough before bowing in respect of their teacher. The elder male had one topic subject to discuss with the group, "I'm sending you all on a vacation" he stated which obviously confused his pupils with Asuka being the first to question the reason and motivation for this. Kiriya responded with a smile "I understand that with all the training you have done that you would all be tired, and as a means to express how proud I am of your efforts to being Shinobi I believe this to be a reward for you all". The first to react to the explanation was Y/n who was straight to his feet with a cheer of "WHOO" before rushing out the room leaving dust form of himself where he previously was, "I didn't say where I'm sending you all" Kiriya said in a stupor of Y/n's speed and said male was instantly back. "Oh right" he said as if he heard his teach and gestured for him to continue. "Right, so I'm sending the lot of you to an island beach resort in which I believe will be a great place for you to relax as at this time of year the weather is blessed" Kiriya said before sending his pupils to collect what belongings they would need as they were to leave the next day, with that the Shinobi instructor vanished in another lung polluting cloud of smoke but neither of the training g Shinobi cared as they all left to pack for their vacation with again Y/n cheering "WHOO".

However it seems that the Hanzo Shinobi weren't the only ones with the idea of a vacation and by some chance or coincidence or some sort of story plot convenience (fourth wall gone) each planned to go to the same place.

Time skip Y/n p.o.v

"WHOO VACATION" I cheered as I basically danced around the ship deck like a jovial child exited for this time to relax (kind of ironic if you think about it), as I was dancing around the others took notice with me gaining amused looks from each of them and I looked to them seeing their smiles. "What" I asked before Ikaruga said "your behaviour is amusing", I shrugged "what can I say, I'm so excited and just can't hide it" I said before taking out a radio and started some music with a song playing "vacation's all I ever wanted, vacation had to get away" the lyrics sung and I laughed. "Perfect song for the time" I said smiling to the others before the beach island we were going to came into view "we're almost there" Hibari spoke in her usual giddy voice and I joined her at the railing with an equilibrium of joy as our Holliday finally starts.

Upon reaching the island I was immediately off the boat with my belongings, throwing them in the nearest inhabitable hut and quickly changed before heading to the resort and cannon balling into the pool remerging with my hair over my eyes, just under my h/c locks I could see a pair of feet in front of me at the pool side and as I moved my hair from sight I looked to see a familiar face that wasn't of Hanzo. "Oh hello Y/n" spoke the voice of Yumi, leader of the Gessen Elite Shinobi and after she spoke the rest of her team came into view, "well this is a surprise" I said with a smile as I allowed myself to float in the pool "you girls here to relax too" I asked receiving a nod "yeah after some consideration I believed it would be beneficial" Yumi replied before Shiki spoke up. "In short she got tired of our begging" she said and I nodded "oh got you" I smiled before another voice spoke up "I thought I recognised that voice" and we all looked to see the arrival of Homura and her group, "just when I thought this Holliday would be fun" Mirai huffed and I smiled "you're glad to see me aren't you" I missed as she looked away scoffing. A few of us laughed at her behaviour before "Master is that you", my heart basically stopped at that voice. Slowly I turned my head and saw the Hebijo girls before "MASTER" Ryona squealed diving at me splashing me into the water and I again remerged with her clinging to me, "I missed you too Ryona" I sighed patting her shoulder as she hung onto me whilst I greeted the new arrivals before finally the rest of Hanzo arrived.

"Well this is all just one big reunion" I said as the lot of us sat down to explain the convenience of us all being here, "but the real question here is how long before we go Mortal Kombat on each other" I mused with the reactions either being of rolling eyes or smiles. As we were all sat talking another five people arrived and we looked "glad you could all make it" Renka ,the eldest of the three Mikagura sisters, spoke and by her side were her two siblings Hanabi and Kafuru, as well as two more familiar faces of Ayame ,Katsuragi's number one fan, and Ryoki who was the sister of Ryona and Ryobi. "Ok how many more are going to arrive" I asked with Renka saying nobody else before one more thing came to mind "is anybody else going to bring up the fact I'm the only guy here" I questioned lookimg around me with no other male in sight, "bet this is paradise for you" Shiki joked before Mirai scoffed "I knew you was a pervert" and I jumped up defensive "HEY, THAT IS NOT THE CASE.

Nobody p.o.v

As Y/n had a defensive argument with Mirai at her assumption the four Shinobi team leaders spoke with Renka "so is this going to be another festival battle thing" Asuka asked but the Mikagura sister shook her head, "no this time it's just a vacation for you all so don't worry about any violence" she said before Y/n's voice was heard "why would I even perve on you with your flat chest". A silence then filled the area and a deathly one at that as everyone looked at Y/n, "ok I'm sorry I went a bit too far there and I take it back" the male spoke as Mirai turned red with the burning rage of a thousand suns (I think she's mad) before taking her umbrella and started shooting at Y/n as he ran dodging. "I'M SORRY OK I DID NOT MEAN THAT" he shouted running as Mirai chased after him yelling about his remark with even Ryobi rushing into the scene "HAVE YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH FLAT CHESTS" she screamed at Y/n as he ran in fear of both the less well endowed females whilst the others laughed at his predicament. "SO MUCH FOR A RELAXING VACATION, WHY DID YOU BRING YOUR WEAPONS" Y/n shouted as he fled in fear of his life. It was definitely going to be a vacation to remember.


	2. First Day Of "Relaxation" (Ikaruga)

Nobody p.o.v

It was the first proper day of the Vacation for all of the Shinobi and everyone split into groups or individuals to do whatever suited them best to relax on that day. Ikaruga decided to take some time read one of the novels she brought with her, she went to find something she thought be a good read headed to the pool area to rest on one of the lounge chairs and continue where she left off.

Ikaruga quickly found herself immersed into the book she was reading, never would she let anyone find out that she enjoyed reading all the fluffy type stories. Ones where a destitute woman being swept off her feet by their knight in shining armour, it was indeed a guilty pleasure of the noble Shinobi to read the over romantic stories often dreaming to find her own knight in shining armour. Whilst reading her story, Ikaruga even imagined herself in the love struck situation, however her reading was suddenly interrupted. "CANNONBALL".

In the pool there was a sudden splash that assaulted Ikaruga with the water as she protected her novel like a doting mother to her baby before shooting a glare at the person who dared interrupt her read, "are you serious Y/n" she snapped at the male who was bobbing in the water laughing at the raven haired females annoyed face. "Hi" he simply said in an innocent voice which quickly caused Ikaruga's expression to soften as she sighed leaning back in her seat and finally, finished with a smile, "you just can't help yourself can you" she asked and Y/n laughed "no, but hey if we're on vacation we got to have some fun as well as relax I mean when else am I gonna get this opportunity" he asked with a grin as he climbed out the pool to sit on the edge wafting his legs in the cool pool (haha rhyme). "I see Mirai and Ryobi didn't kill you then" Ikaruga mused as she leaned back returning to her book and Y/n shuddered at the recent memory, "barely, I mean five freaking hours they chased me, shooting me even" the male whined and Ikaruga turned her lip up in a smile. "Well next time don't comment on their bust size, they're sensitive" she said and Y/n groaned, "one, it was only Mirai I said it to, and two it just slipped out I didn't mean in" he said before sighing "well they both ended up slapping me so I guess we're even but with it being those two I also guess not" Y/n said hearing Ikaruga lightly laugh.

"So what you reading" Y/n asked as he was instantly behind Ikaruga reading over shoulder as she yelped from his speed (seriously can this guy freaking teleport or something) before quickly snapping the book shut, however she wasn't quick enough as Y/n had already read a good chunk of the page having a hint on the genre and gave a smirk towards Ikaruga. "Well then Ikaruga, I didn't think you was into romance" he teased as the female in question turned fifty shades of red and covered her face with the book. Y/n's laughter was then heard gaining Ikaruga's attention again as she looked seeing him laughing and quickly regained her composure again, "so what if I like romance, people like different things" she snapped as Y/n wiped a tear from his eye from him laughing too much. "Hey I'm not judging, romance ain't questionable" he said holding up his hands "but if there were more kinky themes then that would be concerning especially if it was to taint that high class title you have" he again teased before sitting in the lounge chair next to Ikaruga.

Ikaruga p.o.v

Me and Y/n remained by the pool just sitting back relaxing and taking after things calmed down and it really was nice to be away from all the training, I even heard Y/n give a content sigh and looked to see his eyes closed and a smile on his lips as he relaxed in the chair before suddenly speaking. "You look nice" he said and I froze stammering "wh what" hearing him chuckle "that hairstyle suits you, all tucked into a bun, you look nice" he explained and I felt myself become flustered, "oh uh uh th thank you" I continued to stammer as my heart beat picked up.

Y/n then stood up snapping me back to the moment "I'm getting a drink, you want one" he asked and I nodded with a smile "yes, that would be nice of you" I said and he nodded, as Y/n went to get our drinks I thought for a moment with my heart still racing and a question in my mind "what is wrong with me, it was just a compliment" I pretty much scolded myself. Again I returned to reality just as Y/n was walking back and my eyes wandered to his chest and I saw just how much his training has changed him, his toned muscular chest was almost unfitting to how jovial he can act but I can't help but smile at his attitude. Then a thought of mine was to my story thinking us as the character before "snap out of it Ikaruga" I mentally scolded myself, "you're acting like a school girl" I continued in my head before realising that was just what I am, "Ikaruga, are you ok" Y/n's voice called to me and I focused again back to him. "Yeah im fine, I was just lost in my thoughts for a second" I replied before taking my drink "thank you", he again sat down as we had our drinks.

Y/n p.o.v

I had to admit I was worried about Ikaruga but then again I shouldn't really be as she can definitely handle anything thrown at her, just like all the others I think she's incredible, leagues ahead of me in the Shinobi thing but that's something admirable about her. As we lounged about in the chairs Ikaruga called to me and I looked to her, her cheeks were bright red "something wrong" I asked and she stammered incoherent things before closing her eyes. "Can I tell you something" she asked and I nodded "yeah of course" I replied again a bit concerned, "well first, have you ever beloved in a tradition" she questioned confusing me "uh I never really had any" I answered and she nodded "of course, but there has been one tradition that my mother always told me" she said gaining my attention before she laughed "it's embarrassing to talk about really, linking to love" she continued and chuckled "well I know what books you read so how can this be more embarrassing" I countered and Ikaruga gave a nervous smile. "Well my mother always told me that I should only pledge my love to someone who I feel it to be true with" she said, I had to tell her "I'm gonna be honest even if this is a tradition of yours, you have completely lost me here" I said and she gave a light laugh. "You always was a bit of an airhead Y/n" she mocked and I responded with "hey I resent that, despite it being true", we both laughed from the moment.

I then felt Ikaruga's hand on mine "you always was a good friend Y/n" she said and I smiled "same with you and the others, but what has this to do with love and a tradition" I asked and Ikaruga again went red, she then took a deep breath as if to gain some sort of boost before standing up and approaching me fully "Ikaruga" I spoke her name confused before feeling her hands on my cheeks and lips upon my own as she kissed me. I was frozen for a moment before Ikaruga pulled back, "that's what it was about, admittedly I was never a traditional girl but I always believed in the whole true love thing and only giving love if it's so" she said looking at me. "I understand if it's one sided but, I feel that I could only offer my love to you" she continued before going to leave however my hand gripped hers, Ikaruga halted and looked back to me and I pulled her towards me making her trip and fall atop me as our lips met again. She didn't even hesitate to lean in and neither did I as I held her close before we pulled back "I've never been for traditions myself" I smiled and she giggled before looking at me, Ikaruga sat up in a straddling position taking my hand "forgive me if I'm going to quick but there is another tradition of my mother" she said with her cheeks once again fluorescent. Again after another deep breath she spoke "and that is to give my maidenhood to a true love", again I was lost "your what" I asked and she blushed more "my maidenhood, you know virginity". Once she said that my face lit up like a Christmas tree and my lips ran dry "huh", Ikaruga looked to the side but still held my hand "I understand if it's too quick but if you would be the one to take me, I'd never regret so".

I didn't know what to say so instead I just kissed Ikaruga again and she gladly returned it pushing against my chest as she leaned against me and my hands ran behind her tracing the small of her back and she let out a heavy breath, "Y/n" she breathed my name before again pressing her lips to mine "oh vacation or not, I want you Y/n, take me and claim me". I just pulled her down to me again as our lips collided in another kiss, dancing as my hands moved along Ikaruga's back as her own moved over my chest.

As the kiss deepened, my hands unfastened the string on Ikaruga's bikini top and as it came loose she let it fall from her shoulders and dropped it to the side as I moved my lips to latch onto the bud of her nipple, the resulted in a moan to leave the prestigious Shinobi's lips as she stroked a hand through my hair humming as my tongue flicked over her nipple as the other was played with by my thumb and forefinger. Ikaruga moaned as she grabbed my head turning it up to kiss her again before one of her hands traced down my torso reading my trunks and then into them as she gripped my hardening length, I first groaned before moaning as she pumped her hand whilst kissing me. I moved back to tweaking her nipple as she pumped my shaft in her hand as we made eye contact, our irises meeting in a deep stare down as we breathed heavily for air, "Y/n take me" Ikaruga said before pulling down my trunks and moving her lower bikini to the side before slowly sinking down on me.

We both moaned from the insertion and I laid back in the loung chair as Ikaruga held herself with her hands on my chest moaning out, my hands situated themselves onto her waist and as I hit a barrier I worked on impulse and forced through it only realising the consequences after from the sharp intake of breath from Ikaruga. "I'm sorry are yo" my sentence was cut off by a pair of lips on mine and I stared wide out at Ikaruga who had her own shut tight holding onto me, I let myself lean into the kiss as I soothingly stroked her back feeling how soft her skin was whilst Ikaruga started to gyrate her hips against me.

We both moaned from the movements before breaking back to lock eyes again and during that I myself started to move by slowly thrusting my hips up into Ikaruga, keeping one hand on her hip whilst the other moved to grope one of her breast which she showed no resentment to the idea of. Instead she curled her lips into a genuine smile whilst cupping her hand over my own as we moved our bodies in synce with each other, I sat up in the chair and gripped Ikaruga's thighs and wrapped them around me as I pushed forward moving out of the chair and laid her onto the pool side making her stare up at me. My actions weren't forceful or anything of the sort but instead gentle as I kept thrusting into her pressing our lips together as I worked to make her feel good, my actions were rewarded with Ikaruga moaning and pulling my head into the crook of her neck as she nuzzled against me "oh Y/n, give it to me" she moaned and I was happy oblige as I started to pump myself into her. I broke from her hold so I could stare down at her as she did up to me and I noticed the change in her face as it etched and morphed into one of pleasure, her eyes closing as her mouth fell open giving a clear indication of her pleasure and with me I could only focus on the slick tightness of her pussy surrounding me. That only spurred me on as I pushed further into Ikaruga as clasped her arms around me holding me tight as my hands moved with one gripping her thigh and the other holding the back of her head to cushion it off the ground, I kept thrusting into her as we stared into each other's eyes and I saw a lot in her blue irises, pleasure, slight traces of lust but the most clear was the joy and love she was feeling especially with her smile.

I must have been too lost in her eyes as I never realised the rising volume of Ikaruga's moans as she tigened her hold on me both with her hands and inner walls "oh it feels so good, I'm going to cum" she moaned before looking to me again, "please Y/n make me cum, oh I want you to cum as well please ah" she manned and I crashed our lips together once more before feeling my hips start to piston into her. Our bodies colliding rapidly before a mental countdown of "3....2....1" and we both voiced "I'm cummimg", with one final thrust I felt myself emptying into Ikaruga as her legs trembled with her own orgasm rocking her body. 

Nobody p.o.v

The two held each other tight, Ikaruga clutching to Y/n as if her life depended on it before their holds eased as they calmed down before looking at each other, a smile first crossed Ikaruga's lips before Y/n's as they quickly closed the gap for another kiss though after connection it was gentle, Y/n scooped Ikaruga up into his arms again and laid back in the chair with on top of him. They rested there for a few moments basking in the afterglow of the pleasurable session with Ikaruga letting out a content sigh, "I love you Y/n" she spoke gaining the males attention and he smiled "I love you too" he returned before kissing her and after a moment of rest they both fixed their clothing or put it back on before splitting to their huts as it was going to turn dark soon.

As Y/n reached his hut he flopped onto his bed happy at how the day turned out but with Ikaruga, her heart was beating a thousand miles per hour as she had a broad smile on her face reaching her hut. She looked towards Y/n's with a smile before heading inside and there was the rest of her team "hi Ikaruga, how was your day" Asuka asked and Ikaruga replied with "it was amazing".


	3. To Keep A Secret (Katsuragi)

Y/n p.o.v

Y/n was walking around the beach resort thinking about the previous day's events and about Ikaruga with a smile, whilst the male's thoughts went on, Y/n was brought out of them by said raven haired Shinobi and just as he was about to greet her she spoke first saying "we were seen". That one line felt like a tonne of bricks falling on Y/n as his eyes widened and when he asked who saw them Ikaruga's reply added another tonne, "Katsuragi".

There they were, the three Shinobi of Y/n, Ikaruga and Katsuragi with the third member of the group sat in a chair with a smirk and crossed arms as Ikaruga asked "you won't tell anyone right" and that question only made the Shinobi breast inspector grin, "maybe I will, maybe I won't that just depends" she replied. Y/n groaned "God this is like one of those negotiations off the crime shows I watch, what do you want Katsu" he asked and the blonde looked to be thinking for a moment before smirking which made both Ikaruga and Y/n gulp at what twisted demands she had. "How about I get a go" Katsuragi asked and though it took a moment for Y/n to understand what (-dumbass- rude) Ikaruga understood did instantly "WHAT" she shouted making Y/n cover his ears but Katsuragi didn't react, "you heard me" the blonde simply said before Ikaruga hustled Y/n out of the room so she and Katsuragi could negotiate. Only then did Y/n understand and turned red "wait she wants me to..." The door was in his face before he finished speaking.

About five minutes past before the hut's door opened and Katsuragi walked out with a smirk, winking at Y/n as she walked by and the male blushed as Ikaruga stepped out herself and sighed as she looked to Y/n. "So what was said" the h/c haired male asked and Ikaruga looked in the direction Katsuragi went before replying with"she said she won't say anything as long as, as long as you have sex with her", Y/n remained silent for a moment "well wouldn't it be better if people know about us" he asked and Ikaruga turned to face him fully. "That I have no problem with but if they learn we had sex so openly, I don't think we'd hear the end of it from some of them", Y/n had to admit she had a point and could only sigh "so what do we do" he asked. Ikaruga's cheeks flushed slightly giving Y/n his answer "oh" he muttered.

Y/n p.o.v

Me and Ikaruga found Katsuragi again and she was walking along the beach shore in her blue bikini before noticing us two and grinned "so have you agreed to my terms" she asked and I looked to Ikaruga as she crossed her arms, "will you keep the secret" she countered and received a nod from the blonde who then looked at me "so Y/n do you think you can handle me" she asked and I rolled my eyes "you are crafty Katsu, I'll give you that" I said and she nodded. Ikaruga looked to me and gave me a kiss before leaving and I turned to Katsuragi who was right in front of me making me stumble and fall back as she laughed, "did I scare you" she teased and I only rolled my eyes before being pushed down onto the sand and straddled by the busty blonde. "Uh Katsu can I just ask one thing" I questioned and she shrugged before nodding and after a deep breath I asked "when did you see me and Ikaruga, you know"'I asked and she leaned down to me, "well I was heading back to the hut after having a bit of fun with Asuka if you get me" she said shaping her hands into claws and my thought was "poor Asuka". Katsuragi then continued, "I heard something and headed to the pool and that was when I saw you, plus you were in the open so I'm surprised I was the only one to spot you". After finishing her explanation, Katsuragi leaned closer to me "so N/n, care to give me what you gave Ikaruga" she asked but before I could answer she kissed me, I was surprised at first but soon leaned in returning the kiss as I held Katsuragi's waist.

Katsu then started to rock her hips as she broke the kiss to smirk at me before taunting "what's wrong, I don't scare you do I" she asked and I stammered out a defensive "no" making her laugh, "relax I'm messing with ya" she said sitting up "but really Y/n, don't keep me waiting as I want to feel what you did with Ikaruga" she said with a smile before reaching for the shirt I had been wearing and tugged it up over my shoulders. Katsu's eyes then stared at my chest "hmm not bad" she commented before leaning to kiss me again and as her lips met mine I started to act myself, as I leaned in I moved one of my hands to Katsuragi's bikini cladded breasts and cupped one giving a squeeze making the blonde's eyes open as she pulled back "hey groping boobs is my thing" she pointed to me and I went to let go muttering a "sorry" which made her giggle. She cupped her hand over mine to keep it in place "I didn't say stop, I'm just messing with you" she said before reaching behind herself and removed the portion of her clothing letting her breasts free, ashamed I am to admit it I also stared at bit as the mountainous flesh in front of me. Katsuragi took my hand and placed it over her breasts letting me squeeze as she started rocking against me again and underneath her movements I felt myself harden which curled her lips into a smirk.

She suddenly moved back and curled her fingers on the hem of my shorts pulling them down enough with my boxers to free my aroused organ as I stood at attention, Katsuragi eyed my cock for a moment before grasping it in her hand ,which was surprisingly soft, and started pumping it whilst keeping her eyes locked with mine. I moaned from Katsu jerking me off and laid my head back onto the beach sand but instantly shot back up from a wet warmth engulfing my phallus and I looked down to Katsuragi who had taken my length into her mouth and was bobbing her head. She looked up at me staring as her head bobbed before closing her eyes and hummed around me, that made me buck slightly making me hear a muffled laugh which reverberated around me making me moan as my hand ran through Katsu's golden locks. I laid back again feeling myself thrust a bit as Katsuragi bobbed before she took me by surprise and went all the way down making my body lurch forward, that sudden movement drew me to the edge and I went over from the feeling of Katsuragi swirling her tongue around me. I groaned as I came inside her mouth but Katsu showed little reaction other than feeling contractions as she gulped down my release, when she finished she raised her head back up with a big breath and her quick movement made her breasts bounce slightly, drawing my attention.

"My eyes are up here" she spoke and I went red sputtering an apology making Katsuragi laugh before climbing back onto me "well how about you apologise by giving me something good" she asked whilst leaning close to me, her lips briefly met mine before she stood up and removed the last of her bikini before grasping my cock in hand and held it to her lower lips. Katsuragi kept her eyes to mine as she lowered herself down humming as she connected our bodies until she paused as an obstruction, Katsu looked at me with a smile more genuine than her smirk and pushed me through with a slight wince. I worked by impulse and gripped her hips to stop her asking if she was fine but was met with a kiss that I leaned into, her hands placed themselves on my shoulders as she started grinding against me moaning as I pulled her against me.

Katsuragi turned her slow rocks to small bounces wrapping her arms around my neck as she leaned against me with moans "oh, how's it feel to be inside me" she asked facing me with a smirk, my reaction was to kiss her and start to thrust up after all that was the point of this right. That response seemed to work fine with Katsu as she returned the kiss rocking and bouncing her hips to mine moaning as she held onto me and I pushed my hips against her before yet again being pushed into the sand. Katsuragi sat up straight for a moment before leaning down against me as her hips moved and my hands moved her gyrations against me before suddenly she lifted up off me.

"Something wrong" I questioned but Katsuragi responded by turning away and lowering herself back down taking me into her again, it seems she just wanted to change positions and I was fine with that as I started thrusting again with ,again ashamed as I to admit, my eyes glanced down to her backside. "Enjoying the view" Katsuragi smirked and I stammered out some nonsense and she giggled before sitting up on her knees as she bounced against me, my hands ran up her sides before I sat up pressing to her back as my hands roamed her front to massage her breasts. Katsuragi turned her head to face me and I captured her lips with mine making her smile and reach an arm behind me, "hmm this feels really good Y/n" she moaned as she broke lip contact before gasping as I pulled her back against me as I laid down rolling onto our sides. One of my hands remained around her as the other raised a leg so I could thrust deeper into her "ah shit" she cursed pushing back against me, "Katsu" I grunted her name as my hand kneading her chest moved to rub her pussy as I thrust into her and I felt her legs shake as her moans turned husk. "Fuck, fuck, fuck" she kept swearing and I leaned into her shoulder biting at it as I started thrusting faster even a bit harder, "FUCK" she shouted pushing against me more as her legs trembled before a sudden bombardment of fluid struck as a surprise orgasm hit Katsuragi.

I went to continue thrusting but Katsuragi stopped me, again pulling me out of her before moving onto her hands and knees and looked back to me placing a hand on her backside, "come on Y/n, try something different" she said and gulped slightly as I moved behind her placing my hands on her rear before guiding myself to her more puckered entrance.

I pushed myself forward and the tightness was almost overwhelming making me groan as I pushed on until my hips were against Katsu's ass and she looked to me with a smirk, "what are you waiting for" she teased making me pull back to drive forward and Katsuragi's body lurched a bit as I started thrusting into her. "Katsu" I grunted her name as I did my best to keep a fast tempo of thrusts even pulling her back against me to drive me further into her, I heard her breaths becoming ragged as I kept grunting "fuck" she kept spitting each time I thrust into her before finally I felt my build up and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her body up against my chest. "Katsu, I'm going to" she cut me off with a kiss muffling my voice and warning before I hit my end, with a final thrust I buried myself deep into Katsuragi's tighter entrance and shot my load into her. I saw Katsu's eyes widened as she pushed back to me even more as I filled her until I ran dry.

Me and Katsu fell in different directions as I went back as she slumped forward before turning to me, "fuck Y/n, you really are good" she breathed in a ragged voice and I managed a weak thumbs up as I calmed down before feeling Katsuragi kiss me again. "Ikaruga has it good, I'll say that" she smiled before standing up on shaky legs "we should get dressed and head back" she continued and again I barely managed a thumbs up.

Nobody p.o.v

Y/n had to help Katsuragi back to her hut as her legs were still trembling "you can be rough Y/n" she mused letting her weight fall onto the male who gave a goofy grin and a "heh" as they walked. Reaching Katsuragi's hut, Ikaruga was inside and stood up as the two entered "so did you do it" she asked the two and they nodded, "oh yeah we did it, jeez Ikaruga if I knew how good he was then I would have asked to join when he fucked you" the blonde stated with a grin. "He did what with who" another voice spoke and the three Shinobi froze in place before looking back to see Asuka, Yagyu and Hibari, "uh" Y/n managed before he and Ikaruga looked to Katsuragi with Y/n a nervous look as Ikaruga glared. "So much for that secret".


	4. Bygones Be Bygones (Mirai Ryobi)

Y/n p.o.v

I was asleep in my bed only waking up from the knocking at my door, "oh five more minutes" I complained until I heard Yagyu's voice calling to me "Y/n come out here, we need to discuss something" she said. I knew there was no ignoring Yagyu unless I wanted to be beaten up later so I went to the door and opened to see her stood there with crossed arms, "hey Yagyu, what's up" I asked hoping it wasn't about yesterday "it's about yesterday" (you jinxed it bro). I groaned I mean of course it was "ok sure what do you want to say" I asked stepping out my hut, "what goes on between you, Ikaruga, Katsuragi or anyone else is not my business but" she slammed me against the door. "If you dare defile Hibari you will have me to deal with, am I clear" she asked and I whimpered in fear nodding my head furiously "oh so totally clear, crystal even" I said in fear, Yagyu dropped me "good I'm glad we got an understanding, have a good day". She just walked away.

I patted myself down from the terrifying encounter as Yagyu being mad at me is something I prefer to avoid, I remember last time I upset her she beat me into the ground for making her ruin her meal so if anything was to happen involving Hibari "well time to write up my will" I said turning to go back inside. "Y/n" a voice called to me and I feared Yagyu's return but as I looked I saw Ikaruga instead and sighed a breath of relief "oh thank god it's you" I said, Ikaruga held her arm a second "I wish to discuss something with you" she said and I nodded before she continued with "it's about everyone else" and I thought "oh boy" worried where this was going. "Our relationship is really important to me but after you left yesterday,or more after Yagyu kicked you out, I learnt something about the other four and I can only assume may be similar with others" she said and I nodded for her to continue, "you see Y/n the others have similar feelings, equal even to how I feel for you" as she said that my head popped up to the direction in which Yagyu went before being brought back to Ikaruga. "And with them being my friends, I wouldn't want to break their hearts just for myself so that is why I want to say" she took a deep breath "should the others come clean about their feelings I would be happy and willing to share you", we both fell silent for a minute as I pressed to fingers together in front of my face "so the others like me" I said and Ikaruga nodded "funny I didn't get that impression from Yagyu a minute ago when she kinda threatened my life, ok ok" I nodded as my mind was surprisingly blank. "So what do you say" Ikaruga asked gaining my attention again and I looked at her "oh right, I mean if you're ok with it and if they were to admit themselves then I guess I'd be happy to, as long as you're comfortable with it" I said and Ikaruga smiled, "I'm fine as long as our friends are happy" she said before kissing me "I have to go, see you later" she said leaving and I waved her off.

As Ikaruga left someone spoke "what was that about" they asked and I looked to see Mirai and Ryobi with the latter repeating the question, "I'm going to be honest, I have no idea" I said to the two as I turned to face them two fully "so are you here to shoot or slap me again or are we cool" I questioned and Mirai answered with "we're still annoyed with you" making me sigh and nod. "Ok fair enough but I don't want to go through the rest of this vacation in fear of you two plotting against me so if there's anything I can do to make it up to you" I said making both Mirai and Ryobi turn to each other with grins on their faces.

Nobody p.o.v

"This was not what I had in mind" Y/n said as he stood to the side of Mirai and Ryobi who were lounging about before Mirai spoke "silence minion, now go get us more drinks" she ordered and Y/n groaned, as he went to do so he thought to himself "ok so let's weigh out the pros and cons of this vacation, pros, it's a vacation, I had sex with Ikaruga and Katsuragi, apparently the others like me also, cons, I was beaten up on the first day here, I have to live in fear of Yagyu, and apparently I'm Mirai and Ryobi's personal servant now". Y/n let out a sigh "yup seems pretty even" he said to himself as he took the two girls their drinks arriving back with "here you go". Ryobi shook her head "not like that you idiot, you need to kneel before us as you present our drinks" she smirked but Y/n shook his head, "no way am I going to bow to you, when I asked if there was a way to make it up to you I didn't expect to become you servant" he said and Mirai laughed pointing at him. "Well maybe you should choose your words more carefully, now kneel and present our drinks I'm boiling" she taunted and Y/n groaned "if that's the case how about you cool off" he said placing down the drinks and picking up Mirai throwing her into the pool "what are you doiiiinnngg" she screamed before splashing into the cool water and resurfacing with a glare. "Cool enough for you" Y/n smirked with a triumphant smirk before slouching "I should start running now should I" he asked as Mirai climbed out the pool picking her umbrella and nodded, "yes, Ryobi care to help" she asked and the brunette nodded taking her rifle from under her seat. "Wait you had that under your seat the whole time" Y/n asked before jumping back to avoid a gunshot looking back to Ryobi who fired the shot "yes" she answered his question. Both Mirai and Ryobi chased after Y/n as he fled from the two.

Y/n had ran from the two a bit a ways from the beach and resort even running into a forested area as he tried to hide, "crap, crap, crap" he spat as he found himself in a clearing with very fires places to hide, "oh I should thought through what I did" he muttered as he searched for a place to his but found none that would prove useful "Y/N WHERE ARE YOU" he heard Mirai shout and gulped. There she was coming into view before smirking as she aimed her umbrella (that sounds very intimidating) as Y/n took steps back "heh, let's talk about" Y/n said nervously as Mirai approached shaking her head, "too late for talk" she smirked before a gunshot made Y/n fall back and he saw Ryobi hopping down from a tree and approached. "You could run Y/n but you couldn't hide" she taunted and Y/n shrugged "well this place is pretty open so, can I go now" he asked but the two shook their heads as they stood over him holding their weapons. "Wait where are you looking" Ryobi asked and Y/n tilted his head "what do you mean" he asked before realising where he had a clear view, up Ryobi's skirt. "PREVERT" she snapped aiming her rifle at Y/n who held up his hands "I wasn't looking their in the first place" he defended with Mirai saying "sure you wasn't", Y/n then shot back with "well it's better than stating at your chests isn't it" he asked before both the less endowed females aimed their weapons at him "I didn't mean it like that, I didn't mean it like that" he quickly.

Y/n had his eyes closed waiting for the brutal onslaught from the two but instead of taht he heard laughter and opened his eyes to the two female Shinobi who were giggling, "wait, what's so fun" Y/n asked and Ryobi replied with "you, I knew you wasn't looking up my skirt, bet you'll have liked to though" she smirked. Y/n then stammered in defence "NO, I I I'm I wouldn't I, NO", that only made the other two laugh more as Y/n sat up "you both suck" he huffed before having an idea at pay back and used his arm to sweep Ryobi's feet from under her but when she fell she landed on top of him. "Ow, that didn't go to plan" he said opening his eyes to see Ryobi and they both froze, he knew she landed on top of him but didn't notice until then how so, with Ryobi's landing position Y/n had one of his hands on her waist as the other was on her backside plus there was the fact of how close their faces were, "uh, you're face is very close" Y/n said as he saw a fair pink hue appear on Ryobi's face as her hands were on his chest due to her loss of grip on her weapon. "Y/n I" Ryobi started before falling silent as she leaned to kiss him which surprised Y/n and Mirai who was just silent from what happened, Ryobi realised her actions and pulled back "eh, wh, why did you kiss me" she asked trying to pass the blame to Y/n who countered with "what, you kissed me". The brunette sniper blushed before groaning and grabbing Y/n's face kissing him again only pulling back from Mirai saying "what are you doing", Ryobi looked to her partner in small chestiness "we're here to kill him not kiss him" she said and Y/n's eyes widened. "Wait, kill" he asked and Mirai looked at him "well not kill you but it sounds better" she said only for Y/n to furiously shake his head "NO IT DOESN'T".

After a small silence Y/n and Ryobi looked back at each other before another silence which was interrupted by Y/n leaning in surprising Ryobi who only returned it seconds later, again they were interrupted by Mirai but she did so by saying "hey no fair she already had one" and her outburst made the other two look at her. Mirai realised what she said and blushed a crimson (get because she's part of the Crimson squad -dude, stop- oh come on) "I I mean where's mine, I mean ugh", Mirai was at loss for how to get out of explaining what she said and looked away but Y/n made her look to him again by taking her hand in his. As Mirai looked to him, Y/n pulled her down to him and they met in a kiss.

Y/n p.o.v

I have no idea the situation led to this, the two were just chasing me with their weapons minutes ago and now I shared a kiss with each of them but then again I don't know why I'm complaining either as it was better this than have them attacking me. Mirai pulled back with a blush before lookimg to Ryobi and asked to speak with her and the brunette nodded standing up off me and walked to the side with Mirai as they had a shushed conversation, when they returned Ryobi was the first to speak "we decided to forgive you" before Mirai cut in "on one condition" and I nodded willing to hear them out. The two turned red neither knowing how to continue before Ryobi found her voice, "we'll forgive you if you, do with us what you did with Ikaruga and Katsuragi" she said and I sputtered out "how do you know about that" and Mirai answered with "we heard your conversations with Yagyu and Ikaruga earlier" she said before turning away. I then questioned "why did you ask about what the conversation was about then if you knew" before feeling two hands ball up my shirt "because we weren't just going to simply talk about the fact that you already fucked two of your friends and may have others interested in you, now will you do it with us or not" Ryobi said getting in my gave. There were three different emotions in her voice "annoyance, embarrassment and even a slight hint of hope to the idea", which made me stammer out "o onl only if you w wa want to", Mirai then grabbed my attention "of course we want too or we wouldn't have offered" she snapped before falling nervous "honestly we thought you'd say no, especially because of how small our boobs are".

I gave Mirai's hand a squeeze and she looked to see me smiling "I don't care if you have big boobs or not Mirai, what I said the other I didn't mean, except for the whole pervert thing because I'm not one" I said which made Mirai smile before squeaking as Ikissed her, the petite female found herself happy to return as she leaned against my chest and I wrapped an arm around her. During this I felt a hand at my pants making me look towards Ryobi who had curled her fingers over the fabric and pulled them down with my boxers, that gave her a view of my length which was starting to react from the situation. "Guess you're not as puny as I thought" she commented whilst taking a hold of my hardening length and I broke my kiss with Mirai, "what's that supposed to mean" I asked but Ryobi only smirked as she started pumping her hand "you know you can be mean" I said making her shrug "my sister likes it". I shook my head "well I'm not your sister" I countered before I just kissed Mirai as again as Ryobi pumped her hand, I moaned into the kiss before reaching my hand up Mirai's skirt and into her panties brushing my thumb over her sensitive area making her legs tremble.

My finger took place at the bundle of nerves quickly rubbing the area making Mirai moan and lean against my shoulder whilst looking at me before I pushed the single digit into her, Mirai clenched her legs against my hand as she gripped my shoulders with another moan leaving her before loosening her thighs and kissed me as I started to pump my finger into her. As I did this I felt Ryobi's hand move faster over my phallus as she jerked me off and when I looked at her a smirk crossed her lips, I didn't know what she was planning at first before seeing her lean down having her head close to my length before I felt the flick of her tongue over the head. I moaned as she repeated this to almost tease me whilst I continued to pump a finger into Mirai, I then placed a hand on the heterochromatic Shinobi who seemed to take pity and take the tip slowly into her mouth going down. Though it felt good with the warmth the slow speed was agonising and then I remembered "oh right, she's a freaking sadist" I thought as she looked to me with a glint in her multicoloured eyes, Mirai took my attention again as she tapped my shoulder making me look at her and her visible eye looked heavy as he mouth was trembling "I'm close" she moaned and I kissed her. Mirai kept moaning into the kiss before gripping me tight as she let loose with her release coating my finger, I held onto her as she relaxed against me looking up to me flickering a smile before my attention was yet again stolen but this time from a build up of my own. Ryobi seemed to notice as she bobbed her head a bit faster and my release about to hit and, nothing. She full on stopped,

I looked at Ryobi with a face of stupor as she laughed "oh come on" I whined as she crossed her arms "payback for that comment before" she said and I groaned "I said sorry, plus I was pretty much your servant earlier", she looked to be thinking over my words as she started jerking me off again "I guess, fair enough" she said quickly pumping her hand until finally I came. "Happy now" she asked cleaning her hand as I rolled my eyes "you know you're mean at times" I said and she shrugged.

Ryobi then pulled Mirai over to her and helped remove her underwear before moving her over me "Ryobi" Mirai questioned as she felt my cock to her folds before looking to the brunette who had a smile, "mean huh, well I guess that's true but I can share" she said before helping ease Mirai down onto me and the petite female moaned along the way. I helped also by placing my hands on Mirai's waist pushing up into her as she descended before I was stopped by the barrier I expected, Mirai met my eyes before Ryobi's and braced herself nodding for me to push through and I did so as gently as I could but she still let out a whimper as I felt her hymen give away. Ryobi held onto Mirai rubbing her back in a comforting manner as the Shinobi atop me eased to the situation before relaxing, she looked to me again "I guess you can start now" she said and I gave a small smile as I eased my movements.

Mirai let out small moans from my thrusts and placed her hands over mine which were resting on her waist before I felt her own movement against me, "you ok, you're not rushing are you" I asked and she nodded replying with "I'm fine just, keep going" I saw her cheek flushed a light pink as she spoke and I smiled as I reached to stroke her cheek but she looked away embarrassed making me chuckle. Mirai hit my chest "don't laugh at me, jerk" she spat before leaning down to give me a quick kiss before sitting back up and started rocking herself back and forth to my thrusts. I then looked up at Ryobi who had stood to her feet before watching as she discarded her skirt and panties before moving over to me "don't think I'm waiting" she said as she slung a leg over my head and lowered herself down onto my lips, I knew what she wanted so as I continued my slow and gentle thrusts up into Mirai I also ran my tongue over Ryobi's folds making her body shake in a shiver before I repeated and made her moans quietly. Ryobi had blocked my view of Mirai but I could see her and the look she had on her face as each time I brushed my tongue over her she shook with her open mouth trembling and eyes closed, she then looked down to me and gave a soft smile before rocking herself against me like Mirai was doing so herself. I kept one of my hands on Mirai's waist to help her move as my other went to hold Ryobi's thigh as her own hands took a hold on my head as she rocked against me, "Y/n" I heard Mirai moan my name as I felt her rocking turn into slow rising and falling if her hips as she bounced, placing her hands on my chest to balance herself before I took both her hands in mine entwining our fingers together. My thrusts even started to pick up into her which only drew more louder moans.

As I kept moving into Mirai I also took the moment to push my tongue into Ryobi making her shudder as I swirled my tongue around her insides, seeing her face turn into one of pleasure as her moans shook, "I'm going to cum" they both suddenly spoke in unison. Mirai's inner walls clamped around my shaft as her body was wracked in release whilst Ryobi's grip on my head tightened as her own juices flowed into my mouth. I groaned from the tightness of Mirai around me but kept my composure as she rode out her orgasm before slumping forward against Ryobi's back with both their breaths heavy. Ryobi moved from atop me which resulted in Mirai falling against my chest and she looked up to me again flickering a smile at me as I kissed her before helping to lift her off me so she could rest, "heh Y/n" Ryobi could over to me and I saw her standing next to the nearest tree before smirking and turning away leaning forward against it. Her backside was stuck out to me and I stared for a moment, "well are you just going to gawk" the brunette mocked still wearing her smirk as I stood up moving behind her. My hands held her ass for a moment as I positioned myself to penetrate and after looking into her eyes for confirmation I started into her.

Ryobi was tight not as tight as Mirai but a close second at the least and we both moaned as I pushed into her before just like with Mirai I was stopped by Ryobi's hymen and looked to her once more, "go on Y/n" she said with a smile and I broke through the barrier making the sadistic Shinobi grit her teeth from the sting before she leaned against the tree more hands pressed flat to the bark. "You can start moving now" she said and after a nod I gave the first thrust into her.

My action was met with a long moan as I found myself a rythem to my thrusts looking at Ryobi who was staring back at me smiling which then morphed to a smirk "I knew you'd want to fuck me" she mused and I rolled my eyes, "you sure are arrogant don't you think" I asked as she kept smirking "so that's where you make up for your bust size" I continued and Ryobi narrowed her eyes "what was that" she asked before I pulled her up against me "I'm just saying" I smiled before reaching my hands up her shirt and bra, "I still don't care about the size though" I said as I tweaked her nipples and leaned into her shoulder humming. Ryobi's response was to crane her neck and moan before my hands slipped down to her rear clapping down on it as I started thrusting faster, "ahh can't help but touch can't you, I can't blame you" she tried to sound smug but I heard the quiver in her voice and I sucked on her neck, "oh" she moaned reaching an hand to hold the back of my head as I kept thrusting into her. After sucking on her neck I bent Ryobi forward again so she braced herself to the tree again as I started thrusting faster, "oh yes" she moaned before looking to me "don't be afraid to be rough" she smiled and I took that option pushing into her with a bit more force. Ryobi rocked forward pressing against the tree as she moaned "oh fuck, come on Y/n harder" she moaned and I did so, thrusting harder into her grunting with each connection of our bodies which kept pushing Ryobi forward each time. I felt a slight drop of sweat on my forehead as I kept going before feeling my build up again "Ryobi I'm going to" she cut me off "same here, don't stop now Y/n", as much as I wanted to cum I decided to have a bit of payback and slowed down. "What are you doing" she asked and I grinned "a bit of payback for earlier" I mused and her eyes widened "no ,I let you cum in the end, you jerk you can't stop now" she tried to sound strong but broke down "please" she suddenly begged. I froze at the sudden plea and decided I had to.

I pulled Ryobi up against me again as she started trembling before I drove into her pressing her to the tree as we both let loose our next orgasms "AHHH" she cried out as I grunted pumping my load into her as she bombarded me with her juices, after a minute to catch our breaths Ryobi looked at me "I guess that was ok" she said with a straight face that faltered into a smile. I gave her another kiss before pulling myself from her leaking cavern and sat back down with Mirai who had a red face from watching the ordeal, I took her hand in mine and she looked at me with a smile "so do you two forgive me now" I asked looking between them and they both looked to each other before shrugging "yeah sure" they then said in unison.

I smiled before looking around "ok so how do we get back" I asked and they both had looks of realisation "oh crap".


	5. Not Heeding The Warning (Hibari)

Y/n p.o.v

I opened my eyes as I felt the soft mattress of my bed beneath me, after a few hours of mindless wandering yesterday me, Mirai and Ryobi managed to find our way out of that forest just as it was getting late, with me starting to gain my bearings again from my rested state I would have moved to get up but I was unable due to a weight on top of me. I looked at the sleeping form of Ikaruga who was there since last night as after I git back I headed here to my hut where she already was, the two of us stayed up and had a chat before things happened and we both had sex again finishing with both of us just falling asleep in each other's arms. I moved slightly which in result accidentally awoken Ikaruga as she raised her head to look at me with a smile on her face before she kissed me, "that was amazing last night, you was better than before" she commented and I gave a goofy grin with a "heh" before she pecked me in the lips and got up to get dressed and I followed suit.

As we exited my hut Ikaruga again gave me a quick kiss before heading of to do her own thing and I stretched as I had a walk around the beach resort thinking on what I should do to pass the time, as I was walking passed by the pool I heard "it's hot today so remember to wear plenty of sun cream or at least your sun hat" came Yagyu's voice and I looked to see her with Hibari who was laughing "I'll be fine Yagyu" she said hugging the albino haired Shinobi who returned the embrace with a smile. Hibari then looked and saw me before waving "hi Y/n" she called over and I raised my hand before seeing Yagyu's narrowed eye, she the pointed to her eye then at me signalling she watching and I gave a nervous thumbs up. "I'm going to go hang around with Y/n, see you later Yagyu" Hibari said again hugging Yagyu before rushing over to me as Yagyu called out "just be careful".

As Hibari was with me the two of us got some drinks before sitting on the edge of the pool dipping our feet into the water "blessed weather eh" I asked and Hibari nodded sucking on the straw, I looked to her sun hat "fitting really, with the colour" I said and Hibari smiled "you think, I saw it and despite me saying she didn't have to Yagyu bought it for me" she said and I nodded "says its to keep me from getting sunburn" Hiabri continued and I chuckled "she really cares for you huh" I said and Hibari nodded. "She's like a big sister to me" she replied and I muttered "yeah the kind that wards of boys", Hibari looked at me with a questioning him "what was that" she asked and I looked forward answering with a quick "nothing" and she giggled.

I started to wave my hand in front of my face "man it's hot" I said and Hibari took of her hat "you can wear this if you want" she offered but I held my hand up in declination, "no thanks you keep it, besides I don't think pink would suit me" I joked and Hibari smiled before we looked forward and she suggested "how about a dip in the pool to cool off". I nodded standing up "sounds good I'm gonna go change" I said heading to my hut to put in my trunks as Hibari went to change as well.

When we got back I was in my trunks and Hibari had a pink bikini on still wearing her hat "ready" she asked and I nodded "CANNONBALL" we cheered together jumping into the pool resurfacing with a laugh, Hibari's hat floated to the side of the pool but she payed no mind to it as we just floated around in the refreshing pool "now this is better" I said relaxing onto my back as the water carried my around. I looked over to Hibari who was doing a similar thing and I decided to have a bit of a joke going under the water as she looked around, "Y/n where'd you" she asked as I swam closer playing the jaws theme in my head before resurfacing behind her and leaned to her ear with a "boo". She screamed and spun around splashing me with water as she kicked back before looking at me, I opened my eyes again as water fell down my face before we both stated laughing "that was mean" she complained and I nodded "yeah I guess I deserved that" I said before smirking and splashed her. Hibari again screamed before laughing as we started splashing each other in a water fight, we kept laughing and hitting our hands in the water before I lunged at Hiabri shouting "BANZAI" as I tackled her into the water before again resurfacing whilst we laughed.

Suddenly Hibari's grin fell and she looked down and my eyes followed slowly seeing her bikini top had come undone and was floating away and Hibari screamed covering her chest and I looked away, "I got it" I said swimming to the article of clothing and silently praying Yagyu wouldn't turn up as I fear her "Hibari senses" were tingling. I shuddered at the thought of her appearing and getting the wrong idea, I swam back to Hibari with her bikini part and she turned around as I tied it back on before looking to see her cheeks were as vivid as her hair as she looked down. "Heh, seems the sun's doing nothing for your face" I said and Hibari looked at me as I held my hand near her cheek, "it's burning up I feel the heat radiating from you" I tried to make light on the situation and it somehow worked as Hibari giggled looking at me with her smile that really lights up a moment. She then took my hands and wrapped them around her waist "I like you Y/n" she said and I looked her in the eyes as she stared at me with her smile, "you're fun to be around and though Yagyu will always be number one on the list of my favourite people, you are a very close second" she said and I shrugged. "Sounds fair, I don't think I could ever be as close to you as Yagyu is, like you said you're basically like sisters" I said and Hibari smiled at me, "i really like you Y/n" she said turning in my arms so she faced me fully "well that's good because I really like you too Hibari" I smiled completely missing what she meant until I saw her eyes light up. "You do" she asked with a bright smile before diving at me crashing her lips to mine as we splashed in the water again, when we resurfaced, Hibari had her lips to mine and her arms around my shoulder as mine held her waist and then I finally understood what she meant by "really like me". I didn't pull away however as even if she meant that I did really like her as, like I do with the other but I was more afraid to say anything due to one person "Yaguu" and how she beat me into the ground if I ever touched her precious Hibari, then again I'm kissing her right now so Yagyu will probably be thinking how to get away with my murder now.

As Hiabri pulled back she beamed at me "I'm so glad you like me too Y/n, after learning what you got up to with Katsu and Ikaruga I was afraid I was too late but then Ikaruga told us of the arrangement and I hoped I still had my chance" she said quickly before hitting me, Hibari's cheek was against my skin and I felt it burn up as she pulled back with a huge blush "is something wrong" I asked as she looked to me. "I just remembered what exactly you did with Ikaruga and Katsuragi" she said and I gulped "oh that" I muttered before seeing Hubari play with her fingers twiddling them together, "would you do the same with me" she asked quietly and I gulped as this was exactly what Yagyu warned me from doing. "Do you really want to" I asked before mentally slapping myself as I'm basically signing my death warrant here, Hibari quickly nodded her head smiling "will you" she asked with hope in her eyes and I thought "screw it if I die I'll day happy, besides I won't be dying a virgin. I nodded and Hibari hugged me kissing me again and I returned it wrapping my arms around her waist as she flung her arms around me also. I pulled Hibari against me as I dipped my hand into her lower bikini and over her folds .

As our kiss continued I started massaging Hibari's clit brushing my finger over the bundle of nerves as her legs shook creating ripples in the water whilst grabbing my face holding our lips together, as I rubbed Hibari I swam us to the edge of the pool which I lifted up onto and spread her legs and moved her bikini to the side. This warranted a questioning mewl from Hivari before she gasped as I leaned between her legs and licked her pussy, this made her place her hands on my head holding it in place as I repeatedly ran my tongue over her "Y/n" she mewled out my name as she looked down at me. I pushed my tongue inside her and lapped around her insides which made Hibari clench her thighs against my head as her hands ran through my hair "it feels really good" she moaned and I gave a happy hum which reverberated around her and she again pushed my head further into her. As I ate her out Hibari's breaths picked up before she spoke "somethings coming" she warned and from that I doubled my efforts swirling my tongue around inside her, "it's coming Y/n it's ahhh" she moaned as she came releasing into my mouth and I drank down her juices as she let me go.

I moved back into the water before pulling Hibari back in as well and she helped landing against me and I chuckled before pressing my lips to hers in a kiss as she rested back against the pool side, I pulled my trunks down enough to let my hardened length out and moved it towards Hiabri's entrance and as she felt it touch her she held me tight. "Be gentle" she whimpered and I leaned into her neck kissing her soft skin "I will but it will hurt at first ok" I warned and she nodded understanding, using the water a Lubricant I pushed into Hibari and her hold on me tightened as our bodies connected. I made sure to ease slowly into Hibari as I relieved her of her virginity and she took it well as she leaned into my shoulder whilst the pain eased up. I ran my hand along Hibari's back until she said I could start.

I slowly retracted myself from her before pushing back in and Hibari hugged me close to her as my actions drew a soft moan from her lips and I kissed her cheek as our bodies connected splashing the water with us, "you ok" I asked and she looked at me with a smile "yes I am Y/n, I really wanted this" she said and I kissed her which she was happy to return. My hands moved to grip Hibari's thighs holding them apart as I thrust into her with a water restraint but the pleasure was still there for both of us as again, the water proved to be a lubricant making this easier for her. Hibari leaned into my shoulder as she maimed and I kissed her cheek before her collar bone biting lightly and she mewled whilst my hand worked to undo the not I made on her bikini top. When it was undone I placed it onto the pool side and leaned my head to Hibari's chest taking one of her breasts into my mouth sucking on it as I kept thrusting into her, this made her hug my head "Y/n it feels so good" she moaned making me look at her "please kiss me" she begged and I complied by pressing our lips together again.

I decided to move out of the pool and sat on the side with Hibari in my lap though our feet still dipped in the water, we kept our lips locked as I thrusted up into her and Hibari's breaths started picking up as she requested "can you go faster". Again I was happy to obliged as I started thrusting up more quickly "Y/n, please more" she begged looking into my eyes, "please I want more of this" I held Hibari close to me and laid down bouncing her against me as she leaned against my chest mouth falling open in a stream of moans. "It feels so good, it feels so good" she moaned repeatedly as she started bouncing herself, "I feel it again Y/n, I'm close again oh". I grunted as I thrusted faster wanting Hibari to cum again and as she struck end again she cried out "I LOVE YOU Y/N" as her body rocked with release. Hibari's orgasm rushed mine up as well and I bucked against her emptying my load and she trembled against me "I love you, I love you, I love you" she repeated in a mantra of moans before leaning down to me "I love you" she kept saying and after each repeat she kissed me.

When we calmed down I stroked Hibari's hair and she looked at me "I love you too Hibari" I said and her eyes welled with tears as she hugged me "YAY" she cheered and I smiled holding her close, "what...is...this" a voice demanded and I froze in fear looking up to see Yagyu standing over me.

Nobody p.o.v

"Uh" Y/n managed before Hibari looked to the white haired Shinobi smiling "me and Y/n had sex, he was so good Yagyu" she said but Yagyu glared at Y/n with a death stare frightening the male as he knew what was to come, "I warned you Y/n, if you was to defile Hibari" she was cut of by said pink haired Shinobi. "He didn't Yagyu, I really wanted to and, Y/n love me Yagyu" Hibari beamed but Yagyu remained sceptical as she crossed her arms. "Hibari, may I have a word or two with Y/n" she asked and as the make gulped Hibari nodded giving Y/n a kiss whispering "I'll distract her, run" as she pulled back with a smile, "see you later Y/n" Hibari waved as she walked away before bumping into Yagyu who focused more on catching Hibari. "Are you ok Hibari" she asked receiving a nod "yes thank you, oh it seems Y/n's gone" she said and Yagyu looked to see it was true, Hibari's distraction allowed Y/n to run from Yagyu as they both knew she would probably hurt him. Needless to say, Y/n went full stealth ninja for the rest of the day to avoid Yagyu but he can't do so forever.


	6. Facing The Consequences (Yagyu)

Y/n p.o,v

I don't how but I managed to avoid Yagyu for the whole day after my session with Hibari and oh it was difficult as numerous times I nearly ran into the eye patch wearing Shinobi, in the end though I guess she gave up looking for me as when nighttime arrived it would have been the perfect time for her to corner me but she never did.

After a surprisingly peaceful sleep ,by which I mean I was t woken by a sneak attack from Yagyu, I woke up refreshed and headed outside for some fresh air before I changed for the day's events but I should never have that door, outside stood Yagyu and she had her arms crossed knowing she final,y had me cornered "oh hey Yagyu" I said with fear rising in me as she stared me down "uh good morning" I grinned before she shoved me back inside. "Crap" I muttered as I stepped away "I believe I gave you a warning Y/n" Yagyu said sternly and I gave a nervous grin with a down right terrified laugh, "if you was to defile Hibari that you would have me to deal with" she threatens and I gulped. "I didn't, she actually wanted to" I said nervously as she stepped closer "first Ikaruga then Katsuragi, then Ryobi and Mirai and now Hibari" she said, "wait how do you know I did it Ryobi and Mirai" I asked but Yagyu snapped "that doesn't matter right now" I gulped as Yagyu stood closer. I expected her to either attack me or something like that but instead of taht she pushed me onto my bed and climbed I top of me, "now you have to satisfy me" she said and I was completely lost.

"Wait, what" I asked and Yagyu replied with "as I say, I want you ,Y/n, to sexually satisfy me", I'm serious if I wasn't laying down my jaw would be hitting the floor "so you're not here to kill me" I asked and Yagyu tilted her head. "What gave that impression" she spoke with such genuine confusion my brain just help up an "I quit" sign and bailed on me as I just stared up at Yagyu shocked, finally I found my voice again and answered her question. "Well you said that if I was to have sex with Hibari then I would have to deal with you, that basically screamed that you were threatening my life" I said and again Yagyu tilted her head, "I meant if you had sex with Hibari then you would have to me deal with my needs as well" she said and I thought I was going crazy. "Then why didn't you just say so" I asked and again Yagyu tilted her head "I thought I made myself clear, you said it was crystal" she said and I sputtered out "yeah crystal clear my life would be over". It was really getting to me with how genuine Yagyu's confusion but then she asked "does this mean you aren't willing to do this with me" I heard a bit of disappointment in her voice as she spoke, "now I didn't say that" I sighed "just next time could you just ask instead of making it sound like my life is in danger" I asked and Yagyu nodded. "If that would make you more comfortable" she said and I nodded quickly "yah I'd prefer not to feel my life is in danger, but now I guess if you want to do this then I'm ok with it", Yagyu gave me a smile and leaned down to me "I'd like this" she said before kissing me. It was a surprisingly tender feeling to be kissing Yagyu especially with how she can act towards me sometimes and when she pulled back she had a smile on her lips, I let my hand cup her cheek as I was the one to kiss her next and she leaned in whilst reaching her own hands for the hem of my shirt tugging it up as she broke back from the kiss raising my shirt over my head.

"I knew you grew stronger over your time in training Y/n but" her voice cut off as she traced a finger over my chest and I looked to the side a second before back to her, "I should probably remove some clothing as well" she said before removing her own top clothing and discarding them to the floor before leaning to connect her lips with mine again. My hands ran along Yagyu's back as she pushed against me taking one of my hands and held it to her chest "you can touch me if you want" she offered and that was when I gave her breast a squeeze, a hum left Yagyu as our lips danced with each other's and I sat up with her still in my lap only yo be pushed back down again. Yagyu stared down at me with her visible eye before moving back to remove my pants pulling them down before pausing as the bulge forming in my boxers caught her eye, she then reach a testing hand and palmed my crotch through the fabric before hooking a finger in and pulled them down. "Oh my" I heard her speak under her breath as she eyed my hardened length before looking back to me whilst wrapping her fingers around my shaft pumping it which made me moan, a smile formed on Yagyu's lips as she leaned to me "I'm glad you're willing to do this with me Y/n" she said before kissing me and I wrapped an arm around her waist. Her hand started to pump faster as I brushed my tongue over her lips to which Yagyu allowed me entry opening her mouth for my tongue to enter and dance with her own, after our little tongue war, Yagyu pulled back with flushed cheeks as she caught her breath and we locked eyes whilst her hand pumped even faster. "Yagyu" I groaned as I felt a rise in my lower area and Yagyu must have felt a twitch in her grasp as she looked down for a second before back to me "go ahead and cum Y/n" she said jerking my cock quicker until finally I burst cumming in her hold, she showed little reaction,other than her cleaning her hand before staring back to me.

Yagyu stood to her feet for a moment as she reached to remove her last few articles of clothing throwing them somewhere before climbing back into my lap "you do want this right" I asked and she nodded, "yes Y/n, even if I may seem a bit unwelcoming to you at times I do harbour strong feelings towards you" she said before leaning close to me as she started sinking down "I'm more than happy to do this with you, she spoke before kissing me as I entered her.

Yagyu sunk down on me and we both moaned from the feeling as my hands held her waist whilst hers were on my shoulders "you ok" I asked and she nodded closing her eyes "yes I'm fine, just let me, guh" she forced herself all the way down making her eyes shoot open, my response was to shoot up and hold Yagyu as she groaned "hey slow down, don't rush yourself" I warned and she nodded. I then felt her hand placed softly on my cheek as she raised her head to kiss me again, I returned the kiss as I felt Yagyu relaxed against me and I pulled back to look at her "I'm going to start moving now" I warned and she nodded as I slowly pulled myself from her to push back in again. Yagyu's hold on my shoulders clenched slightly but quickly eased as she leaned against me humming and I kissed her cheek "I'm glad to be doing this with you Y/n" she said and I smiled, "happy to hear so Yagyu" I replied as I gave steady thrusts into her before I even started to move her against me as she herself moved her body to my actions "hmm this feels good" she moaned as I felt slow gyrations of her hips before her arms wrapped around me.

Slowly but surely our pace started to increase with Yagyu's rocking transforming into steady bounces "oh Y/n" she moaned kissing me before pushing me into my back as her hands helped bounce her "oh keep going" she continued before looking down at me, my hand took a hold of hers as I started thrusting up into her faster seeing a flicker in her crimson eye and a smile forth on her lips. "You feel really good Y/n" she said and I groaned from the friction between our bodies "you're pretty good yourself" I replied before thrusting up a bit harder and Yagyu fell forward against me with a long moan of "oh" before looking at me "just like that Y/n, go faster" she breathed before kissing me and my hands took a firm hold on her hips bouncing her as thrusted up with increased speed.

Yagyu hung onto me as I gave her what she wanted before I flipped us so I was on top and started thrusting even faster and harder than before "Y/n" her voice rang out into the air as I kissed her neck, "Yagyu" I grunted as I felt a sudden clench around me before an assault from Yagyu's juices as she struck as sudden orgasm "oh keep going" she moaned and I did so even thrusting more harder which made Yagyu clench my bed sheet in one hand as her other tightened on my shoulder. I took a hold of one of her breast in one hand kneading it as the other bounced from each impact of mine and Yagyu's connections, the albino haired Shibobi then tightened her legs around me holding onto me tight as I went faster "Y/n ah.....don't....ah" her voice spoke but I did t know what she said so I looked at her "what was that" I asked as she tried again "don't oh....don't" I titled my head "do you want me to slow down" I asked thinking that was what she was trying to tell me. Her actions proved otherwise as she pulled me closer to her "don't pull out ok, be sure to cum inside me" she moaned rocking to my thrusts faster and I kissed her cheek before leaning my head into the crook of her neck as she held me.

Each thrust I made I felt my end approaching as I pushed into Yagyu whilst her voice rang with moans before finally things were at its pique "Yagyu, I'm gonna cum" I warned and she hugged me breathing two words into my ear, "do it". With a final thrust I felt myself burst as came inside Yagyu, her arms pulled me closer as her legs did the same whilst I let loose before her body trembled "Y/N" she shouted my name before I felt her body shudder and I could only think that was due to her own orgasm. As I pulled out of Yagyu her tight grip on me tight grip on me drop as her energy seemed sapped before she looked at me with a smile still with her legs spread "I can understand now what Hiabri meant by you was amazing, that was incredible" she said and I smiled myself "glad to hear you enjoyed it" I said before she pulled me to her. "I really do appreciate you doing this with me" she said kissing me and I returned it before we pulled back, the two of us laid there catching our breaths and I felt Yagyu rest against me and smiled wrapping my arm around her.

After we had our rest me and Yagyu got dressed and headed outside but before we parted ways I spoke "next time you want to do this, please don't make it seem like you are going to kil me", Yagyu gave me a smile before kissing me "I'll keep that in mind" she said before leaving as I headed in a different direction thinking what to do for the rest of the day.


	7. That Extra Effort (Asuka)

Nobody p.o.v

Y/n was walking around the beach resort thinking to himself over what has happened over the previous week, if he was honest with himself he didn't fully understand what went down. "Ok so first me and Ikaruga have sex and she tells me she loves me, then Katsu basically black mails me, Yagyu threatens me about Hibari or I thought she did, I end up with Mirai and Ryobi, then Hibari and I do it and Yagyu apparently didn't threaten my life" Y/n went over it all in his head. Finally a conclusion of the subject came to mind "it's been one hell of a week".

As Y/n was walking he decided to have a change of scenery from the resort and walked through the forest nearby, the walk really helped him clear his mind but then there was sudden descending gust of wind to his side before a loud thud making Y/n exclaime "AGGH" as he jumped back avoid a falling branch. A voice then called out from behind the tree "Y/n, is that you", Y/n looked up to see it was Asuka who was emerging to his sight and gave a small wave whilst still in his startled position. "Oh hi Asuka, how are you" Y/n asked before noticing how she was wearing her Shinobi attire and looked back to her as she looked away slightly "I'm fine thanks, sorry about nearly hitting you" she apologised, Y/n just simply waved it off as he stood straight again before smiling. "You know we're on vacation right" he asked Asuka nodded "yeah I just, thought I should do a bit of training is all" she replied looking to Y/n again before he chuckled. "You always was like that" the male said sitting down on the fallen branch and gesturing for Asuka to do so as well, "how do you me" the brunette questioned on what Y/n meant which again made the male chuckle. "As I say really you was always like that, back at school you always put in that little extra in training, one of the reasons I actually admired you".

"You...admired me" Asuka asked as she saw the reminiscent smile on Y/n's face as he nodded looking up again "of course I mean I do with the others for reasons but a key one with you is how you have been wanting to make your own path, you have such a famous relative yet you want to be remembered for your own actions". Y/n looked forward again "so there you was pushing yourself further than before each time just so you can reach that goal, so yeah I do admire you Asuka", Y/n looked to Asuka with a smile which she mirrored albeit a trembling one before cupping his hand in her own. "Thanks Y/n, that's really nice of you" she said before scooting closer leaning forward, before Y/n could blink he was sat with Asuka's lips against his and after the initial surprise he went to lean in but Asuka tore away before he could. "I'm sorry" she quickly apologised before rushing off ignoring Y/n calling after her.

Y/n p.o.v

I pursued Asuka as she fled until eventually she started running out of steam and stopped catching her breath allowing me to catch up to her, "hey you ok" I asked placing a hand in her shoulder making her flinch before asking "why did you follow me" as she looked up slightly still catching her breath. "Well you kiss me, then run so I'm going to think something was wrong" I said waving my arms around a bit. Asuka looked away again and I sighed "things aren't going to be awkward between us since you found out about, you know" I asked and Asuka finished "you, Ikaruga and Katsuragi", I nodded as she blushed before shaking her head "no, well I guess kind of I mean they're my friends and I knew how they liked you, then Hibari and Yagyu I just panicked after the kiss as I don't know if you'd want that kind of relationship with me" she said holding her arm. I reached to take Asuka's hand in mine and she looked up at me, "ok if I'm honest, the whole idea of having more than one girl like me like that is a lot for me" I started before chuckling "and the fact that I've had sex with more than one girl in a week probably gives a bad rep to me but I didn't do anything with them so I could brag about getting all the girls as I do really care for each of you". Again I laughed "what does that make me sound like, but I'm digressing" I said looking to Asuka "I may have done that with the others, I may have that kind of relationship with them but" I stepped closer, "that doesn't mean I don't feel anything for you" I said cupping Asuka's cheek and leaned in. Our lips met and as we kissed I felt a wetness slide from her cheek to mind and looked to see her crying and was about to pull back to ask what was wrong but she stopped my retreat, Asuka wrapped her arms around my neck holding the kiss for a bit longer before pulling back with a tears eyed smile. "As little as it may mean after that, I love you Y/n" she said and I wiped her eyes with my own smile.

"It means a lot more than you'd think" I said kissing her again. Asuka gladly returned the kiss as my hands held her waist before she pushed up against me deepening the kiss as her bust pressed to my chest, we broke the kiss slightly meeting our gazes for a moment and I saw pink flakes scattered on Asuka's cheeks before we met in another kiss as I hiked Asuka up. "AIIEE" she yelped and before looking at me with a giggle as I held her up by her thighs, I turned us around and pressed Asuka's back to the tree behind me as I kissed her again before moving my lips to her neck as I moved her scarf a bit. She let out a quiet breath as I sucked on the spot of flesh even craning her neck for me as I lavished attention to the spot. Her hand held my head as I nipped at her neck a bit longer before moving back and lowered Asuka's legs to the ground and she gave a small whine to that before gasping as I rubbed her thigh going up her skirt, "Y/n" her voice trembled as she went to kiss me again but I dodged her lips as I went down her body.

I was on my knees in front of Asuka and she looked down to me as my hands hiked up her skirt as her cheeks turned red before I moved her panties to the side seeing her lower folds, glistening with arousal. I leaned my head forward and gave the first like which resulted in a shuddering breath from the Shinoni prodigy as my name slipped from her lips. I again ran my tongue over her and again "Y/n" my name left her whilst my hands ran along her thighs as I started today my tongue over her folds repeatedly making Asuka shake as she moaned, "oh oh, ah Y/n keep doing that" she spoke in a shaky pleading voice as I lavished her pussy with oral attention before her hands clenched on my head. "I'm sorry, it just feels so good" she moaned whilst pushing my head further against her with her voice either being of moans, shuddering breaths or rapid heavy ones, I kept rubbing Asuka's legs as they trembled more and more from my tongue running over her as her grip increased. Her heavy breaths became more so as her voice started working again "I'm I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum, oh so soon as well". I kept licking Asuka as her breaths fell ragged before clutching her fingers on my head "I'm cumming" she moaned as her juices flowed into my mouth.

When Asuka's orgasm finished I stood up only to be pulled closer to her as her lips clashed with mine whilst her legs lifted hooking around me as well to keep our bodies together whisky our lips dance, my hands again rubbed Asuka's legs before I pressed her back up to the tree and she looked to me. I lifted her top clothing just above her breasts and looked into her eyes as she nodded before I also removed her bra dropping it to the side as I latched my lips onto her bare chest. Asuka again held my head as I sucked on her nipple making her moan before her hands ,clumsily from our position, reached to thimble with my pants. I stop suckling on her nipple and kissed her as I let my pants and boxers down whilst still pressing Asuka up to the tree, the kiss was becoming more heated as I pulled away Asuka's panties and she clasped her legs around me again. "I'm ready Y/n" she spoke with a smile before I pushed inside her.

Asuka held my shoulders gripping them tight as I entered her and as I did so I felt the obstacle I expected from Asuka's hymen and she made me look at her "I'm ready" she repeated before pulling my lips to hers as I relieved her of her virginity. I fell a tightness around me from her legs clenching but the soon eased as I peppered Asuka with small gentle kisses, she moaned lightly from the small touches before hugging me close. "You can move now" she said and I kissed her cheek before starting myself up with gentle movements.

As I thrusted into her I felt Asuka's pussy wrap around me easily and her moans made me smile knowing she was enjoying this, I leaned into her shoulder whilst my hand caressed her body. My actions were earning soft moans and light breaths from Asuka as she made me look at her again as she smiled at me, "you really really good" she spoke pressing her forehead to me "I'm really happy to be doing this with you". I pressed my lips to hers briefly before pulling back to say "glad to hear, it really does mean something to me that you're enjoying this" I said before Asuka pulled me closer to her, her legs wrapped around me tighter and I had to pry her legs open which resulted in me reaching further depths and Asuka's breath to suddenly become quick and heavy. "Y/n oh Y/n ah ah" she moaned as her hands scrambled onto my shoulders as her gaze glazed over slightly whilst staring deep into my eyes and that led me to believe I hit a certain spot inside her, "please more" she suddenly begged pulling me even closer burying my head into her chest and I had to turn my head up for breath. "I'm sorry" she apologised letting me go but I responded by clashing our lips again "dont be, Asuka just enjoy it" I smiled as her mouth fell open, "I I love you Y/n, I love you" she moaned kissing me begging for our lips to dance and I accepted her request before pushing my tongue into the soirée to which she reciprocated tangling her tongue with mine.

I pulled Asuka away from the tree and laid her onto the ground where she say up using her arms to brace herself I remained between her legs thrusting faster than before and harder to back it up, "you're amazing Y/n" she moaned bowing her head with her ragged breaths with her eyes looked up at me and I stroked her cheek before she pushed forward against me in a deep kiss. I held Asuka's waist and pulled her into my lap as I sat back on my knees as we shared the kiss and I thrusted up into her, when we pulled back I saw the pink glow in her cheeks, the fluster showing her pleasure before her eyes looked heavy and I started to feel a stir in my lower area. "Im going to cum" we both spoke in unison and I felt Asuka's arms fly around me as she ground against me "cum with me" she moaned leaning into my shoulder and I groaned before thrusting as fast as I could and started to piston into Asuka drawing our releases closer until "Y/n", Asuka" we spoke each other's name as we struck end. I started to pump my load into Asuka as her body trembled with her own orgasm that forced her back to arch in ecstasy before she slumped in my lap as I deposited the last of my cum inside her.

My breaths were ragged when Asuka's were full in panting as I saw small spots of sweat glisten her body making her shine and I laid her to the grassy ground as I pressed our lips together in a deep but gentle kiss, there was a deep feel of love in that gesture and it was regrettable to pull away but air became a necessity forcing me to break the kiss. I stared my e/c eyes into Asuka's hazel ones as she smiled up. "I love you" she spoke quietly and I pulled her close in an embrace as I spoke back "I love you too", we held our embrace before Asuka looked at me with a smile and lifted herself up only to fall back into my arms "you ok" I asked concerned and she giggled. "Yeah, I guess we just went harder than we thought" she said and I smiled "heh, sorry" I apologised but she shook her head leaning close "don't be, I really enjoyed it" she said and after she pecked my lips, "but if it's not a bother, after we get dressed I don't suppose you could carry me a bit could you" she asked with a blush and I nodded. We fixed our appearance and I let Asuka climb onto my back before hiking her up into the air and carried her back to the resort as she leaned on my shoulder with a smile on her lips, one of satisfaction and true happiness.


	8. Classic Combination (Yumi Homura)

Y/n p.o.v

After my time with Asuka yesterday I noticed her attitude had become perkier, even more so than when we arrived at the island and I had to admit it was always nice to see Asuka smile especially with her cheerful persona. However it seems the calm nature of the day was going to be cut short as whilst walking around the resort I heard bickering and being the person I am I went investigate.

Upon arrival at the source I found it to be Yumi bickering with Homura ,though the latter seemed to be enjoying annoying Yumi as she had a smirk every time she spoke back. I decided to intervene before things got out of hand and stepped forward "ok what's this about" I asked gaining the two's attention. "Oh finally, someone who will understand" Yumi said before looking at me "Y/n, surely you understand the importance of training even if we are on vacation" she said and I looked between her and Homura who had her arms crossed, "well I mean I guess if we're Shinobi it's important but like you said we're on vacation so we should be taking a break" I answered and Homura gave a nod "see he gets it" she said as Yumi growled.

"That's it, there's only one way to seethe this, a duel" Yumi challenged and just before Homura accepted I cut in trying to be the voice of reaso "woah now don't be too hasty" I said before having to jump back in order to avoid Homura as the two clashed. They both continued to battle ,not ideally as it was hard to take it seriously whilst they fought in their bikinis, and I kept trying to intervene, "ok come on you two this isn't funny an WOAH" I had to bend my back to dodge Homura's blade. "Secret ninja art" I heard Yumi say and jumped in her way trying to stop her but was then struck in the head back a block of ice and I saw black instantly.

When I finally started to come to I was immediately met with a pounding headache making me groan "damn it" as I tried to sit up with the throbbing in my skull and after I regained fully concentrated vision I saw Yumi, she also noticed me and was quickly to my side "Y/n I am so sorry, I didn't meant to I swear" she apologised bowing her head repeatedly before holding up a bowl "here I made this bowl of ice shavings as means of an apology, please accept it I am so sorry". As she went on I kept trying to cut in by saying "Yumi" but she kept rambling "YUMI" I shouted and she looked at me as I rubbed my head, "it's fine I just have a headache is all" I said before suddenly being pulled down into her lap, "then it isn't fine, use my lap as a pillow" she said rubbing her hand over my head and I felt a cold tingle over where she graced her fingers. The chill was nice. I rested myself for a moment and saw a smile on Yumi's lips before "oh please that isn't going to be enough" came Homura's voice making both me and Yumi look at her as she smirked.

"I feel like Y/n may want something else" she said and I muttered a "huh" as she crossed her arms "especially after what I heard he got up to with some of the others" she continued and I immediately knew where she was going with this, "oh crud she knows" I thought but Yumi looked to not understand, well until what Homura did next anyway. The tanned rogue ninja stepped forward and kneeled to my side before placing a hand over my crotch area and I spat "what are you doing" as she smirked, "oh I heard what you've been doing over the past week" she repeated and I gulped "how did you find out" I asked but Homura shook her head. "The details aren't important" she said as her hand dipped into my shorts and boxers gripping what she was seeking out before using the other hand to tug down my clothing, I looked up at Yumi who had a flushed face before looking to me for a second "is that really what you want" she asked and I stammered out "no wa wait I mean I, that that's not I uh". Yumi lifted my head out of her lap and laid it on the ground "if this is what I just do do earn your forgiveness then I will gladly do so" she said moving down to the other side of Homura and took my phallus into her hand.

"Yumi what a second" I said and she looked at me "I mean you don't have to, I'm fine really just a bump on the head" I said before she bowed her own "it's not fine, you was the unintended victim of mine and Homura's disagreement, I must make it up to you" she said before slowly pumping her hand. Her soft touch did cause a sensation making me let out a moan and I saw Yumi smile before a pair of lips connected to mine and I met Homura's gaze as she pulled back, "hey now don't leave me out" she spoke with a smirk before we met lips again and I leaned in whilst enjoying the feeling Yumi was giving me. There was then another sudden feeling, one more warmer and wet which made me break the kiss with Homura to see Yumi was flicking her tongue over the tip of my length before noticing I was looking. She blushed a bit "isn't this what I'm supposed to do" she asked and the way she spoke showed her inexperience to this, before I spoke Homura did "if you really want him to enjoy it then you should actually take it into your mouth". I watched as Yumi nodded before leaning and taking the tip between her lips and slowly lowered her head down and I moaned from the surrounding warmth before Homura kissed me again.

As I felt Yumi run her mouth and tongue over my shaft I leaned into the kiss with the tanned skinned Shinobi by my side before bring my tongue over her lips asking for entry but she allowed now, in an attempt to gain territory I tried a Katsuragi tactic and groped Homura's chest making her mouth loosen enough for me to push my tongue in. I heard Homura laugh into the lock before battling against my tongue and there would be no victory for either of us as we twirled our tongues around but gained no ground, my attention then focused onto Yumi again as I felt her grasp the lower half of my cock whilst bobbing in the top moving her hand at the same time. Again I moaned from the action and looked to see her eyes closed with a look of concentration to her actions. She looked her icy blue eyes up to me again as Homura made me look at her once more with a smirk as she pushed her lips to mine which blocked me from warning Yumi of a build up rising, I moaned into the kiss with Homura and felt myself twitch in Yumi's holds and she raised her head just as I bucked in a release. The Yelp made both me and Homura look at her to see a few strands of cum on her face which she then wiped off and held to her lips and licked clean.

Yumi looked up to me "did that feel good, or do I need to do more for your forgiveness" she asked and I replied with "you know you didn't have to take such measures right" and Yumi nodded, "yes but I did make you feel good right" she asked and I nodded which brought a small smile to her face and she shuffled to my side staring down into my eyes. "I'm glad to hear so" she said before leaning down to kiss me before we watched Homura move downtown o where Yumi was previously only to move her bikini to the side and move over me, "what are you doing" Yumi asked and Homura looked up "hey you can't have all the fun" she replied before sinking down onto me as Yumi whined "hey no fair" before she blushed at her outburst, "I mean" she stuttered out before I pulled her down into the kiss that was interrupted and she seemed happy to return it leaning in. "Well then now you're busy" Homura said before pushing me all the way inside and I felt a barrier quickly give away as she hunched forward "shit, that hurt more than expected" she spat and I pulled back from Yumi to ask "you ok".

To reply Homura placed her hands onto my chest and started rocking herself "answer you're question" she asked and I nodded feeling her body rock before I kissed Yumi again, my hand moved around to the small of her back and traced over the curve which made Yumi arch a bit and push against me. She met her gaze to mine with red cheeks though our lips still connected . We kept the kiss going as I started to thrust up into Homura placing one of my heads onto her waist, the tanned Shinobi let out a few moans herself as she turned her actions to small bounces and hums "hmm oh that's it" she moaned looking up at m with a smile "how did you find out about me doing this with the others" I asked really wanting to know but Homura shook her head. "Details aren't important Y/n, ah fuck, just fuck me". I wasn't going to deny her as my hands held onto Homura for me to thrust up into her and find a rythem. I found one and a steady one at that which allowed me to focus onto Yumi again, my arm pulled her against me as our lips dance once more and I pulled down her bikini top to expose her fleshy mounds meeting her eyes for a second before I took her nipple into my mouth sucking on it. Yumi moaned as she hugged my head resting her chin on my head as I also heard the moans of Homura.

The ex evil ninja was bouncing herself at a rapid pace, lifting herself up to go back down on me which made it no surprise at how quickly she warned "fuck I'm going to cum" but I didn't stop as she let loose. I just kept thrusting up making Homura grab my hand "fuck" she breathed before lifting up a second and turned around to go back down on me though I felt my penetration to be much tighter this time, I looked to see that she took me into her anal the entrance and looked back to me with a smile "what, don't think you're done with me yet" she said and I chuckled before starting to thrust up. "Oh" I heard Homura moan before I broke away from Yumi and pulled Homura down against my chest, my hands took a hold of her waist as I thrusted up into her and the tightness was really drawing me close as I grunted in my efforts and Homura was moaning. "Y/n, ah fuck me Y/n" she moaned turning her head to face me and I kissed her. Homura returned as I kept going for as long as I could but couldn't last too long "Homura" I grunted and she got the hint "go on Y/n don't keep me waiting much longer", again I grunted before I came and Homura moaned as I pulled her against me whilst I filled her before she lifted up off me and rolled to the side. "Huh, that was nester than I thought" she said and I smiled "glad to hear" I said before looking to Yumi.

I sat up and faced her as she shuffled closer to me, we met in another kiss as I pushed to lay her down and her legs parted to my sides before we broke apart "Y/n" she breathed my name before removing her lower bikini and spread her legs, "take me" I kissed her after she spoke whilst moving between her legs and inserted myself into her making her moan. I proceeded to move to the hilt of my cock and pressed against Yumi as she gripped me tight. "Just ease yourself and tell me when to start" I said and she smiled at me pressing her lips to mine.

Finally she spoke up "you can move now but" she paused as I looked to her "please be gentle" she had a blush in her cheeks and I kissed them "I will be, we'll take this how you wish" I said as I started thrusting. Yumi held onto me and started to moan from my movements and I watched as her face showed her pleasure as her eyes closed and mouth opened before she looked at me with a smile, her hand ran across my cheek before both of them held my face and pulled me to kiss her as I was thrusting. She looked into my eyes with her icy blue ones but I could feel the warm affection in them as she broke the kiss, her voice was shaky with her moans but I managed to hear "I love you" and I smiled kissing her cheek before her lips "I love you too" I said before leaning into her shoulder and kissing her neck whilst thrusting into her. "You feel so good Y/n, ah I can now understand how the others felt" she moaned before I looked into her eyes "just focus on now, with you, just focus on you're own enjoyment" I said before lifted Yumi into my lap and rocked her to my thrusts as she moaned louder "oh Y/n this is amazing I can feel you rubbing against me" she moaned hugging me tight as she moved her body in sync with mine. I managed to spread Yumi's legs open more and bounced her down further onto me making her face falter as her eyes rolled slightly, "Y/n....deeper oh so deep inside me" she spoke in gasps looking up at me and I thrusted even deeper making her push against me and I fell back "I feel you so deep inside me Y/n, oh it's drawing me close to my climax" she moaned louder and her body writhed.

Yumi's movement caused more friction between us and I groaned as my own end was coming again "I'm reaching my climax, I'm gonna oh Y/n I'M CUMMING" her body pulsated as she came and I grunted shooting forward and presse Yumi to the ground as I bucked my hips against her letting my own orgasm go. Yumi cried out as her body trembled with her juices flowing and I pumped a batch of cum into her groaning until the last drop was inside her.

Yumi's breaths were ragged as she hugged me "Y/n I love you, I love you oh I love you" she moaned before staring into my eyes "I'm sorry for hurting you in my argument with Homura I never meant to" her eyes were flooding with tears from her apology and I silenced it, my lips pressed against Yumi's as I stroked her cheek before slowly breaking away "it wasn't an issue Yumi, but what's important now is if you enjoyed this" I smiled and she returned it. "I did, I never knew such pleasure" she spoke pulling me close, "as sweet as this is I feel a little left out" came Homura's voice and both me and Yumi looked at her "oh quit whining" I said pulling her close and kissed her and she chuckled returning. When we pulled back she shrugged "ok so I guess I'm not so left anymore" she said before pecking my lips and standing up steadying herself, "well I'm off, you two can have you're moment and I'll be seeing you later", with that Homura left with a wave and I turned to Yumi who still laid beneath me. She smiled up at me before pushing so I sat back and she seated herself in my lap "I guess I should be going as well" she said before standing up herself, after getting dressed and righting our clothes Yumi gave me one last kiss, "have a good day Y/n" she said pulling away and left with a wage like Homura did and waved back.

As I went for a walk for the rest of the day I realised something "hey I never found out how Homura found out", I just shrugged "well either way I'll find out sooner or later" I muttered before thinking on how this vacation really has been something so far.


	9. Unmasked Emotions (Murakumo)

Nobody p.o.v

Y/n was walking along the beach stopping to talk with whoever else he went past for a bit before parting ways with them again, Y/n was again walking around before he bumped into Yumi who greeted him with a smile "hello Y/n how are you" she asked and Y/n nodded "I'm alright what about you" he questioned as well and Yumi nodded with a smile. "I'm fine thank you, and really I did enjoy yesterday" she said taking Y/n's hand "and I'm glad I gave my first to you" she said stepping closer pecking Y/n on the lips, as Yumi started pulling away she saw Y/n smirk before Yelp as he bowed her slightly kissing her again and Yumi laughed returning before they pulled apart. "Glad to hear" Y/n said before a scream was heard a distance away gaining the two's attention, "I'll go check" Y/n said before rushing off and Yumi smiled as the male left thinking on how Y/n was always like that rushing to help.

As Y/n found the source of the scream he saw Murakumo searching along the sand for something and then saw she was without her mask. He went to approached calling out "Murakumo" and upon hearing his voice the shy Shinobi jumped before using her hands to hide her face turning to "face" Y/n, "oh h he hello Y/n, how ar are you" she stuttered and Y/n crossed his arms "you ok, I heard you scream" he asked and Murakumo slouched a bit "I I'm fine I ju just lost my mask have you seen it" she questioned but Y/n shook his head. "You want some help finding it" he asked and Murakumo quickly nodded her head before they started looking along the sand, again Y/n heard Murakumo scream and looked to see her pointing out to sea. "It's floating away" she started to panic but calmed as Y/n placed a hand on her shoulder "I got it" he said before stepping forward and taking his shirt off throwing it to the side as he simply walked into the water.

Murakumo stayed on the beach shore as she watched Y/n retrieve her mask and sighed with relief when she saw him grab it from the water and made his way back, when Y/n returned he chuckled "good job I chose to wear my trunks today" he joked and saw Murakumo smile before she reached for her mask. Y/n however pulled his arm away "can I have my mask" Murakumo asked quietly before noticing Y/n staring, "is something wrong" she asked looking away and Y/n snapped back. "Oh sorry, I just well I rarely get to see your face is all" he said and Murakumo looked down again "I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to" she said and Y/n tilted his head "why say that, it's nice to see you under the mask" he spoke with slight confusion but Murakumo shook her head, "its nto fine, you shouldn't have to see my horrible face, I can cover it with my mask" she said again reaching for the object of subject but Y/n held it back shaking his head "id like to see your face a bit longer if that fine". Murakumo turned red before shaking her head covering her face with her hands "no I can't show my face, please I need my mask"

Y/n threw the mask to the floor and just stopped Murakumo from diving for it by catching her hands "hold on a second" he spoke softly with a smile, "I like to see your face you know, it's a rare sight so I like to savour the moment" he spoke softly making Murakumo look up. "Why would you want to see my face, I look horrible and need to hide it" she said before feeling tears in her eyes "please just give me my mask" she pretty much begged, Y/n took her by surprise by giving her a hug "hey that's not true, I actually think you're beautiful" he said. Murakumo squeaked and closed her eyes tight making Y/n sigh and pick up her mask. "Here" he said placing her on her face again "if you feel comfortable with it then ok but, I do like seeing your face Kumo" he said using his nickname for her, Y/n went to leave but Murakumo's grip took his hand before reaching for her mask to lift it slightly. "Did you mean what you said" she asked in a timid vice and Y/n tilted his head, "about how you think I'm beautiful", Y/n smiled and nodded but Murakumo shook her head "no I'm not, you're lying this is some cruel joke" she panicked hiding her face again but Y/n took her hands in his. "I'm not lying Kumo, listen" he said but the shy Shinobi shook her head, "come in" Y/n said holding Murakumo as she trembled "stop being mean it's not a funny joke" her voice though muffled still sounded saddened but it left with a squeak as Y/n took her mask.

"NO" Murakumo screamed but was silenced as Y/n had suddenly kissed her, their lips were togetehr and Murakumo's eyes were widened a voice saying to tear away and run but she didn't. She couldn't and not just because of Y/n holding her.

Y/n p.o.v

I worked on impulse but not a regrettable action as I kissed Murakumo making her freeze and I started pulling away seeing her cheeks turning pink, "yo you kis ki kissed me" she stammered and I nodded stroking her cheek with a smile "yes I did, I'm not playing a cruel joke Murakumo, you are beautiful". I stroked Murakumo's cheek as she looked up at me before stepping forward "can, can you, can you kiss me again" she asked and I smiled before leaning in to kiss her, she stood there for a moment before relaxing against the kiss as I broke contact just the slightest. "Believe me now" I asked and she replied by cupping my face and kissing me, I was happy to return as I held Murakumo. When we broke back we met our eyes "Y/n, how do you feel for me" she asked and it left me confused, "do you care for me like you do the others" she continued and I nodded "of course I do" I said but she shook her head. "No I mean, in that way, Yumi told me about yesterday and I, I thought I lost my chance with you but then she said there was also Homura and some of the others and", Murakumo paused for a moment as her breaths started shaking before she looked at me "could you ever love me like that" she asked with tears eyes.

I pulled Murakumo into a strong embrace and she seemingly melted in my hold "if you need to hear it, I love you, and no I'm not just saying it, it's not a line I'm throwing around either as even if I love you, I love the others as well" I said, Murakumo quickly kissed me before pulling back "I'm fine with that I just, I just want to feel loved by you, I just" she paused as tears flowed down her cheek. I always knew how Murakumo lacked self confidence but I never knew the depths of her feelings, "Murakumo look at me" I said and she turned her head up allowing me to meet her green eyes and I stroked her cheek making her lean into my hand. "I love you Y/n, will you love me" she asked and I replied with a kiss, she leaned into and I slowly lowered her onto the sand laying her down as I kept our lip's together and Murakumo hugged me close not wanting me to leave. "There's your answer" I smiled and she returned before we kissed again and I ran my hand along Murakumo's thigh.

I heard her breath out as I leaned into her shoulder kissing her neck who,st her arms hooked around me as her legs did the same "Y/n" my name left her and I looked into her eyes as she also smiled up at me, my hands moved to Murakumo's lower article of clothing as whilst keeping our eyes locked I started to lower them away as I moved down also kissing along her body before reaching her inner thighs. I felt her body shudder as my lips traced her inner thighs before the middle which I flicked my tongue over, Murakumo gasped and held a finger to her lips but I took her hand "don't hold the sounds back" I said and she nodded closing her eyes as I started to run my tongue over her most sensitive area and I felt Murakumo's hips push against me in a quick reaction. I continued to lick over the bundle of me red that were Murakumo's clot as she rolled against the feeling "Y/n oh keep doing that" she moaned before gasping as I pushed my tongue inside, her hands immediately went to the back of my head as her legs wrapped over me as she moaned from the feeling. I swirled my tongue around inside her and all she could do was moan clenching her fingers in my hair "Y/n not like that I'll cum too soon, I will I'll ah" she came quickly and with similar speed pulled me up on top of her.

"Y/n you made me cum so quickly, it's embarrassing" she mewled with burning cheeks and I kissed her which she was happy to return before breaking back to ask, "will you continue this with me" she asked and I nodded replying "if you want to do so" and she smiled up at me nodding. "More than anything right now, just please be gentle" she spoke with timidity as she turned away but I made her look back to me, "I will be" I spoke softly as I pulled my trunks down moving myself ready all while keeping our gaze locked. Without looking away I pushed myself into Murakumo's warmth feeling her body envelope me as I leaned against her, the two of us moaned as we connected and I felt her legs grip to my waits pulling me into her. We met lips as I reached her barrier and with a nod and a whimper I removed the obstacle causing as little pain as I could.

Murakumo held me tight thigh as the loss stung but quickly her grip eased as she looked at me with a nod and that there was my cue to start.

Slowly I started retracting myself from Murakumo before pushing back into her and she hugged me with a moan and I leaned into her shoulder "tell me if you want it faster ok Mura" I said and she nodded, my hands moved so one held the back of her head as the other rubbed her leg whilst I stared into the emeralds of her eyes as she smiled up at me. "I've always wanted this of you" she spoke quietly and I kissed her "well you have me now" I breathed as I kept thrusting, Murakumo's gripped my shoulders as she spoke "can you go faster" she asked and I nodded placing my hands on her waist and kneeled up. With an increase to my movements I connected our bodies at a more rapid pace which earned to response of moans and the grip on my shoulders to increase, "Y/n ah please don't stop" she moaned and I pulled Murakumo against me whisky I sat back with her in my lap. "Don't stop, go faster please I I love you". I smiled as the timid brunette leaned into the crook of my neck as she moved her own body, "I love you too Mura" I spoke softly into her ears as she look at me with tears eyes and I smiled "it's all I wanted" she whispered as I cupped her cheek. I then felt Murakumo's grip on me tighten as she moaned louder "I'm cumming again" she moaned hugging me as her orgasm hit but I didn't stop which made her tremble.

I laid down on the beach sand as I started thrusting up with more speed and the slight notice of added force and Murakumo took notice as she was shaking with pleasure "dont stop" she kept moaning whilst looking down to me, "I don't want this to stop until you've cum as well" she spoke before leaning down to me "I love you, oh I love you Y/n" she continued and I smiled "I love you too, you are beautiful Mura and don't forget it" I said and she flickered a smile "you mean it" she asked and I nodded "I could never lie" I said pulling her against me as I was thrusting up. I then started to feel Murakumo grinding down "please cum inside me Y/n, I want you too you've been so kind to me" she moaned with tears in her eyes "you've been nothing but kind to me since the start" I pressed our foreheads together. "I couldn't be mean to you either" I smie,d as I thrusted up more before feeling my impending release and apparently so did Murakumo, "I feel it twitching inside me" she spoke looking me in the eyes "you're going to cum aren't you" she asked and I nodded before feeling Murakumo rocking and grinding more. "Do it Y/n, you should do it inside me I owe you that I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU" she shouted as I started cummimg.

I kept pumping my load into Murakumo as her body trembled before she slumped against my chest as I sat up "do you love me" she asked and I kissed her forehead "of course I do" I replied and she smiled snuggling into me, "you've been so kind to me Y/n" she said as I stroked her hair soothingly. "Can we do this again sometime" she asked and I nodded "you just need to ask" I replied as we calmed down in each other's gentle embrace and finally I managed to show Murakumo taht she is loved.


	10. Undefined Pasts (Yomi)

Nobody p.o.v

It was another bright sunny day at the beach resort and Y/n had taken some of the time lounging about beside the pool just relaxing as the sun beamed down, throughout the vacation the weather had indeed been blessed so it only added to the positives of the break from training like he usually would be.

As Y/n was just starting to feel himself dozing off he heard the small scraping of the chair by his side making him turn to see who it was "oh hi Yomi" he greeted the blonde who smiled as she laid back in her chair, "hi Y/n how have you been" she asked and the make nodded "I've been good, how 'bout you" he replied earning a similar response regarding the nod. "I've been fine" Yomi answered as she laid back closing her eyes, "this holiday has been great so far I never thought I'd experience something like this" she said and Y/n smiled "I just like getting away from all the Shinobi training, it gets a bit tiring don't you think" he inquired and Yomi nodded.

The two continued to talk about random subjects until Yomi said "I heard your conversation with Murakumo yesterday" which gained Y/n's attention looked King to see Yomi smiling at him, "I knew her ages ago she was one of my close friends back when I was young, I appreciate you making her smile. Y/n waved it off "it's fine I really care for Murakumo and really she just needs to know that people do care for her" he said and Yomi agreed. "Did you ever expect this kind of life" Y/n suddenly asked which confused Yomi slightly and Y/n elaborated, "having the life of a Shinobi all the trading and such". After he explained Yomi responded by shaking her head "no I can't say I ever believed this to be my life, you know how I grew up in poverty but I guess that leads to wanting to escape don't you think" she asked and Y/n nodded. "Yeah I get you, you just want to move away from your past right", Yomi nodded before saying "you can't let your upbringings define you" and Y/n laughed "you can say that again".

That caught Yomi's attention as she asked "what do you mean by that" but Y/n waved it off "oh don't worry" he said but Yomi shook her head "im curious now, will you tell me" she asked and Y/n shrugged "well it's a it of an unbelievable story to be honest" he said which only piqued Yomi's interest more. "You see you wouldn't expect so with my personality and such but I come from a loooooong line of evil ninja" he said and saw Yomi's eyes widen in suprise, "heh I know right surprise o' the century there, eh it's a long story" the male confined before Yomi asked "will you share it with me" and Y/n looked to see the interested look in her eye and shrugged.

"Well you see my family was part of this clan for generations, the Shoboko, or the Shibno or something, I never really learnt the never as I was never interested" Y/n started and Yomi nodded her interest increasing as Y/n went on, "my mother died when I was young so my father just kept training me to be part of the clan and continue after he died but I never took anything from it and really didn't want part of it, but then when he died and I refused to be a real part of the clan I was kicked out and said to dishonour my family". Y/n gave a small scoff "little can be said of what honour we had in the first place", Y/n then thought of something "but despite my lack of interest there was one thing I picked up, more of a family ability if you get me" he said looking to Yomi who nodded. "Again through generations my family had this sort of power, when in battle of your opponent is driven by anger my blood power allowed us to drain the anger and increase our own strength with it", Y/n chuckled a bit "I never learnt to fully control it though which is how Mirai and Ryobi both beat me up oh and can't forget Yagyu" both he and Yomi laughed a bit. "For me the power either works, doesn't work, works but drains my energy too or just knocks me out, as I say I never learnt to fully control it but it has worked occasionally".

Y/n p.o.v

I finished explaining my story to Yomi "but in the end I moved away from my family history, can't let our pasts define us right" he asked looking to the blonde haired Shinobi who had a look of awe, "hey earth to Yomi come in Yomi" Y/n waved his hand in front of the girls face bringing her back "and she's still alive" he cheered making her laugh "sorry, that was just an interesting story to say the least" she said and I shrugged. "Well it's not one I tell often, not because I don't want but I never really had a reason to tell anyone" I said looking forward again.

"You want to have a walk around to pass the time" I suggested and Yomi smiled "yeah I'd like that" she replied before we both got up and started heading down to the beach shore line to just walk for a bit, as we had our stroll we continued talking about our pasts "must have been difficult for you" I said and she nodded "believe me it was but I had my friends through troubles even if they are different now" she said and I nodded "it's always good to have friends when you need them" I smiled which Yomi did as well. "What did you do after leaving home" she asked and I shrugged "nothing much really just moving around doing odd jobs to keep things going but then I found myself at Hanzo and now look where I am" I smiled "I guess going against my family line turned out well in the end".

I stopped and turned out to the sea "man what a view, you really do need to take time to notice these kind of things don't ya" I asked sitting down and Yomi did as well agreeing with my statement. As we looked out to the sea I placed my hands on the sand but then felt another go over mine and looked at Yomi who realised "oh sorry" she apologised with a faint blush but before she moved her hand I cupped it in mine. "Eh it's fine besides its nice to enjoy moments like this with someone don't you think" I asked but Yomi just stared at me for a moment, "I never noticed everything about you Y/n" she said confusing me and I asked what she meant. "I mean I see you to be one of those fun loving people who can have a laugh but, I never really noticed how deep a person you can be especially with some things you say you're almost, poetic".

I gave an amused hum to that "well I guess people act the way they do to avoid things, confrontation, people, your past" I looked to her at the last one, "I guess that's a reason I like you Yomi we can relate, not wanting our pasts to define us, you wanting to fight for those who live like you did and me to avoid my family blood line". As I was speaking I never noticed how Yomi shuffled a bit closer only realising when she was right next to me, her smile was bright as her eyes glittered slightly. "I really wish I noticed how you can be at times sinker" she said as we met eyes, my hand reached up and cupped Yomi's cheek before leaning in until we met in a kiss, it started brief as we pulled back slightly but again met in another lock as I took her hand in mine again. The kiss deepened as Yomi moved into my lap and I placed a hand on her cheek as the other ran up her side.

Yomi leaned her head into my shoulder as I kissed along her collar bone moving to her neck slightly nipping before her cheek, she placed a hand on my chest before pushing me down onto the sand as she sat up straddling me before taking my hand into hers again as she smiled at me. She then moved my hand to her chest and pulled her swimming top down exposing her chest with budded nipples and my hand was allowed to cup one, I looked at Yomi and she gave a nod for me to start kneading her breast turning it in my hand making her slight moan and cup her hand over mine. I sat up and again kissed Yomi before turning my attention back to her breasts where I continued to massage one before taking the other into my mouth, whilst I was lavishing attention into Yomi I felt her body shift out of my lap where she reached into my shorts and boxers fishing around until her grip landed onto my phallus. She grasped a hold on my length before pulling my shorts and boxers down as she started to slowly pump her hand while smiling at me, I continued sucking the bud that was her nipple which released soft moans from her lips before she Yomi moved back from me and leaned down towards my phallus flicking her tongue ofer it.

She looked up at me and smiled before taking the tip into her mouth and slowly descending down and rising back up causing the warmth of her mouth to traverse over my shaft, I held myself up with my hands and let out a moan from the feeling as Yomi bobbed her head sucking with her eyes still looking up at me. My hand then ran through her hair before resting in her hair as she hobbled her head faster but what really got me was when she started humming around me. The vibrations traveled along my cock and I again moaned from the feeling it caused before Yomi grilled the base of my length pumping her hand as her head moved, I started moving my hips with Yomi's actions slightly thrusting to her bobbing and that seemed to be my downfall as my end quickly arrived. "Yomi" I groaned and she started bobbing her head faster until finally with a grunt I came in her mouth, Yomi gulped down my release before raising her head back up with a deep breath looking at me.

Yomi crawled into my lap and leaned to kiss me before pushing me down as she moved the bottom of her bikini out the way and started to move herself over me and go down with a slow descent. She had one hand on my chest as the other clenched on the sand with her eyes opened to mine and a smile on her lips "take it slow" I said for her and she nodded pushing me into her depths with her body seizing for a moment, my hand took a hold of the one on my chest and Yomi looked at me with wincing blue eyes before leaning down to kiss me again. Yomi leaned against me with her partially covered chest pressing against my as our lips locked and, I ran my hand along her arms as she adjusted to my size before slowly her hips started to move.

She had slow gyrations and I helped ease her actions with my hands holding her waist and thigh rocking her as I slowly eased my thrusts up into her. Yomi kept a smile on her lips as she held my cheeks whilst kissing me only breaking back to say "I'm glad to be doing this with you" and went back to locking lips, I smiled into the kiss with a hum as my thrusts started to pick up and Yomi again pushed me down onto the sand as she started to move with steady bounces. "Oh Y/n you feel so good" she moaned and I looked to see her eyes closed as she moaned before leaning down against my chest hugging me whilst her hips bounced, I just responded by thrusting up with a bit more speed making Yomi close her eyes again before lurching forward as I gave a sudden powerful thrust. Her body fell against mine before she rested one hand flat against my chest as the other placed itself on her backside while she smiled down at me, "it feels so good Y/n, please more" I started to speed up my movements even going with the extra force with each thrust and I noticed a slight ripple with Yomi as our bodies collided. Then I took notice of her breaths quickening as she looked down to me her mouth open "oh oh Y/n, I can't tak much more" she moaned before her hips started rising and falling quicker "I can't take much more but I can't stop, I'm cumming" she sputtered out before clenching her thighs against me.

Whilst Yomi was struck in her release I didn't stop as I kept thrusting up pulling her body down against me. Her breaths were ragged and she gasped upon contact with me looking into my eyes as her hands clenched against my chest whilst mine were placed on her rear bouncing her against me. "Y/n oh" she moaned before kissing me and I returned it grunted with each connection of our bodies, Yomi leaned into my shoulder regaining a bit of movement to herself as she rocked her hips to my thrusts before I struck a certain spot "Y/N" she shouted my name clenching her hands on me as she came again. Her breaths became even more ragged as she stared into my eyes "Y/n oh I I ah" I grunted as I thrusted up harder making her body jolt and fall against me. "I I" she kept trying to say something but was cut off as I grunted with a final thrust up into her pussy and she arched slightly I came inside her, "I LOVE YOU" she shouted before slumping and finally fell against my chest breathing heavily as I did the same.

Yomi looked up at me with her green eyes before e kissed again "you was...amazing" she breathed out before resting against me and let out a content sigh, "I'm glad I got have this with you" she said in a cooing voice before looking at me again with a smile. "And I meant when I said I love you, I love you so much" she said clashing her lips to mine with passion behind it before pulling back. "Can we stay here for a bit, it's rare for me to have a gentle moment like this" she spoke quietly and I rubbed her back kissing her forehead, "a moment, two, a minute have the time you want" I said as she snuggled against me resting after our intimate experience. I thought to when I told Yomi of my past and smiled a bit "thanks for listening to my story" I said and she gave a happy him whilst hugging me and I returned it as we laid there.


	11. Calming Hidden Anger (Murasaki)

Nobody p.o.v

Y/n had been taking a lazy day just relaxing down at the beach as the sun crossed the sky whilst he laid down on the sand, through the daily hours he was visited by some of the others who stayed to chat for a bit before leaving for their own thing as Y/n remained at the shoreline. "Hi Y/n" a cheerful voice greeted making the h/c haired make open his eyes to the person blocking the sun and saw Minori, "hey Minori how you doing" Y/n asked sitting up as the shorter girl moved to the side still smiling "can you play with me" she asked as Y/n looked at her. "I asked some of the others but they were busy then I saw you just laying about and thoug maybe you'd play" she explained Y/n shrugged, "yeah why not" he said and Minori cheered before diving at him.

For about an hour Minori dragged Y/n around either swimming or building sand castles to pass the time and it did so until they decided to just walk around. During their stroll Y/n ended up bumping into something or to be more exact someone, "Y/n" a quiet voice spoke as he sat up to see Murasaki and quickly stood up offering a hand to help her up and a few apologies to go with. "Sorry" Y/n said for the fifth time as he pulled Murasaki to her feet and she held her stuffed Bebeby close to her chest. "Hello you two" she greeted the two in a quiet, timid voice before looking around, "are you ok" Minori asked and the purple haired introvert nodded "yes, I was just looking for Imu to see how much longer I had to be out for" she said making both Y/n and Minori tilt our heads. "She threatened to take Bebeby if I didn't come out for a bit and I really want to go back inside" she explained before Y/n placed a comforting hand on her shoulder "if you want you could hang with us two for a bit" he nodded and Minori nodded in agreement, the offer made Murasaki smile a little before accepting.

The three headed down to the pool where Y/n went to get them some drinks and Minori turned to the taller female, "can I play with Bebeby" she asked and Murasaki's impulse reaction was to clutch her "friend" closer to her chest "uh I don't thinks that's a good idea" she replied quietly and Minroi pouted. "Please just for a second" she begged and due to the fact she didn't want to be mean, Murasaki agreed and handed her stuffed Bebbey to Minori who beamed but the introverted Shinobi already missed Bebey "ok that's been a second" she quickly said and went to pull Bebeby back but it seemed Minori had a strong hold on it. There was a ripping sound and Murasaki's eyes widened as she saw the tear in Bebeby's fabric and a bit of stuffing fall.

"BEBEBY" Murasaki screamed before her entire demeanour changed and a noticeable dark aura surrounded her as her arms fell to the side and she looked at Minori, "you hurt Bebeby" she spoke in a low, dangerous voice and Minori quickly apologised backing away as Murasaki stepped closer. "Apologise won't do, you hurt Bebeby and now I must hurt you". The shy and introverted Murasaki was gone at the moment and she lunged at Minori in an offence but caught and held back, the source of her stop was Y/n who was holding hers away from Minori standing in front of the shorter girl. "LET ME GO, SHE WILL PAY FOR HUETING BEBEBY" Murasaki screeched as she tried to break from Y/n but her efforts were draining. The others had arrived after hearing the commotion with Imu being at the front due to her sisterly instincts kicking in, "Murasaki, calm down" Y/n spoke in an uncharacteristically authoritative voice and the dark aura around the enraged girl drained as her energy was sapped before her screams of anger turned to sobs of sorrow.

"Bebeby" Murasaki cried as Y/n fell to his knees with her in his arms stroking the back of her head, running his hand through her purple hair soothingly. "It's ok" he said kissing her forehead "I got you" he continued kissing her cheek "I'll fix him up" he finished by kissing her lips and Murasaki closed her eyes drifting into a slumber, Imu rushed over and took Murasaki into her arms as Y/n stepped away "take her to rest I'll fix up Bebeby" he said received a nod from the elder sibling her lugged her sister the the cabin with assistance from Miyabi. Before Y/n picked up Bebeby he approached Minori who was sobbing "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to she just snatched him back" she cried and Y/n hugged her"it's fine I'll sort it, just go with the others ok" he said and Minori nodded giving a final squeeze to Y/n's embrace before leaving.

For the next couple of minutes Y/n had did what he promised and stitched up Bebeby but as he went to return the plushy to its owner he suddenly felt drained and fatigued as he stumbled out his cabin, "Y/n are you ok" the voice of Asuka spoke as she was passing before she watched Y/n collapse and shouted "Y/n" rushing to his side.

Y/n p.o.v

I groaned as I opened my eyes before sitting up "ow that hurt" I said rubbing my head before standing up only to be hugged which surprised me enough making me stumble and fall back onto the bed, I looked down to see it was Murasaki looking up with her eyes that made her always seem sad. "Hey Saki" I greeted and her eyes welled up as she buried her face into my chest "was it because of me you got hurt" she asked confusing me before looking up and explained how Yomi told everyone about my family ability after I collapsed even explaining some of the side effects. "You used the ability to stop me, it was the slow effects until you collapsed because of me" Murasaki said with tearful eyes, "do you hate me". The question made me hug her immediately "no no no, I don't hate you and why would you think so" I asked as she cried, "you was hurt because of me, you collapsed because of you using your ability to stop me, I'm sorry" she apologised and I stroked her hair soothingly "it's fine" I breathed as she looked up at me.

Murasaki crawled up my body until she was face to face with me "I want to apologise, and thank you for saving Bebeby" she spoke quietly before slowly budging her face closer to mine until her lips touched mine, it was just a touch though as she quickly pulled away "you must hate me" she said looking away before I placed my hand on her cheek softly and turned her to face me. "I couldn't hate you Saki" I spoke softly before kissing her and tears streamed from her eyes and between our cheeks as she leaned in, "why'd you kiss me" she asked and I smiled "just to prove my point" I replied before again kissing her and Murasaki leaned in closing her eyes. Her hands reached to my pants and she broke away "I want to say sorry, to thank you for saving Bebeby" she said again before leaning close "will you let me", I was quiet for a second before asking "why this way though" and Murasaki looked away blushing "I've heard some of the others' conversations, you made them feel good like this and I thought maybe I could make you feel good to apologise". Her sad looking eyes stared deep into mine as she crawled down my body and pulling my pants with her as well as my boxers before looking at my phallus.

Murasaki took a hold of it with her hand but I stopped her a second making her look up "is something wrong" she asked before I pulled her up to me and spoke "you said you heard the others talking about what happened, for starters why the freak would they speak so freely about it and two, do you want me to do the same with you" I asked and she slowly nodded. I stroked Murasaki's cheek before kissing her again and as she returned we started to undress each other fully leaving us naked, I kissed her cheek then her jawline and moved down to her neck tracing down her torso making her meal before I laid onto my back. Murasaki looked down at me before I pulled her up over my mouth turning her around then pulling her down, my further actions were then to run my tongue over her pussy which earned small moans before looked and leaned down to hardened cock taking a hold of it and flicking her tongue across it.

My hands held onto Murasaki rear as I moved my tongue over her and she started to slip my phallus into her mouth with slow and short bobs founding more on the tip before furthering her approach and took more in, we both moaned against each other from the reciprocated stimulation and Murasaki even pushed further against my lips with a mewl which requested for more. I wasn't going to deny her and even pushed my tongue inside Murasaki's folds as her bobbing increased with fervour, Murasaki moaned around me stimulating me further with the vibrations and I made it full circle by moaning into her which resulted in her pushing even further against me. "Please Y/n, more" she lifted her head to moan before I felt something soft and cushion like press against my cock before a second did so the other side, "does this feel good" I heard Murasaki ask as she used the breasts to pleasure me and again I moaned into her as a response. She also moaned before sucking on the tip my protruding phallus from her breast which was building up my orgasm but I wasn't able to warn Murasaki unlike how she did me "I feel it coming Y/n" she spoke in a trembling voice without halting her actions and just as she came I did also.

After our simultaneous orgasms I drank down Murasaki's juices as she did with my cum before I turned her to face me and she had a small smile on her lips as she used her hands to hold her up against my chest, "I enjoyed that but did you" she asked and I pulled her down to me "definitely" I replied before kissing her. Murasaki returned to lock as I lifted her over my length bringing her down as she leaned against my chest moaning into the kiss before halting at a barrier, "I'm ready" she breathed before pushing herself down onto me with a barely held back shout. I pulled Murasaki to me and kissed her again as she rested her hands flat in my chest dancing her lips with mine.

A minute or so past before she said that I could move and I slowly started thrusting whilst rocking her hips with my movements and we both moaned from the feeling it caused between us. Murasaki leaned down against me as my hands roamed along her body from her sides to her back even pushing at certain points maki g the introverted girl writhe at my touch pushing against me, she then sat up again placing her hands onto my chest and started to bounce her hips up and down onto me as my thrusts picked up. "Am I making you feel good Y/n" asked and I sat up "dont worry about me" I said as she wrapped her arms and legs around me whilst gyrating and bouncing herself against me, I pushed forward laying Murasaki onto her back and she arched slightly before pulling me close to her as I started thrusting with greater speed. This resulted in more frequent moans from her as she held the back of my head into her shoulder nuzzling her own against me, "please....more" she moaned and I was happy to give her that as I took a hold of one of Murasaki's thighs and sat myself up whilst spreading her leg further apart allowing me to thrust deeper into her. "Ahh Y/n, more oh please more, I feel you so deep" she moaned reaching for me "hold me" she whined for me and I pulled her back into my lap though still holding her leg up, Murasaki leaned against me as I started to grunt with another rise in my crotch before she spoke "I feel it twitching". She looked into my eyes "please don't pull out, let it out inside me I'm close too, please cum with me. I kissed her once more as we kept eye contact before I grunted and plunged forward into her without thought making Murasaki grapple me as she fell back pulling me with her as we both came.

We created a concoction of our releases that leaked from Murasaki as I pulled out making her whine, "please more" she begged reaching for me again "it felt so good" I moved back pulling the purple haired female with me before standing us both up and turni g her around to face away . My hands roamed her bountiful chest kneading her breasts before I leaned her forward and she bent over the bed bracing herself looking back at me as I guiding my still erect length to her second entrance and started entry which did receive a groan but quickly Murasaki relaxed. My hands gripped her hips as the tightness was increased but I still started moving.

Murasaki also started to moan quickly as I was thrusting before looking back to me "you really don't hate me" she spoke in a tone that I don't know if she was asking me or not but shook my head regardless, "no, I couldn't hate you Saki" I smiled which her lips trembled to mirror before asking "can you go a little faster. I nodded and upped the speed of my thrusts connecting our bodies at a more rapid pace and each time I did so I also felt myself thrusting even harder as well which Murasaki seemed to enjoy, her upper body fell forward as I gave a strong thrust before she braced herself up on her elbows holding her arms close to her chest as I've seen her do so before. "It feels so good, it's too good Y/n" she moaned bowing her head forward with her moans as I kept going "please more" she begged in a quiet voice slowly looking back to me "cum again, I want you to cum again". I reached to Murasaki's front and pulled her up as my arms snaked around her waist and reached up to her breasts. I planted kisses along her shoulder as she moaned before for a final time I felt myself about to cum and warned Murasaki to which she answered "please cum inside me" looking back at me with her purple eyes and mouth open with moans. Just as I was about to finish I planted my lips on hers forcing my tongue into her mouth and dance with her own as I drive forward and came once mroe inside her and Murasaki clenched her fists against her chest with a muffled moan.

I started to pull myself out of Murasaki before her legs buckled from under her and I barely caught before she hit the ground and held her in my arms as she smiled up at me, her hands reached up to cup my cheeks as she leaned up "do you love me" she asked and I smiled "here's your answer" I said before replying with a kiss. Murasaki returned it as I lifted her up onto the bed with me and she snuggled into my chest. Then I realised something "hey you don't have Bebeby with you" I said and she looked at me "I left him to recover but I don't want to go without any comfort so can I stay with you, in your arms until I go back and if it's not too much to ask can you come with me" I kissed her forehead, "yeah of course, but for now just rest ok" I said and she nodded again snuggling against me with a happy sigh to follow as I just laid with her in my arms and one thought. "Seriously do the girls just go around and say what we get up to".

ut.


	12. Treatment With Emotions (Haruka Hikage)

Y/n p.o.v

I opened my eyes as I started to wake up before feeling a weight on top of me and looked to see a purple main of hair, "I guess we fell asleep" I muttered seeing Murasaki's sleeping form feeling her snuggle against me with a happy mewl before slowly stirring to wake up and looked at me smiling. "Hi Y/n" she spoke with her normal quiet voice before laying against me "did we fall asleep" she asked and I nodded as she hummed before jumping up "what's wrong" I asked as she looked at me "Imu will probably be worried and Bebeby too" she said with slight worry, her fear quickly died as I took her hand in mine "hey relax, let's just get dressed and I'll take you back ok" I said and she nodded.

When we were fully clothed me and Murasaki headed to her hut to find Imu stood or more pacing in front of the door before noticing us, "where have you been" she demanded with concern for her sibling and Murasaki held my arm and smiled "I spent some time with Y/n, he made me really happy" she replied and Imu looked at me before taking a deep breath. "Well as long as you're ok" she sighed and Murasaki nodded before looking at me "thank you for before Y/n" she said and leaned close to kiss me before pulling away smiling, "I better go check on Bebeby see how's he's recovered" she then said leaving and I waved her off. Imu then turned to me "what did you do" she asked and I gulped from her tone of voice which must have answered her question, "I would hurt you if Murasaki didn't like you so much, but hurt my sister and I'll hurt you" she threatened. I spoke with a surprisingly calm voice "don't worry o won't hurt her" I replied to which Imu nodded "good and with taht I need to go", Imu then left without further speaking and I shrugged about to leave myself but neared Murasaki "Y/n" she called my name opening her door. "I love you" she spoke quietly with a smile before closing her door again and I left.

I started to head back to my hit when I heard my name being called and looked back to see Haruka walking towards me and I gave a wave to her, "hey Haruka, what's up" I asked and she smiled at me "oh nothing I just thought to say hi is all" she replied and I nodded before we fell into silence. "So I saw what you did before with Murasaki after she went into a rage" she said and I rubbed the back of my neck "yeah I'm guessing Yomi explained" I inquired and Haruka nodded, "yeah and I must admit I never would have expected you to be in that kind of bloodline" she said stepping closer "though I did always suspect there was something interesting about you" she contained as her hand was placed on my chest. "Then with the stories I've been hearing about you and the others, I guess they suspect something similar" she continued with a smirk forming on her lips as she leaned up. "Tell me Y/n what is it you've been getting up to lately" she asked and I went dry mouthed which only made Haruka's smirk become more sly "don't worry I won't tease you", I remained silent as Haruka pressed against me "well if you won't tell me I'll just say what I've heard, I heard you've been getting a little active with the others lately" she said trailing a hand along my chest. "Uh yeah" I slowly said and Haruka leaned closer "so my next question is, when's my turn". I was silent for a moment before Haruka placed a hand on my cheek and kissed me.

My actions worked instinctively and impulsive as I leaned in as well return the kiss and Haruka giggled pressing up against me before breaking back, "how about now" she asked before pushing against me and and I fell onto my back and Haruka crawled atop me whilst kissing me again. I again leaned in not going to deny Haruka this as she seems to want it. My hand roamed up to the chest area of her outfit ,which was a one piece swimsuit, and as my hand cupped over one of Haruka's cladded breasts she giggled. "Getting a bit touchy aren't we" she asked before sliding the top part of her outfit down exposing her chest and took my hand I'm hers "go ahead Y/n, touch them", if I'm honest the sweet way Haruka talks can be unnerving at times but I went with what she said to do and squeezed her chest which earned a him before I latched my lips onto the other sucking on her nipple. Haruka curled her fingers around my head as she let out a moan before hugging her arms around my head as I payed attention to her chest, whilst I was tending to the task I felt Haruka grind down against my lap and I groaned as the friction caused the affects.

"Well aren't you happy" she asked with that tone again before moving out of my lap and dipping her hand into my trunks fishing out my length and started pumping her hand, she was doing this as I sucked on her breasts which made us both moan as Haruka turned me to face her "I've been waiting for this moment for a while you know Y/n" she said before looking down to my hardened cock in her hands. "And I must say I'm very pleased with what I see" she smirked before kissing me as her hand pumped more quicker, when we broke back I watched Haruka lean down to my length and whilst still pumping her hand she started licking along its shape and shaft making me moan. But then she suddenly stopped.

I went to ask what was wrong but she spoke first "hello Hikage" she greeted to serpentine Shinobi who simply replied with a monotone "hi" and again I went to speak but Haruka cut in first "care to join" she askedandilooked at her as she did me with a wink. "It'll be fun you know and with what I've heard" I cut in there "ok seriously do the others just go around talking about this or what" I asked and the two looked at me, "some have, such as Mirai for example as she seemed really happy about it I've not seen her smile like that for anything else so you must have made her feel good and special" Haruka replied and I muttered "huh" before Hikage spoke. "Then I heard Ryobi boasting to Ryona that she quote got fucked first" and I again replied with though this time in a different tone, "huh" before thinking how the two ended up starting the discussion. Haruka spoke up again "so would you like to join us Hikage" she asked and the green haired Shinobi shrugged "yeah sure" before kneeling to my side to join Haruka in her actions.

Haruka again started pumping her hand and licking along my phallus before Hikage moved over to me and I did what I did for Haruka and started massaging her breasts but unlike Haruka instead of small moans I only got hums. That didn't deter me however as that gave me the objective of making sure she enjoyed this enough to actually moan, my attention was however drawn away from Hikage and to the stirring in my crotch area and I warned Haruka of my impending end which made her actions speed up enough to drag me over the edge. I finished by shooting a load into her mouth before feeling the contractions of her gulps before she lifted her head up, "not bad Y/n but shall we move on" she asked removing the whole of her outfit and laid on her back spreading her legs open for me beckoning me to her. I positioned myself ready and started my entry and as I penetrated into Haruka, Hikage kneeled next to me and hooked her arms through mine. After a moment of being stationary inside Haruka she gave me the go tome and I started with steady thrusts into her

My hands kept a hold of Haruka as I thrusted into her whilst I looked at Hikage who was looking at her teammate watching her reaction to my actions before looking to me with her snake like eyes and monotonous face, Hikage unwrapped her arms from mine and removed her top allowing me bare access to her chest. Whilst I kept my thrusts young into Haruka I wrapped an arm around the green haired Shinobi to my side and kneaded her breasts as she hummed, "oh Y/n don't be afraid to put effort in" Haruka teased and I looked down to her as she had a smile before holding my free hand as I started speeding up my thrustss. She also hummed from my actions before turning to moans as I still kept going with an accelerando to my movements and Haruka moaned more each time, "ah that's it Y/n, oh just like that" she moaned before Hikage moved to the side and Haruka used her legs to pull me close enough for her arms to bring me to her. When the gap was closed out lips connected and my hands held Haruka's thighs as I thrusted before she leaned her head on my shoulders. "You really are good Y/n, ahh I see what the others meant by you being very pleasurable" she said before leaning into my shoulder as I sped up even more going with added force also. That choice of actions forced Haruka's thighs to losses around me as I went with increment tot eh speed and force of my thrusts, our bodies started to cause a tenderising sound upon each connection and our moans mixed into a symphony as we both started feeling our build ups. "Let loose inside me ok" she said between her moans and I looked at the expression on her face, her eyes were closed with her moans seeping and leaking from her lips before pulling me down as I gave a thrust connecting our lips as we both came together.

Haruka's juices hit me as I pumped a load into her and she had a tight but loosening grip as our orgasms ended before looking at each other and she had a satisfied smile, pulling me to kiss her again. "That was definitely as the others described, but don't leave Hikage out of this" she said letti g me turn my focus to the third member of our small party.

Hikage was sat back with her usual stoic face and as I moved to her she removed the last of her clothing and sat ready but instead of leaving her in that position I pulled her on top of me, Hikage looked at me before pushing me down as she started sinking down on me pushing me through her hymen with little reaction. But again that was my goal to get at least a single really moan from her, it was going to be a challenge for sure.

I placed my hands on Hikage's waist and started thrusting up into her as she laid her hands onto my chest even rocking her hips with me to cause the friction between our bodies, her reaction was was to him. I reached a hand to her chest and started kneading her breasts again, her reaction was to him. I sat up and started sucking on her other breast like I did with Haruka as she held my head, her reaction was to him. I had to admit it was going to be a bigger challenge than I thought to make Hikage moan but I was determined to get the reaction I wanted so I changed our position to be like with Haruka where I was on top and started thrusting with more speed and force. Still, Hikage only let out hums to my actions whilst looking up at me before I sat back pulling against me as I thrusted up into her whilst leaning into her shoulder and started nipping at the flesh, "are you enjoying yourself Hikage" Haruka asked and the response was a "I guess" and I looked from Hikage to Haruka who shrugged "you're going to have to try harder than that" she teased.

Oh how I was. I laid Hikage onto the ground and drove myself forward with my thrusts making Hiage arch slightly before saying in her usual voice "I'm going to cum" before her orgasm hit and what was her reaction, a long him. "That felt good" she simply said looking to me before pushing me back slightly and moved onto her hands and knees looking to me again, "you can put it here if you'd like" she said placing a hand in her rear staring back with her Amber eyes. I didn't wait long as I was already thrusting myself into Hikage and she looked forward before bowing her head, still humming "well at least she's enjoying it" I thought to myself as I started up again.

My hands held onto Hikage as I was thrusting and as she looked back to me I reached an arm around her and pulled her against my chest where I kissed her, "ahh". The noise seeped through our lock and I looked to Hikage who had her eyes closed whilst kissing back reaching a hand over her shoulder to hold the back of my head. We broke back meeting our gazes as I started thrusting faster into her and the noise repeated as she actually started moaning from my actions. It was briefly celebrated do victory as I did focus more on my thrusting pushing my body against Hikage's as she laid her hands, fingers spread on the ground whilst moaning, "well it seems yiu got her Y/n" Haruka said crawling to my side "seems your efforts worked" she continued before like Hikage did earlier, she hooked her arms around mine before kissing me. "Fuck" I heard Hikage swear before looking to me "fuck me Y/n" she said and I picked up my pace doing as she asked of me which only met with more moans and the front of her body leaning into the ground, I started feel my end coming up again and pulled myself from Hikage and she looked to me with a questioning look before I turned her onto her back and thrusted myself back into her pushes as I was about to cum. Hikage had a hand on my shoulder as I pushed my lips to hers thrusting myself to release and her sounds of pleasure didn't revert to hums, finally reached my pique and with a final deep thrust I hilted myself in Hikage as I started cumming. Her reaction, a long moan as she gripped my shoulder tight.

When I finished I was allowed to pull out as Hikage laid there with her chest slightly heaving as she caught her breath before looking at me and I saw her lips turn up into a smile, "not bad Y/n" she commented and I rolled my eyes "of course you'd say it like that" I said before Haruka turned me to face her. "Well like I said, seems your efforts worked" she said before kissing me and I returned before pulling away to kiss Hikage. When we pulled back Haruka suggested we get dressed again before Hikage left us two and before Haruka left she leaned to my ear "we should do this again sometime" she whispered before pecking my cheek and left with a wave, I waved Haruka off as I started heading to my hut again as the sun started going down.


	13. New Arrivals

Y/n p.o.v

I was laying in my bed asleep just resting my eyes from the previous day's events but unfortunately for me my peaceful slumber was to be interrupted. One second I'm peaceful then next I felt myself being shaken by the shoulders with a voice calling to me "wake up sleepyhead" in a cheerful manner, my reaction was to groan as being honest who likes being woken up. The shaking persisted however until ,albeit begrudgingly, I opened my eyes. "Hey Hibari, what's up" I asked the pinkette who beamed down at me before replying with "we got some more people arriving", I yawned with the response of "oh really, that's neat" as my eyes starting drooping again before Hibari asked "who's that" pointing to my side. I looked to see a lump under the quilt and tilted my own head in confusion as I lifted it up to sea "Mirai". The petite female gave a tired groan before snuggling against me with a complaint of "five more minutes" before opening her eyes, she looked up at me then Hibari and back to me again until a expression of realism hit her and she sat up quickly "when did you get here" I asked and she stammered out a response. Nothing made until "I tried shaking you awake but you're a log when you sleep"

That statement was a lie as sometimes I would get woken up by the slightest bump in the night, a fact I pointed out to the less endowed Shinobi who crossed her arms with a huff and puff in her cheeks "ok fine I wanted to spend the night but didn't want to wake you" she confessed crossing her arms. Y/n chuckled and wrapped an arm around Mirai's shoulder and she leaned against him "I knew you liked me" Y/n mused before being hit in the chest, "so you was saying, Hibari" Y/n turned his attention back to said pink haired Shinobi who smiled and repeated the fact "we have more people showing up later, I don't know who or how many though" she explained and Y/n nodded before going to remove his arm from Mirai only to find said female holding it. "I'll need a few minutes" he said to Hibari who nodded and gave him a kiss before leaving "hey where's mine" Mirai whine before blushing and Y/n smiled before kissing her forehead which she seemed happy with, Mirai then stood up to leave and looked back "admittedly it's nice to sleep next to you" she said before leaving and I went to get dressed.

After I got ready I headed out and met up with everyone else at the docks. "So who is that's arriving" I asked Asuka who shrugged before Renka, Hanabi and Kafuru showed up as the boat came into view and I asked them the same question but got the reply of "cany disclose confidential information". I countered with "ok one since when and two how is it confidential" but her response was to simply shrug and I rolled my eyes and looked forward as the ship came to dock.

The first person to come into view was definitely a familiar face "hello Leo" Ikaruga greeted and the platinum blonde haired female returned the greeting before the rest of the Zodiac star committee stepped off the boat in the order of Ginrei of course seeing she's Leo's right hand woman, Syuri who was spinning a yo yo, Kurohoro carrying a book with a cover of stars and then the "fallen angel" herself and the ever childish Aimu. We all spent a moment to greet each other before Hanabi spoke "wait I'm confused, isn't there meant to be one more person or did I read the letter wrong, my head hurts" she said and I quickly spun to face her, "don't think on it too much, we don't want any explosive incidents" I said holding my hands up and Hanabi nodded before "I'M HERE" a cheerful voice called and it was one I also recognised well. When I looked I saw it was indeed who I expected as I first saw the orange hair of Fuma who was running down from the ship waving, "sorry I didn't realise we arrived" she apologised out of breath from what I guess was a dash to the front. "FUMA" Ayame cheered and said girl replied with a equal volume greeting of the other name before the two embraced "I heard you got a small job here so I thought I'd visit, the others weren't able to though" Fuma explained as she and Ayame pulled back from their hug, "I'm just so glad to see you" she said before looking around.

"ASUKA" Fuma then cheered and embraced the hazel eyed girl in a similar way to Ayame and Asuka was happy to hug back "it's great to see you too" she laughed before finally the orange haired Shinobi looked at me. "3...2...1" I counted down in my head before being tackled to the ground with a cheer of "Y/N" and I laughed as Fuma smiled down at me, "ever the cheerful aren't you" I asked and she giggled sitting up on top of me "I don't suppose you'd let me up now would you, I mean you gave me your typical greeting of knocking me down" I asked and Fuma laughed "sorry" she apologised before helping me up.

Nobody p.o.v

As the day went on there was a welcome party of sorts for the arriving Shinobi where there was a proper greeting before as it started to get late everyone decided it was a good time to head for bed, Leo was happy with that due to her fondness of sleep. The Zodiac girls headed to their hut whilst Fuma went with Ayame who offered to bunk together so they could catch up and such, Fuma was happy to accept the offer but before going with Ayame, she yet again tackled Y/n hugging him "and what's this one for" he asked and the orange haired Shinobi smiled "it's just been a while and it's nice to see you again" she replied before they both stood up. "Can we catch up tomorrow" she asked and Y/n nodded "yeah sure just try not to tackle me again as I swear one day you'll leave me with a concussion from hitting my head" he joked and Fuma giggled before replying "I'll try" and left with a wave as she went with Ayame.

Y/n headed back to his hut where he found himself to be greeted by Asuka, "hey Asuka you alright" he asked and received a nod and a smile "yeah I just thought maybe I could spend the night with you" she inquired and Y/n allowed so. "Let me guess, you need a night away from Katsuragi groping you" he asked and again Asuka nodded but this time with a slouch, "yes as I swear I wake up everyday to it" she said and Y/n patted her shoulder "well come on" he said and Asuka wrapped herself in Y/n's arm as they headed inside and laid down with the brunette snuggling against him. "I love you Y/n" she smiled up and Y/n returned it with a kiss "I love you too" he returned before they started to rest for the night.


	14. Catching Up (Fuma Ayame)

Y/n p.o.v

I opened my eyes as the morning shine hit my face before looking to the side to see Asuka laying with her head on my chest and I stroked her cheek which made her stir slightly, her hazel eyes opened to meet mine "sorry didn't mean to wake you" I apologised but she shook her head leaning up to me. "It's fine" she said kissing me and held her whilst returning it before we broke back "well I should head back to the others" she said and I nodded as we stood up stretching. "Just be careful as I think Katsu may have a double dosage of groping for you seeing she missed you last night" I mused and Asuka pushed my chest lightly with a giggle.

As we stepped outside Asuka gave me another quick kiss but before she started to leave, "now where have you three been last night" Katsuragi asked popping up behind Asuka and of course started to grope her breasts. "Wait, three" I asked as Asuka got away from Katsu and covered her chest whilst complaining and I realised what Katsuragi meant "oh right you consider her, I get it" I nodded before Katsuragi stepped close with a smirk "so she spent the night with you huh, what'd you get up to" she asked and I held up my hands "nothing like that, wash off your mind" I said defensively and Katsuragi laughed. "Relax I'm just messing with you, but if you ever want to" she clicked her tongue with a wink "some time then you know where to find me", I rolled my eyes "yeah I'll keep an eye out for Asuka as I'll find you hanging on to her" I said and Katsu nodded before leaving. I looked towards Asuka "I did warn you" I said as she still had her hands covering her chest "well you could have helped instead of pondering on Katsu's logic", I just shrugged to that and Asuka smiled before leaving herself with a wave.

I decided to head down to the beach for a bit to relax but as I arrived it seemed that plan went down the drain as I was tackled to the ground with a voice speaking "glad you could make it" following with a giggle, I lifted my face from the sand "hi Fuma" I said turning my head face the orange haired girl who was laying on my back "how are you" I asked with a slight tone of sarcasm as she moved off my back. "Happy, seeing you could make it" she smiled and I remembered she said she wanted to catch up, "yeah it's been a while and I just thought we could spend some time together" she spoke slightly embarrassed and I patted her shoulder. "Hey I got no problem with that, just as long as don't try to make me apart of the floor again" I mused and she giggled.

The two of us had had a walk around the beach talking about whatever subject came to mind, "so I heard Ayame got a job here and thought to pay a visit" Fuma said and I nodded looking forward before she asked "what have you been up to". I had to think of something to say and in the end shrugged "you know vacation stuff, relaxing at that" I answered and Fuma nodded looking around, "oh hi Ayame" she said and I looked to see the red eyed girl approaching with a wave "hey you two, so what have you been up to" she asked and Fuma explained about our walk and talk finishing with me saying about relaxing and such. "Oh how about you hang around with us, you can tell me about what you've been up to" Fuma suggested to Ayame who gave a nod before we decided to have a sit down on the sand, I was looking out to sea as the two were talking before Ayame spoke to me "you're zoning out Y/n" she said bringing me back to the real world. "Huh, oh sorry" I apologised as the two laughed before Fuma turned to me "Y/n can I ask you something" she began and I nodded before seeing her turn nervous as she continued "I know I just got here but you know when we get back to training I don't suppose you would spend some more time to help me right" she asked of me, I gave a smile and nodded "yeah sure I'll help" I replied and she smiled before hugging me "thanks Y/n you're the best" she said before looking up at me with her light brown eyes. "I like you Y/n" she said and I smiled "glad to hear or this hug would be awkward if you couldn't stand me" I mused but Fuma shook her head, "no I really like you, you're really nice and" she fell silent for a moment looking to Ayame for a second to me again.

"I really like you" she said again before leaning up and kissed me for a second before pulling back "do you like me" she asked quietly becoming nervous again and it was rare for me to see her so nervous, Fuma looked up at me again for my answer "of course I like you" I finally said but Fuma shook her head "no I mean" she took a breath and fell silent again. "I mean like you do the others" she explained looking to me again this time with a blush, "when you zoned out Ayame told me what you really got up to and I'm wondering if it might be the same with me" I looked over to Ayame who gave an innocent smile before rolling my eyes. I hugged Fuma and kissed her "there's you're answer" I said and she smiled before diving at me to kiss me again knocking me onto my back, Fuma broke back form the kiss with a smile "sorry I couldn't help it" she apologised before I kissed her again and she leaned in before pulling back with another blush. "Would you, do the same with me as you did the others" she asked and I stroked her cheek with my thumb "do you want to" I asked and she nodded leaning against me "yes I do" she said and I nodded.

I sat up with Fuma in my lap and we shared another kiss before Ayame spoke "I should be going now" she said but Fuma spoke "but don't you want to join in, you like Y/n as well don't you you told me last night", Ayame tried to shush Ayame but failed to do so before looking at me with a nervous look so I took her hand pulling towards me to press my lips to hers and she was happy to return. When I broke back from Ayame I looked to Fuma and reached behind her back to undo the knot in her bikini and it fell to reveal her chest to which she blushed before kissing me as my hand closed over one of her breasts kneading it which brought a moan from her lips as she pulled back, Fuma moved out of my lap and reached a hand to my shorts curling her fingers around the hem and pulled them down with my boxers following with my hardening length coming into view for the two (hehe rhyme). They both looked at it for a moment before to the each other then Fuma to me as Ayame leaned down to my phallus, Fuma pushed her lips against me as her hands went to my chest as I felt Ayame grip my length into her hand and flick her tongue over it.

I wrapped my arms around Fuma pulling her against me as the kiss deepened with her pushing onto my back and as our lips danced I felt Ayame take my cock into her mouth sucking on the tip at first before going down, that made me moan into the kiss with Fuma as my hand kneaded her breasts to which she broke the kiss to moan whilst meeting our eyes and I stroked her cheek as she pushed against me. I moaned into the kiss from feeling Ayame bobbing her head on my length and looked down to see her eyes looking up at me so I reached to run my hand through her hair as she sucked me off, I watched her eyes before Fuma turned me to look at her again and my hand reached lower dipping into her lower bikini and over her folds brushing over her clit. That met with a gasp before a mewl as I traced my fingers over her causing some stimulation as she held my face to kiss me, I continued to move my fingers over her before pushing one inside and Fuma gasped wrapping her arms around me "Y/n" she moaned my name looking into my eyes as I pumped my finger. We were both moaning with me from Ayame's oral ministrations and Fuma from my actions after soon enough I felt a rising in my lower area "Ayame I'm" I managed before Fuma kissed me for silence and Ayame bobbed her head faster, I pumped my finger faster into Fuma and her moans became more frequent as she hugged me before I couldn't hold myself back any longer and bucked slightly as I came inside Ayame's mouth.

I felt the contractions of her gulps before she lifted her head off my cock and looked up at me though there was still a slight puff in her cheeks and she pulled Fuma close taking us both by surprise as she kissed her, when they broke back they looked to me with Ayame crawling closer to me as Fuma removed the bottom of her bikini and climbed into my lap hovering over my phallus. She looked to me before Ayame pressed her lips to mine and as I returned I felt Fuma go down taking me inside her moaning as she descended down onto me, during Fuma's descent Ayame had took her turn to kiss me pushing onto my back and I held her waist to keep our connection before she broke back with a smile. I looked over to Fuma who had placed her hands on my chest to balance herself on top of me. "You're sure you want this" I asked and she nodded with a smile before pushing down to be seated in my lap and I saw the way she body twitched which caught my impulse to sit up and kiss her muffling the pained noise she let out, I stroked Fuma's cheek as I pulled back feeling a tear trickle down as she looked at me. "Easy now" I spoke softly as she leaned to me in a kiss whilst wrapping her arms over my shoulders.

She took a moment to gain herself again before slowly started to gyrate in my lap and I held her to me as she got herself comfortable before turning to face me with a smile on her lips, I placed a hand on her cheek before kissing her to which she leaned in closing her brown eyes as my thumb brushed over her cheek to get rid of the tears that slipped. When I felt Fuma's actions being more relaxed I also started moving by giving slow steady thrusts up into her as she held me tight with her arms around, as a means to no leave Ayame out I moved one arm around her waist pulling her to my side before dipping my hand into her lower bikini and over her folds. That action received a quiet breath from her before she turned me to kiss her as Fuma started to ease her actions into bouncing in my lap, Ayame's lips connected with mine holding my face to hers as my finger started to push inside before retracting just to do so again and Aayme moaned from the feeling of my finger pumping inside her. I again looked at Fuma who had a smile on her face as she leaned into my shoulder bouncing her hips faster as I met them with my thrusts kissing her neck, "can you go a little faster" she asked tilting her head up slightly and I gave an affirmative hum before picking up the pace. Fuma's moans were slipping to the more frequent as she hugged me.

I felt muscle pushed onto my back with Fuma still hugging me as she rocked her hips and Ayame even rocking against my hand both of them leaning against me as they moaned. "Y/n please ah more" I heard Fuma plea and told her to sit up to which she did and I pulled Ayame up over my mouth moving her bikini to the side and pulled her tongue so my tongue could brush over her folds. Her moans showed me that would keep her busy so I placed both my hands on Fuma's waist and stars to exert minor control of her movements by assisting in her bounces as I started to thrust a bit harder up into her, "eeaahhh" her voice rang out as her hips gyrated around "Y/n it's so good, so good I won't be able to last much longer" she moaned but I couldn't respond verbally due to Ayame's position. Ayame's eyes started to droop as her moans shook "I'm close" she moaned looking down to me "I'm going to cum Y/n" her lips turned into a smile before she gasped clutching my head. "I'm cumming". Her body shook as her juices flowed into my mouth for a moment before she lifted up off me and sat to the side for a moment allowing me to turn all my focus to Ayame, the orange haired Shinobi looked to be breaking to the end as her mouth was open with her moans and her eyes ,like Ayame's, had fallen heavy. "I can't take much more Y/n, please I ah please make me cum" she moaned with almost desperation leaning down to kiss me. I drove myself deep into Fuma which must have triggered her orgasm as she nearly shrieked as she came "Y/N" she shouted my name before kissing me to muffle her cries, she pulled back after finishing with a smile "thank you", her breaths were heavy as she rolled herself to the side still smiling and gestured to Ayame.

I turned to the ravenette who was looking at me before I pulled her close again kissing her and she smiled into the lock returning for a moment before I moved down to her neck which brought a small moan from her, when I pulled back I asked "you want this" and she nodded before turning away in my lap and removed her lower bikini positioning herself ready. She looked back with a smile. I held Ayame's hips as I sat up against her back before helping to bring her down onto me and she moaned along the way kissing me until a reached a barrier but she pushed down using our kiss to muffle the sounds of strain and pain. I stroked her cheek as I did Fuma and Ayame leaned her cheek into my head before pulling back with a smile, "you're inside me, do you think I'll be as good as the others" she asked but my response was "you don't need to compare yourself" as I leaned into her shoulder.

After a moment to let Ayame adjust to me, I started thrusting up into her which soon enough started to derive moans from her lips and lips she pressed to mine again letting the noises become muffled slightly. One of my arms snaked around her waist as the other moved to her chest pulling her bikini top down enough to free her breasts which I cupped one I to my hand, as I was thrusting I also started to knead her chest making Ayame break to kiss to moan before she herself took actions to meet my thrusts with rocks. "Harder" I heard her breath and looked at her smiling face, "you can go harder, I don't mind" she spoke quietly and I did as she said pushing into her with a steady drive which also allowed me to hit deeper depths and her eyes widened as she lifted her hips to bring them down. As I again went deeper Ayame fell forward for me to catch her as her hands laid flat on the sand "Y/n" she moaned my name looking back before bouncing her hips to mine with her breaths picking up, my hands both rose up to her chest and pulled Ayame back into my lap as she bounced arching up as I was thrusting into her see the look on her face showing her enjoyment. She had a bright smile as she look back to me "harder Y/n go faster too, oh you feel so good" she moaned and my hands gripped her thighs holding her legs up and apart as I did as she wished even going more deeper with my thrusts which seemed to be driving too far for Ayame to handle.

She leaned back against my chest as I sat up before meeting her crimson eyes to mine "you're just as good as Katsu said you're just so good" she moaned in a quiet voice "you're going to make me cum and I don't know if I can take it", I kissed her as I let one of her legs down so I could hold her hand "just let it out" I spoke softly into her ear and her smile trembled eyes shot open then clenched. "I'm cumming Y/n, aahhHHH". She let loose like I said for her to do before slumping to my chest with heavy breaths and though I was actually close myself I saw a look of fatigue so didn't want to push her any further, however it seems I didn't have to as she pushed me onto my back whilst climbing off me and along with Fuma leaned down to my cock and both started licking along it. Ayame's hand then gripped my shaft pumping it as both she and Fuma looked to me with the latter speaking "you made us feel so good you've got to cum as well or it won't be fair", I groaned before bucking my hips as I came covering them both with my cum and they smiled up at me before wiping themselves down and laid next to me.

Fuma looked up to me with a smile "I really like you Y/n" she said and I rolled my eyes at the fact she says that before kissing her "I love you too" I said and she shuffled happily hugging me tight and I wrapped an arm around her before doing the same for Ayame who hugged me just as tight, "Y/n thanks for spending the day with me, I enjoyed it" Fuma said and I kissed her forehead "same here, what about you Ayame" I asked and she sighed happily "well I'm glad I chose to take the job here" she replied before we just laid in the sand for a bit.


	15. Sibling Activities (Ryobi Ryona Ryoki)

Nobody p.o.v

It was around midnight when Y/n was woken from his slumber by a hand shaking his shoulder. At first he groaned going to roll onto his side but the shaking persisted up until a voice spoke "Master, wake up" and he knew instantly who it was, "hello Ryona" he greeted rolling onto his and back again and looking up the the heterochromatic masochist who dubbed him her "Master". The blonde smiled down at him without speaking for a moment leading Y/n to ask "what is it" and Ryona finally spoke again replying with "can I sleep with you tonight" and Y/n yawned whilst nodding, "yeah sure, if you want" he spoke in a tired voice and Ryona bounced on her feet but as Y/n was going to move to let her into his bed did Ryona just climb in and lay atop him snuggling into his chest. Y/n looked at Ryona before flopping back onto his pillow and gave a small tired laugh, "you really are something Ryona" he spoke wrapping his arms around her waist making her shuffle slightly nuzzling against him "goodnight Master" she spoke in an adoring voice and Y/n managed a "mmhmm" as he dropped back to sleep.

When morning came Y/n again woke up to find Ryona still snuggled against him donning her cat like smile as she was still asleep and if Y/n was honest he did find that smile cute at times, regardless it was daylight and he wanted to get up and due to how tight a grip Ryona has on ,she is surprisingly strong, he needed to wake her in order to move so started by shaking her shoulder gently. "Ryona, hey Ryona" he whispered but only met with a stir "Ryona wake up" he persisted this time getting a whine of "no" as the Ryona's grip tightened around Y/n, he went to try one more time but "RYONA". Y/n's door was full on kicked open by Ryobi who's entrance may have possibly alerted the whole resort though it did succeed in finally moving the blonde from Y/n as she jumped up, Y/n also jumped but fell off his bed landing flat on his face.

Ryobi marched over to the bed and pinched her sister's ear dragging her back "you idiot I've been looking for you and here I find you sleeping with Y/n" she snapped to Ryona who was writhing at her sibling's aggressiveness, it wasn't a writhe of pain. Speaking of Y/n, he was laying flat on the floor groaning "ow my nose" as he lifted his head along with a hand of greeting "hey Ryobi", the more sadistic sister returned the wave before demanding answers of Ryona who explained "I wanted to sleep with Master, he was so warm and comfy". That response made Ryobi groan as she dragged her sister out the door who waved to Y/n as he followed them out.

Outside the hut Y/n stood at the doorway as Ryobi dragged Ryona away with some of the others watching before turning to him and Y/n could only shrug at what happened before a voice greeted him to the side, "good morning Y/n" they spoke and Y/n looked to see it was Ryoki speaking to him and he gave a nod. "Hey Ryoki, I got to ask how did you manage them as kids" he questioned referring to Ryobi and Ryona to which Ryoki smiled, "well they weren't that bad when younger as all I had to deal with were the tantrums Ryobi had and Ryona's playfulness" she answered. Y/n responded with "huh, and now I have to deal with a Masochistic Ryona and a Sadistic Ryobi, yeah that's a great trade off" he said sarcastically and Ryoki raised a hand to her mouth as she giggled. "You'll get used to it" she assured and Y/n nodded before "MASTER" he was tackled after Ryona called to him and he looked to Ryoki "I hope you're right" he said referring to her previous statement. Ryobi came over again and started scolding Ryona who was bouncing on her toes and whilst that was happening Y/n looked to Ryoki then her halo, "you know that had always interested me for some reason" he said reaching a hand to it "I wouldn't do that if I was you" Ryobi warned. Y/n laughed. "Please what's the worst that could happen" he asked before tapping the halo which turned red "huh neat" (anybody get the reference) he said before feeling something against his chest before the sound of a shotgun cocking and he looked to Ryoki, "touch my halo again, I dare you" she spoke in a threatening tone that was completely against her usual persona. "BOY YOU BETTER RUN" Mirai shouted and Y/n pointed her "great idea" he called back before suddenly dashing away so fast he left a smoke version of himself as Ryoki gave chase with a scream that could have also been a battle cry.

Time skip Y/n p.o.v

It had been a long day to put it lightly. I was running for about 15 minutes from Ryoki before she had me cornered and as ashamed as I am to admit I was cowering for my life as she had her shotgun aimed at me, I expected her to do something but then her halo changed back to its usual flare and she was all sweet as can be. After an apology for what happened she left me there and I waved before just flopping onto my back, then after that I was caught up to by Ryona who refused to leave my side for however long and I mean she wouldn't leave my side in the most literal way as she was clinging onto my like her life depended on it. Eventually Ryobi came along scolding Ryona for "pestering" me despite me saying it was fine and after that Ryona left leaving me with Ryobi, it had been a really long day.

I was walking around with Ryobi who looked back to where Ryona left before speaking "did you get up to anything with Ryona last night" she asked and I looked to her "no she just woke me up and asked to sleep with me, you know as one does" I mused and Ryobi gave a small smile before taking a deep breath "I'm guessing you'd be wanting another go with me" she said making me stop in place. "Huh" I asked looking to her again and she crossed her arms "don't play dumb you know what I mean, you'd probably be wanting the fuck me again" she stated bluntly, I stood dumbfounded for a second as she played a hand through one of her long pigtails "I can't blame you I was pretty good so I'll take pity on you, come on" she said taking my hand and pulling me behind her before stopping. "In fact I won't make you wait you probably want me badly enough" Ryobi stepped forward pressing her hands on my shoulders and kissing me, I was frozen slightly making Ryobi pull back "come on Y/n if you want me take the opportunity" she said jumping to wrap her legs around me and I caught her realising where she was coming from. "I get it now" I said pulling back and Ryobi looked to me "you want to do it again but are just to proud and arrogant to say so" I said and Ryobi blushed, "eh sh shut up that's not true, it's you who wants me again I can tell, or are you just a pervert wanting a new girl everyday, was last time nothing to you" her defensive tone turned almost hurt so I kissed Ryobi again and she melted into it.

When we pulled back I whispered to her "now you know that's not true, if I said I love you I mean it", Ryobi looked away a second before to me "I know I just" she finished by kissing me and I started to lower her onto the ground pulling back the kiss only to be pulled back down "ooh this looks fun" a familiar voice interrupted making both me and Ryobi looked to see Ryona a few feet away smiling. "Can I join in" she asked and I went to speak but Ryobi was quicker "no, go away" she snapped making Ryona whine "oh come on Ryobi ,share I need Master too" she said but Ryobi held me tight repeating "no, go away", Ryona skipped over making Ryobi hold tighter to me baring her teeth like an irate cat. "Master will you do it with me as well" Ryona asked me taking my hand "I need you Master" she said leaning against me and nuzzling my neck, again before I could speak Ryobi cut in "oh fine I guess I could share this once" she huffed letting me go and Ryona squealed hugging me before diving at Ryobi "yay thank you Ryobi" she cheered but was pushed away. "Get off me and hurry up so he can focus on me" she spat and Ryona nodded before tackling me (jeez he might as well be a part of the floor), "Master I'll be good I promise oh I wanted you so bad" she said as she covered my face with kisses before pulling back and sitting in my lap.

Ryona's hands were on my chest and I felt her hips start rocking against me grinding down on my lap and I groaned as I felt myself harden beneath Ryona who smiled "I'll make you feel good Master, then you can fuck me and be as rough as you want" she said before hopping out of my lap and nearly tore my shorts and boxers off freeing my hardened cock. "Oh you're so big Master" Ryona said grasping the base of my shaft and started licking all over it with a fervour all without taking her eyes from me, "well you have to admire her passion" Ryobi said and I could only nod in agreement as I moaned from Ryona's efforts and actions before she raised her head whisky pumping my shaft in her hand. "Master am I doing good" she asked almost begging for praise and I ran my hand through her blonde hair making her shuffle whilst taking my cock into her mouth, her head bobbed as she closed her eyes humming around my phallus and again I moaned from the vibrations that moved around me. I then looked to Ryobi who was staring down with an interest at her sister before moving to her side and pushed her back, "you're doing it wrong" she spat before taking Ryona's place with her lips wrapping over my shaft before Ryona also took part with them both looking up at me. I groaned from the dual actions and felt myself twitch in Ryobi's mouth to which she started bobbing faster engulfing my length whole, "Ryobi share with me" Ryona whined but got no cooperation and grew a desperate look in her eyes before like what happened to her before pushed Ryobi away and took my cock into her mouth just as I came. She gulped down my cum before I even finished cummimg "you selfish bi..." I cut off Ryobi's insult my pulling her lips to mine and she slipped into the kiss herself, "in her defence you wasn't sharing" I defended Ryona making her sister huff.

"Look Master, here's my boobs big and bouncy for you" I heard Ryona speak and as she pulled her top and bra up showing her breasts that did indeed bounce a bit, "oh please, the size isn't important" Ryobi huffed crossing her arms before I felt the two fleshy cushions surround my cock as Ryona moved them along my length. I couldn't help but moan at their softness before looking Ryobi who was looking away arms crossed, "hey" I called to her and when she looked I kissed her reaching my hand up her top and into her bra before playing with her nipples and she moaned holding the kiss. My other hand reached into her skirt and panties as I paid attention to her pussy feeling her rub herself against my hand, I again felt myself about to cum but with Ryobi's lips on mine I couldn't say anything but I guess I wouldn't have had time to as I groaned bucking slightly as I came again. "Master came again" Ryona nearly cheered and I looked to see her breasts and face covered in my cum which she licked off before removing her skirt and panties and mounting my lap, "oh Master I need you inside me now" Ryona said before without another word crashing down on me screaming into the sky but with no indication of pain but instead joy.

Ryona wasted no time to start bouncing herself in my lap moaning out but I heard Ryobi say "of course you'd get off from her boobs, you pervert" she said and I looked to her seeing a smirk "oh hush you" I said kissing her as I pushed a finger inside her and wrapped my arm around her waist as I started again in playing with her chest. Both the sisters were moaning from what was happening but Ryona was by far with less discretion "oh Master is inside me, I feel Master inside my pussy it's amazing" she moaned before looking to me and leaning close, "please kiss me Master" she mewled and I broke away from Ryobi to do as I was asked and Ryona shuffled in my lap happily as she bounced. I heard Ryobi's moans become louder as my finger pumped more faster before her legs shook and her head laid back "ahhh" she moaned as her juices gushed out and she laid on her back, her head turned to me as she smiled before her face steeled again "I guess you can focus on her now" she said and I kissed her. "Don't worry I'll get to you, I said and she nodded before I looked at Ryona placing my hands in her waist. She again shuffled all giddy as I started thrusting "ah yes Master is so good" she moaned before hugging my head into her chest, "are they soft Master, do my boobs feel good" she asked and I started kneading one whilst taking the nipple into my mouth. "Oh I'm cumming already Master" Ryona moaned as her hips came down into my lap pausing as she came but I kept thrusting which seemed to prolong her orgasm, "you feel so good" she moaned before turning me to kiss her breaking back to mewl "I wanted this for so long Master" as she again peppered kisses to my face. "It's happening now, good".

I groaned sitting up and pulling Ryona's body closer and she hugged me "are you going to cum Master, oh cum inside me please" she almost begged before I gripped her waist tight pulling her down into my lap as I started emptying into her. Ryona's head fell backwards as her tongue fell out her mouth "Master is cumming inside me, oh Master's cum is in my pussy" she exclaimed before hugging me, "I love you Master, oh this is the best day ever" (it's the best day ever -best day ever- we had to) she whispered hugging me and kissing me before Ryobi tried pushing her out my lap. "No" Ryona muffled a whine into the kiss as Ryobi complained, "stop hogging him" before succeeding in pushing her sister off of me, through struggle of course, as Ryona has a really strong grip. Ryobi took the place in my lap but was stopped by "oh what's this now", me, Ryobi and Ryona looked over to see Ryoki stood a few feet away in her dress and a tilted head. "Am I interrupting" she asked and Ryobi replied with "no, not at all" which would be different for anyone else before she offered "would you like to join us". I looked at Ryobi surprised she actually offered that before to Ryoki for her answer, "oh I couldn't intrude" she said but Ryobi moved out of my lap "no please it's fine, you can join in" she said and Ryoki took steps closer before kneeling down next to me. "Would that be ok, after earlier" she asked and I nodded to which she smiled "thank you" she breathed before kissing me, I slowly placed a hand on her cheek before looking to the side to see Ryobi with a smile before catching me looking. "It's only because she's my sister" she defended and I responded with "what about Ryona" and was told to shut up.

I shrugged before focusing in Ryoki and started to help her out of her dress making sure to avoid her halo before finishing with her underwear until she was naked, I then laid her onto the ground as I moved between her legs which she spread for me placing a hand on my cheeks as she smiled. "I am still a virgin so if you would kindly be gentle", I nodded kissing her "I will be just take your time" I whispered, I the started into Ryoki and she wrapped her arms around me as I pushed in slowly until I reached her hymen. I gave a warning to her before pushing through noticing Ryoki's discomfort so kissed her to ease her into this and she returned slowly clasping her fingers around my head, she was rather tender actually.

After a moment of waiting I started thrusting into Ryoki keeping my e/c eyes connected to her blue ones as she smiled up at me. "I'm sorry about earlier" she apologised but I shook my head "don't worry about it now, just relax" I whispered before kissing her and she moaned into the lock, I ran a hand through her black hair before resting the back of her head into my hold as my other hand ran along her side before her leg and she moaned. Her arms wrapped around me as her legs closed to my side breaking back from the kiss to speak "it's fine if you was to go faster, and it wouldn't be a bother if you was rougher I'm happy either way" she said and I pressed my lips to hers again as I sped up with the added force. "Mmmm" she moaned into the kiss closing her legs tighter around my as I felt a current rush out of her and she blushed "I'm sorry I came so quick" she said but I shook my head (hehe rhyme) "don't worry, I won't stop until you're happy and satisfied so cum as many times as you want" I said and she again smiled. "You are kind Y/n, I see why my sisters liked you for so long" she said as Ryona hugged me and Ryobi snapped "don't tell him how long" and I looked to her, "I liked you for a while if you must know" she admitted and I kissed her for a moment before pulling back smiling as I turned back to Ryoki as Ryona pulled away from me.

I kept thrusting into the eldest of the three siblings and her arms reached up as she moaned and I saw just as she touched her halo, "crap" I thought to myself as it flared red and Ryoki looked at me slightly differently and I gave a nervous laugh before she pulled me down to her. "What are you waiting for Y/n, fuck me already"she demanded and I decided their was no refusing as I probably had this for 15 minutes so just did so, her moans were much more rowdy as she held me "Y/n fuck me" she kept moaning before I kissed her and she quickly reverted to her kinder self returning the kiss. "Oh Y/n" she moaned before I realised she had came again whilst in her "state" which led me to test a theory. I again kissed Ryoki keeping our lips locked as I kept tapping her halo which didn't run red but instead "MMMAMAHHHMM" she kept crying into the kiss each time cumming as a result, my theory was right as sure it made her "Hulk out" I guess minus the green but tapping Ryoki's halo seemed to overdrive her sex reactions. "This is ahhh, so good" she moaned looking to me "cum inside me when you finish Y/n, I have to allow that for this ahh" she said pulling me down into a kiss which was all in well as I drove forward a final time cummimg inside Ryoki as she let loose another orgasm before resting.

"That was incredible I came so many times, you was amazing Y/n" she moaned looking to me before closing her eyes "oh I've never felt so alive, thank you" she breathed as I pulled out of her hearing a long moan from her, she had a satisfied smile on her lips and wrapped her arms around Ryina who laid against her. I was then pulled back by Ryobi who had a glare in her eyes "come in Y/n I've waited long enough now, I've been patient and kind enough to let them go first so hurry up and do me I asked you first" she complained before I turned her onto her hands and knees. "Ok you can stop complaining now" I mused and she glared at me before lurching as I thrusted inside.

It was a familiar feeling to be inside Ryobi again and she must have felt the same as she bowed her head closing her eyes with a moan of "ahh" before smiling at me, "I'm happy to be doing this again with you" she said and I smiled before saying "well I'm glad to hear that, at least I know I'm good" I said and she gave a pondering look. "Eh an 8 out of 10" she played along and I feigned a hurt expression "well I'll have to try harder then" I said before giving a strong thrust which made Ryobi lurch again, "oh Y/n ah" she moaned as I kept thrusting faster into her even pulling her to my thrusts before leaning down to her ear "any better" I asked as she moaned "maybe a 9 she replied before turning to me "a kiss might make a 10". She had a gentle smile ,which isn't usual with Ryobi, but I compiled and kissed her, I kneeled back pulling Ryobi with me as my hands went up her tip to play with her chest again and she rocked in my lap from her position opening her eyes to mine as our lips danced. "I love you Y/n so much" she spoke genuinely with a matching smile, "I may act the way I do but you're just" I cut her off with a kiss breaking back to say "you don't need to explain, besides I love you too" I smiled and she leaned back closing her eyes "I'm going to cum soon, can you do so with me" she asked and I leaned into her shoulder kissing her neck as I wrapped my hands around her waist. My thrusts became slow but precise being sure to hit the right spots that drove Ryobi to the edge and I once again kissed her as we both came together.

We finished our orgasms simultaneously as well before I felt Ryobi go limp slightly and looked at her face seeing her smiling with slight snores leaving her. I couldn't help but smile as well as it was nice to see her so gentle and peaceful but my train of thought was interrupted by "Y/n" my name being called by Ryoki. "Lay her with me please" she asked of me and I let Ryobi into her older sister's arms and sat back seeing Ryona in a similar state, "it makes me happy to see they found someone like you" she said and I tilted my head in confusion and she explained. "Someone who can make them happy, I know that my death led them on a dark path but they made their friends and then you came along, you make them happy so thank you" she said but I waved it off "hey I like to make people happy as well, it proves I'm not like my family" I said and Ryoki nodded. "If you want to go I can tend to them" she offered but I shook my head "hey I don't kiss and tell, unlike them and the others who seem to have a full blown conversation with the others, I swear soon they'll let it slip to someone off the island" I joked and Ryoki giggled before falling nervous.

"Something wrong" I asked as she looked at me "about this morning I really am sorry for what happened, I should have warned you about what happens" she said but again I waved it off "it's fine, really" I assured her before smiling "though I do prefer this version of you this way as you are much sweeter like so, heh you really are an angel with a shotgun" (references yay) I said seeing her blush wilts trying to hold back a laugh and I grinned "you got the joke huh" I asked and she nodded "you with music" she said and I nodded "me with music".

time skip

As the day came to an end I headed back to my hit for a goodnight's sleep. That wasn't going to happen as AGAIN at MIDNIGHT Ryona woke me up, "hi Master" she greeted and I groaned "two nights in a row" as she smiled at me so I lifted my cover to allow her under and she crawled on top of me. "I want you Master" she spoke quietly and I looked at her with a "what" expression before she kissed me and I realised, "it was going to be a long and rowdy night".


	16. Interaction With The Sociable (Shiki)

Nobody p.o.v

The sun was shining on the beach resort again as everyone had found something to pass the time wherever the examples be of Katsuragi hunting down Asuka, Minori playing down at the beach with whoever past by and Murakumo sat at a table working on one of her manga works, when it came to her manga work nothing could interrupt Murakumo as her concentration is at its highest wherever it's for a deadline or just to pass the time this time was the latter. Murakumo did put a lot of effort into her work.

Whilst she was fixing the colours around the edges to smooth out the picture Murakumo smiled beneath her mask sitting back to admire her work before noticing a shadow to the side and looked to see Y/n sat there looking from the picture to Murakumo, "hey" he greeted and due to how immersed in her work she was of course Murakumo never noticed Y/n's present and consequently was startled. With a yelp of surprise she jolted up and fell off her chair with Y/n responding with "oh crap" as he rushed to help her up, "you ok" he asked and Murakumo nodded rubbing her head. "Yes I'm fine thank you for your concern" she spoke with her typical confidence with her mask before lifted it up to reveal her face which flushed slightly as she usually would, "sorry about that I didn't mean to startle you" Y/n apologised and again Murakumo nodded before stuttering "it it's f f fine" before Y/n kissed her forehead before helping her up again. The two sat down again and Murakumo started telling Y/n about the lore and reference of her latest work which said male took care to listen as he knew just how much Murakumo enjoyed discussions of Manga as much as she liked drawing it.

Around the corner from where Y/n and Murakumo was talking was Shiki on the phone she had brought with her, "oh it has been so awesome here sos far" she said down the phone to her friend she was talking to about her holiday "I mean the resort itself is like to die for and it turned out the other people here were people I know and we like have the whole place to ourselves. The next subject Shiki's friend mentioned was of a specific thing "boys". Shiki went on to explain "well really there's like only guy but he's definitely a cute one" she said referring to Y/n before becoming giddy, "oh and he has experience if you get me" she had a sly smirk as the subject got a bit dirty and Shiki's friend asked for details (you know as one does) and Shiki explained all she knew. "Well sure he did it with a number of people I especially know but he is t that bad really, unlike Chad who boasted about how many he's been with" Shiki said with a slight hint of disgust at this Chad guy, "honestly with Y/n he's really sweet, like you know Murakumo how she's shy, well Y/n really seems to make her happy and, oh speaking of the Devils I see them now".

Shiki looked to see that Y/n and Murakumo were sat at the table talking. "I'll talk later" she said to her friend before hanging up and approaching the two calling over with a wave which was returned, "so what's the goss" she asked and Y/n rolled his eyes in amusement of Shiki's phrasing. "Well Murakumo just finished some more Manga, I may have spooked her and now I'm just listening to her background of her work" Y/n explained and Shiki nodded before sitting down across from the two, the three of them then spent another couple of minutes talking before going to do their own thing but before Y/n left Murakumo stopped him "Y/n thanks for listening about my work, I get Manga may not interest you as much as me but" Y/n stopped her by holding a hand up "hey it's fine, it's nice to just sit and talk with you" he said and Murakumo gave a blushing smile enforce shuffling closer to Y/n. "I enjoy it too" she said before slowly leaning up and pecking Y/n's lips before pulling back to look at him only for Y/n to give a much deeper kiss pulling back to see Murakumo's cheeks bright red though still had a smile, "well now" Shiki said with a smirk as Murakumo and Y/n looked at her "so how does he kiss" she asked Murakumo who sqeaked before hiding her face in Y/n's chest as Shiki laughed. "I guess I'll find out another time, see you" she waved as she left as Y/n and Murakumo also went different ways.

Y/n p.o.v

After my chat with Murakumo and Shiki I decided to have a lounge about by the pool whist I listened to some music to maybe help me relax but it was kind of counter productive as the music I was listening to was pretty inconsistent from peaceful music to full on electric guitars and drums blasting. I was going through some more peaceful and relaxing songs which even managed to start drifting my to sleep but before I was gone a tap on my shoulder interrupted and I opened my eyes to see Shiki, "oh hey Shiki, what's up" I asked pulling out a headphone so I could hear. "what you listening to" she countered and I offered the headphone for her to listen as just as the song change to a more upbeat and I even noticed her head bouncing to the beat "hmm not bad" she said and I smiled, "hey I like my music" I said as she handed to headphone back and I paused the song for us to talk and Shiki had a glint in her eyes showing she had an i dea. "Oh I just had an amazing idea, we should totally do karaoke" she suggested and I jumped to my feet "no way, nuh uh, never, no" I refused and she pouted, "oh come on it'll be fun" she tried to convince me but I stood my ground "I like music but never Karaoke" I said and she huffed "well poo". Her cheeks were puffed but I saw the falter which led to her laughing and I joined in before we calmed down.

"Well we got to find something to do, come on Y/n think of some entertainment" Shiki said but I shrugged before again seeing a glint in Shiki's eyes before a smirk crawled to her lips as her actions were the same towards me, "I have an idea" she spoke as she was very close to me placing a hand in my chest "we could pass some time with each other" she said with a smirk on her lips. "Besides maybe that way I'll know how you made the others feel, then I can tell my friend" she said and I responded with "wait what" as I looked at Shiki "want do you mean by that" I asked and Shiki's smirk turned to an innocent grin, "oh well, I was talking to a friend earlier on the phone, I mentioned how you're the only guy and" she cut off there. "You didn't" I said and she grinned "you did" I sighed as she laughed nervously "I may have told her how you had experience, with some of the others", I face palmed "I knew it would get off the island at some point, I freaking knew it and if course you'd be the one to spread the information" I said looking at her. She gave another nervous laugh "let's just forget I said anything" she suggested and I rolled my eyes before she turned me to look at her again and I saw her smirk returned, "now what do you think of the offer" she asked in a flirtatious tone that completely disregarded her previous one.

"Uh" I managed as I looked into her burgundy as she looked into my e/c ones "it could be fun" she spoke in a singsong voice as her face moved closer "what happened to your nervous a moment ago" I asked but Shiki responded by leaning closer, "what we talking about" she asked before kissing me completely ignoring what was previously discussed and my thought was "whatever" as I leaned in. I placed my hands on Shiki's sides and pulled her against me making her pull back with a laugh, "seems you forgot what was said already" she mused and I looked at her "oh we will discuss that later" I said before smiling and pulled her into another kiss to which Shiki leaned in. Shiki wrapped her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss before breaking back for breath "wow that was, like you're a good kisser" she said with a slight flush in her cheeks before looking at me, a smile turned up on her lips as she stroked a finger along my cheek "I told my friend what you did with the others but I also said how you're not like another guy we know" she said and I tilted my head "he boasted about each girl he went with but you, I haven't heard you boast once" she leaned close to me "you're like the sweetest guy I've met, and I like that". She again kissed me and took my hand placing it to her chest.

I cupped her cladded breast in my hand with a light squeeze resulting with a small moan into the kiss as she traced a finger over my chest before moving back from my lap and gripping the hem of my shorts pulling at them, when they were discarded Shiki moved to my boxers pulling them away to free my erecting phallus. Her eyes remained to my crotch as I hardened before her hand wrapped around the base and she looked at me with a smirk as she started pumping her hand, I let out a moan from the feeling before Shiki leaned into kiss me again and I moved my hands to lift off her top then following with her bra to expose her chest to the air, I again gave her breast a squeeze kneading it before leaning to the other and sucked in the bud in the centre and Shiki gasped. Her hand started pumping a bit faster making me moan before she turned me to face her again and connected out lips in a kiss deeper than before pulling back after a moment and crawled back, she looked at me with a smirk on her lips before leaning her head down to my cock and pushing the tip through her lips.

Slowly the warmth engulfed the head of my phallus before going down to base only to rise up a second later and descend once again, my reaction was to lean my head back and moan whilst running a hand through Shiki's blonde hair as she looked up at me with her burgundy eyes whilst bobbing her head. She raised up fully to lick the tip as she pumped her hand around me again "you enjoying this" she asked and I nodded before pushing forward against her and laid her onto the ground attacking her lips with mine before moving down to her neck, my hand dipped lower down her body before into her lower clothing and into her panties over her folds which I traced my finger over before pushing inside and Shiki gasped pushing her hips against my hand. "Oh, Y/n" she moaned as I started pumping my finger whilst sucking a spot on her neck to which her hand held my head in place as she moaned from my actions before turning me to kiss her again, she moaned into the kiss whilst reaching the grasp my length again pumping it in our awkward position which I rectified by switching things up.

I pulled away Shiki's lower clothing so she was as naked as I was before laying on my back and pulling her so her pussy was over my mouth to pull her down and she maimed again thought his time from my tongue running over her folds, she the giggled and leaned down to my cock running her tongue over it before taking it back into her mouth as we worked ourselves into a cycle. My hand held her ass as I pushed my tongue between her folds which made her moan around my phallus sending vibrations around me making me moan into her which continued the circle of pleasure, she pushed her hips down to my mouth raising her head "oh come on Y/n, keep doing that" she moaned before resuming to her bobbing actions humming around my cock as I started to swirl my tongue inside her. We were moaning against each other which brought us to a mutual release as I bucked against Shiki as I came as she pushed against my lips more as her orgasm hit as well, I drank down Shiki's juices as she did my cum before lifting off of me to turn around.

She sat straddling my lap rocking against my cock with a smirk on her lips "enough waiting Y/n" she said before raising herself over me and started sinking down letting me penetrate her and she leaned down against me with a long moan, I wrapped an arm around Shiki as I hit her hymen and she looked at me "just don't rush yourself ok" I said and she smiled kissing me as I was pushed through the barrier. Her fists clenched on my chest slightly and I rubbed her back to ease her into it before she opened her eyes to me pulling back from the kiss "you ready" I asked and she nodded "just take it slow".

My hands held her waist as Shiki held herself up with hands in my chest whilst starting to move her hips against me letting out a soft moan as she looked to me, my hips gave gentle thrusts into her as we kept eyes locked and she cupped my cheek leaning close to me "I've been totally looking forward to this" she said before kissing me. I sat up with Shiki rocking in my lap before leaning into her shoulders as I was thrusting into her and she leaned against me moaning "ah Y/n", my hand ran up and down her back as I suckled on the flesh of her neck before to her collar bone as she hugged me close to her before pushing me down onto my back again as she used her hands to push up on my chest and fall back in my lap with small bounces at first. She smiled down at me while still tracing a finger over my chest, "oh come on Y/n" she moaned and I started thrusting up a it faster making Shiki close her eyes and lean her head back as she bounced in my lap. "Ah Y/n harder, come on Y/n harder" she moaned before I rolled us over so I was on top and she smirked up at me before pulling me down to kiss her as my hands held her tight and my thrusts picked up, harder and faster I went with each thrust until a rythem came when Shiki's legs were shaking from each thrust "oh fuck Y/n, yes fuck me" she moaned and I sat back on my knees pulling Shiki back into my lap as I did so. My arms were around her waist as she had hers over my shoulder clasping behind my back letting our lips dance.

Shiki broke back with a flush in her cheeks "oh Y/n this feels so good I'll cum" she moaned and I gave a deep thrust into her making her whole body tremble "ahhh I'll dum if you do that" she said and that's what I did thrusting the same way until she clutched me tight, Shiki's body wracked as she came with me halting movements for her to finish. After her release ended she looked at me again with a smile before climbing off of me and turned away leaning down on her hands and knees, "you want to keep going" she asked and I replied by moving behind her and positioned myself to her anal entrance. "Don't keep a girl waiting Y/n" she said and I pushed back into her.

Shiki's second entrance was of course much tight tighter then the first and I pressed up against her as she leaned down into her arms with a slight groan that morphed into a moan before she looked back at me with a hazy eyed smile, "you can move" she said and I started thrusting with the added tightness causing more pleasurable friction between us "oh Y/n yes harder" she moaned and I did my best to do so. Along the way I even managed to pick up the speed of my thrusts though Shiki's body did resist a bit but we found a rythem that really suited us both, I grunted as I have a hard thrust into her and Shiki responded by gripping my wrist looking back at me. She was pushing back to my thrusts with glazed eyes locking with mine "Y/n, hahh cum, inside cum inside me" her voice shook and her request was driving me close from the way she was peaking, "cum inside me". I pushed as far as I could into Shiki with a groan as I felt myself starting to cum and her upper body fell against the floor as I did so before with the last drop I pulled out and she rolled onto her back.

Shiki smiled up at me reaching a hand to mine and when I took it she pulled me to her into a kiss which I returned stroking a hand along her cheek, "totally worth he wait, you're amazing Y/n" she said and I smiled but before I could say anything *BOOM* an explosion interrupted and we both looked to see a display of colour in the sky. I looked at Shiki and she nodded "go on I'm fine" she smiled and I stood up throwing on my clothes, "I'm sorry, I don't usually do this and run" I apologised and she nodded. "I know, you're that kind of guy" she said before I went to leave "hey Y/n" she called to me and I looked back to see her starting to retrieve her clothes. "Thanks for this" she smiled and I gave a nod to her before going to check what caused the boom.

I arrived down at the beach to see a small crater in the sand and when I reached it I looked inside to see what or more "who" had caused the explosion "of course" I said as she looked up at me.


	17. Making Fireworks (Hanabi)

Y/n p.o.v

I was searching around my hut to see if I could find any sort of first aid for my visitor before just finding up some ice for the bump on her head and headed back to where she was sat rubbing the temple of her forehead, "you ok Hanabi" I asked and she looked at me before nodding "yeah I'm fine, I guess I got a bit confused" she said with a small laugh as I held the ice to her head, I asked her what she was doing anyway before going boom and she replied with "just the usual working with fireworks" she said which surprised me a bit. From what everyone would know of Hanabi is she is the pyrotechnic expert so it must have been something big to confuse her, "what was it all for" I asked and she looked at me with a hum. "Well you know your way around fireworks well so what was it that confused you" I explained and she looked away slightly, "I wanted to make a surprise" she answered quietly and I looked to her seeing a faint blush in her cheeks as she looked back to me. "I was going to do a small fireworks display for you to hang out and I was thinking of what else to do I got a bit confused on what and, well you can probably guess" she gave a small smile and I placed a hand on her shoulder, "hey it was nice thought" I smiled which she returned more brightly.

After making sure Hanabi wasn't too injured from her explosive experience she got up and headed to the door before turning back to me with a smile "thanks for the help Y/n" she said and I nodded to her, "so even if it's not a surprise anymore I might go to working of the display again if you'd like" she offered and I shrugged "if you want to, I could help if you like" I replied to which her smile grew "yeah it'll be fun" she beamed with a jovial attitude before we headed down to the beach where we left her crater from before and got to work.

Time skip

Me and Hanabi worked on the fireworks for a while and during our activity I did have to keep her focus on the work as there were a few occasions where she got stuck in what to do next and I could just see the fuse burning in her head, eventually we managed to get all the fireworks finished and set up just as the sun was going down and Hanabi cheered "WE DID IT". I couldn't help but smile at the way she got enforce she turned to me "we could set them off now if you'd want, it's the perfect time" she said holding the remote ready to press the button and I gave a nod, she shuffled on the spot as we looked forward before she shouted "BLAST OFF" pressing the button sending the first fireworks up into the light dwindling sky.

"WHOO, LOOK AT THEM Y/N" she cheered as colour erupted in the sky and I noticed the sparkle in her eyes as she looked at the array in the sky before she turned her head towards me with a smile, her eyes flickered down a second before she reached her hand for mine closing her fingers in my palm as I did her. "Did you have fun" she asked and I nodded looking forward at the exploding colours wrapping my arm over Hanabi's shoulder whilst our hands were still clasped together, "I'm happy to hear that, I had fun too Y/n" she she said leaning against me before looked up at me again with the twinkle in her eyes as her lips were turned up. I looked at her as well as she shuffled closer "I enjoyed spending time with you Y/n" she spoke quietly before hugging my arm against her "hey it's nice spend time with you too" I said and she shuffled again with her smile as the fireworks were still going off in the sky. "Y/n" Hanabi called my name and I looked at her again as she turned her body to me and leaned up closer pausing as her face was an inch away before closing the gap, her lips pressed against mine as her eyes closed and I leaned in myself wrapping my arms around Hanabi as she leaned closer before pulling away.

She donned her smile again as she looked up at me before reaching up to me and pulling into another kiss as more fireworks went off in the sky before we pulled apart again. "You know this is like one of the cheesy romance moments" I whispered and Hanabi tilted her head as to ask how and I chuckled, "sunset, fireworks going off as two people kiss, yeah that's not cheesy" I explained and she giggled before leaning against my chest looking at the display before we sat down on the sand. I still had my arm around Hanabi as she leaned against me holding my other hand in both of hers, "did you enjoy the display Y/n" she asked looking to me and I nodded giving a squeeze to her arm as she smiled at me "yeah, it was a nice thought of you" I said and her smile grew. "I'm glad to hear that" she said before leaning closer to me again "I enjoyed the kiss" she spoke quietly before blushing "can we do it again" she asked and I leaned in pecking her lips before she pushed closer to me in a much deeper one, Hanabi sat herself in my lap facing me as her arms wrapped over my shoulders and mine moved to her waist. We broke apart from the kiss looking into each other's eyes before I kissed her cheek then her neck, Hanabi wrapped her arms tight around me as she mewled from my actions before pushing against me laying against my chest as I laid on my back.

I felt Hanabi's hands move over my shirt cladded chest as she turned her head to capture our lips together and my hands ran along her waist before I rolled us over so I was on top and her legs automatically clasped behind my back, "Y/n" she spoke my name and I met her eyes as she smiled up at me. "I love you" she said and I kissed her again to which she leaned in taking a hold of my hand and holding it to her chest before I slipped it up her striped top and cupped her breast, that resulted in a small moan leaving Hanabi as she pulled me closer leaning into my shoulder as my other hand rolled her top up to expose her chest to the humid air and I leaned my head to her other breast sucking on the nipple. A moan left her lips as I worked on her breasts kneading one as I sucked on the other whilst my other hand had dipped down lower into Hanabi's lower clothing, "Y/n" she gasped my name as I brushed a finger over her folds and I looked up at her seeing a flush in her cheeks. Her hands moved down to discard her lower clothing and i helped pull them down exposing what lay beneath, Hanabi turned her head to the side with a blush but I turned her to look at me and kissed her whilst pushing a finger inside her folds.

Hanabi let out a moan into the kiss as I slowly retracted my finger before pushing it back in as her own hands held my face whilst our lips danced before we broke back as she do tuned to moan from my actions, "Y/n" she spoke my name between her moans and I stroked a hand over her cheek making her lock her gaze with mine and she smiled "I love you" she said and I smoked "I love you too" I replied leaning close again pecking her lips before moving myself down. I kissed along Hanabi's body along the way before reaching my destination between her thighs and leaned close between them, I ran both my hands along her legs as I ran my tongue over her lower lips which met with a moan from the firework fanatic as she looked down to me and I repeated my action meeting the same reaction. I continued to run Hanabi's thighs as I licked her folds feeling her body twist slightly before resting back again with small trembles followed by moans, "Y/n it feels good when you do that" she moaned as her hand gripped the back of my head and I hummed into her pussy which made her shiver and her other hand join in the grasp on my head. Hanabi even slung her legs over my shoulders as she pushed me deeper and I let my tongue slip between her folds. "Y/n I'll cum if you keep this up" she moaned which only made me double my efforts to bring her to that release which seemed closer than I thought as Hanabi's moans turned into rapid breaths, "I'm I'm ahhh" she clenched her legs over my shoulders as her hands did the same whilst her juices were released.

When Hanabi finished she let me go and I sat up looking at her as she reached towards me taking a hold of my hand and pulled me close into another kiss before breaking back with a smile on her lips, "I'd be happy to go further with you" she spoke quietly and I kissed her again as her hands worked on my pants but her current position only made attempts clumsy so I rolled us over. Hanabi was now on top and smiled down at me as she finally succeeded in pulling down my pants before eyeing the bulge that formed in my boxers. She looked at me as her hands slowly discarded the fabric and freed my phallus to the twilight air before looking back up to me, I helped Hanabi position herself over my length before she started a slow descent down onto me.

I felt myself enter Hanabi as our bodies connected with her descent furthering before hitting an obstacle and she looked at me with nervous eyes "you will be gentle with me right" she asked and I sat up kissing her, when I pulled back I gave a smile and a nod before saying "take your time and own pace" making her smile. I wrapped my arms around Hanabi's waist as she pushed down into my lap with her eyes shooting open wide and her mouth opened wide, to avoid her pained sound being too loud I muffled it by clashing my lips back onto hers and Hanabi let out a hurt whine. I ran my hand along her back soothingly as she relaxed against me, holding me close as I moved my lips to kiss her cheek then down to her neck again. "You ok" I asked and she nodded with eyes closed tight "it hurts" she said which contradicted her nod of being fine, I responded by pulling Hanabi into an embrace and her body immediately relaxed almost slumping against mine. "Take your time ok" I whispered before she held my face to kiss me again and I was happy to return it before feeling Hanabi's hips slowly gyrate in my lap quietly moaning into the kiss.

We pulled back from the kiss as Hanabi opened her eyes with a smile on her lips as she still held her hands on my cheeks whilst her waist continued to slowly move in my lap and I pulled her into another embrace as I too started to move, I started slowly making sure not to rush Hanabi as she let out soft moans whilst leaning into my shoulder and I kissed her cheek every couple of thrusts I made. "Y/n" she moaned my name as she started to rock herself a bit faster in my lap closing her arms tighter around me as started to thrust up into her a bit faster "you feel really good Y/n" she moaned before saying "you can go faster, I'd like you to go faster" and I did as she wanted me to. My thrusts took a steady increase in their speed and Hanabi's moans started to come out with an equal speed as her hands on my shoulders tightened their grip "should I be doing something else" she asked and I looked at her as she continued rocking against me, "I'm sure I should be doing something else but I just can't think". Her eyes clenched as she thought but I brought her focus back to me by placing a hand in her cheek and her eyes opened again, "don't worry about, as long as his enjoy this" I said and she smiled before a look of realisation hit her. "Oh I remember now" she said before slowly her hips started to rise and fall in my lap "I should be changing my movements" she said between her moans before leaning her head on my shoulder, "it's making you go deeper, please Y/n more" she moaned and again I sped up my thrusts.

Hanabi suddenly trembled in my lap as her eyes widened "oh it feels so good Y/n ahh, I'll cum again" she moaned before closing her arms and legs around me to keep me close as her body shook whilst she was wracked with another orgasm, "Y/n please, don't stop" she moaned as I was still thrusting and I kissed her cheek. "I won't until your happy, but I'll at least do this" I said before flipping us so I was back on top and Hanabi looked up at me.

I had a clear view of her now as her cheeks had a flush in them with a broad smile on her lips. I continued thrusting into her as one of my hands moved from her waist to her chest where I started kneading one of her breasts again, Hanabi placed a hand on my cheek to keep me looking at her and I saw a glisten in her eyes. "Can you go even faster, maybe a bit harder" she asked of me and I nodded before pushing my hips against hers with added force and she clenched her hand on my shoulder, "ahhhh Y/n" she moaned loudly before clasping her arms and legs around me again and pulled me close. "You're so good I can't take it, I'm cumming again" she moaned before another current left her and bombarded me but I still kept going as I noticed her breaths becoming ragged, "Y/n" Hanabi's voice trembled as she kissed me again pulling back slightly to moan more as her eyes opened to meet my own and I stroked her cheek and a hand through her blonde hair. She smiled up at me as her moans kept coming. "You feel incredible Y/n ah, oh I'm so happy, I could explode" she moaned and I made her look to me, "well it be preferable you didn't" I joked and she giggled before pulling me closer. "I love you Y/n, you can cum inside me if you want" she moaned and I kissed end. 

My thrusts continued to speed up and got a little bit more harder but Hanabi seemed fine with it as she moaned into the kiss before I felt my end rising, "Hanabi I'm not far now" I warned and she held me tight "you can cum inside, I'm going to as well" she maomed and I gave a final deep thrust inside her. At the same time I was to cum Hanabi's arm flung out to the side and hit the button on the controller for the fireworks shooting one into the sky and it exploded as we both hit our climax, Hanabi's voice rang out with a cry as I came inside and her legs shot out straight. When we finished cummimg me and Hanabi locked gazes again and she smiled up at me with another twinkle in her eyes as she leaned up to kiss me again. When we pulled back she leaned into my shoulder and whispered "I love you Y/n" and I smiled pulling into an embrace as returned "I love you too" before looking into the sky, "perfect timing to hit the fireworks again don't you think" I mused and she giggled before I pulled myself from her crevice and sat back as she remained where she was for a moment. "Can we do this again sometime" she asked and I gave a nod "just ask" I answered as she crawled close to kiss me again before we gathered up and put on our clothes again.

Me and Hanabi headed back up to the huts again and before we split to our separate ones she gave me a very strong hug which surprised me of her strength actually before she looked up with a bright smile, "I really enjoyed that Y/n" she said and I kissed her forehead "same here, see you later yeah" I said and she nodded with a wave before we split directions and I headed to bed for the night.


	18. Meant To Relax (Yozakura)

Nobody p.o.v

For Y/n it had been a very quiet day. He did have the occasional chat with whoever came along but after they left he went on a search of something to pass the time which resulted in him just deciding to have a dip in the resort pool, as he was doing so he let himself just lay back floating across the watery surface with the occasional hitting his head on the pool side diverting his floating path but other than that it was actually relaxing to just lay back and float in the pool without a care.

However as Y/n was just floating around his tranquility was interrupted by a yelp which was followed by a quieter noise of something hitting the floor which made Y/n raise his head to see what was the source of the interruption, he looked and saw it to be Yozakura stood in a pose showing she had dropped something before noticing the pile of clothing sprawled on the pool side. "Hey Yozakura" Y/n greeted and his fellow Shinobi looked to him and returned with a "hi" before going to pick up the clothing, "shouldn't you not be doing that" Y/n questioned confusing Yozakura and the male smiled. "I took note how you often did cleaning back home, a vacation is to have a break from such routines" he asked and Yozakura shrugged picking up the clothing before replying, "well I guess, but it's more etiquette to do some cleaning right" she countered but Y/n shook his head and got out of the pool "no, I won't allow you to labour yourself right now, you are meant to be relaxing" he said taking the pile of clothing from Yozakura and set them down in a less than neat pile.

Y/n then pointed to one of the lounge chairs by the pool "now go and sit down and relax like you're meant to be" he spoke with mock authority which did amuse Yozakura before she noticed the seriousness he had, "oh you're serious" she said and Y/n nodded still pointing to the chair and Yozakura gave a nod but "I'll do so after and I put the clothes for cleaning" she said but Y/n blocked her path. "No I'll do it, you take a load off" he said and finally the attentive Shinobi did so as Y/n did his part of the "agreement" and put the clothes for cleaning before heading back to the pool but not without first getting two drinks, when he arrived back to the pool he handed on to Yozakura who gave a thanks and smile as she sipped from the straw. "I have to admit, it's nice to just relax" she said and I have a smile "which is exactly why you should do so more often" I replied whilst taking a sip from my drink, "so whilst we're here if you ever feel you need to do any cleaning, relax don't do it, ok" I grinned at the end and Yozakura rolled her eyes "oh come on that was a good one" I complained seeing the smile form in her lips. "Sure Y/n, whatever you say" she humoured me before rubbing the top of her back and craning her neck catching my attention, "you ok" I asked and she nodded "yeah I just have a bit of an aching back, guess I did need to relax" she trend to make light of it before looking at me.

"I don't suppose you could just rub my back a bit could you Y/n" she asked and I shrugged "I guess but massages aren't my specialty" I warned but she just said it'll be fine as she sat forward, "I'll have to remove this though" she said pointing to the top of her kimono like attire and I nodded before asking "why are you wearing your Shinobi outfit" and Yozakura answered with "it's just a nice set of clothes to wear whilst in the sun, loose but not too much so" she explained. I nodded as she laid the top of her outfit to the side and I ran my hand over her back to ease the ache, I saw Yozakura close her eyes as she hummed from my massage "mmm that's nice" she said as I added pressure onto a point making her arch slightly "you feeling any better" I asked and she nodded. "Yeah but can you continue a bit longer" she requested and I again shrugged thinking why not, I kept rubbing my hands along Yozakura's back and she leaned against my hands making me push further on some of the more tense points before I pushed on one specific point and she arched her back which made her look up at me. She opened her eyes to mine and smiled up at me. "Thanks for this Y/n, I really appreciate what you're doing" she said and I nodded "it's fine really, just take you're time to actually enjoy the vacation, work when we're back home" I replied before she sat forward and stretched, "oh that was nice Y/n, to think you said it's not a specialty" she smiled and I shrugged "well it isn't really" I replied as she stood up stretching. Well thanks for that Y/n it did help relax me" she said and smiled "glad to hear so", I picked up the top of Yozakura's outfit and handed it to her and she gave a nod of thanks "but remember it's a vacation so relax,a simple walk will do at times" I suggested and she nodded. "I may go for one now, I'll see you later Y/n" she said with a smile as she left and I waved her off.

Time skip 

After I had another dip in the pool I headed back to my hut to change into some more casual clothing to relax in for the rest of the day, but as I finished getting changed I heard a knock at the door and upon opening it I saw Yozakura still donning her Shinobi attire but greeted her nonetheless. "Hey Yozakura what's up" I asked as she smiled at me, "nothing much I just anted to come by and say hi" (hehe rhythm) she said before looking to the side a second "and I just want to talk to you a minute" she continued leading me to step aside so she could enter before I closed the door. "So what's on your mind" I asked as Yozakura was sat down before she looked at me "I just want to say thanks for earlier" she simply said and I tilted my head"what, the massage I mean sure it's fine I guess" I said bit she shook her head, "no not that, well partly I guess, I mean thanks for the whole thing of getting me to relax" she emphasised. I understood now and sat down myself. "Oh it's fine really, besides we're on holiday and relaxing is a key part of one" I joked making Yozakura smile before placing a hand on mine and looking at me, "still thanks Y/n I just get caught up sometimes and forget to take it easy" she smiled before scooting closer and giving me a quick peck in the cheek pulling back slightly. The two of us looked at each other as Yozakura placed a hand on my cheek before closing the small gap between us and placed a kiss on my lips, again it was short as she broke back but we both closed in for a longer kiss as Yozakura pushed closer against me and I wrapped an arm around her.

Yozakura pushed me down onto my back as she laid atop me our lips still connected before I leaned to her shoulder then to her neck sucking on the spot and f flesh as she held my head in place before pulling back to look down at me, she had a small tint of pink in her cheeks as she took my hand in hers before smiling down at me. I then watched as Yozakura opened up the top half of her Shinobi attire and shrugged it off her shoulders before leaning down to me again. Our lips clashed in a more heated kiss as I ran my hand along the small of her back causing Yozakura to shiver as I touched certain spot before I reached to the clasp of her bra and locked eyes with her, as she gave a nod I loosened the strap before it fell and dropped it to the floor as I let one of my hands grip the mound on her chest and knead it. That met with a moan from Yozakura before I took the bud of her nipple into my mouth and sucked on it. That made her hold the back of my head as I saw her close her eyes from what I was doing before I felt rocking between our lower bodies, I groaned as I felt Yozakura's hips grind against mine causing a stir in my pants as she turned my head up to kiss her again.

When we broke back from the kiss I heard her speak again, "I never had any chance really to enjoy company like this before" she said as we looked into each other's eyes "I've never been held so closely by anyone, I've missed out on a lot" she spoke with a said smile. I sat up with Yozakura wrapping her arms over my shoulders, "should we bring you up to speed then" I asked and she smiled before leaning closer "I'd be happy to" she replied as we kissed again and I felt her hands reach for the bottom of my shirt and lifting it over my head. When my shirt was discarded I felt our bare chests mesh together as I pulled Yozakura closer against me, I then felt her hands start to grip over the hem off my pants before she lifted out of my lap pulling them down whilst still keeping our lips connected only breaking to look down at the tent being pitched in my boxers. Yozakura looked back to me as her hand then pulled away the last of my clothing freeing my erect length before leaning down to it, her eyes locked with my stiffened appendage before a hand curled around the base and she flicked her tongue over the tip.

I laid my head back letting out a moan as I felt the slow engulfing of my cock inside Yozakura's mouth before lifting again to look down at her as she closed her eyes descending down to rise back up again, her hand also pumped along the base of my phallus as she found a somewhat pace to move at with her bobbing. As I felt the the wet warmth wash over me I couldn't help but place a hand in Yozakura's bowl cut hair feeling her head bobbing without adding any pressure myself, her eyes then opened to meet mine again with her dark blue ones before lifting her head off my phallus. "You enjoying this" she asked and I nodded before pulling her up on top of me but facing away as I lifted her over my mouth and pulled her panties to the side bringing her down, I heard her gasp from that I brought my tongue over her folds before she leaned down to take my cock back between her lips as we worked to please each other. I kept licking my tongue over Yozakura as she bobbed her head us both moaning against each other causing vibrational pleasure to wash over us, her head started to move much quicker and went down further each time as I heard her moans coming up more quicker which hinted at a quick release from her. My actions were to bring her that orgasm so I double my efforts with a further licking Yozakura's folds feeling her push against my lips before a muffled moan as I felt her grind down, her bobbing was then combined with her tongue swirling over to tip of my cock and that was drawing me as close as she was. Without words needing to be spoke we could tell of each other's impending release so worked hard to tie it well before with us both moaning we met in a mutual orgasm my cum pumping into her mouth as her juices flowed into mine.

When we both finished I felt Yozakura move to sit in my lap facing me and met end gaze once more, her breaths were heavy but a smile was on her lip along with a pink hue in her cheeks as she leaned close to me pressing her lips to mine again before pulling back and sat up in my lap as I held her waist. Yozakura then lifted up to discard the last of her underwear though left he lower half over kimono on but I didn't really care much on that decision only bringing her into another kiss as she moved her hips over my still hard cock, slowly lowering herself down onto me as I kept her descent steady with my own hands holding her letting our lips dance. Along the way I felt Yozakura's hymen give in resulting in a whimper seeping into the kiss but I stroked her back soothingly as I kept pushing to meet our bodies fully, it was then I broke the kiss to speak. "Take a moment to ease up ok" I said and she nodded leaning her forehead against mine as we focused our gaze in each other's eyes. After a brief interval of adjustment did Yozakura state "I'm ready" and I helped her move first.

My hands held Yozakura's waist as I slowly rocked her in my lap as means to not rush her into this and she leaned into my shoulder as I moved one of my hands to her back again to rub it soothingly, along with the moans from our intimate actions I did hear a hum from my secondary one. "Ah, Y/n you really do know how to relax someone" she said and I smiled kissing her cheek as I gave a steady ,almost taster, thrust up into her which received positive feedback from the Shinobi brawler, that gave me confidence that she was now comfortable so I started to give a steady pace of thrusts as Yozakura sat up in my lap holding her balance with hands on my chest. She even started to gyrate her hips around grinding against me whilst not breaking eye contact with me letting the smile remain on her lips as we moved together, I moved one of my hands along Yozakura's body before up her torso and landing on her chest where I gave a squeeze to her breasts. Again this was resulted positively as she hummed closing her eyes while also closing a hand over mine. "Y/n you go a little faster" she said and I took that to speed up my thrusts up into her as she said I could making more moans leave her lips as I knew she was enjoying it, as I was massaging her chest I also took her nipple between my thumb and forefinger tweaking making Yozakura moan out "Y/n". Her eyes opened to mine as she transitioned her rocking to bouncing in my lap rising and falling in synce with my thrusts which had started to pick up more, "Y/n" her breaths shook as her hips moved faster "ah Y/n ah harder, Y/n thrust harder" she moaned and I did so hitting just the right spots inside she with the right force.

Yozakura was shaking as she bounced in my lap before falling against my chest throwing her arms around my neck as she continued bouncing her hips as my arms held held around her waist with her moans only getting louder, she then broke away form the kiss to announce "I'm going to cum". Her sentence finished a second before I thrusted up deep and her body shook again with a loud moan ,almost a shout, of "Y/n" as she released. Yozakura's body trembled as she tried to keep herself steady whilst coming down from her blissful high before she looked at me again, her breathing had picked up a little though still carried weight with them as she kissed me deeper than before. 

As she broke back she had her smile again "I'm willing to go again if you'd like" she offered before climbing up out of my and positioned herself on hands and knees facing away before looking back, I moved behind Yozakura taking a hold of her hips again before moving myself to her second entrance locked eyes again to see if she wanted it this way and she gave a nod. That was my cue to start penetration as I entered her more gripping crevice that was almost enough to finish me there but I held myself back as I hilted myself. I looked to Yozakura and saw her hand clenching my bed sheet, "you ok" I asked and she responded with a nod before looking back to me again "don't wait Y/n, start already" she said and I took to her request and started thrusting.

Thogh it was a bit more difficult from the heightened tightness I did find a good rythem and tempo to thrust at which seemed to work for Yozakura also, at least for a moment anyway as she then sputtered out "ha har ahh Y/n harder, faster" and I did my best to heed to how she wished for it with her moans cracking into near shouts of pleasure. "Y/n don't stop" her voice changed slightly which caught my attention and I looked to see her staring back at me "Y/n please, fuck me" her voice was laced with a different accent, I couldn't focus on that fact however as I felt a small shove back from the brawler who then rolled onto her back and pulled her legs up and reached for me and pulled me back close. I quickly sheathed myself back inside Yozakura's tighter hole and found my rythem again as she kept moaning louder with much more uncharacteristic vulgarism still with this new accent that I was sure I heard once or twice before, I was drawing close to my end and pulled myself from Yozakura and for the single moment I wasn't inside her she spat out some words fouler than I ever heard her speak before. I quickly thrusted back inside her again and that was my end as I moved myself to hit her core at the last second. 

I came deep inside Yozakura and it wasn't her vaginal walls that held me the tightest but her arms and legs clenching around me as she buried her head into my shoulder to muffle her cry of pleasure before loosening her grip and sprawling her arms and legs outwards as her chest shaved with rapid breaths. She turned her head to face me again and pulled me close to her "ah thank you" she spoke in her more "Yozakura like" tone before making me look at her, her blush was of multiple meanings. From pleasure to slight embarrassment as she went on to say "sorry for how I went off then, I lost focus for a moment" she said with a nervous laugh and I responded with "you think, I don't remember you having such a mouth on, though I do remember hearing that accent before. I tried thinking before realising from when I heard Yozakura with that accent, "oh right I did really annoy you that one time" I said before shuddering at the memory "you beat me into the ground whilst screaming at me for accidentally blowing up the Gessen kitchen, a time when my family ability would have came in handy had it worked". 

It was a very much suppressed memory of the time I ended up fearing Yozakura for a week. "That's your hometown accent isn't it" I asked and she nodded "yeah" she replied simply as I again tried to suppress the memory of the time I suffered the wrath of the hometown Yozakura, shuddering as I did so. "Well back to the situation at hand, did you enjoy this" I asked and was answered by being pulled into a deep kiss from the Gessen Shinobi who broke back to say "yes I did, thank you for today Y/n" she smiled and I gave a nod before she leaned closer again, "I'm glad I had this time with you Y/n, I love you" she spoke quietly and I coupled her cheek "I love you too" I said kissing her more affectionately than the more heated ones before and Yozakura seemed happy with arrangement.


	19. Arrival Of Stowaways

Y/n p.o.v

I was walking along the shoreline with Asuka basically being her bodyguard from Katsuragi as said blonde had apparently made it her task of the day to do nothing but grope Asuka, "do you think she's given up her search for you yet" I asked as Asuka ducked behind me looking around before looking at me. "It's Katsu we're talking about here" she said and I shrugged responding with "fair enough" before wrapping an arm over Asuka's shoulder "but hey you should be thankful right now" I said and Asuka tilted her head, "had you not needed me around right you'd miss this moment, romantic walk on the beach" I said and Asuka looked to the side "is that why you wanted me as your bodyguard" I teased as she turned red in the cheek before hitting my arm. I saw her small smile though despite her actions.

As the two of us were walking a voice started calling my name and I looked to see Renka approaching. "Hey, what's up" I asked as she was close enough to hear before she answered with "we got a boat coming in with some supplies and I was wondering if you'd help get them" she inquired and I nodded, "yeah sure I'll be right with you" I replied before looking at Asuka "sorry but you'll be on your own" I said and she gave a nod before I left with Renka and I swear not a second later. "Got you now" came Katsuragi's voice before a yell from Asuka and I looked back to see said blonde had jumped Asuka and started groping her, "where did even come from" I asked in a stupor to her sudden appearance and Katsu grinned answering with "I strike when you least suspect it" before she focused on Asuka again who managed to squirm free and run. Katsuragi immediately followed in her chase and I just left with Renka.

"So what supplies are arriving" I questioned as the two of us arrived at the dock as the boat was just arriving before getting the reply of "oh just the usual provisions along with some new equipment like canoes", I just nodded as we waited for the ship to dock before Renka spoke in a more sly tone "so what did you do with my sister the other day" she asked and I slowly looked at her. "Oh we just made some fireworks and watched the display" I said innocently whilst mentally rushing the boat but Renka didn't relent, "really, well it seems you really lit her fuse alright" I again looked at The Renka. "I agreed to help unload the ship not listen to innuendos" I tried to change the subject but apparently with a poor choice of words as she countered, "what else have you been unloading lately" she asked with a sly smirk. "Oh look here's the guy with the paper work, you sign it and I'll start unpacking" I said rushing onto the boat to collect the supplies and equipment. 

I had finished taking the canoes off the boat and started with some of the crates of other supplies but as I was about to lift one did another from a few feet away fall and I looked to see if I could find what caused it to do so, "huh, probably didn't secure it properly" I spoke aloud before I swear I heard a sigh of relief as I started carrying the crate away placing it off the boat near Renka before going back for another. This time I heard very clear talking though it was hushed, "seriously he nearly caught us" a voice that did seem familiar to me spoke and I started towards the source hearing shushes but it was too late as I found them, "hey Renka" I called off the boat getting a reply of "yeah what is it". I answered with "I think we got an unscheduled arrival" I said before looking to the group of stowaways who each had an innocent grin. "You definitely weren't on the paper work".

Nobody p.o.v

The five stowaways were stood in front of everyone else present on the island ,other than the supply deliverer who left as soon as the last of supplies were off the boat. "What are you doing here" Miyabi was the first to speak in a demanding tone with one of the five arrivals replying with "oh we sent a letter saying we were coming, you must have misplaced it", that made Hanabi speak "wait did I, I'm in charge of that right, did I misplace it I can't remember" her face strained as she tried to think about it and Y/n patted her shoulder "you didn't, she's just trying not to get into trouble". The blonde who spoke before then complained "Y/n you're not helping" and said male looked at her "well you should have at least made a proper booking here Souji" he countered, that was when Renka stepped in saying "ok now, Souji we would have gladly let the five of you here, all you needed to do was let us know" she said before the redhead of the five new arrivals spoke up. "Wait you're serious, so we didn't need to spend hours on a supply boat" she asked and Renka nodded before again the red haired female spoke "well it could have at least been less cluttered, the disciple of a god should at least have suitable transport" she said and Y/n muttered "here we go again".

After a discussion on the methods used for five stowaways to arrive it was left to Y/n to help them with what they had brought with them and he didn't agree straight away, as everyone else left Y/n turned to the five "well Souji, Ashiya, Chitose, Ibuki, Bashou, it's nice to see the five of you again" he said with genuinely before continuing with "wish it was though more civil circumstances though". He then sighed shaking his head before smiling "in all fairness how've you been" he asked and the five of them ,even Chitose, returned the smile before replying with fine.

Y/n led the second lot of Hebijo girls towards the huts where Ashiya said "this is it" and Y/n responded with "yeah sorry it's not to your expectations your majesty" he said with banter like sarcasm and Ashiya flicked his forehead as he heaven went to do a mock how, "well I guess it'll do" she said in a haughty tone before looking to Y/n. "It's been nice to see you here" she spoke genuinely and Y/n gave a nod "likewise, as annoying your haughty nature can be I still consider you ok in my book" he mused again getting flicked on the head by Ashiya who smiled before heading inside to unpack what she brought with her. One by one the remaining four said followed to do the same before each looking back to wave to Y/n before a scream of "KATSU STOP IT" was heard. "That's my cue to leave" Y/n said before chuckling to himself as he rushed off to assist Asuka as the five stowaways each smiled as they watched him leave, "seems this may be fun" Souji said as they each started unpacking.


	20. Innocent Affections (Minori Hibari)

Nobody p.o.v

It had been a long day for Y/n to put it lightly. Souji had dragged Y/n off to in simple terms flatter her ego by commenting on how she looked with certain outfits, he had to say nice things or fear getting punched but then again with Souji having a tendency for modelling she did pick outfits that flattered her well.

Now it wouldn't have been so bad had Souji not woken Y/n up at 4:30 in the morning and is still going through outfits as the clock stuck midday making Y/n mentally question "how many outfits did she bring" as he was slumped in a chair, "oh what about this one, how do I look with this one" Souji asked stepping into view again donning a bikini and Y/n gave a tired thumbs up saying "oh it looks great on you" between yawns. Y/n was at the point of silently praying for some sort of deliverance from this torment and hell he would even opt to listen to an hour long seminar about bean sprouts from Yomi as maybe then he could catch a couple zzzzs. Some Miracle happened as he heard the cheerful voices of both Hibari and Minori calling him, that distracted both Y/n and his modelling friend to look at the jovial Shinobi. "Oh sweet mercy finally some help" Y/n mentally thanked whatever caused this as he listened to what the two had arrived to say, "will you play with us" Minori asked in her giddy voice and Y/n quickly responded with a yes but before he could flee he was stopped by Souji. "Wait Y/n I still have a couple more outfits for your opinion on" she said and Y/n knew by a "couple" it meant a "couple thousand" and made an excuse like "we'll pick this up another time, got to go" he was then out the door so fast it was impossible to tell how tired he was. 

"Thank you" Y/n had said for a hundred times as he basically threw himself to his knees in appreciation for his saviours known as Minori and Hibari yet despite how many times they were thanked they had absolutely no idea what it was for, "seven and a half hours, she had me commenting on her outfits" he explained before again thanking them for saving him from the torment. "Can we play now" Minori asked again and Y/n stood up brushing himself down "yeah sure what did you have in mind" he asked before Hibari said "we wanted to build sand castles, go swimming and in all maybe just hang out for the day", Y/n shrugged "why not, I owe you that so which first" he agreed an the two more jovial Shinobi both cheered "SAND CASTLES" to answer.

For a good amount of time the three took part in the activities that were suggested going from the construction activity to swimming where a very short game of Marco Polo was enjoyed. Y/n did question of how the game was meant to have a couple more players but found himself blindfolded and spun around, whilst struggling to gain balance he managed a weak "Marco" before getting a reply of "POLO" from Minor before Y/n crashed onto the ground. After the game the three Shinobi decide to take a break where Y/n again crashed to the ground followed by snoring due to his fatigue, that had left Minori and Hibari the task of dragging Y/n back to his hut where he could rest instead of just leaving him there (how nice of them). And by drag it was meant literally as they each took a hand and started to pull. Finally after a long struggling journey did Minori and Hibari finally get Y/n to his hut and laid him into his bed as he continues to snore, "I'm a bit tired" Minori said rubbing her eyes before looking to Y/n then at Hibari "will he mind if I sleep next to him" she asked and the pinkette only shrugged. Minori took her chances and laid down next to Y/n before said male stirred slightly only to pull Minori closer before resuming his snoring, Minori was happy to snuggle against Y/n as Hibari climbed to his other side and wrapped his second arm around her. Both Hibari and Minori also drifted to sleep in Y/n's arms.

Y/n p.o.v

I opened my eyes again feeling rested after the days event but as I went to move I felt myself slightly weighed down and noticed the sleeping forms of Hibari and Minori next to me. Slowly I managed to slip my arm from under Minori making her turn onto her side before I placed my arm down to focus on moving my other from Hibari, I should have took note of where I placed my hand as I used it to push from for my arm to move but heard a small moan and froze. Hibari stirred awake looking at me with a smile on her lips before we both realised where my hand was, over her chest. "Well uh that explains why it was soft" I spoke before looking at Hibari who had a small blush in her cheeks, "Y/n" she spoke my name quietly before leaning close kissing me and I leaned in returning it as the feeling of our lips connecting again brought a warm feeling before we pulled back smiling at each other. I then looked around "this is a surprisingly big bed" I said randomly as I noticed how much space there was to spare before Hiabri turned me to face her again.

"Y/n" a whine interrupted and I looked to Minori who was tossing and turning in her sleep whining "no Y/n don't go" her voice quivered along with her lips as a tear shone down her cheek, I sat up and turned to Minori gently shaking her shoulder calling to her sleeping consciousness. "Hey Minori wake up its ok" I said as she finally opened her eyes to look at me before whimpering and diving at me as she trembled. "Please don't leave" she cried into my shoulder as I stroked her back soothingly assuring her "I'm not going anywhere it was just a bad dream" as she relaxed against me, "it's ok," I repeated softly into her ear as she calmed down and I pulled back from the hug to look at her "you ok" I asked and she nodded whilst looking down "you was leaving me, I didn't want you to go" she said and I kissed her forehead "it was a bad dream, I'm right here" I said before looking at Hibari who crawled next to Minroi to also hug her easing our fellow Shinobi who looked at me. "You're not leaving right" she asked and I shook my head only to be tackled off the bed "ow" I groaned before laughing and looking at Minori who beamed at me before suddenly crashing her lips to mine, "I'm glad you're not leaving, I don't want you to" she said before quickly and repeatedly kissing me before hugging my torso as I looked to a giggling Hibari.

I stood up which made Minroi wrap her arms and legs around me "I'm not letting go" she said with defiance and I looked at her asking "really" as she laughed "no I'll never let go" (and cue all titanic jokes), I shrugged before effortlessly prying Minori from me and she whined before I settled her back onto the bed only to be pulled back "see" she laughed as I fell onto the bed with her climbing on top of me laughing. I laid my head back which let me look up at Hibari "hi" I said as she smiled before leaning down and kissing me, "can I have one" Minori asked to which me and Hibari looked at her "how many did you have in the last two minutes" I countered resulting in a pink hue forming in her cheeks. "Can I have another one" (and cue all the DJ Khaled jokes) she asked and I responded by cupping Minori's cheek and doing so even feeling her melt into the kiss as her eyes fluttered closed making me smile before pulling back, Minori then leaned down muddling against me as I stroked the back of her head as she sat up smilimg before again kissing me. "And what was that one, number 25" I asked and Hibari giggled as Minori moved off of me. "Oh you find something funny do you" I asked as she smiled at me before I moved closer "I'll give you something to laugh about" I said before I started tickling her and Hibari burst into giggles as she writhed around, as she fell back she pulled me with her before calming down to look at me. "I love you Y/n" she said kissing me and pulling back only to look up at me for a second as she pulled me down as her arms and legs held me close to her during a deep kiss.

I ran my hand along Hibari's arm before she took it and held it to her chest as she looked at me with a blush "I liked it when you touched my chest" she said quietly as she was red in the cheeks, "you're touch makes me happy, can we touch again" she asked placing my hand on her breast before whispering "please". I cupped Hibari's cheek as I pressed our lips together whilst letting my hand run up her top and squeeze her chest before hearing a squeak that wasn't from the pinkette but more to the side. Me and Hibari looked at each other then to Minori who was also blushing, "uh can I, can I join in" she asked shuffling closer with hopeful eyes and I took her hand in mine and leaned to kiss her feeling her lips curl into a smile again as my hand again closed over Hibari's chest earning another moan before she rolled us over.

"You made me feel really good last time, I should do the same for you" she said as her hands pulled at the hem of my pants and tugged them down with my boxers following which freed my erected length, Hibari's ,uniquely shaped, eyes stared for a moment before her hand closed over my phallsu and she flicked her tongue over the tip whilst looking up at me as she gently sucked on the head of my cock. I couldn't hold the moan from her actions before I looked at Minori and wrapping an arm around as she shuffled closer to me and I pecked her cheek whilst reaching a hand to pull enough of her top down to free her cleavage whilst my other hand moved between her legs, she looked at me with flushed cheeks as I gently kneaded her chest and dipped a hand j to her panties and over her folds slowly tracing over them. This met with mewls from the petite female as she leaned against me and I kissed her cheek but she turned towards me so our lips met, whilst me and Minroi let our lips move and my hands worked I felt Hiabri slowly bobbing her head along my length again making me moan as I moved one of my hands to run through her hair as she sucked the tip of my cock again leaning against my hand which I then returned to running over Minori's folds even pushing it in.

That action was met with the reaction of her legs trembling as I started pumping my finger hearing soft moans from her lips as she leaned against me more "Y/n it feels really good" she mewled and I smiled kissing her cheek again, "good to hear" I replied before feeling a stir in my lower regions. "Hibari I'm gonna" I started as she continued to bob her head before I felt myself cum and saw a puff in her cheeks before feeling slow gulps from, I also started to pump my finger inside Minori faster as she shook before "I feel something, Y/n" she moaned whilst trembling as her juices coated my finger. I looked between the two before Hibari stood up "did I make you feel good" she asked and I replied by pulling her into a kiss making her shuffle before pulling back, Hibari then started to remove her clothing as I turned to Minori again seeing her smile "I enjoyed that, can we continue" she asked and I nodded before reaching to remove her panties and laid back bringing her over my mouth as I felt Hibari sink onto my phallus the three of us moaning.

I kept one hand holding Minori as the other took a hold of Hibari's as I started thrusting up into her whilst bringing my tongue over Minori's folds making the two of them moan from my actions, Hibari didn't waste time to start bouncing in my lap as Minori tried to keep her own hips still as she shook from my tongue moving over her. Hibari squeezed my hand as she was bouncing in my lap "Y/n I really wanted this again" she moaned as her movements mixed with my own finding a rythem before letting go of my hand as I held both of Minori's stocking cladded thighs, her moans also seeped through tightly shut lips as if she was trying to hold them back but as I pushed my tongue inside her she started letting them out more freely with moans such as "this feels really good" as she shook in my lap. I saw her smile down and me as I swirled my tongue inside he whilst thrusting up into Hibari with more speed than before and she was holding herself up with hands on my chest, "Y/n can you go faster, please ah please go faster" I heard Hibari and whilst I kept a a rythem to my thrusts I did add more speed before feeling a clamping from Minori's who was closing her legs mewling "I I I'm close again Y/n" she moaned and I doubled my efforts for her before Minori closed her hands in my hair as she trembled and I felt her juices rush into my mouth as she came. When she finished I lifted her off of me and laid her to the side kissing her before saying "let me make Hibari feel good then we'll continue ok" and she nodded with a smile.

I turned my full focus onto Hibari and sat up as she wrapped her arms and legs around me moaning into my shoulder "I love you, you make me feel so good, I'm so happy" and I smiled stroking her back as I was thrusting with more focus into her, that made the pinkette grip me tight as I was also thrusting harder into her as she was moaning more louder "I love you too Hibari" I whispered and she crashed her lips to mine rocking and bouncing to my thrusts before closing her arms tightly around me. "I'm cumming Y/n" she moaned as she hit an orgasm trembling in my lap as I kissed her again as I laid her onto my bed before she pulled me into one more hug just as I was pulling out, "I love you so much" she said and I smiled "I love you too" I returned as she let me go a smile on her lips as she laid back.

I looked over to Minori again who was sat crossed legged on my bed before smiling and reaching for me as I stepped closer to her. I opened her legs again as I pulled them over the bed and moved between them "you sure you want this" I asked and she nodded her head quickly "with you yes" she replied as I moved closer, "it'll hurt at first but just bare with me and it'll get better" I explained as I started inside her and was immediately surrounded with her tightness only emphasised by her petite frame. I heard her moan as I sunk into her depths before reaching her Hymen and held her close repeating the line of "just bare with me" as I took her virginity and she whined and whimpered from the sting, Minori's arms and legs tightened around me as I held her close soothingly whilst pressing soft kisses to her forehead until her body relaxed. "I'll be gentle" I promised as I gave slow strokes of thrusts into her.

Minori relaxed more each second as I gave steady thrusts even following with soft moans as I gave the simple rythem stroking the back of her head as she looked up at me with a smile "you fell really good" she said pulling me into a tight embrace as I was thrusting, "we'll do this how you want" I said as she was moaning before falling back and pulling me with her legs around my waist and arms over my shoulder. "You sped up with Hibari, can we go fast as well" she asked and I nodded moving my hips against hers with an accelerando and Minori's moans became more frequent as she beamed up at me, my hands had a hold on her hips moving down to her thighs where I scooped the bubbly Shinobi up and she helped before giggling and kissing me as I bounced her to my thrusts whilst sitting down on the bed again laying down with her against my chest. I then felt the buildi up that was from mine and Hibari's session rising up to finish and warned Minori but she leaned against my chest moaning louder rocking against my thrusts before I groaned and started cumming, I didn't stop as she sat up hands flat on my torso a bright smile on her lips as she moved against me rocking to my thrusts with gyrations. "It feels so good Y/n, I don't want to stop" she moaned before leaning down and peppering kisses on me again repeating "I love you, I love you" before a sound that was either a moan or a whine left her as I felt her tightness clamp around me, "no don't stop yet, don't stop yet Y/n" she sounded desperate but I wasn't going to stop not until... "I can't hold it anymore" she interrupted before an overwhelming tightness closed around me and I grunted as I felt Minori cum again. 

I very nearly came again from the tightness but held it back as Minori finished and let me go before Hibari pulled me close to her and wrapped her legs around me to sheath me inside her once again, that was my tipping point as the warmth of Hibari's pussy proved my last stretch as I emptied a load inside her and she had a smile on her face as closed tight whilst holding me. "I'm sorry I just wanted to feel it again" she said opening her eyes before I kissed her then did the same for Minori. "I'm tired again" the latter of the two stay with you for the night" she asked and I shrugged laying down between them as they snuggled against me, "we love you Y/n" they said as I held them both "I love you too".


	21. Proving Affections (Mirai Kafuru)

Nobody p.o.v

Y/n had just left Souji again after she made him sit through another five hours of her trying on clothes. "Seriously, how did she fit all that in one small suitcase" the h/c haired male groaned and what was to make it worse is that Souji asked if Y/n could pop back the next day for even more. "I need to get away before she calls me back" Y/n thought to himself before seeing the forested area behind the resort and thought that maybe he could hunker down there for a little and maybe even catch some zzzzs in the isolated spot he may find, yeah that wasn't going to happen.

As Y/n walked through the forest he took a deep breath and sighed out as he was surrounded by the shrubbery before smiling to himself, never would he consider himself a person who takes interest in nature but he had to admit it could be peaceful out there. The birds tweeting, the wind blowing gently and the sound of Mirai screaming at someone, "what what" Y/n rushed to where he heard the commotion and saw a fuming Mirai glaring a smug looking Kafuru before the prior of the two started ranting. "how are you taller than me, and my boobs are not small" she snapped as Kafuru laughed tauntingly "that must be frustrating, how frustrating for you" she mocked as Mirai shook with anger, "ok, what's going on here" Y/n intervened which actually made the two females jump before Mirai spoke "Y/n do you think my boobs are small" she asked with Kafuru cutting in "he said so the first day here" she smirked making the red eyed ex ninja glare "shut up, I wasn't talking to you" she snapped before looking to Y/n. Said male responded with "I mean does it matter, I told you I don't care about that". That made Mirai flicker a smile before turning triumphantly to Kafuru saying "see Y/n doesn't care how big they are" despite it not really answering her question.

Kafuru again laughed which annoyed Mirai more as she then said "you're probably just pissed that he actually had sex with me" which momentarily silenced Kafuru but not Y/n who responded with "seriously, does everyone keep going on about that", Mirai looked at him with a nervous smile before Kafuru said something that may have crossed the line a little. Maybe a lot. "It was probably pity sex". And with that both Y/n and Mirai looked at the youngest of the Mikagura sisters.

Y/n p.o.v 

"She didn't just say that" I thought to myself as I looked at Kafuru before Mirai spoke "n no no that's not, that's a lie, it it meant something, right Y/n" she asked looking to me and I responded with "yes of course it did" as I nodded to her question, Kafuru didn't relent though as she continued "don't feel too bad Mirai, it's probably your small chest" she said making Mirai turn to face her. "SHUT UP, YOU'RE LYING, you are, he said, he said he loved me and Y/n wouldn't lie like that" her voice started trembling with sadness but her body shook with anger "JUST SHUT UP KAFURU" she screamed going to lunge at the girl, I noticed a dark aura around Mirai and acted quickly by grabbing her hand and pulling her against my chest as I closed my arms around her. The aura around Mirai dissipated as she calmed down before trembling again as she looked at me with tears in her visible eye, "I I don't I don't know what to think, you you do love me right, you didn't just say it" her voice shook and I responded by cupping Mirai's cheek and kissing her feeling her body relax as she leaned in.

When we pulled back I spoke, "of course I love you I wouldn't have said it if I didn't" I said before sighing as I remember Ryobi. "Ryobi thought that, and I explained to her if I say I love you then I mean it, if I said it to you too then I said it to be true" (hehe rythm) I said seeing Mirai smile at me before kissing me again, "I love you Y/n" she shook in my arms as I held her close. "I love you too, and what I said a moment ago was almost poetic don't you think" I asked and heard a small laugh before kissing her. When I pulled back I looked to Kafuru "why did you say that" I asked and the look on her face was one of regret as she bowed her head "I'm sorry I didn't mean to go that far, I I just can't help myself at times" she said before looking to Mirai "I'm sorry", Mirai looked at me then Kafuru and sighed "just shut up next time" she said before looking to me again. The next thing I knew I was laying on my back as Mirai was sat atop "ow" I groaned as I bumped my head on the floor before getting a "sorry" from Mirai as she leaned down to me, "last time we, well it meant something right" she asked and I responded with a bid as I held her hand "yeah of course it did" I said and she gave a small smile before blushing. "Would you did it with me again" she questioned with nervousness and I pulled her down into a kiss to reply as Mirai quickly leaned in.

When we pulled back I lifted Mirai off of me and laid her down on the ground as my hand went up her skirt and I to her panties, her cheeks turned a shade of pink as I slowly inserted a finger which also relieved a moan from her lips which again crashed onto mine as I pumped my finger inside her. When I broke back to speaks Mirai seemed determined to continue the kiss but relented as I pressed our foreheads together to keep our lips apart, "you enjoying this" I asked pumping my finger faster which resulted with more moans and shaking legs from the petite framed girl, I smiled at that response before even curling my finger inside Mirai making her clutch at my shirt. "Am I allowed to join in" Kafuru spoke up making me and Miria look at her as she kept her confidence but had a pink hue in her cheeks, "I mean I said sorry so you could at least let me join in" she said and I took a look to the red eyed Shinobi next to me who huffed "fine but I'm going first" she agreed making Kafuru shrug before moving to my side. "Whatever it's better to state the best for last" she spoke with cockiness and Mirai glared before I took her attention back with a kiss, well before Kafuru pulled me to kiss her instead. It was a surprisingly soft kiss but I wasn't going to complain before she pulled back with a small smile on her lips. 

"Y/n" I heard Mirai moan and looked to her seeing her eyes shut whilst her breaths picked up giving me a signal of what was to come so I pulled her against me, "let it out" I breathed before her thighs closed around my and and I felt her cum before she opened her eye or eye to me again. I retracted my finger from her before moving myself to sit against a tree before discarding my pants and boxers and lifting Mirai into my lap, her hands held my shoulders before she lifted up to remove her panties and I held myself for her to sink down on me. My hands then moved to hold Mirai's waist as she smiled at me and I kissed her before helping her move in my lap as her inner walls took shape around me once more like they did before (hehe even more rhythm).

Moans quickly started to flow from Mirai as she leaned her head against my chest before looking up at me turning her movements of gyration into small bounces as I also started thrusting up into her, "Y/n" Kafuru called my name and I looked to her seeing the close proximity between us as she went to say "you know it's rude to leave people out" as she had donned a smirk on her face. I fixed that by kissing her which made her jump slightly as her confidence decreased before she leaned in as I moved an arm from Mirai to go around Kafuru feeling her slowly push into my hold, when she broke back she spoke "you're a pretty good kisser" as her cheeks. Mirai then took my attention again as her moans picked up along with the speed of her bounces and when I looked I saw her cheeks were also red, "can you go faster" she asked and I obliged to that request by pumping my thrusts up whilst also reaching a hand up her top to her pert breasts which made her whine. "Don't worry Mirai" I spoke softly as I lifted her top and the the bra she wore to expose her nipples as I tweaked one "I said it before and I'll say it however many times, I don't care how big they are", I leaned to take the other nipple into my mouth sucking on it as Mirai clutched her hands into my hair to keep my head in place "Y/n I love you" she moaned with a whimper before letting my head go so I could look at her. "I love you too" I said bringing a smile to her lips, "it's nice to be loved" she spoke quietly before leaning a gassing my chest.

I continued to thrust up into Mirai with and more and more speed until came the point her form was trembling in my lap as her hands clenched my shirt as she moaned "I'm cumming" before the clamping of her walls around my shaft as she scrambled to pull me into a kiss, I wrapped my arms around Mirai as I kept thrusting up into her prolonging her orgasm and with the extended bombarded of her juices it drove me to climax as well. That was the point I sent a load into her feeling Mirai's body jolt as I came inside her with her entire body closing tight around me,I heard heavy breaths from the petite girl as sheleaned against my chest with her visible eye wide and mouth opened wide. When she looked at me again I gave a smile and a peck on her lips before going to lift her off of me. She stopped me however with "wait". I looked at Mirai as she blushed "thank you Y/n, for making me feel, for making me feel loved the way you do" she said with a smile before kissing me, "I'm glad I mean something to you" she continued as I held her close. "Of course you do, it isn't just for sex as I really care for you Mirai, remember that" I said before slowly lifting Mirai off me and laid her down.

I then looked over to Kafuru who moved closer to me and I reached to the bottom of her dress and she raised her arms for me to lift it off so she was just in her underwear which she then took the liberty to remove, when she looked back to me I saw her blush and leaned forward kissing her and when she returned it I laid her onto her back and situated between her legs. I pulled our lips apart to speak "are you sure you want this" I asked and she gave a nod with a genuine smile enforce turning to smirk, "seeing Mirai's down for the count I might as well keep you company" she continued with her arrogant nature making me roll my eyes before moving to enter. "Just tell me when" I said pushing between Kafuru's folds in penetration and felt her walls close around me as I pushed deep until I hit her hymen, looking to the youngest of the Mikagura sisters I saw her nervousness so placed a soft kiss onto her lips for comfort and that was when she gave em the signal to push through. I did so whilst keeping ahold of her waist.

A minute or so passed as I heard small noises of discomfort from Kafuru before taking her hand with a small squeeze as she finally said "go", whilst still holding her hand I also had a hold of her waist whilst I started to give steady slow thrusts into her and Kafuru closed her eyes letting out a small mewl of pleasure closing her hand on my own more tighter. I wasn't rushing her that was for sure as even though she can be well Kafuru I still care for her and want her to enjoy herself as I kept a steady tempo of thrusts, I then let of her hand so I could keep her steady with both of my own as I took a steady speed up to my thrusts which she seemed happy to accept from me as she smiled. Kafuru laid her arms to her side aiming up as she looked at me "thanks for actually doing this with me" she spoke genuine and I looked into her purple eyes which looked towards Mirai before to me again, "I didn't mean to go that far" she said apologetically and I leaned down to her. "Worry about that later ok" I smile before kissing her as I sped up my thrusts again.

Kafuru seemed happy enough to return the kiss which she also moaned into as I even felt her push against my thrusts. My hands then moved to her legs which I took hold of spreading further so I could thrust deeper resulting in "ah Y/n, hah hahh faster" leaving her lips and I looked to her again as I took to what she asked for speeding up more and more, then her voice came out with "harder" before her hands reached up and grabbed by face pulling me into a kiss as I added more force also to her request as she moaned into our lock. I pushed my tongue to Kafuru's lips and she opened her mouth for her tongue to fight back against mine as I went even faster and more harder into her, that proved to take more focus as her defence was sloppy letting me take over quickly as she kept moaning. The tightness of Kafuru was greater than Mirai's for the obvious reason being her first time and because of the clenching around my cock being so great it was drawing me close quickly, "Kafuru, I'm" I started only to be kissed again. When she pulled back she spoke "don't pull out, if Mirai got it then I should too, besides it'll be better if we both cum with you still inside me" she said quickly with hints of her moaning.

With one more deep thrust I came again this time filling Kafuru as her grip tightened on me whilst feeling her own orgasm wash between us before she held me close in an embrace whisky relaxing back. I then started to pull out from her and looked to see Kafuru smiling at me "you was really good, thanks Y/n" she said and I gave her one more kiss before moving back. I turned to Mirai who was still laying on her side looking to me whisky reaching a hand for me to take, when I did so she moved to seat in my lap again just to lean against my chest "can you just hold me for a bit" she asked and I spoke with the action of wrapping my arms around her. That brought a smile to Mirai as she snuggled against me before Kafuru took my hand and made me wrap an arm around her as well, she reasoned that with a repeat of "it's rude to leave people out" so I just held her close as well. I then looked up to see the day light dwindling and mentioned it to the two where Kafuru stood up and got dressed before turning to me with a smile "i enjoyed that Y/n, see you" she waved as she left me with Mirai, "can I stay with you tonight" she asked and I gave a nod and kissed her forehead. "Yeah let's get dressed and head back" I replied before we fixed up our appearances and started back with Mirai taking my hand, I gave hers a squeeze as the sun was finally setting for the day. "I hope Souji doesn't call for me too early tomorrow.


	22. Loyal Hearts (Leo Ginrei)

Nobody p.o.v

"It'll never end" Y/n yawned as yet again he was trudging away from yet another session of commenting Souji's outfits and this one was by far the longest, "half a freaking day" he groaned as seriously from midnight she dragged himaway so he would just boost her ego and to say that Y/n was tired would be an understatement. "Hello there Y/n" a voice then called out to him and the h/c haired male looked to his right to see Leo sat in one of the lounge chairs with Ginrei holding a sun umbrella over her head, "huh oh hey" he greeted before yawning. "Cover your mouth when yawning in the presence of Leo" Ginrei snapped and Y/n went to apologise but the prestigious Shinobi cut in first, "it's quite alright Ginrei, I understand you have been worked by Souji" she finished by directing the sentence to thr male who nodded. "Yes pretty much everyday this week" he groaned before actually having to catch himself from just collapsing there. "You should rest Y/n, I was about to go for a nap if you'd like to join me" she offered with Ginrei going to say something, "he is tired Ginrei, besides our hut is closer" Leo quickly spoke to avoid argument and her ever loyal teammate nodded.

Leo stood up and walked over to him and offered her hand "come on Y/n, can't allow you to collapse out here" she said with a small smile before closing her hand around Y/n's and led the way with Ginrei in tow. They didn't have to walk far as it was true the Zodiac team's hut was the closest and when they entered he was allowed to lay down and very nearly fell asleep there, "hope you don't mind me sleeping next to you Y/n, that's actually my bed" Leo said and Y/n went to reply but could only manage another yawn which made her laugh. "You could just say no to Souji with her outfits" she said and Y/n looked to her "it's Souji we're on about here, she don't take no for an answer" he muttered before his eyes were falling heavier by the second, Leo stroked a hand across Y/n's cheek as she said "just rest Y/n" and she wasn't going to be denied as after saying that sentence snores were heard.

Not long after Y/n dozed off did Leo join him in taking a nap and due to her loyalty to the team leader Ginrei stayed behind to keep watch despite not really needing to.

Time skip

After Leo finally woke up she looked to see that Ginrei had actually fell asleep in a chair which brought a smirk to her lips as she has rarely seen her friend take a moment to rest especially when it came to how loyal she is so wouldn't take a break, the soft moment was then cut short as the silver haired Shinobi had started to wake up and upon finding herself caught "asleep at the post" she jumped up and muttered countless apologies but was silenced by Leo holding a hand up. "It's fine Ginrei, everyone needs a rest every now and then" she said and right hand woman bowed "thank you ma'am". The two then looked to see if Y/n was still asleep or not and both ,especially Leo, were surprised to see his sleeping position, his head was laying innocently in the cleavage of the platinum haired Shinobi as his hand was almost groping one of her breast like it was a pillow. Ginrei then started to muttered some aggressive words as she picked up her weapon, "fear not ma'am I shall deal with this" she said but her approach was halted by Leo raising her hand "it's ok Ginrei" she assured before looking to Y/n again who nuzzled himself against her chest in his sleep. That was one thing but then he also gave a squeeze to her chest, a small moan was the result of that.

As for the fact Y/n was a light sleeper even in the worst of fatigue he was awoken by the noise and found himself in the awkward position whilst slowly looking up towards Leo who had a small tint in her cheeks, "uh" Y/n muttered before finding himself at the threatening point of an armed Ginrei. "You dare touch and grope Leo without her expressed permission" she demanded with a glare whilst brandishing her weapon to the male who gulped from the glistening metal point, "now I didn't mean to" he tried to defend but the look in the silver haired girl's eyes showed her lack of belief. "It's ok Ginrei, I believe him" Leo spoke up gaining the two's attention as they looked to her, "I know it was accidental but I actually kinda enjoyed the touch" she said which brought looks of stupor upon her fellow Shinobi as she looked to the male. "I've never had any sort of sexual attention before and I'd be remiss if I never confessed I felt an attraction to you Y/n" she said as her hand placed itself on his cheek as she looked into his e/c eyes with her orchid purple ones, "would you be the one to fulfill that missing part of me Y/n, would you show that kind of attention" she asked the dumbstruck male bit Ginrei was the one to speak next. "But ma'am he's already had sex with a number of the others" she said and Leo nodded.

"I understand that but I also remember hearing that he was very attentive to their needs" Leo replied before looking to Y/n again with a smile on her lips, "besides I couldn't think of anyone better to trust my virginity to" she continued before leaning close to Y/n and pressing their lips together. The kiss surprised Y/n for a moment before slowly he reached a hand up to cup Leo's cheek as he returned it, Ginrei didn't know what to think or say of the situation as she just watched the two kiss. Y/n and Leo broke back for a moment before kissing again as Y/n pushed the platinum haired female onto her back as he moved over her as they held each other before Y/n pulled back, "are you sure you want me for this" he asked and a smile formed on the Zodiac leader's lips as she nodded whilst holding Y/n's cheek. "Yes but I have one request for you" she said and Y/n nodded before Leo said "I would like Ginrei to take part as well". 

Said silver haired Shinobi jumped at her name being brought into this as she looked at her leader "are you sure ma'am" she asked and Leo laughed before waving a hand to her, "you need not call me that Ginrei, we are friends and friends don't use such formalities, and I would like you to join as I noticed how you always focus on my wellbeing and rarely take time for personal enjoyment" she replied. Slowly Ginrei stepped forward as her cheeks started to glow a shade of pink before she looked at Y/n, "I wouldn't mind doing it with you" she spoke quietly before feeling a hand encase here and she saw it to be of the e/c eyed male before being pulled closer to him and met in a soft kiss. It was true that Ginrei payed more mind to Leo and she never really took any time to relax except for night, "as long as you enjoy it" Y/n spoke bringing her mind back as they broke back before the silver haired Shinobi to reconnect their lips again with more deepness than the last. Leo smiled at the sight as she finally was able to see her friend relieved of her duties even if for a moment.

Y/n p.o.v

I again turned to Leo and in leaned to kiss her as she wrapped her arms around me pulling me closer, I moved my hands to the bottom of her dress and looked to her for permission and she moved closer to me to help in discarding the clothing she wore before taking my hand and placed it over her cladded chest. Leo smiled as she kissed me again and I gave a soft squeeze to her breast making her moan and wrap her arms over my shoulders again as she leaned back, her legs went around my waist as if to hold me closer before she suddenly pulled back. "Oh how selfish of me, Ginrei would want some attention as well" she spoke with a smile towards her teammate who when I looked saw a blush as she stammered out "oh I can wait until you're satisfied Leo". The platinum blonde shook her head and beckoned Ginrei over to us before taking her hand and placed it in mine, "if one of us is to wait then I shall, you need to take some time to enjoy yourself Ginrei" Leo said to the silver haired female who then turned to me and kissed me again.

I pulled her against me falling back as Ginrei laid atop me before feeling her grind down against my lap making me groan as she pulled back to look into my eyes as her cheeks were red. Ginrei then crawled back until she reached my lap where she reached for my pants and pulled them away with my boxers, she looked up at me before at my length which hardened from her grinding before I watched her head lower as she held my phallus before her lips closed over it.

I couldn't help by lay my head back as I felt the warm suction from the silver haired Shinobi before a pair of lips locked with mine and I returned the kiss Leo was giving me before turning my upper body to lean over her as our lips danced, whilst I felt the bobbing of Ginrei's head I started to knead Leo's chest hearing a mewl from her lips before I reached behind her back and unclipped her bra. When her chest was bare I got a more hands on touch kneading on of her breasts again as I took the nipple of the other into my mouth suckling on it. That made Leo hug the back of my head as she continued to moan but through that I couldn't ignore the feeling I was getting from Ginrei's oral attention, her head was bobbing at a more rapid pace than before like she was trying to get my attention again and I worked for sure. I pulled my head back from Leo's chest as I moaned from the warm feeling surrounding my length and ran my free hand through the silver hair of the Shinobi sucking me off. I felt Ginrei even use her tongue to swirl around the tip whilst her hand started to pump along my cock when it wasn't in her mouth and through those efforts alone was enough for me.

I let out a groan before bucking slightly as I came in her mouth but she didn't seem to mind as I even felt her gulp down my cum before raising her head up to stare at me with her green eyes before sitting back as Leo turned me to her again, "will you satisfy Ginrei first before me, I'd gladly wait if she was happy" she requested of me but said silver haired female was adamant on waiting though Leo was persistent until finally getting her wish. I turned to Ginrei and pulled into my lap as I kissed her again and after a moment she returned it, her arms went over my shoulders as my hands ran along her waist before I started to reach my hands to her skirt and removed it following with he underwear so she was only cladded in her top uniform. She again looked at me before we kissed again as I raised her over my cock and slowly lowered her down.

I felt myself sheathed inside Ginrei as her walls wrapped around me along with the strength her arms gripped me as I felt myself reach an obstacle, "take your time" I breathed into her ear before kissing her cheek and Ginrei hugged me tight as I felt her push down and taking me through her hymen. There were some pained and strained noises but then quickly silenced as she relaxed against me and I stroked the back of her head before asking "are you ok", Ginrei answered by holding my face as she kissed me again before even slowly rocking her hips back and forth.

I held her so she didn't rush to much but I did allow her slow rocking and gyrations before slowly I even even started to thrust up into her which brought her meals of enjoyment to actual moans as she made me look at her again, we locked gazes for a moment before she locked our lips together as she started moving more in my lap from her rocking to full gyrations and bouncing. I felt Leo move on the bed to sit by my side as she spoke "there's more than one reason I wanted Ginrei to go first" she started and I broke the kiss to look at her as said Shinobi kept bouncing in my lap, "for starters yes I rarely see her relax and enjoy herself but the main reason is because I know how she harbours strong feelings for you Y/n" Leo explained making Ginrei raise her head as her cheeks flushed. "You knew" she asked and Leo laughed. "Of course I did, you did often speak of merits for Y/n then I know you so well I could just figure it out, I wanted you to have your moment with him Ginrei" she said and the silver haired female said her thanks multiple times before looking at me.

I started thrusting up with more speed and Ginrei pushed against my chest so I fell onto my back as she moaned more and more, "harder" I heard her moan before looking at me "harder Y/n" she repeated and I did so by adding more force up behind my thrusts making her lay on my chest as her hips rose and fell against me. "How does he feel Ginrei" Leo asked and the reply was "he's so good, thank you for letting me go first" she smiled and got a nod from her leader, Ginrei then looked to me again and kissed me as her hands pushed on my chest as her hips moved faster. I again sat up thrusting with more speed myself as I heard a her breaths pick her faster. So fast until they became pants as she bounced faster before speaking "will ah will you, will you cum with me Y/n" she asked and I responded by kissing her as one hand held her lower back as the other her thigh as I spread her leg a little more for me to go deeper. Then suddenly there was a clenching around me as Ginrei pulled me close against her with a long moan, "I'm cummimg" she voiced before I gave a string thrust up bringing her that climax and the clenching around me pulled me with her.

When we finished Ginrei gave me one last kiss before falling out of my lap to the side as she breathed heavily before taking my hand "I....love....you" she panted before her eyes closed with a smile on her lips, "really shows how worked up she was, sometimes it takes one person to relax someone" Leo spoke before making me look at her. "Will you do me now" she asked and I nodded laying her down onto her back as I moved between her legs, I pulled away the last of Leo's clothing so she was bare to my eyes before she pulled me close "take me Y/n" she breathed before kissing me as I pushed inside her. I pushed onwards before reaching Leo's hymen and like Ginrei she brought me through it as she held me tight, "I'm happy you was the one to do this Y/n" she said smiling at me "give me the attention that you have show others" she asked of me and I started to thrust into her her.

Leo's grip was on my shoulders as she held onto me and I ran my hands along her waist as I found a steady rythem to start at bringing moans from her lips which I couldn't help but kiss and Leo smiled as she returned it whilst her arms held my closer to her. My hands went lower to her thighs and just like with Ginrei I spread them more so I could thrust deeper, much to the joy of Leo as she pushed her hips against mine as her moans picked as well in volume. The sound of our bodies colliding resonated through the hut but not as much as our moans and groans from what we were doing, Leo's moans were getting really loud as each thrust I made felt to be going even deeper and hitting even better spots inside her that only made her louder. "Oh Y/n you're so good, ah don't stop no don't ahh keep going" she sputtered out before crashing our lips together, I wasn't going to stop as in fact I was going harder and faster than before which only made it even better.

As I was thrusting I also started to knead Leo's chest as she kissed me to try and at least muffle her moans as to say she is one of the more prestigious Shinobi I know when she lets loose she lets loose, "come on Y/n ah give it to me, don't be afraid to cum inside me as well I would welcome it". I met her purple as to see them slightly glazed over and I couldn't help but think back with Yozakura and how she always and this lady like attitude unless I pissed her off or if we're having sex because then she becomes a different person entirely, "you're so good" Leo moaned bringing my thoughts back to her as well as her legs closing behind my back as her arms did the same over my shoulders holding me closer against her. "I feel you hitting my deepest parts and it's driving me crazy with the pleasure, I'll cum way to soon if you keep it up" she said in a way that I don't know if she was complaining of said fact or what. "I love what you're doing just like I love you", ok so she ain't complaining. She then cupped my cheeks in both hands as she stared deep into my eyes with a loving affection to match her smile, "I love you so much" she breathed before kissing me with a tenderness that didn't match our activities at all.

When we broke back I stroked her cheek as I replied "I love you too" before pecking her lips as I started to up what I had left in me so she was to reach satisfaction. "I'M CUMMING" she suddenly cried out before bombarding me with her juices though I kept going as means to prolong her orgasm, "don't stop until you've cum deep inside me Y/n AHHH" she shouted as I hit a certain spot "DON'T STOP". Leo could be rowdy during sex that was for sure but either way she was going to get her wish, her body clenching around me tight almost like she was trying to coax my orgasm out sooner before she kissed me deeper than any of her previous ones. I had reached my end as I thrust far forward into her and emptied what I had left, all whilst her eyes widened and she sputtered out "so much" before just falling numb as I filled her before I felt drained of energy again.

Leo was panting just like Ginrei was before letting me pull out and lay between the two of them as the platinum blonde laid against me and I wrapped an arm around Ginrei who whilst in slumber snuggled against me, "that was amazing Y/n, you really did satisfy us both" Leo cooed into my ear as a finger traced along my chest "we must do this again sometime" she finished as her eyes closed. My energy was sapped as well and I probably would have gone a bit longer had Souji not dragged me off so early, "oh I'm done" o said before just passing out.


	23. A Deeper Persona (Miyabi Imu)

Nobody p.o.v

"Finally a good night sleep" Y/n spoke in a well rested tone as he stepped out of his hut, for the first time in the week since Souji arrived she had t woken Y/n in early hours to flatter her ego and it was actually surprising. He wasn't going to complain though as he was near certain that she would track him down during the day to make up for the lost time, Y/n better savour the time whilst he can.

The h/c haired male went down to the pool where he met with Miyabi who was sat on the pool edge letting her feet dip in the refreshing water before she turned to face him, "hello Y/n" she greeted and said male nodded in return as he took a seat next to her before amber eyed female spoke. "I see you're well rested, Souji left you be then" she inquired before receiving a nod. "Yeah but I expect her to find me later, better savour the moment huh" he mused making the White haired Shinobi smile in amusement before looking forward. "Yeah she will, I told her to not wake you so early" she said which caught Y/n's attention once more as he asked "you spoke to her" to which Miyabi nodded, "yes Leo sought me out yesterday, mentioned how tired you was before she offered you to rest with her, I had a chat with Souji about it". Y/n nodded a thanks for that, "I owe you, my sanity owes you" he joked which earned a small laugh from the Hebijo attendee.

The two continued to talk for a bit longer before Miyabi had an idea for Y/n to repay her, "so a request of you Y/n" she spoke and said male nodded for her to continue. "I've heard there's been some new bathing areas installed, would you assist me as it may prove difficult to reach my back" she asked and it wasn't like Y/n's hasn't seen anything before, "yeah sure it'll wipe my deny if you will" he replied making Miyabi nod with a smile "thank you" she said before the two headed to the new bath area.

Y/n name p.o.v

Me and Miyabi arrived at the bath areas and it wasn't just the old showers they used to have but full hot springs and jacuzzis, "apparently they decided to upgrade" I said which earned an amused laugh from Miyabi before she headed over to the hot springs and beckoned me to join her. The two of us bathed until she asked me to get her back as she was unable to reach. As I was washing her back the two of us just made simple small talk before she said "you know I'm still surprised by your family bloodline, never would I see you as a descendent of evil ninjas". I simply shrugged at that before responding with "you'd be surprised with people's pasts, there's more to them than what's on the surface" to which Miyabi turned to me, "deep words Y/n" she commented and I gave a smile. "Yeah just another thing to surprise you about me, heh" I chuckled before looking at her, "what is it like not being able to remember your past" I asked and she looked forward again before responding with "it's like a part of me is missing and unable to be found". I nodded at that before saying "but what if there were things you wished to forget, wouldn't you be happy to not have that burden" I further questioned but Miyabi shook her head.

"No I'd rather know really, it's better to remember your sins as they are what you strive redemption from, it's better to remember what pain you've caused so you can empathise with the victims in the future", I was actually surprised by her words before chuckling "and you say I say deep things" I joked and again Miyabi laughed. "Just when you think you know someone, there are things they don't know about themselves" I continued and she turned to face me with a smile, "you know Y/n, I understand why the others have such a fondness as attraction for you" she started and I tilted my head. "You're almost an enigma, one people crave to understand, one people can become close and attached to, like the others, like me", I felt Miyabi's hand on my cheek as her face grew closer to mine. "I remember little of my past but I can recall never feeling anything like I do for you, it's strange and new, but almost exciting" she said before kissing me. Miyabi was kissing me. It was something I never expected but I did welcome it as I pushed myself into it returning the kiss before we broke back looking at each other, her lips turned up into a smile "I want to learn more about you Y/n" she said before again leaning in.

The water in the hot springs was rippled as my hands went to Miyabi's waist before she pushed against me so I sat against the wall with her in my lap, her lips smiling into the kiss as it grew deeper before a noise interrupted and we both looked to the entrance of the bathing area. There stood Imu with a surprised look on her face at what she walked in on, "hello Imu" Miyabi greeted calmly and her fellow Hebijo attendee replied with "hi" as she looked between me and her White haired teammate. "Feel free to join us if you'd like, I was just about to learn some more about Y/n" Miyabi continued before kissing me again and as I returned I looked over to see Imu with a tinge of pink in her cheeks but nevertheless she stepped closer stripping from her clothes along the way. She too slipped into the hot springs with me and Miyabi before I dared to direct a kiss to her, she didn't take long to return and I was surprised to learn how tender of a kisser she was as well as Miyabi, again I wasn't to complain as she seemed to yearn to deepen the kiss.

I then moved onto the side of the hot springs pulling Imu with me as I leaned into her neck kissing along her shoulder as my hand moved between her legs, she in return turned my lips back to hers as I rubbed the bundle of nerves of her clit earning a muffled moan into our lock. During this I then felt a warmth surround my hardened phallus and looked to see Miyabi taking my cock into her mouth with her lips curling around it as she looked up at me with her amber eyes, I moaned into my kiss with Imu as she did the same from my actions before I ran a hand through Miyabi's hair as I felt her starting to bob her head. Imu broke back from the kiss to look at me. "I see why Murasaki loves you so, you are a soft person Y/n" she said with a smile before again pecking my lips as I rubbed her folds before inserting a finger into her making her moan again, I looked to Miyabi who was now rapidly bobbing her head before she looked up at me.

Her head raised up and her hand took place by wrapping around my length and pumping, "I said so before Y/n, you have something that attracts us" she said before against taking my length into her mouth and bobbing her head, again I moaned before leaning my head down to Imu's chest and taking the bud of her nipple into my mouth and started sucking making her moan as I also started pumping my finger inside her. I locked gazes with as she was moaning from my actions before pulling me up to kiss her again, during this I was feeling a build up in my lower area and broke back to warn Miyabi but was pulled back to Imu. Regardless the White haired Shinobi took a hint but actually sped up her bobbing making me groan before bucking up into her mouth as I came. I then felt Imu's legs clench around my hand before a rush of her juices were released as she moaned into the kiss before breaking back from it.

I looked between the two before pulling Miyabi up and laying her on the side of the hot springs as I moved between her legs which she kept a part as she gave a smile towards me, I ran my hand along her leg as I moved ready and waited for her. She gave me a nod and I started penetration, pushing myself into her and feeling her walls close around my shaft as I sunk into her before finding myself at a halt and looked into her eyes. "Again I remember little of my past but I remember never having a connection with any guy like you, so I've never had a moment like this" she said before pulling me down into a kiss and broke back to say "but I'm glad I'll remember this". That was basically her saying for me to push on and I did so breaking through go her hymen, there was a tightening around my shaft and a since on her expression but both eased as she adjusted.

After a moment, Miyabi gave me the go and started thrusting into her as she held my wrists as held her waist. She let out a few moans before I looked back to Imu who moved to my side to kiss me again and I was happy to return it as I moved one hand from Miyabi to Imu's chest and start kneading her breasts which brought some moans from her as well, we looked at each other as we pulled back and I chuckled "your glasses are steaming up" I said and she gave a small laugh as she wiped them. I looked back to Miyabi and leaned down to kiss her as she held onto my shoulders as I thrusted into her, moans seeped into the kiss as the friction between us brought more pleasure before I took a hold of her leg as I changed the angle of my thrusts. I felt myself go deeper which was catalyst to more louder moans from the amber eyed ninja who gripped my shoulder tighter, "add a bit more force" she asked of me and I felt myself push forward with said force making Miyabi hold me even tighter.

I saw her eyes glaze slightly before she suddenly sputtered out "oh fuck me Y/n" before crashing us into a kiss again, I groaned as I felt her inner walls clenching around me which built resistance to my movements but caused even more pleasurable friction between us. We broke back and I saw the redness in her cheeks taking form via hue as her breaths picked up, "you really do, ahhh" her sentence cut off with a long moan as Miyabi closed her legs around me and pulled me deeper as she came. "Fuck" she spat as I started up again only feeling her tighten around me even more making me groan as it felt like she was trying to coax me to my orgasm, something that wasn't failing as "Miyabi" I grunted before feeling her hand on my cheek as her eyes pierced into mine with her stare. "Cum inside me" she spoke before I kissed her whilst giving another thrust that brought me to my end, I emptied a load inside of Miyabi as he body trembled and writhed from being filled.

I pulled myself from Miyabi as he grip went to the edge of the hot spring wall whilst her breaths heaved as she looked at me. "Well I don't think I'll ever forget that" she joked before looking to Imu as I did the same, said Shinobi had a large blush in her cheeks before she looked at me "am I next" she asked making Miyabi laugh "well who else is here, you'll enjoy it for sure" she said and Imu nodded as I moved closer to her. Our lips connected in a kiss as I stepped behind her and pressed to her back as she looked over her shoulder to me, my hands held her waist as I positioned myself to her entrance and she gave a nod before gripping the wall of the hot spring like Miyabi but to brace herself instead. I pushed myself into her and kept a soft grip on Imu's waist as I delved into her, then o reached her hymen and she looked over her shoulder to me, "you ready" I asked and she gave a nod before a pushed on through which led to a hiss of discomfort.

I kept a firm but gentle grip on Imu as she relaxed her body to accommodate me whilst I missed her neck, small moans left her which signalled her being ready before she said "go" and I started to thrust into her with a slow gentleness at first as to not rush her and her moans acted as her appreciation of that. Each thrust I made it felt easier as Imu relaxed more and more until I found a rythem that suited us both as it wasn't too fast or too slow, one of my hands reached around her body and started to knead her chest as I thrusted before she leaned forward over the wall of the hot springs as she looked back at me. She had a smile on her lips as she reached and pulled me from her only to move me to her anal hole, "go on" she simply said and I pushed in hilting myself inside her making Imu lean her head onto the hot spring wall. 

I again waited until she gave me the go and I started thrusting again but this time with added restraint and friction that only brought loud moans from her each time I connected our bodies, Imu's moans quickly formed the words of "faster" and "harder" and k was all too happy to give her what she asked for. I pulled her body up against mine as I reached a hand between her legs where I started pumping a finger into her to make sure she had her orgasm from all this, she looked back to me with her mouth open in moans before I locked our lips together in a deep kiss as I started to get a bit more rougher with my thrusts whilst I pumped my finger faster. Imu's response was to moan more louder and frequently as her legs closed against my hand rubbed herself against it, each thrust and pump brought us both closer to our ends and each moan she made only got louder before she looked back to me again. "Im going to cum" she quickly said as she planted her lips onto mine in a deep kiss before her body trembled as she came and I grunted pushing forward one last time pressing to Imu making her lean against the wall as I came inside her.

When we finished I removed myself from Imu as she kept herself balanced with heavy breaths before laying herself on the floor as I sat back in the hot springs. "Well Y/n, you've certainly left us two satisfied" Miyabi said and said male responded with "glad to hear" as he sat back against the wall opposite the two, "so much for bathing" he muttered just loud enough for the Hebijo attendee to hear making them both laugh. "Well we might as well get ourselves cleaned up, oh and by the way Y/n Souji may be looking for you soon" Miyabi said making the h/c haired male look at her, "I said wait to at least mid day before doing her little fashion show, it's mid day now". After Miyabi finished her sentence the voice of Souji was heard "Y/N WHERE ARE YOU". Said male groaned and slid himself under the water creating bubbles, "it'll never end" he thought to himself before sitting up again. "Better enjoy the bath whilst I can" he muttered.


	24. Modelled Confession (Souji)

Nobody p.o.v

After finishing his bath with Imu and Miyabi, Y/n was sneaking his way back to his hut trying his hardest not to be spotted by the blonde haired Shinobi who was searching for him at the time. His hut was in clear view and Y/n's thoughts were "ok nearly there, not far now Y/n, hopefully this doesn't turn cliche like in those movies where I'm nearly there and...." Then it happened, "there you are" Souji called out and the h/c haired male slouched as he was caught muttering "dang it" before raising his head. "Hey Souji, how are you" he asked as he slowly turned to face her knowing where this would be going, the red eyed Shinobi smiled as she replied with "happy now I finally found you, I have some more outfits for you to tell me I look beautiful in, I mean to comment on" she replied.

Y/n mentally screamed but vocally said "of course you do" as he looked to his fellow Shinobi, "and no matter what I say you're going to drag me off aren't you" he asked and Souji nodded "yes" before grabbing his hand and pulled Y/n with her.

"It'll never end" the e/c eyed male muttered as he was sat on Souji's bed as he was flaunting around in a bikini awaiting his expert opinion. "You look great". His tone was near enough emotionless but Souji didn't care as her ego was being flattered either way as she replied with "I know I'm beautiful, nice of you to say though" she waved her hand in mock fluster as Y/n groaned, "thanks for doing all this Y/n" Souji then said in a genuine tone making said male raise his head in surprise to see her with a soft smile. It then turned into a smirk, "I mean you must have loved it, spending time with such a flawless pearl like myself" she continued making Y/n groan. "And there's the arrogance" he said before just falling onto his back praying that it is finally over, then a weight was moving atop him and Y/n opened his eyes to see Souji hovering over him with a smile that he couldn't tell was genuin or a smirk.

"I've enjoyed out time together" she spoke with an uncharacteristic softness before her face grew closer to Y/n's as she ran a finger along his bare chest, "you're the only one who puts up with me so well, you make me happy to be around" she said as Y/n was just blank in the head as this wasn't Souji, was it. "I know what you did with the others, they mentioned how good you are and its been getting me very excited around you Y/n". Souji's tone was turning sultry as her smirk appeared fully, "I've been getting you to comment on my outfits to be around you and hopefully get you into the mood but apparently I need to be direct". Y/n then realised it all as this wasn't to flatter Souji's ego, ok maybe a little or a lot. This was just some elaborate plan for them to have sex, "uh" Y/n barely managed before two hands held his cheeks and lips pressed to his.

Souji pressed her lips deep to Y/n's as she hummed into the kiss whilst rocking in his lap feeling a stir which made her pull back with a smirk, "I see you want this as well, I can't blame you as why wouldn't you want to fuck me as well" she spoke with her arrogance making Y/n groan "for crying out loud" before pulling the egomaniac of a Shinobi into another kiss which actually surprised her with his sudden forwardness. It didn't keep her from leaning in thigh as it only made her more eager for what was happening, Souji's hips kept grinding down into Y/n's lap before she felt his erection rubbing against her as well and she broke the kiss to stare into his eyes. "Is that how much you want my beautiful body" she asked as she crawled back from his lap and tugged at the shorts he had on before being followed by his boxers exposing his erect length.

Y/n p.o.v

Souji fell silent as her eyes locked with my length before she looked up at me again and grasped a hold on my phallus without saying a word, her cheeks had a pink tinge as she leaned down running her tongue up the side making me groan before her smirk returned and I mentally braced for her usually cockiness. "Been looking forward to me haven't you, I can see how much you want my beautiful body" she said and I mentally face palmed "and there's the arrogance" I muttered before suddenly being caught off guard by the warm engulfment of my cock into her mouth.

I looked down to Souji as she stared up at me whilst circling her tongue around the tip of my length as there was a suction affect around the rest of it, I couldn't help but groan from the feeling it gave but then followed a muffled sultry laugh from the egomaniac before her head started bobbing. I ran my hand through Souji's blonde hair as she sucked me off making me moan from her actions, her bobbing the the use of her tongue really did feel good, then she raised her head off to start jerking me off. "Do I feel good Y/n, is my gorgeous body pleasing you" she asked and I groaned as I looked to Souji "I've said it enough times but fine if you enjoy hearing it, you're beautiful", a smile formed on her lips before she again wrapped them around my shaft and started bobbing rapidly. Again I groaned as her actions were creating a stir in my lower regions and j ran my hand through her hair again even bucking slightly into her mouth as she hummed, "Souji" I moaned out before bucking once more and cumming in her mouth. Gulps and contractions went on for a moment before she raised her head with a gasp.

Souji climbed up into my lap again as she leaned close. "I really want you right now" she breathed as she removed the top of her bikini first and threw it to the side exposing her breasts, the bounced slightly from their freedom before she raised up and pulled away the rest of her bikini so she was naked and say in my lap again. "Do you want me as much" she asked rocking again before holding me to her entrance, "because I want you to give me what you have the others, I way you to make me feel as good". Souji leaned down to kiss me again before whispering "I want you to fuck me Y/n" she breathed as she crashed down onto me with no hesitation, I felt something give way during that quick moment and then the scrunching of Souji's features made me move quicker than I thought I could as I sat up and kissed her muffling the scream that followed. I felt a tear run down her cheek and against mine making me brush it away with my thumb before pulling back, "what the heck we're you thinking there, don't rush yourself like that" I snapped as she stared at me with shock.

"Do you really care that much" she asked and I was silent dumbfounded, "yeah why wouldn't I, sure you're an egomaniac and a huge narcissist but, I do care for you strongly" I said and a smile trembled on Souji's lips. I never thought I'd ever see that, then she hugged me tight. "Of course you would, you was always like that" she said before pulling back only to press her lips to mine, "you put up with me more than anyone else, even my team, no wonder I love you" she said with a smile. Not something I would expect to hear from the biggest narcissist I ever met but it meant a lot. Is tried Souji's cheek "I love you too" I said kissing her as I helped rock her in my lap, her arms wrapped over my shoulders as she took her own control whilst I myself started thrusting up into her.

Souji leaned against me as we found a rythem and tempo to our movements before she turned me to kiss her again as her rocking turned into bounces in my lap, our lips danced with each other's before I brushed my tongue over her lips which she was happy to open her mouth to battle. As our tongues fought against each other her bounces grew more rapid along with her moans getting louder before Souji locked her gaze with mine as she cupped my cheeks pressing our foreheads together, she had a fluster in her cheeks which I never would have seen under different circumstances but her smile was what caught my attention most as it was gentle. It suited her more than her smirk really. Souji leaned closer to my ear before whispering "fuck me Y/n" as her hips bounced faster and her breaths picked up, "oh fuck me with all you have, show me what you did the others". Souji was moaning really loud at this point as her hips were moving quicker than my thrusts even as she was begging "faster, go faster and be rougher", she leaned her head into my shoulder as she raised her body up bouncing herself as fast as I think she muster before clenching her arms around me. "Im cumming" she moaned loudly before clamping around me as I halted for her.

When Souji calmed down I lifted her out of my lap only to move her into her hands and knees making her look back at me with a mix of a smile and smirk as she pushed herself back to me welcomingly, that was when I thrust myself back into her but took her second entrance and hilted myself into her making the red eyed Shinobi gasp and lean her head down into the bed. "Don't make me wait" she whined and I started thrusting.

Souji's body moved with each thrust I made as she lurched forward every time we connected but it wasn't as fast as before due to her extra tightness but she seemed to be moaning more louder this time from the added feeling, my hand reached around to start kneading her chest as I thrusted harder each time making Souji's moans get even louder as she was sputtering "fuck me Y/n, take my beautiful body with all you have" as I grunted from her tightness. I leaned against Souji and kissed her neck before her cheek and finally as she turned to face me, I kissed her on the lips and she seemed happy to return. Her body pushing up to kneel as I held my arms around her waist letting our lips dance again as I was managing to get quicker, however I was drawing to my own orgasm due to not finishing before and then the added tightness was closing up around me making me groan whilst thrusting even harder. Souji's moans started to lace together with gasps before I pushed myself deep inside and came as she trembled but just because I finished there doesn't mean I was done.

I pulled out of her again and laid Souji on her side as I laid behind her like we were spooning as my arms laid over her waist and under her shoulder, she looked back to me for us to meet in another kiss as I thrusted back into her pussy and started up again. I was again able to go at a much quicker pace than before and even able to add more force which Souji showed appreciation for with loud moans and rapid pants of breath as she met her red eyes to my e/c ones, no words were spoken between us as it was no like they weren't needed. Her smile was again genuine as she rocked her hips back to my thrusts before I leaned into her shoulder thrusting even faster with grunts feeling myself about to cum again, "do it with me" she moaned catching my eyes to hers again. "I'm about to cum as well, I want it togetehr Y/n" she said and I pushed out lips together once more with my final thrust as I came inside her again.

As we laid together neither of us moved whisky remaining silent before finally Souji spoke with a trembling voice as she looked over her shoulder to me. "Thank you" she breathed with her lips shaking along with her voice "you came with me and inside, I feel so complete, so beautiful, you made me the most beautiful I could be Y/n" she said with tears as she leaned back again "I love you, thank you". I didn't know what to say other than "I love you too" as we rested together before finally deciding to get dressed again, before I left Souji gave me one last kiss and parted with a smile. "Have a good night Y/n" she said and I returned before leaving. When I arrived back at my hut I couldn't help but laugh to myself at the day it's been, "such is my life" I mused to before heading to sleep.


	25. For Richer Or Poorer (Ikaruga Yomi)

Y/n p.o.v

It was a bright morning around the resort and what made it better was the fact of not being woken up early by Souji so I was very well rested like the day before, with it being such a bright day it also meant it was pretty hot so I made my way down to the pool to cool off and as the pool came into view so did the forms of Ikaruga and Yomi. The two of them were just talking with Ikaruga facing away which gave me an idea as I made a slow approach up behind her.

During my skulking I noticed Yomi spotted me so held a finger to my lips to motion silence as I try closer to Ikaruga finally getting to arms reach before I did it. "BANZAI" I cheered quickly wrapping my arms around the prestigious Shinobi before just flopping us into the pool as she screamed, when we resurfaced I was laughing uncontrollably as Ikaruga started complaining at what I did. "Hey it was you who told me I needed to practise hiding me presence, and I all I think I did pretty well" I mused whilst hearing Yomi giggling in the background as Ikaruga tried to keep a stern face towards me before I pulled her closer. "Plus you know you love me" I grinned finally seeing her glare falter as her lips turned up into a smile, "yeah" was her simple reply before we both looked to Yomi "thanks for keeping quiet" we both said with different meanings said Ikaruga was more sarcastic. The ex Hebijo attendee nodded before I looked to Ikaruga again as she did me with a silent conversation before we both reached up grabbing Yomi's arms and pulled her into the pool with us.

Just like with the previous victim of the pool, Yomi screamed before resurfacing as me and Ikaruga laughed before I found myself on the receiving end of a double team by them both splashing me. "I'm gonna call that Karma" I accepted as they both smiled before I just laid on my back and started floating around on the water, "blessed weather eh" I asked changing the subject and the two agreed as we let ourselves cool down in the refreshing pool. As I was floating I found myself in a position where I was looking up at my fellow Hanzo Shinobi as she stared down at me, "hey there" I greeted and she smiled before placing her hands on my cheeks and kissed me in a somewhat upside down way before pulling back to simply say "hi". I couldn't help what I was to say "this is almost like that scene from Spider-Man, upside down kiss" I mused which earned rolled eyes, I smiled before looking to Yomi who was at my side "and hello to you" I greeted as she smiled back to me before like Ikaruga she kissed me. 

When she pulled back I sat myself up properly to face them both as did they to me, "just to make it clear to you two, I do love you" I said before rubbing the back of my neck, "if I didn't make it clear enough anyway" I continued before feeling a hand hold mine making me look at Ikaruga "why do you feel you need to make it clearer" she asked and I sighed. "Well before, I ended up having sex with Ryobi and Mirai, the two were worried that I was just a one time guy, that it wasn't anything to me, granted after it seemed like a pattern from Miria I should have found you straight away" I started as I looked between the two as Yomi took my other hand. "As I told the two of them if I say I love you, I really mean it, don't think it's just a one time thing with me" I said before turning directly to Ikaruga. "You was the first person I was to actually have sex with, I want you to know especially it meant a lot, I'm sorry I didn't find you to make it all clear to you straight away" I apologised before finding myself in a deep kiss with the prestigious Shinobi.

As I returned the kiss I felt a tear slip between our cheeks before we pulled away and I brushed the small blemishes from her eyes as she smiled at me with her hands still on my cheeks, "you are an idiot Y/n I will say that" she said and I nodded "yeah I'll accept that" I replied as she continued "probably one of the bigger idiots I know". I responded with "ok you are really sinking it in deep now" before being kissed again to shut me up, "but that time we had at the beginning of this vacation was so precious to me, and I know, I could tell from how you was with me and spoke that it truly meant something to you as well". Ikaruga's arms went over my shoulders as she hugged me to which I returned it, "you're an idiot to think I didn't understand how much you love me, I love you so much Y/n" she spoke in just above a whisper and I smiled kissing her cheek. "I love you too" I returned before looking to Yomi. "Come on" I opened my arm for her to step closer into an embrace to which she smiled and accepted, I closed my arms around her as well as kissing her cheek.

When we pulled back Ikaruga took my hand and attention again as she swam to my side once more, "I have a request of you Y/n" she spoke with a blush and I nodded as response for her to continue whilst she looked to me again "I would like for us to have sex again, would you" she questioned and I answered by kissing her. That was a good enough answer for her as she pulled me behind her out of the pool before looking to Yomi, "you can join us if you want" she offered and the bean sprout fanatic followed suit as Ikaruga led the way towards my hut where upon entry met me in a deep kiss resulting with me falling and pulling onto the bed. My hands ran up her sides making the blue eyed Shinobi pull back from the kiss with a shiver from my touch before leaning in again, Ikaruga pulled away again for Yomi to kiss me after she closed the door.

When she broke back from the kiss she looked to Ikaruga before both moved down to my trunks and pulled them down to expose my hardening phallus to them both to which the two leaned to each side and ran their tongues along its length. Such actions made me lay my head back to moan as both of them licked along my shaft before Yomi moved to take my tip into her mouth, at the same time I pulled Ikaruga up to me leaning into the crook of her neck to suck on a spot as I reached behind her back to unfasten her bikini top. When that was removed I leaned down to her chest and started suckling on one of her nipples as I tweaked the other, that made Ikaruga hug the back of my head as she moaned as well as I did from Yomi's lips descending further on my cock before rising up to find a bobbing rhythm. Ikaruga pulled me back up to kiss her before breaking back to say "I love you so much" only to again kiss me after, I ran a hand through Yomi's hair as she was bobbing faster whilst I was also kneading Ikaruga's breast as she moaned into the kiss before opening her eyes to mine again. 

I then watched as Ikaruga moved down next to Yomi as they both started licking around my shaft again and I groaned feeling a stir in my lower are which must have been warning enough as they both positioned ready for my release as I came. Both caught some of my cum in their mouths and cleaned the rest before having a hushed conversation, when they looked back to me Yomi pushed me onto my back as her lips locked with mine as Ikaruga removed the last of her bikini. The Raven haired Shinobi climbed into my lap and sunk herself onto my cock with a moan before Yomi removed the bottom of her bikini also and slung a leg over my head. I then understood that her outfit so she was naked also before I pulled her against my chest as one hand reached to her breasts as the other between her legs.

Ikaruga had started to bounce herself in my lap as I worked both my hands on Yomi hearing them both moan, the latter of the two turned her head to face me and pushed her lips to mine in a kiss whilst rocking against my hands as one kneaded her chest as I pushed a finger of the other inside her. Such actions were making the blonde haired Shinobi moan into the kiss before Ikaruga pulled my lips to meet hers as she rode her hips against mine, I was thrusting up to meet her bounces in a rythem as moans were also escaping her lips which she was peppering against mine. Both the Shinobi were clearly enjoying themselves and I couldn't help but smile knowing that fact before feeling Ikaruga lean her head into the crook of my neck as her hips bounced faster, her moans were picking up as she looked at me with slightly closed eyes "I've missed this feeling" she confessed and I moved one hand from Yomi to wrap around Ikaruga as I met her movements with my own. 

I then had an idea to switch things up a bit so I lifted Ikaruga into sitting position as she continued to bounce in my lap before moving Yomi so her leg slung over my head and brought her down onto my lips as I pushed my tongue inside, her hips started to rock against my lips as I ate her out whilst thrusting with Ikaruga's bouncing. The three of us were moving in sync as Ikaruga's hands were pushing on my chest to help her bounce as Yomi was rocking against me with her hands lacing in my hair and I was holding Ikaruga as I thrusted up with added speed whilst swirling my tongue inside Yomi, it seems our movements weren't the only thing that was in synce as whilst I felt a stirring in my loins again the two of them both moaned "I'm going to cum". Then as I thrusted up into Ikaruga she arched slightly before slumping against Yomi's back as the blonde gripped my head whilst clenching her thighs and I gripped the raven haired Shinobi's waist as the three of us came together.

Ikaruga was the first to lift off of me as she moved to the side to catch her breath whisky Yomi moved to take place in my lap only for me to flip us so I was the one on top, I gave a look towards Ikaruga who smiled at me before leaning forward to kiss me and pulled away saying "make Yomi feel good as well" before sitting back. I looked down to the green eyed blonde who also smiled as her legs spread open for me, I took that to thrust into her and upon penetration she arched slightly before clamping her legs around me. Without a second passing I started thrusting.

Yomi held onto me as she was moaning grabbing my face and pulled me into a kiss where our tongues were incorporated and tangled around each other's as I thrusted into her, as we broke back she had a smile aimed up at me as she stroked my cheek "I ah I love you Y/n, ah please don't stop" she moaned and I pressed our foreheads together, "we just got started, so don't worry" I replied as I took a hold of her legs and held them as I was thrusting with each one allowing me an extra deepness inside her. That made Yomi's body twist and turn with pleasure as she pulled me close to her and into another deep kiss as I against started kneading her breasts, during all this our eyes were locked together before I leaned into her shoulder whilst lifting one of her legs high which allowed me to thrust even deeper resulting with "AHHHH Y/N I'M CUMMIMG AGAIN" from Yomi. Her body again twisted as she released but I didn't stop. Instead I only went faster with the added lubricant of her orgasm allowing me the added speed.

I saw the blonde haired Shinobi's eyes hazy and glazed from her sudden release as her voice trembled "I l lo love y y you", I leaned down and kissed her as I kept thrusting breaking contact to say "I love you too" before clashing lips again whilst not stopping my rapid thrusts before "Y/N" she cried my name as she came again. All I could hear at the moment were the sounds of Yomi's moans nearly begging for me not to stop along with the sound of our bodies clapping together before I took a firm grip on her and gave a deep thrust. The next thing to happen as Yomi's legs kicking out in yet another orgasm as I also came filling her with a groan as she clutched my body to her.

I lifted up again and saw Yomi's chest heaving as she had a huge smile on her face before letting me retract from her as she panted "thank you, that was so good Y/n", she again pulled me down I to a kiss before pulling back to breath "I love you" and I smiled stroking her cheek. "I love you too" I returned before hearing Ikaruga call my name and I looked to see her standing up against a wall, she smiled and turned around before leaning and bracing herself against the structure whilst looking back to me. "Would you be able to go once more with me" she asked and Yomi let me go for me to stand and approach the prestigious Shinobi, my hands held her hips as I stood behind her before prodding against her anal entrance and her hand clenched against the wall as she awaited my entry. "If it's too much let me know" I said before pushing in and Ikaruga's hands turned pale at how much she was clenching them but she gave no signal to stop and I made it to the hilt. I remained still awaiting her permission to go.

After a moment she looked back to me with a smile and nodded for me to begin and just like when we were first had sex I moved slowly as to not rush this new penetration. My head leaned on her shoulder as I kissed Ikaruga's neck before leaning to her ear "remember Ikaruga, I love you and none of this is just the sex" I spoke quietly before hearing a small sob as she turned to me with tears eyes. "I love you too Y/n, you're the only one I could love like this" her voice trembled before she reached behind my head holding me as her lips pressed to mine, I was still thrusting during our kiss keeping my hands on the borderline of her hips and rear as my movements remained slow and steady before she breathed "you can go faster". I gave a nod before upping the speed behind my thrusts and Ikaruga's hands opened against the wall as she bleed her head forward whilst even pushing against my thrust, "you're so good Y/n" she moaned as she looked back to me. A smile was on her lips as tears were in her eyes slipping down her cheeks still, "you make me feel so good, I love you so much" she said and I kissed her whilst still thrusting with more speed.

Ikaruga's tightness drew me close pretty quickly but neither of us had a complaint as it was all still very enjoyable and after I gave note of my impending release Ikaruga took my hands and wrapped them around her waist whilst gripping wrists, "I want it inside me Y/n" she smiled before closing her eyes as I gave the climactic thrust and started to cum again. Ikaruga trembled before looking back at me with a smile and leaned against my chest as we stood straight before slowly backing up to the bed where she pushed me down and laid by my side as Yomi did for the other. "We love you Y/n" they both said and I held each of them as I returned "I love you too". Yomi turned me to face her as she smiled "I'm glad we have these moments Y/n, it's rare to find someone like you" she said and I tilted my head only for Ikaruga to make me face her, "someone so kind and loving, you love us no differently than the other" . They both leaned against me as I smiled, "well what can I say, I'll love you two and the others no matter what, for richer or poorer" (roll credits) I said and they both rolled their eyes. "That was so cheesy" Yomi commented and I laughed "well what can you expect of me" I asked and they both looked at each other, "well if you're practicing your vows, for you to have and to hold us" Ikaruga replied. This time it was me to roll my eyes, "and you call me cheesy"


	26. Meaningful Words (Bashou)

Y/n p.o.v

After a small break with us laying together me, Ikaruga and Yomi got dressed again before splitting to do our own things but not without them both giving me a kiss as they left. As I was walking around I headed into the wooded area for a bit as I have found it to be especially peaceful when surrounded by all the trees, walking between the tall trunks of bark I couldn't help but smile at how calm it could be and the silence was actually relaxing when you think about it. During my walk I was walking under a tree with a particularly large branch before hearing a voice speaking quietl.

"You are not a name or a height, or a weight or a gender, you are not an age and you are not where you are from

You are your favourite books and the songs stuck in your head, you are your thoughts and what you eat for breakfast on Saturday mornings"

The voice fell quiet for a moment before I spoke "You are a thousand things but everyone chooses to see the million things you are not". I looked up at the branch and saw someone peering down at me as I smiled up at them "hey Bashou, how you doing" I asked but her response was "you know that poem", I gave a small laugh before nodding as I looked forward "yeah I heard it before and it stuck with me" I replied as the Hebijo Shinobi jumped down to me whilst holding a small book in her hand that had a cover simply saying "poetry". Bashou looked at me with her purple eyes as her head was tilted "I never would have took you for a poetic person" she said and I chuckled responding with "you'd be surprise on what you don't know about people, even if you feel you knew them for eternity and more" I smiled as she shifted through the pages of her book. "I've never heard that one before" she said and I smiled "well then a new one to remember curtesy of me" I joked before sitting myself against the tree trunk.

Bashou sat to my side and showed me some of the poems in the book she had before saying "you know even if their time has past, I would love to meet some of these people, but then what would I say" she questioned and I smiled "the funny thing about chasing the past is that most people wouldn't know what to do with it if they caught it" I said and again Bashou looked at me "Atticus" she named the author and I nodded. A smile formed on her lips, "I never thought I'd know someone else who was so poetic" she said and I looked forward "ironic how solitude can bring unity" I replied before shivering "ok I need to stop now" I joked as she laughed before holding the book between us. "Do you want to read some poems with me" she asked I shrugged "yeah sure" as we went through the pages.

The two of us kept reading through the different poems as time slipped by unnoticed due to our states of immersion before finally Bashou closed the book and we looked to see the sun was going down. "Jeez how long were we out here for" I asked with a small laugh and she shook her head "I don't know but honestly it was nice to spend time with you like this" she replied with a smile aimed at me, "it's nice to share a common interest with someone" she continued and I nodded before a look of nervousness fell on her appearance as she looked to the side "do you think we could do this again sometime" she asked and I nodded "yeah sure it was nice to spend time with you" I replied bringing a smile onto her again. Then I felt Bashou wrap her arms around me in a hug as she said "thanks Y/n, I thought so too" before pulling back slightly as she looked to me with a smile, the glint of the sun reflected in her purple eyes giving them a small sparkle before slowly her face inched closer to mine until her lips pressed to my own.

I watched Bashou's eyes close as she kissed me with her arms still around me as mine were for her and after a second I also leaned in whilst reaching a hand up to her cheek stroking it with my thumb, our lips broke slightly she looked to me before again we closed into a kiss as I pulled her into my lap whilst our lips pressed deeper together before I pushed forward laying her onto the ground. Bashou's arms wrapped around me tighter to keep me close before her hands reached for mine and held them close to her chest, I reached one of my hands and cupped her cheek before pressing our lips togther once more as my other hand gave a small squeeze to her chest which was met positively as a small moan left her. I met my e/c eyes to her purple ones as she smiled at me before reaching her hands to my shirt and started unbuttoning it, in return I lifted off her top so her chest was only converted by her bra.

Bashou finished the job and exposed her chest to me before I leaned down and latched my lips around the bud of her nipple sucking and nipping at the bud which was met with a moan as her arms hugged my head, I also reached a hand to her second breast giving it a squeeze before trailing my touch down her body and up the skirt she was wearing. "Y/n" she breathed my name and I looked to see her smiling still as I dipped my hand into her underwear and over her folds.

Bashou's initial response was a shiver as I touched her most sensitive area but as I started to massage the bundle of nerves that made her clit she gave small moans whilst pulling me into a kiss, I returned it as I also pushed my finger inside her slowly pumping it which she again moaned from as she looked at me and our lips danced together. Her hands wrapped over my shoulders pulling me closer as Bashou deeper our kiss as I brushed my tongue across her lips asking for entry, one which she allowed to me as her lips parted for our tongues to dance with each other's tangling together as I pumped my finger inside her whilst Bashou's hand palmed against my crotch. Suddenly I found myself on my back the green haired Shinobi atop me as rocked in my lap making me groan as I hardened before she stood up and reached up her skirt, she stepped back as she removed her panties before turning and lowering herself onto my mouth.

I placed my hands on Bashou's backside as I ran my tongue over her pussy as she pushed down my shorts and boxers enough to free me erect length which she proceeded to take into her own mouth, we both worked to pleasure each other as I licked Bashou's folds as she bobbed her head on my cock with us both moaning from the others actions which only made the feeling better for each of us due to the vibrations. Bashou's bobbing was rapid as she sucked around my shaft before even flicking her tongue across the tip of my phallus, this of course made me moan into her folds and she reacted by pushing herself against my lips before I felt a current of her juices flow. She had an earlier climax than me due to my previous ministrations before this but her orgasm didn't slow her down I actually felt her bobbing more faster. Almost like she was trying to make me cum quicker. I moaned and groaned as I lapped up her juices before finally reaching my own orgasm and came in Bashou's mouth before feeling her gulp down my cum before lifting up off of me with a gasp.

Her purple eyes met mine again as I sat up against the tree and pulled her back into my lap. Her chest pressed to mine as our Lips met in another kiss whilst she lifted over my cock breaking back from the kiss with a smile on her lips, "you sure you want this" I asked and she nodded leaning close as she spoke "I've never had someone whom I share interests with, then with all the time I known you, I love you Y/n". Bashou cupped my cheeks in both hands and kissed me as she pushed me into her and we both moaned as her inner walls closed around me, my arms wrapped around her bare waist as I reached a barrier and felt her grip move over my shoulders before pushing down more forcing me through. I held Bashou as she gripped me tight before feeling her body relax.

With a kiss to her cheek I gave steady thrusts up into her as she remained still letting me find a rythem that suited her well before small mewls left her lips as she raised her head from my shoulder to look at me again, a smile formed on her lips as she even started bouncing herself to my movements whilst leaning close to me and rested her head on my shoulder again whilst moaning. "Ah Y/n, you feel so good" her voice rang out into my shoulder as I held her against my whilst thrusting up to which she said "go faster" but instead of that I stood up and pressed her back to the tree, with Bashou's body braced against something I did as she previously asked of me and started to thrust faster and the look on her face morphed into one of pleasure. Her eyes closed as she held a finger to her lips biting to muffle her moans but pulled her hand away to keep them audible, "don't hold them back" I breathed before leaning into the crook of her neck and biting at the flesh making her gasp and moan "Y/n oh, harder". I did just as she asked and added more force behind each thrust as she straightened her back up against the bark behind her, "Y/n harder" her volume raised and as did the push I gave to my thrusts before her legs kicked out.

A long moan left Bashou as her breaths fell ragged from another climax and I slowed down a little for her to enjoy the rush before setting her feet onto the ground again, "wait you're not stoping are you" she asked but I responded by turning her around and bending her forward against the tree as I thrusted back into her. "No I'm just changing things up" I finally replied as I was rapidly speeding up and getting rougher with my thrusts, Bashou didn't seem to mind as she leaned leaned her upper body against the tree with louder moans of "yes Y/n, please you're so good". I in return leaned down against her back and reached to turn her to face me seeing the smile on her lips with glazed eyes of pleasure, "you're so good" she gasped before kissing me again followed by her walls clamping around me once more as she yet again came with me being forced over too as I came inside her.

Bashou's voice nearly cried out as we met our mutual climaxes before I felt her body fall limp slight as she caught her breath before pushing up against my chest with her hands gripping my wrists around her waist. She looked back to me with a smile before I pulled out and she turned to face me fully, "if you want to go one more time I think I can manage it" she said but I shook my head with a smile "no I won't force that, as long as you enjoyed it I'm happy" I said before feeling her arms around me. "Thanks for this Y/n, I really enjoyed it" she breathed as I rubbed her back before she looked up at me again we both leaned into another kiss before pulling back to get dressed.

When we were ready we headed back to the resort before she asked "can I stay with you for the night" and I looked to see her cheeks with a small blush before I wrapped my arm over her shoulder and nodded, "she smiled as we headed to my hut and laid down together with Bashou resting against me. She looked to me with her purple eyes and whispered "I love you" before laying her head in my chest as I held her close "I love you too" I replied seeing her smile with closed eyes, how powerful three simple words can be to change someone's mood. "Dang it I'm at it again" I thought to myself before closing my own eyes.


	27. Common Ground (Yagyu Haruka)

Nobody p.o.v

Y/n stirred awake from his slumber and stretched with a yawn after his nightly rest but the bed did feel more empty than it did the night before and that's when he remembered Bashou slept with him but she was gone, he looked around before seeing a note on the bedside table and read "I woke up early but didn't want to disturb you, thanks again for yesterday". Y/n smiled as he read the note before getting up and throwing on some randomly chosen clothes before heading outside.

As Y/n was walking around the resort he met up with a few of his fellow Shinobi and stuck by to chat with them before again parting ways for their own things but then as Y/n was walking by some of the hugs he heard an argument, it was more one sided though. He neared the voices that were causing such a ruckes and heard "I know what you're trying to do, you're just tying to mess with Hibari's mind", after hearing that Y/n instantly thought "oh god" before another voice spoke in a mockingly offended tone "now I would do no such thing, I just want to spend a little time with our pink haired friend". Y/n approached the two voices and watched the small quarrel between Yagyu and Haruka with the Hanzo Shinobi getting in the latter's face saying "I see what you're doing, go back to making your potions witch" she spat before finally Y/n cut in, "are you done" he asked making the two arguing Shinobi look at him.

"Oh hello Y/n, how are you today" Haruka asked completely dismissive of Yagyu as she greeted the male who replied with a shrug. "Well I'm fine but you two on the other hand" he cut off at the end or more was cut off by Yagyu who said "this manipulator is trying to mess with Hibari, she can deny it but I know it's true" she pointed at Haruka who had a smug smile at getting under Yagyu's skin. "Now that's not true, I wouldn't dare hurt my little Hibari" she spoke in a tone one would use to a baby which only pissed Yagyu off more as she spat "SHE ISN'T YOURS", spat may be putting it lightly. That was Y/n's point to step in as he approached the two placing his hands on Yagyu's shoulders as she was seething with rage with her fists clenched, "OK, let's just calm down" Y/n tried to ease the situation but could sense the rising anger in his friend which piqued as Haruka said "I guess, but she's less yours really".

"GAHH" Y/n shouted as he was suddenly tugged forward as Yagyu lunged at Haruka whilst suddenly appearing in her Shinobi attire but tripped due to Y/n's hold on her, that didn't stop Yagyu's warpath as she tried crawling to attack Haruka whilst Y/n tried holding her back by hugging both of her legs together like a child would when clinging to their parent's ankle. "Yagyu if you would kindly stop" Y/n requested in his struggle but was getting nowhere due to Haruka's taunts towards the albino haired Shinobi, "you are not helping" Y/n spat as he was being dragged before quickly pulling himself up Yagyu wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and fell onto his back as she tried to break free. "Yagyu...calm...down" Y/n struggled before finally all the fight seemed to leave Yagyu as her energy was sapped, "huagh" Y/n breathed as he flopped onto his back still holding Yagyu.

"Are we calm now" he asked as he raised his head to see Haruka with a smirk whilst Yagyu glared at the Crimson Squad member. "huh" Y/n breathed before just flopping onto his back unconscious causing the two bickering Shinobi to turn their attention him, "you moron, look what you did" Yagyu spat as she looked concerned at her friend to which Haruka replied with "I wasn't the one to get angry and force him to use his ability". Yagyu narrowed her eyes and went snap back but just waved her hand "forget it, I'm getting him inside" She said before being surprised as Haruka helped lift the male up and lug him to his hut.

Y/n p.o.v

I opened my eyes and groaned whilst feeling a bit dizzy before remembering what happened as I stood up. "Well at least the place isn't burnt down" I muttered as I headed outside again and not even five steps out the door "NONE OF THAT WOULD HAVE HAPPEND IF YOU WASN'T SO INSUFFERABLE" Yagyu shouted from around the corner and I groaned "perfect" as I approached the two again, "ok let's try this again" I said announcing my presence to the two before they both made their way to me. "Are you ok Y/n" Yagyu asked and I shrugged "well depends really as I know you basically despise each other's very existence but, can you two just try to get along for five minutes" I asked and they looked at each it gave no answer and I sighed, "ok is there anything that doesn't involve Hibari that you two can agree on" I asked before seeing Haruka smirk. She stepped closer to me with a glint in her eye, "well I don't know about Yagyu but lately I've been wanting another session with you" she said whilst running a finger across my chin before Yagyu pulled me back.

"What is wrong with you, he could be injured you..." I placed a finger over Yagyu's lips to silence her, "what did I say about playing nice" I asked and she looked to the side before speaking "I mean I guess I wouldn't mind having sex with you again" she spoke quietly and I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well when I said if their was anything you two could agree on this wasn't what I meant" I muttered before finding myself pressed against the back of my hut as Yagyu's single uncovered eye stared into mine, "you asked if their was anything we could agree on and this is it, now shut up and kiss me Y/n" she snapped before planting her lips onto mine. I didn't know what to say even if I was able to but apparently Haruka had something to say, "well Yagyu, I never thought you'd be the aggressive type" she mocked and the red eyed Shinobi growled "will you just shut up for five minutes". Before another argument could begin I pulled Yagyu into another kiss.

The White haired Shinobi leaned in whilst pressing her hands to my chest before pulling back with a small blush in her cheeks before she fell to her knees reaching her hands to pull down my pants and boxers, I went to speak but was muffled by Haruka pressing me to the wall of my hut with her hands on my chest and her lips on mine. When she pulled back she had a smirk on her lips as she spoke, "it would seem you're partial to the idea as well" she commented at the fact I was getting aroused and I groaned before moaning at the warmth that surrounded my phallus and looked down to Yagyu.

She in turn was looking back up at me as her lips were wrapped around my shaft whilst she bobbed her head along its length making lean my head back against my hut with a moan before being pulled into a kiss by Haruka, I ended up returning it and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer as she giggled into the kiss pulling back "seems you're really into this" she teased making me roll my eyes. "Oh hush you" I retorted before crashing our lips together again as she closed her fingers on my cheeks as she returned it before I moaned into the kiss from Yagyu's oral actions making me reach down and run a hand through her snow white hair, then a vibration traveled around my length as I heard her hum making me unintentionally buck against her mouth. Yagyu didn't give any sort of complaint to that as she looked to me again before she removed the top of her outfit then her bra, "would you like me to use this" she asked cupping her breasts and I sputtered out "habanabuna what now" making her smile before wrapping her fleshy mounds around my length.

They were really soft basically blanking my mind especially to the fact it was Yagyu who offered this then acting on it but I couldn't help but moan as she started massaging my shaft with her breasts, "you're even protruding from my breasts" she commented and I looked to see her staring with surprise at the top of my phallus before her lips wrapped over it as she sucked. "You've had sex with him before Yagyu, you should know that he isn't that small" Haruka mused making the red eyed Shinobi pop her lips off me and quickly spoke "that wasn't what I meant by it, I'm sorry if you're offended Y/n" but I shook my head again moaning which seemed to ease her mind. Haruka leaned to my ear and whispered "which one of us are you going to pin against the wall first", her voice was sultry to say the least honestly she speaks so sexually but as I looked at her to speak she planted her lips on mine again. Her hand made me cup and squeeze her breast through her yellow sweater making her moan into the kiss which she deepened, then I felt the stirring in my lower regions and broke the kiss to warn "Yagyu I'm gonna". Haruka again kissed me, silencing me as Yagyu wrapped her lips around my shaft before I bucked and came . I groaned during my release before finishing then feeling Yagyu gulp down my cum as she stared up at me.

The two looked at me, with Yagyu being half nake. Their eyes both questioning on who first and I quickly moved taking a hold of Yagyu's hips and pressed her to the back of my hut as I leaned into her shoulder and kissed her neck, her hand held the back of my head as she gave a small moan with Haruka speaking "I guess it's fair seeing she was the one to serve you first". Both me and Yagyu looked to the green eyed temptress who then leaned close to me with a smirk "but I at least ask you give me something good after" she continued before pecking my lips, "fair enough" I shrugged before looking to Yagyu who did me. I leaned in kissing her which she glad returned whilst hooking her leg behind me only for my hand to catch it and hold it up as I pressed to her, "Y/n I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you again" she spoke with a moan before reaching a hand up her skirt and moving her panties to the side as she looked to me. "Please, put it back inside me" her voice breathed before I hesitated no more and plunged myself into her.

Yagyu's head fell leaning back against the wall as her moth fell open with a loud moan which I muffled by pulling her into a kiss again and Yagyu gladly returned it before leaning her forehead against mine, "give it to me Y/n" she breathed before leaning into my shoudler as I started thrusting. Yagyu's moans were muffled into my shoulder as she held me close whilst I thrusted into her with an accelerating speed but she gave no sign of contempt for that as her grip only tightened, "you seem to really enjoy this" Haruka commented with Yagyu replying "it's Y/n so of course I would, I'd never let anyone else do this". I saw Haruka cock an eyebrow at that before Yagyu made me look at her. "Nobody else I promise, Y/n I love you" she quickly said before kissing me as I pressed her to the wall even more, I held one of Yagyu's legs up letting me thrust deep and by the way her visible eye was glazing I could tell I was hitting the right spots. Then I felt the tight clamping of her walls around me followed by a loud moan of "HAHHH" as the eye patch wearing Shinobi came, I was about to pause so she could ride out her orgasm before her grip on ,y shoudler tightened. "Don't stop".

I wasn't going to deny Yagyu at that plus it did have a benefit for me with how close I was to cummimg myself, a fact I let her know of which made her hold me tight as she breathed "cum inside me Y/n". I kissed Yagyu as pushed myself deep inside and let loose cumking and filling her as she asked me to before letting her against the wall as I pulled out, she had a bright flush across her cheeks as she breathed heavily before smiling at me "you was amazing Y/n" she said before giving me another kiss. This time however I was pulled by Haruka who had her lower half stripped with her sweater up above her bare chest as she had a smirk on her lips, "you wasn't going to leave me out was you, I've been waiting so patiently and feel I should get something for that" she spoke in a mock whine voice as she traced her finger over my cheek. I responded by turning Haruka away from me as I stood behind her before thrusting into her depths feeling her walls wrap around me.

"Oh Y/n, so aggressive" she moaned looking back to me with a smile as she stroked my cheek, "don't hesitate Y/n, let me have it" she cooed as I started thrusting whilst gripping her hips tight due to her not having any support to lean on. Instantly Haruka's moans started and they weren't quiet either "ah yes Y/n, I've been anticipating this since the last time we did it, Hikage seemed to enjoy it as well don't you think" she asked looked back to me with her smile, "I've never seen her so happy, then I've seen the affects you had on my little Mirai, what you said to her was so sweet". I leaned against Haruka's back as one of my hands reached to cup her breast as I kneaded it, "just enjoy this yourself for ok" I grunted as she moaned before pulling me into a kiss breaking back to breath "you're so sweet Y/n, the fact that you feel amazing like this is just a bonus" she moaned pushing back o my thrusts. As I was thrusting I felt Haruka lean forward forcing both my hands to her hips again as she gripped both of my wrists, "oh you're so good, don't be afraid to be rougher Y/n" she said and I took that option.

I added more force into my thrusts and after a few hard thrusts Haruka arched her back up with a cry of pleasure, then followed her currents which bombarded me but I kept going as she sputtered "don't stop, oh don't stop" making me pull her up against my chest as I kept thrusting. My hands cupping and massaging both her breasts as she looked back to kiss me before breathing, "I want you to cum deep inside me Y/n, let it out into me like you did Yagyu" she said before I plunged myself deep triggering another orgasm from her which dragged me to my own climax. I did as she wished me to and pumped my cum deep inside her before gently lowering Haruka onto the floor all whilst I was still cumming, as I pulled out she laid on her stomach looking back to me with a smile "oh you really got better from last time" she said before leaning her head onto her hands. "And I'm sure next time will be even better" she cooed before I was pushed back against the wall of my hut before Yagyu straddled me.

"Would you be able to go one more round" she asked with Haruka saying "oh don't rush him, he may be a little tired after that" but I shook my head "no I can go once more" I said sinking Yagyu onto me as she leaned against my chest, her moans started the second I gave the first thrust upwards before Yagyu's hips rose and fell in my lap as she bounced, her hands were on my shoulders as she smiled at me with her cheeks still flush red with pleasure. "You can touch my chest as well if you'd like" she offered and as I closed my hand around one of her fleshy orbs I sucked on the bud of the second making the albino haired Shinobi hug my head, "Y/n hmmm" she hummed as I was thrusting up faster with a stringer drive making Yagyu's body tremble. "Oh gah, oh god, I'll cum if you keep up like this Y/n, it'll be too soon" she moaned but only with the slightest hint of a complaint.

I responded by locking our lips together again. A kiss she gladly returned before I pushed Yagyu to lay on the ground as I thrusted even deeper holding her legs open for me to reach the sweet spots, then she cried out with pleasure. Her head fell back as her body pushed up to me before the two words of "I'm cumming" fell from her lips but I was determined to finish with her, so with one more quick thrust I pushed as far as I could before we both met in the blissful finish.

As wel calmed down I looked to Yagyu who pulled me into a final kiss before letting me pull out as I sat back looking at the two. "You really made us feel good there Y/n" Haruka said as she crawled to me with a smile "I really can't wait for next time" she continued as she kissed me with Yagyu actually agreeing with "I'll look forward to next time as well", but then of course Haruka had to say something. "We'll be patient because I'm sure he'd want me first" she smirked making Yagyu narrow her visible eye, "yeah right, he'd probably want me again before you" she sit back Haruka asking why that was and Yagyu growled and then started the bickering again. "There's just no peace between these two" I muttered before they looked at me, "well maybe" Haruka started before they both moved to my sides "be we can agree that we love you" (hehe rhythm) the both said as they kissed my cheeks. I shrugged at that "fair enough, that fine by" I said as I kissed them both before laying my head against the wall. "He's still going to want me first" Yagyu said and I groaned as they went at it again.


	28. A Needed Distraction (Ryona)

Y/n p.o.v

The weather had been particularly crappy today due to a sudden bout of rainfall coming out of nowhere so it led to most of the day being spent inside but it wasn't too bad really as there moments where the rainfall stopped or slowed down enough for us to quickly make our way to each other's huts to hang out. Another positive is that the day went by quickly so the miserable weather will hopefully be a mere memory by day light, at the moment though it wasn't seeming like it as the rain was drumming down with a few flashes of lightning with crashes of thunder. It was late maybe around midnight give or take but the storm was keeping me awake so I just laid there in bed listening to so music, during the quiet transition between the songs I thought I heard a noise bang wasn't the rain or thunder so I paused the next song as it started.

There at the door of my hut making me stand up and approach to hear the knocking, at the next flash of lightning the knocking increased becoming more frantic and as soon as I opened the door arms wrapped around me quickly and tightly. "Ryona" I spoke in surprise as I saw the familiar blonde hair and heterochromatic eyes staring up at me, "what the heck are you doing out there, come here" I brought her out of the rain as it was really starting to come down now. I grabbed a few towels and laid one on the bed, wrapped one over her and dabbed her the last one. "What was you doing out there" I asked as she shivered making me hug her, "the storm, it scares me" she whimpered with a fear I've never seen in her before. Compared to the masochistic and bubbly Ryona I'm used to this was a completely different person, then at another crash of thunder she started crying. "Hey, come here" I said soothingly as I hugged her.

"Why did you come all the way to me" I asked as Ryona's teary eyes turned to me, "because you'll be there for me, right Master" she countered as I held her close, "you daft little, of course I would" I replied as I felt her staring to relax with a smile before another crash of thunder made her jump and tackle me burying her face into my chest. "I don't like storms, Master I'm scared" she looked at me on the verge of tears again making me hug her, "you don't have to be, I'm here Ryona" I breathed before sitting up. "Come on you're soaking, you get undressed and I'll find something for you to wear as your clothes dry" I said standing up, Ryona nodded and quickly stripped her clothing down to her underwear but as I was searching she called "Master" and I turned to her. Of course I expected her to be in her underwear but I didn't expect her to be so close to me, "will you distract me" she asked as her arms wrapped around me. "I don't want to think of the storm" she explained as I held her. "Ok, what do you want" I asked as she beamed up at me before jumping for me to catch her.

Ryona's lips crashed onto mine as she clung onto me tight, no words were needed to answer her question as I understood straight away where she was getting with this so carried her to my bed and laid her down. "Distract me from the storm Master" she whined reaching to keep me close as I lifted away, I cupped her cheek as our eyes met "is that's what you want Ryona" I asked and she smiled nodding her head before spreading her legs and reaching both arms up at me. I reached my hands to her panties and pulled them down leaving them dangling loosely at one of her ankles as I kneeled between her legs, she looked down at me as I leaned forward and gave a lick to her pussy.

Ryona laid her head and moaned as I repeated whilst running my hands along her legs feeling shiver and push to me, "Master oh Master" she moaned as she laid one of her leg over my shoulder and I grabbed it with the other pulling her closer to me as I pushed my tongue inside her and swirled it around. "Master" she called to me again as her hands also closed in my hair whilst she was moaning from me lapping around her insides, her hips bucking against me as she writhed around on the bed whilst staring down at me as I did up to her. She had a shine in her green and blue eyes with a smile on her lips as she rolled against mine pushing my tongue deeper making her eyes widen as she was bucking against me, "Master, so good" she moaned pushing my head deeper between her legs as my tongue did even more so. I then started darted my oral appendage in an out of her pussy which led to Ryona's breaths speed up as she stared down at me, "I'll cum Master, you'll make me cum if you do that" her voice sounded like a complaint but the expression she made proved otherwise. Regardless I continued either way before she closed her legs around my head with a moan of "I'm cumming Master", her juices rushing into my mouth as her grip loosened.

As I stood up again I pulled Ryona further to the edge of the bed as she sat up tugging my pants and boxers down enough for them to then fall to my ankles as I moved moved between her legs, then with a single thrust I hilted myself inside her making Ryona arch up with a shout of "MASTER" as I started thrusting instantly. She wanted me to distract her from the storm and that's what I was going to do as I removed her bra to free her breasts which bounced from their freedom, she giggled as she cupped them in her hands "do you like them Master, oh big and sauishy to touch" she moaned as I thrusted deep inside her. As I kept a hand on her waist I reached to grab one of her breasts kneading it as she laid back moaning and begging "fuck me Master" as I gave her what she wanted, as my hand squeezed the mound of her breast I pinched her nipple between my thumb and forefinger. "Oh Master is being rough with me, I love it" she moaned staring at me with an abandon to what she was saying as she followed up with "I love how Master fucks me, you fuck me so good my body burns for you" she reached to me pulling me close, "when I cum it's amazing because you make me cum so good Master". Her voice had a strange tone of adoration as she kissed me.

My thrusts were rapid as our lock deepened with her moans being frequent, moving between our kiss as our tongues tangoed in each other's mouths whilst our eyes locked together in a deep stare before we broke back. "Master I'm going to cum" she moaned and I leaned into her shoulder, "let it out Ryona, I'm here for you tonight" I spoke softly as she clutched onto me. Her body clenched around me as she came still begging me to continue as she eanted me to cum as well. But then I pulled out.

Ryona's voice instantly whined "no Master don't stop, I'm so empty now, what have I done wrong, I'm sorry if I upset you Master please keep fucking me" she begged frantically before I silenced her with a kiss, my hands held her face to look at me as I pulled back. "Ryona I'm not stopping, you haven't done anything wrong" I assured her as I gave a soft kiss to her lips, "I'm just changing position" I said before a glimmer appeared in her eyes as she quickly moved to her hands and knees only to lean her upper body down into my bed as she held her back end up to me. "Put it here" she spoke quietly with a half lidded eyed smile with her hand holding her ass, "I want to feel it here" she said as she started shaking it almost teasingly, my hands held her still as I took the invite I quickly thrusted myself deep into her anal port.

Ryona's head flew back as her eyes shut tight and a blissful open mouth smile followed by a cry of joy, then I started to thrust once more with her added tightness whilst Ryona leaned back down into the bed moaning loudly at my movements. "Ryona, so tight" I grunted as her body was clenching right around me but her response was "Master, so good, so kind, I love Master", I looked to see her head flat on my bed staring at me but her eyes were so glazed I was sure she was out of it, "Master, I love you" she spoke as I saw some focus coming back to her. Her lips trembling as she pushed onto her elbows and staring back at me, "you're so kind to me, you don't get mad even if I go too far" her eyes welled again as I leaned close to her. "Guess why that is Ryona" I whispered as she trembled, "it's because I love you, ok and don't forget it, if you ever feel scared, just come to me and I'll comfort you ok" I spoke softly as she actually started to cry. "You're so good to me Mastee, I love you so much". Tears streamed down her cheek and I brushed them away with my thumb as I kept thrusting, "just focus on this ok" I said and she nodded looking forward again.

my thrusts were starting to pick up much faster than before and the tightness from Ryona only added to the pleasurable friction between us as she moaned "please Master, harder" and though I wanted to keep this more gentle and intimate I was doing this more for Ryona so did as she asked me to, my thrusts were hard and fast as I pushed deeper into her each time with the sound of flesh hitting flesh reverberating around the hut but not as loud as her moans and cries for me. I groaned as there was a rising in my lower regions which Ryona clicked onto, "are you going to cum Master, will you cum inside me" she asked and I nodded to both parts of her questions before pushing deep once more and came inside her. Ryona's arms buckled as she fell face down into my bed before rolling onto her back as I stepped away.

"I don't want to stop yet" she whined pulling me close to her and I kissed her. "We'll go as long as you want" I said and she lit up with a smile "really" she asked and I chuckled. "Yeah my body may hate me in the morning but" I rolled onto my back with Ryona on top of me as she smiled down at me, "I'll go as long as you want to, so you know I'm here when you need me" I said sitting up to her. "Because I love you Ryona, and tonight it's just us" I whispered as she sat back in my lap. I knew it was going to be a long night and that I may be awake for even longer but for Ryona and to comfort her though the storm, I guess it'll be worth it.


	29. Maintenance Check (Renka)

Nobody p.o.v

As the sun rose up in the sky it was clear the previous day's awful weather was just to be a memory of the past and for Y/n he was stirring to wake only to find his movements halted by the weight of Ryona snuggled against him, during the heterochromatic Shinobi's stay in the night the two were up for a while as Y/n "distracted" his fellow Shinobi from the storm that went on until finally she fell asleep. Y/n looked to the slumbering Masochist who clung to him with her cat like smile that he always found amusing letting a himself smile at her. The moment was short lived though as there was a sudden knocking at the front door that woke Ryona up as she and Y/n looked at the door, the h/c haired male threw on some clothes before heading to see who it was and upon opening the door he saw Renka stood there.

"Hey Renka, what's up" Y/n asked with a yawn with the eldest of the Mikagura sisters replying with her own question "would you be able to help me", Y/n folded his arms as he listened to what she me at by that and Renka explained "with the storm last night me, Hanabi and Kafuru were going to check if anything was damaged, those two are on the other side of the resort so could you help me with this side" she asked and Y/n shrugged before nodding. "Yeah just give me a minute" he said closing the door for Renka to wait outside and said for Ryona to get dressed, after putting on all her clothes Ryona hugged Y/n tight. "What's this for" he asked as she smiled up at him before replying "for being so kind to me last night, I love you Master" she nuzzled into him and Y/n smiled, "I love you too" he returned kissing her forehead making Ryona shuffle with a smile before letting go to leave. "BYE MASTER" she shouted as she rushed back to her hut before Ryobi woke up.

Y/n p.o.v

Me and Renka had a look around our side of the resort to see if the storm had caused any damage around but as of yet we hadn't found anything out of place. Renka then led the way once more to a place that was more secluded so if there was any damage it wouldn't really affect the resort then again it almost seemed untouched by the rain, "why are we here" I asked making the brunette turn towards me and I saw the smirk that signalled trouble. "So Y/n what did you and Ryona get up to last night" she asked I looked around to see if anyone else was nearby but apparently not, "she came to my hut I'm the middle of the night because she didn't like the storm, she wanted me to distract her" I finally answered Renka's question only for her to step closer with her smirk broadening. "And what do you mean by distract" her she further questioned and I rubbed the back of my neck from the awkwardness that was rising before finding Renka pressing herself against me, "because I heard somethings last night, and they were coming from your hut" she whispered before pressing even closer making me fall onto my back.

Ranks stood over me arms akimbo with a grin showing she was enjoying her teasing of me. "What we're the things I heard" she asked pretending to think before "oh right, Master harder oh yes more" she made an impression of Ryona and I quickly stood up holding a hand over Renka's mouth to quiet her down. "You're enjoying this aren't you" I asked and she nodded still with her grin, "yup and I do have one question, when the hell is my turn" she asked and froze as she smirked "wait you thought I just dragged you out here for a maintenance check" she asked and I nodded genuinely thinking that was the case making her laugh. "Oh seriously, you really can be an airhead at times Y/n" she mocked and I responded with "hey, stop telling the truth" which only made her laugh more before once again pressing to me making me fall onto my back and the ground really isn't comfortable to fall on. Renka sat in my lap with her hands to the side of my head "so when is my turn Y/n, I mean you've already hooked up with my sisters" she feigned hurt before leaning close "I feel left out", I was about to say something when I felt her rocking in my lap.

"You wasn't going to just leave me out all through your stay here was you" she asked still faking the hurt expression as she leaned close to me "because that would hurt my feelings Y/n". I groaned not only from her rocking but from her incessant teasing, "for the luvva" I muttered before just pulling Renka down into a kiss which she didn't hesitate to return as she laughed before pulling back with a smirk. "Well about time" she said before kissing me again as I held her against me before rolling us so I was above her running my hands up her sides before breaking away again, as we pulled back I felt Renka's hands work the zipper of my pants before pushing me onto my back again as she sat on her knees in front of me her hands around the hem of my jeans before she tugged them down. Her eyes stared at the bulge in my boxers which she then pulled away to free my erect appendage to the air as she closed her hand around, Renka leaned with her smirk as she pumped her hand slightly before speaking "enjoying where this is going huh" she asked and I rolled my eyes at her behaviour but couldn't help but moan as she jerked me off.

I then watched Renka lean down and lick the tip of my phallus before closing her lips around it as she lowered her head making me lay mine back as it was engulfed with the wet warmth of her mouth, I felt her run her tongue around my length as she rose back up to stare at me with her brown eyes before closing them as she lowered again before repeating with a wash, rinse and repeat rhythm. Such was what made me run a hand through her brown hair as she bobbed. Renka looked up at me as she bobbed her head with a going in her eyes as she raised her head whisky pumping her hand, "you enjoying this Y/n" she grinned and I nodded which was apparently the response she wanted as she doubled her efforts by bobbing more rapidly and I groaned pushing on the back of her head. "Renka" I groaned before again she raised her head with rapid pumping of her head as she leaned closer to me with her smirk, "yeah, what is it" she asked causally and I pushed my lips to hers in a deep kiss and she returned it still with her hand movements speeding up. "Ugh" I groaned as she pulled back from the kiss before leaning back down taking my cock into her mouth just as I came.

Renka's cheeks puffed slightly before gulping down my cum and raised to her feet again standing akimbo before she stripped out of her outfit finishing by standing naked in front of me, I just blinked as she laughed before cocking her hip. "What's wrong Y/n, stunned by my sexiness" she asked before yelping as I pulled her down to me and into a kiss, her shock quickly left and I actually felt her melt into the kiss closing her eyes before opening them again as she pulled back. "You're not a bad kisser Y/n" she commented before we met once more, my hands held Renka's hips as she rose up over my length before lowering back down onto it. We both moaned as she sunk down before her hands reached for mine and held them to her chest, but instead of cupping both of them I closed my hand over one as the other held her leg and I laid Renka onto her back. She looked up at me with her smirk as she kept her legs spread, "what are you waiting for, you still have to push through" she said before closing her legs around me and pushed me through her barrier.

I saw Renka's face twist slightly with a wince before I kissed her breaking back to ask "are you ok", her response was pulling me into another kiss still holding me with her arms and legs around me before pulling back to speak "are you going to fuck me or what". That was enough to say she was fine as I started, I held her hips as I retracted before pushing back in and Renka laid back letting out moans before pushing on her arms as she stared up at me with her smirk that faltered into a more genuine smile. "Nice to know you're not leaving me out" she said and I shook my head rolling my eyes as I leaned to her "would I have gotten away with it" I asked as she laughed, "no" she replied before one of her arms moved around my shoulder and pulled me so our lips were barely apart "I would have been pissed if you left me out". I held Renka's waist and gave a deep thrust making her moan loudly and pull me so her head went over my shoudler as I chuckled, I pushed against her so she laid back and whilst I was thrusted I leaned into Renka's shoulder kissing along her neck and collar bone. My thrusts turned to hit at a different angles and I felt her legs shaking as they gripped to my side but not around my waist.

"Fuck, Y/n you really are good" Renka moaned as she held me before suddenly clenching her grip tight "I'm cumming" she voiced out before her currents rushed against me as I was still thrusting creating some clapping sounds as our bodies connected before she pushed me onto my back again. Renka moved on top of me sinking herself back onto my lap before rocking as she splayed her hands across my chest as she pushed up then sat back down, "hey I'm not letting you stay on top" she mused and I shrugged whilst reaching s hand to knead her chest whilst the other held her hips. As she was bouncing I was thrusting up with the sound of our hips meeting getting a bit louder as we sped up, I sat up myself with Renka's hands gripping my shoulders pushing her bounces with her knees as a piston as I reached a hand behind her to run her back. "Fuck, fuck, Y/n fuck me" she started breathing out as she leaned into my shoulder before turning her eyes to meet mine, her smile retuning as she placed a hand on my cheek pulling me to kiss her again as she slammed herself down onto me with a loud moan nearly a shout being muffled as she came again. As for me I wasn't far behind with Renka rocking herself just enough to pull me to my end.

I held her close against me as I came inside her and I felt her body twitch a little before just leaning against me for a moment. When she looked back to me she had a smile before lifting up off me and sat back, "hey don't expect me to say anything mushy, I'm not into that cutesy crap" she grinned and I rolled my eyes at the typical Renka before finding myself with her lips to mine once more. As she pulled back she stared into my e/c eyes with her brown one, "that being said, I did enjoy that so maybe we should do another maintenance check sometime" she said with a wink before reaching for her clothes. I did the same and got dressed before headed back to resort where the other two Mikagura sisters were, I turned to Hanabi and asked her if she or Kafuru had found anything wrong on their side of the resort. "What do you mean" she asked and I explained about the maintenance check. "There wasn't a maintenance check" Kafuru said and I turned to where Renka was to my side and she slowly turned to me with a grin before dashing off, my next thought was simple "of course there wasn't".


	30. Awakened Interactions (Asuka Homura)

Y/n p.o.v

After helping Renka with the fake "maintenance check" I decided to have a walk around the resort just to enjoy how the day turned out after the previous nights rain storm. I was actually surprised on how little evidence there was of said storm as there was little more that a few small puddles around but other than that nothing, I was walking along the far end of the beach near the forest before stopping as I heard some noises carried in the wind and looked into the shrubbery and canopy. In the distance I saw a crimson glow with the noises resonating from the same place so I went to see what was going on, as I neared I found the noises becoming more clearer to form the clashing of weapons with some grunts and finally I saw what was going on. Asuka and Homura and the two of them were duelling but Asuka had her hair down with a green aura with her attacks and Homura's hair was longer and a fire red.

I crossed my arms and leaned against a tree as the two of them clashed weapons "we've had this discussion before Asuka" I spoke up and the two of them looked to me as I waved, "we are on vacation so no training" I gave a mock exasperated shrug as they both lowered their weapons. "Oh, well yeah but Homura suggested we train with our awakened forms" the hazel eyed Shinobi reasoned with her dualing partner nodding, "yeah it's just a friendly sparing session" she said and I shook my head with an amused smile. "I've heard that before, and about five minutes in you two start going for blood" I countered with them both laughing "ok so maybe we get a bit carried away but it's a friendly rivalry" Asuka admitted and I shrugged before climbing up onto a tree branch, "ok fair enough, I'll just stay here to make sure we avoid any casualties" I joked before the started fighting again.

As the duel continued as I expected they started getting a bit carried away before Asuka knocked one of Homura's weapons away and it flew at the tree cutting through the branch I was sat on and the trunk, a creaking sound was heard and the two looked to me as I sighed "three, two, one". The branch snapped. I face planted the ground and groaned "ow" before raising my head to look at the two "you know I was sat up there to avoid getting hurt myself" I said pushing up on my hands as the two helped sit me up, I then looked to Homura "and every time you're involved in the fight I end up getting hurt, remember Yumi" I asked but she just shrugged before collecting her weapon. Asuka also say to my side asking if I was ok to which I cracked my back before giving a thumbs up "yeah I'm dandy" grinned and she giggled before leaning close to peck my cheek, "sorry about that" she apologised but I just shrugged it off and wrapped an arm over her shoulder.

As Homura returned I saw her smirk and pointed at her, "next time your in a fight I'm standing far away" I said as she laughed "oh quit whining, last time it turned out well in the end" she reasoned and I nodded, "well yeah, after taking a block of ice to the head" I complained only for her to again shrug "you was t complaining when you, me and Yumi got active" she said with Asuka asking what was meant by "active". I looked to the brunette to respond but Homura spoke first "active by which he fucked us", I slouched a little "to put it plainly" I muttered as Asuka flushed a little before Homura was to our sides "say Asuka we haven't been with Y/n a bit so" her voice trailed off as she smirked with Asuka blushing more before turning to me. "I mean it's your say if you want to" I said before finding myself locked with Asuka in a deep kiss as she held my face in both hand, when she broke back she had a small smile. "I would like to, because it's you" she said and I smiled.

"Well that's good enough for me" I said kissing her before pulling Asuka into my lap as our lock deepened. I ran my hand along her thigh before up her skirt as she turned in my lap sitting as my hand reached into her panties then over her clit brushing across the bundle of nerves making Asuka shiver, my other hand reached up to cup her cladded breast kneading it as we broke our kiss only for Homura to lock hers with me next as I applied attention to Asuka still but reached my hand from her breast to Homura's crimson hair running my fingers through it. It was strange with its almost fiery appearance without the burning feeling but a strange silkiness, "enjoying yourself" Homura asked and I realised how she broke the kiss and stared at me with a smirk. "Oh sorry I just, I don't know how to explain it really" I said and she nodded with a smile "worry about that later" she breathed kissing me again, during this I pushed a finger inside Asuka and started pumping it earning a few moans as she leaned back against my chest rocking herself slightly.

Her movements ended up grinding against me and I don't know if it was intentional or not but I felt myself reacting with Asuka turning to me with a smile on her lips and I broke back from Homura's kiss to say "you're beautiful". I leaned to peck her lips as well whilst pumping my finger faster, "Y/n" Asuka moaned my name as I returned to kissing Homura again before feeling my fellow Hanzo Shinobi clenching her thighs against my hand before a rush hitting my hand as she came. I saw from the corner of my eye the redness in Asuka's cheek before she moved from my lap to look at me, then Homura broke from our kiss and both of them pulled me to my feet where they sat me on the fallen branch following with them both sitting in front of me with Homura unzipping my pants then tugging them down with my boxers. This freed my length to them and they both leaned closer running their tongues along the underside.

I couldn't help but moan from their actions and closed my eyes from the dual actions before a warmth closing over the tip as one of them continued gliding their tongue along my shaft making me look, Asuka was the one sucking on the tip of my length as Homura worked around the base with both of them looking up at me. Asuka moved away and Homura moved to take over as the prior of the two leaned up to kiss me again and I reached my hand to her chest again kneading gently hearing soft moans leave her before she stepped back and removed the top of her Shinobi outfit with her bra following exposing her chest fully. I pulled Asuka close and latched my lips around one of her nipples making her hold my head as she mewled before Homura moved back and I pulled Asuka into my lap, we met our gazes once more before she stood up and removed her panties before seating herself down into my lap again whilst taking me into her

Without another second from the penetration I started thrusting up as Asuka leaned against me with one hand massaging her breasts as the other ran along the crease in the small of her back, she shivered and moaned from my actions as her arms held over my shoulders "I love you Y/n" she moaned and I kissed her cheek. "I love you too Asuka" I replied before looking to Homura and again she kissed me before sitting back "I'll just let you too have your fun" she said allowing me to focus on Asuka, the two of us look at each other as she took to her own actions in rocking against my thrusts with her own gyrations us both moaning as she did so before we pressed our foreheads together. My hands also started to bounce Asuka against me as I sped up with my thrusts hearing her breaths becoming more rapid also, "Y/n ah don't, no don't stop" she moaned and I ran my hand through her hair like I did with Homura. A gentle touch as we moved quickly together.

"Don't stop Y/n" she repeated and I pulled her against me again "I won't, not until you're happy" I replied kissing her cheek then pulling her scarf away to suckle on the flesh beneath. "Y/n, ha harder" I heard Asuka gasp and eager to make her happy I compiled thrusting with more force to my thrusts feeling her body shudder each time, "Asuka" I groaned as I pushed up into her with a rapid force feeling her jolt before closing tight around "I'm cumming Y/n" she moaned and I groaned "same here" before we kissed again as we met in mutual orgasm. When we finished I lifted Asuka out of my lap but she stopped me to meet her hazel eyes and smile, "I love you" she said giving me a deep kiss as I set her to the side to rest. "I love you too" I smiled before looking to Homura who had took the time to strip the lower half of her attire before pulling me close to her.

As we met in a kiss I laid her onto her back feeling eye legs close around me. We locked our eyes before I pushed into Homura her moan and lay back on the ground before like with Asuka I didn't wait as I started thrusting, she returned her own actions by rocking up to my movements as she smiled "so Y/n, ah are you still complaining about getting hurt again" she asked within her moans and I rolled my eyes. "This was you're idea" I countered as I was speeding up already making Homura laugh "you are a bad influence" I continued and she responded with "I won't deny, not just fuck me". I wasn't going to say no so I sped up with added force as well making her moan and grip my wrists as I held hips, with the way Homura turned her body it let her crimson hair splay across the ground and with its fiery appearance almost looked like a miniature sun, almost. I turned my focus from that back to Homura herself as I was giving fast and hard thrusts seeing the look on her face twist and contort a little, "fuck" she breathed before I pushed hard and she suddenly came with shout and I halted to let her have her orgasm before pulling out.

Homura gave me a questioning look as I lifted her legs up and let them over my shoulder as I took position to her anal hole and after meeting her eyes she gave a nod understanding and I yet again penetrated her this time with her arching him "fuck" she swore again as I started thrusting. Though the tightness was increased I kept a rythem that carried an accelerando with each one until I was yet again thrusting with a rapidness only met with how frequently she moaned, Homura's breaths started to fall irregular as she stared up at me. "You're really good Y/n" she moaned and I grunted as response due to my rising release before looking to her slightly hazy gaze, "don't pull out" she said with a shaky smile before with a final thrust I emptied myself inside her before pulling out and sitting back as we caught our breaths.

Asuka moved to my side and leaned against me as I wrapped an arm over with a smile, "you're incredible Y/n" she said and I kissed her forehead with Homura moving to my other side "I'll say, definitely better than the first time" she said and all I could respond with was "eh" as I fell on my back "it's been a long for me, not saying anything was bad but I'm a bit tired" I said and the two smiled before we got dressed again and I noticed Homura's hair changing back to black as Asuka but her hair in a ribbon. "Looking forward for next time" Homura said kissing me before being the first to leave and Asuka took my hand as we walked back to the resort, "I really enjoyed that Y/n" she said and I kissed her forehead replying with "glad to hear" before the two of us parted to our huts as it was actually getting late. I laid down on my bed with fatigue quickly overcoming me and fell asleep in seconds.


	31. Sunset Intimacy (Yumi Yozakura)

Nobody p.o.v

After a nice long day of relaxin the beach resort was enveloped in a nice golden glow as the sun was going down but not everyone was up at the resort readying for when the moon was coming out. Yumi was one of the few who wasn't back yet as she was actually at the beach shoreline stood watching the golden hue in the sky, a smile spread across her lips as she felt the soft rays touch her delicate frame before a voice calling her name interrupted her serene thoughts as she looked behind her. There she saw Y/n approaching as he craned the back of his neck rubbing it with one hand as he gave a friendly wave with the other, Yumi smiled and raised one of her hands as the h/c haired male stood to her side before she closed her fingers in the palm of his hands as he did the same over hers.

"Never saw you as the kind to enjoy a sunset" Y/n said as the of them stared out at the golden sight before them. The Gessen student gave a small smile and leaned against the male's shoulder as she replied "I find them peaceful, the gentle glow above us as the nightly moon rises", she looked to Y/n and squeezed his hand with a smile "it's nice to share a moment like this" she continued before being spun in front of Y/n as he crossed both his arms around her whisky she held his wrists. "True that" he grinned as Yumi laughed pecking his cheek before looking forward again only to again move with Y/n as he sat down with her in his lap still holding his arms around her waist, "you just have to take the time to notice these simple pleasures" he said before feeling Yumi lean against his chest with a content sigh.

Y/n p.o.v

As the two of us sat there Yumi reached to rub the back of her neck before turning to me with a request, "could you just give me a small massage, Yozakura says you gave her a good one" she asked and I nodded with a smile before rubbing Yumi's back making her twist a little with a small mewl before leaning her head back to look up at me. The two made eye contact before she reached up to cup my cheek as she smiled, "I love you Y/n" she spoke barely above a whisper before pulling my head down to kiss her as I laced my arms around her waist again.

As the kiss deepened Yumi took one of my hands and held it to her chest before breathing "touch me" as she leaned to kiss me again, I wasn't to deny her request and the fact she was wearing a bikini made the task easier as I kneaded her chest earning small mewls before I dared to adventure further and pulled the top of her outfit up to free her breasts and allow skin touch. She didn't seem to mind as she actually pulled my head deeper into the kiss whilst moaning from my touch, she even went as far as rocking and forth in my lap as I squeezed and kneaded her breasts even tweaking her nipples before she broke the kiss to gasp my name and lean further into my chest.

I then leaned into Yumi's neck sucking at the flesh whilst reaching my other hand down her body before dipping into her lower part of her bikini and rub my fingers over her clit, she responded positively with a moan but then moved to turn in my lap so she faced me and pushed me onto my back in a deep kiss. I rolled us over so I was on top which earned a muffled laugh from the usually so stoic Shinobi as she pulled me deeper into the kiss before we broke apart, I saw a flush in her cheeks as her lips moved to speak but no words formed yet until she cupped her hands on my cheeks. "Y/n I want you do something for me" she started as she gave me a gentle smile before leaning up "I want you to make love to me, right here, right now" (fat boy slim anyone), she spoke in a breath before kissing me for a moment pulling back to speak again. "Slowly, gently so I can feel your love deep with intimacy" she said between each kiss before meting my gaze, "will you do that for me" she asked with hope in her eyes.

I went to move down her body but she halted me, "no Y/n I just want you to make love to me, I what you now" she said which simplified down to no foreplay but if that's what she wanted then I'd gladly oblige. I removed my shorts and boxers to leave my lower half naked as Yumi spread her legs for me whilst moving the bottom of her bikini out the way for me to enter, she had a gentle smile aimed at me before her features twisted into a moan as I penetrated. "Don't delay Y/n, oh give it to me" Yumi said and I wasted no time in starting my thrusts but kept them slow and gentle just like she wanted.

Yumi's hands kept me looking at her as she smiled up at me before pulling me down to kiss her as she moaned. "Oh Y/n, yes be gentle so I can feel your love deeper, show me your love" she said between each kiss before leaning into my shoulder as I kissed her neck whisky thrusting at a steady pace, though I kept my movements steady and tender I did make sure to thrust deep into Yumi to give her that extra pleasure by her reactions I could tell it to be working as her grip on me kept clenching with each push forward then relaxing as she smiled at me with each retraction only to repeat. My hands were both situated on her hips before I ran one along her thigh and reached to her breasts which were bouncing from each thrust, I squeezed the mountainous flesh before feeling her hand close over mine turning my attention to her again. Yumi had a smile before pulling me close "kiss me Y/n" she breathed and I wasn't to deny her as I pressed out lips together again, I kept pushing myself deeper into Yumi before again moving my hands to spread her legs further as I sat up whilst thrusting.

I felt myself hitting her deeper parts which kept making the blue eyed Shinobi beneath me push her body up close to mine before falling back down as she moaned more louder, "oh Y/n, your so deep I don't know how much longer I can last" she sputtered out locking her legs behind my back. I still kept my thrusts deep into her before Yumi made our eyes lock, "I'll reach my climax so soon, but do so with me please" she nearly begged before pulling me into a deep kiss only to fall back as I gave a much deeper thrust. Her body laid against the sand as she stared up at me with a smile. "Fill me with your love Y/n" she moaned before arching as she struck her release only to pull me into a vice like grip as I followed suit, the two of us met in a mutual climax as I came inside her whilst she let her juices flow.

As we calmed down I kept my head buried into the crook of her neck as Yumi held the back of my head before she spoke, "Yozakura". I raised my head to see said Gessen student who stood with a flushed appearance before stuttering "I I di didn't mean t t to interrupt, I was j just looking for you". Yumi shook her head with a smile before reaching to her fellow Gessen attendee. "Join us Yozakura, Y/n was so good" she said turning to me as Yozakura stepped closer still blushing at the position me and Yumi were in ,even if the two of us did this before. I took this moment to retract from Yumi before pulling our fellow Shinobi close making her fall atop me and upon eye contact she let a smile grace her lips, she looked to the side before speaking "I have been wanting another session with you" she blushed before I turned her to me again, "you know you just had to ask" I smiled before kissing her which she returned.

I fell onto my back as Yozakura sat in my lap and despite the low level of the sun she still donned a sunhat that she probably had on through the day but then it also matched with the sundress she was wearing, as we broke back from the kiss I reached up and discarded the hat she was wearing by placing it to the side before Yozakura lifted the sundress off so she was left in her underwear. The last articles of clothing were soon remove so the buxom brawler of Gessen was bare naked before she reached the shirt I was still wearing. "Fair's fair right" she reasoned and I chuckled before letting her lift my shirt off following with me pulling her down onto me again, our lips met in a dance as I ran a hand through Yozakura's bowl cut hair before locking eyes with her again, "Y/n can we just get straight to it" she asked with a blushing smile and I replied by quickly pecking her lips then lifting and turning her away.

Yozakura understood what I was doing and quickly grasped my length to lower herself down onto before leaning forward bracing her hands into the beach land as she looked back to me, she smiled as her movements started with slow rising and falling as my hands ran up her sides whilst I started thrusting up. It was a steady rythem just like how I started with Yumi and by her reaction Yozakura wasn't minding at all as she gave small mewls and moans whisky finding her pace, it was then I found my head laid back by Yumi who was looking down at me with a smile. "Hey there" I greeted as she smiled before leaning down to kiss me letting our lips dance together for a moment before raising again and I was struggling with something, "really trying not to ruin the moment with a reference" I said as she smiled down with her upside position before saying "go ahead". I grinned before saying "this is totally like that scene from Spider-Man" which made Yumi roll her eyes before kissing me again, "Y/n" I heard Yozakura moan as I broke the lock with Yumi.

"Oh sorry" I apologised as I returned my attention to Yozakura who leaned back against my chest with a smile as she looked at me, "don't be, you feel really good" she responded before reaching a hand to turn my lips to hers as my hands wrapped over her stomach as I thrusted up into her. "Hmmm, oh Y/n harder, faster" she moaned not wishing for the same toned down intimacy Yumi asked for but I was fine with how she wanted it and I was going to give her that, my thrusts sped up with a little extra drive behind them but what really got Yozakura moaning was when I reached on hand to knead her breast whilst the other moved down to rub her clit as I thrusted into her. She trembled and shivered a little before smiling at me again "thank you for doing this with me again" she said and responded by kissing her once more before saying "well as long as you're enjoying it", Yozakura smiled before sitting up again to bounce herself moaning louder "of course I'm enjoying it, you know the perfect spots".

As Yozakura was moaning I started to hear that shift in her voice and accent which was signalling something was coming and I sat up pressing to her back and quickly turned her lips to mine again before she could sputter anything that would make Yumi faint, she moaned loudly into before suddenly clamping down on me with her inner walls tightening. Our kiss deepened as Yozakura came before she broke back with a pink flush in her cheeks, "Y/n" she breathed my name before lifting off me and turning to face me. Her hand reached down to grasp my length and start pumping as she flickered a smile before leaning down wrapping her lips around it following with her bobbing, I moaned and ran a hand through Yozakura's hair before being turned to Yumi as she kissed me again. I pulled her closer into the lock for a moment before she broke back with a smile following with her pulling Yozakura to her.

I then watched as Yumi laid on her back pulling her teammate atop her before they both looked to me and I understood immediately as I moved behind them and thrusted myself between them, the three of us were moaning from this new position before I leaned to kiss Yozakura again this time running my tongue over her lips. She gladly allowed me entry letting out tongues battle as I started alternating my thrusts between the two pushing into Yumi then Yozakura, during this I also moved to kiss the leader of the Gessen Elite who was all so happy to return before the three of us moaned in unison "I'm gonna cum". The three of us reached our ends together but it was during this time I was thrusting into Yozakura almost completing the circle of our session before we all moved back to catch our breaths.

After we caught our breath the two of them both moved to my side to hug me and kiss my cheek saying "we love you Y/n" in unison as I hugged them back replying "I love you too", Yumi turned me to face her as I saw her smile. "Thank you for sharing that intimate moment with me Y/n, you've made me so happy" she said pressing one more deep kiss to my lips before moving back to fix her appearance as Yozakura turned me towards her. "I'm glad you gave me another moment like this, you make me feel really good" she said and I smiled replying "glad to hear" before the two of us also redressed and joined Yumi in our journey back to the resort.

As we reached the huts I was about to leave the two after a farewell but Yumi spoke up however not addressing to me yet, "uh Yozakura could you tell the others I'm staying the night with Y/n, I mean if it's fine with you" she finished turning to me and I nodded taking her had making her smile again. Yozakura nodded before waving to us as she headed to the Gessen hut as Yumi joined me in mine. The two of us laid down and I felt her head on my chest as she smiled up at me, "I love you Y/n, so so much" she said and I stroked her cheek with a smile before kissing her forehead replying "I love you too Yumi" before she closed her eyes saying "you make me so happy" before I watched as her form relaxed. Yumi was quick to fall asleep and I wasn't far behind her as I wrapped her in an embrace before closing my own eyes.


	32. Earning Trust (Chitose)

Y/n p.o.v

As I was waking up to the new morning I turned my head to the side to see Yumi was already standing awake whilst stretching before she turned to me, "good morning Y/n" she greeted before cupping my cheeks in both hands and kissing me for a moment before pulling back with a smile. "Morning Yumi" I replied before again pecking her lips as I sat up. "I have to head back to my hut to change so I'll see you later yeah" she said and I nodded waving as Yumi left my hut before I got changed.

After I was up and ready I started my way around the resort but during my walk I noticed some rustling in one of the nearby trees so made an approach looking up. There was Chitose trying to get her footing one of the branches before groaning and sitting on the one she was already on before I spoke up, "why are you up there" I asked as she jumped a little before looking down at me. "I was trying to get my ribbon back, I was fastening it but the wind blew it out my hand" she replied before holding up said ribbon and gave a sheepish expression as she continued "I got it but, now I can't get back down", I couldn't help but laugh a little at that which resulted in me getting hit in the head by a shoe making me look to see Chitose aiming the other. "Don't laugh at me you jerk" she spat and I held my hands up in surrender before shaking me head mentally musing at the cliche of her being able to get up there but unable to get back down, "ok I have an idea, but you're not going to like it".

Chitose looked to me questioningly before I explained. "You're going to have to jump down, but I will catch you" I said before seeing her stiffen before quickly shaking her head "no way, you'll drop me" she replied before it was my turn to shake my head, "I won't I promise, I will catch you Chitose" I assured but she was hesitant whilst even hugging the trunk of the tree. "I don't trust you to, how can I" she asked and I sighed before replying "because I promise I won't drop you" to which she was quiet for a moment, Chitose then stood on the branch of the tree with her hand braced on the trunk as she looked uncertain. "If you drop me, I swear" she threatened as I held my arms our countering with "I won't drop you, I swear" giving a nod before she took a breath and jumped.

I was good on my word as I caught her in my arms before looking to see her expression of eyes clenched shut before slowly opening one to look at me as I smiled down at her, "see I told you I'd catch you" I said as I set her down on the ground as she found her bearings again before just remaining quiet. "You ok Chitose" I asked as she looked at me with her yellow eyes before nodding her head finally replying"yeah I'm, im fine thanks" as she looked to the side before I took her ribbon and tied it around her neck, "there now it won't blow away" I mused to which Chitose responded by pushing me by the shoulder though I did see the flicker of a smile on her lips as I sat up. "Oh and here's your shoe, try not to throw it at me again" I said as I handed it to her as she put it back on before we stood up and she turned to face me with a small blush as she said "thanks for helping me there", I smiled and placed a hand in her shoulder "hey, I'm good on my promises ain't I" I asked before patting her shoulder as I walked away giving her a wave which she returned.

Time skip

As the day continued I spent some time with Ryona who clung onto my arm and nuzzled against me for a good half hour before finally letting go and leaving to do her own thing which left me just heading back to my hut, as I opened the door a voice called out to me making me look back to see Chitose approaching. "Hey chity, what's up" I asked as her eyes narrowed "don't call me that" she snapped with a huff at the nickname I call her just to annoy her at times before her demeanour fell nervous, "seriously is something up" I asked as she looked around. "Are you on your own" she countered and I nodded before she asked took a deep breath. "I trust you".

The way she said that was so abrupt and out of the blue it made me jump a little before I tilted my head "oh, well I'm glad to hear you do" I replied but she shook her head "that's not what I mean, I", Chistose looked down as she continued "earlier I said I didn't trust you, that I didn't know if I could but I lied, I trust you Y/n more than anyone else I know" she looked up at me as she finished before suddenly she had her arms around me in a tight embrace. "I trust you Y/n, do you trust me" she asked looking up with glossy amber eyes, I took a moment to put two and two together before tilting my head again, "when you say trust, do you mean..." Chitose cut me off by jumping up and kissing me as I caught her, I held onto her as she pulled back "just take me inside" she spoke quietly and I carried her inside my nut before sitting her down as she hugged me tight.

Chitose looked at me nervously "the way you do with the others, do you, would you love me as well" she asked before scooting closer holding my hand as she leaned against me, "because I do you, I lied before and I'm sorry". I pulled Chitose into a hug and kissed her forehead as she sat against me and as I went to kiss her head again she tilted up so our lips connected but neither me or her pulled back, I stroked a hand through the back of her hair before she clambered into my lap. Finally we broke away and I smiled "that a good enough answer" I asked as she flickered her own smile before pushing her lips back to mine as I fell back holding her waist as we kissed before she pulled away to speak, "the others trusted you with them, I'll do the same if you would" she said as her hand played with the bottom of my shirt to which I let her lift it off. I then in turn ran my hands along her legs then up her tutu skirt as I laid her down.

Our lips met as my hands hooked on the waist band of her panties which I pulled down as I went to my knees kissing along her thighs as Chitose shivered a little. She looked down at me before giving a nervous smile as I leaned between her legs to her folds running my tongue over them which again made her shiver and bite her finger as I repeated, Chitose let out a few soft moans as I ran my tongue over her before I reached a hand up to spread her lower lips allowing me better access to her clit. Her hips bucked a little from my action before one of her hands closed on the back of my head holding it in place as she mewled following with her second hand holding my head, I could tell she was enjoying this through the slight raise of volume to her moans then the rocking of her hips against me before I broke from her grasp and sat up again. Much to her dismay. However I wasn't just ending there as I leaned to kiss Vhitose again whilst rubbing her pussy before pushing a finger inside and pumped it.

Again she started bucking against my actions before throwing her arms around my neck to pull me closer into the kiss as she moaned before breaking back to lean into my shoulder, "I I I" she stammered out before her thighs gripped against my hand as she came but I kept pumping my finger whisky kissing her neck. When Chitose finished she looked back to me with a flickering smile before I asked "do you really want the next part" to which she quickly nodded her head, I moved between her legs after discarding my lower clothing before locking eyes with her. "Brace yourself for a little pain ok, it will pass" I assured as she steadied her body before I pushed into her, Chitose's walls wrapped around me quickly but it wasn't too bad until I reached her hymen and she shivered. "You will be gentle with me right" she asked with a nervous voice and I responded by kissing her forehead again before saying "trust me" and she flickered a smile before meeting me in soft kiss as I pushed through.

Chitose's legs clenched to my thighs as she whimpered whilst gripping my bedsheets tight before again opening her yellow eyes to meet my e/c ones, I reached a hand up to cup her cheek as I pulled back from the kiss again to assure "I'll be gentle" as I slowly rocked myself against her. Chitose placed her hands on my shoulders as she smiled at me. "I trust you". Those three words meant as much as her saying love, especially with how I know her to not be so trusting, one of my hands reached behind Chitose to cushion her head as I was thrusting into her to which she leaned into my shoulder again whilst letting out moans of pleasure. I also ran my free hand along her leg before booking under it to spread it further so I could get to her best spots and it apparently worked, clearly from the fact she gasped and clung to me even tighter whilst moaning a bit louder. "Y/n" she moaned my name and I responded by pressing our lips together for a second before pulling away to say "I'm gonna speed up but tell me if it's too much" before reconnecting again, she nodded into the kiss before I increased the speed of my thrusts.

Chitose kept moaning my name before her voice rang with "go faster" and just to what she wished for I obliged seeing her smile as her eyes were shut before opening to mine once more. She placed her hands on my cheeks and pressed our foreheads together whilst still smiling up at me before saying "I'm happy to be doing this with you" as she moaned before suddenly her expression altered as her eyes flickered, "I I'm I'm gonna, Y/n I'm going to ahhh" she gripped my shoulders tight as I felt her body clench again in release and I halted to let her enjoy that climax before I lifted her body as I took a seat on the bed with her in my lap.

Chitose wasted no time in bouncing herself as she stared at me, "you're ah you're making me feel so good" she moaned leaning close to me her smile wider as she looked into my eyes "I'm really enjoying this". I smiled before cupping her cheek as I replied "glad to hear" before kissing her as I again sped up my thrusts into her as Chitose trembled in my lap "no, not again so soon" she whined as I felt her cum again before hugging me, "I want to finish with you" she moaned looking up whilst leaning against my chest her eyes flciekring before she whined and I felt her cum again. "I want to but you keep making me cum, you're making me feel so good" she moaned diving against me so I fell backwards as she kissed me deeper than the others before before suddenly her tightness around me became too much to handle, "Chitose" I groaned and she responded with "finish with me" before again she came as I met her simultaneously.

Her grip on me was tight as we came together before Chitose raised her head with a smile and rapid breaths before repeatedly kissing me, "thank you, oh thank you Y/n" she said repeatedly and so much so I had to hold her back "for what" I asked with a small laugh as she smiled at me before laying against my chest staring up at me. "For making me trust again, I love you" she said as I stroked the back of her head replying "I love you too" as her body relaxed again. I looked to see Chitose with a look of content before she said "I'd be happy to do this with you again sometime, if you're fine with that" she asked whilst looking up at me to which I kissed her on the lips pulling back to say "just ask when" before we kissed again.

After a few moments of rest the two of us righted ourselves before heading out again as Chitose held my hand before letting her grip slip whilst stepping back from me smiling, "see you later" she said and I nodded "later chity" I replied making her whine "don't call me that" before laughing as she walked away. I smiled as I headed in the opposite direction with one thought on my mind. "I'm glad she trusted me".


	33. Love From Devotion (Ibuki)

Y/n p.o.v

After parting with Chitose I walked around for a bit before bumping into Haruka and I mean that in literal terms as we both fell to the ground with me landing on top of her, "oh my Y/n, I never knew you to be this forward" she mused making me quickly jump to my feet and help her up as I rub end the back of my neck replying "didn't mean to do that, I didn't see you there". She smirked stepped closer and leaned to my ear "well I wouldn't mind if you got a bit aggressive" she whispered in a seductive tone before stepping back with a laugh, "but unfortunately I can't today as I'm a little busy, but maybe another time" she winked as she brushed past me.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes in amusement at Haruka's behaviour and went to look behind me in the direction she went but I ended up jumping back and falling on my butt as there right in front of my face was Ibuki, "ow" I groaned as my fall hurt a little before I looked up at the sandy blonde Hebijo attendee to ask "how did you get there so quickly and quietly" to which she shrugged answering "uh Shinobi". I nodded at the obvious answer as I stood up again before turning back to Ibuki, "so what's up" I asked as I dusted myself down and she replied with "I want to ask you something, and it involves Haruka". I noticed the nervous tone she had at the end as I watched Ibuki trace her foot along the floor before she looked at me again, "I know how you have had sex with the others, then Haruka and well" she fell silent for a moment before looking at me nervously "would you do the same with me" she asked quietly.

I was quiet for a moment before replying "do you really want to" an she nodded stepping closer to me "yes, you did it with Haruka and if she was able to confess how she felt then I need to as well" she replied quickly,'I tried to calm her down before asking her what she meant, "Haruka is my idol and you know that, she liked you and I do as well so if I want to be like her then I should also be able to tell you that I, that I ugh" Ibuki's words failed her at the end as I saw her cheeks light up a little before she looked down. "How can I be like Haruka if I can't admit it" she asked and I slowly pulled Ibuki into a soft embrace making her stiffen for a moment before relaxing, "yes your idolisation of Haruka is very obvious but that doesn't mean you have to be just like her you know" I said as she looked to me. I gave a soft smile which Ibuki mirrored before replying "but she was able to confess how she feels" and I cut in with "yeah in her own Haruka like style", she nodded before looking away a second "but you accepted her, would you accept me if I said that I, that I love you" she asked.

I turned Ibuki to face me and as her gray eyes met my e/c ones I pulled her into a soft kiss, as the seconds passed I felt her slowly melt into the gentle lock whilst her eyes closed before after a moment longer we pulled back. A smile crept onto Ibuki's lips before she jumped up for me to catch her as she crashed our lips together making me stagger a little before finding my balance again, "then would you have sex with me, like Haruka" she asked with a hopeful smile and I replied "if you really want to" with emphasis on the "you" part to which she nodded. That was enough for me as I kissed Ibuki again before laying her onto the ground where she locked her arms around me to keep us close, my hand reached up to her cladded chest where I cupped and lightly squeezed earning me a small moan before Ibuki rolled us over so she was sat on top of me. She had a smile on her lips as she moved back from my lap whilst tugging at my pants to remove them and she didn't wait too long before pulling my boxers away, Ibuki's stared at my hardening length before reaching her hand forward to hold it as she leaned her head down.

I felt the flick of Ibuki's tongue as she licked the tip of my length before slowly inching her lips around it as I laid my head back letting out a moan at the warm engulfment around my phallus before the rising of Ibuki's lips followed with the descent that followed with the wash rinse and repeat pattern. The feeling of her oral ministrations were all well and good but when the cushion like softness suddenly pressed to my length I quickly raised my head to see Ibuki's top up wi her bra to the side as she pressed her breasts around my shaft whilst looking at me, "has Haruka done this before" she asked nervously and I shook my head to which she further questioned "should I stop". I again shook my head signalling her to continue and Ibuki nodded as she rubbed her breasts along my cock whilst again sucking on the tip that protruded from her chest, "you're really big Y/n" she commented with a tone of awe as she raised her lips off to again lower them down sucking. Her efforts were really feeling good and the softness of her breasts massaging my shaft was really drawing me close, too close for me to realise as before I even knew it I was at the tipping point to cumming.

"Ibuki" I groaned as I suddenly bucked up to cum with most landing on her breasts and face whilst only a little landed in her mouth, her gray eyes turned up to me as a smile curled on her lips whilst she cleaned off my release before my hands seized Ibuki's waist and I pulled her into my lap. She placed her hands on my shoulders as I slid my hands down her side before up her thighs via the slits in her skirt before lifting her over my length moving her panties to the side before helping Ibuki sink down, my hands kept her descent slow until I reached a barrier making me meet her eyes once more. 

"Last chance for if you're having second thoughts" I said to which she responded by grabbing my face and smashing her lips to mine whilst crashing down into my lap. Her bodily response was instantaneous as Ibuki stiffened before whimpering as I pulled her against my chest whilst sitting up, I ran my hand along her back soothingly hushing her "don't rush yourself, don't do this just because Haruka has, do this because you want to" I said holding her face as I met her gaze. Tears stung her irises as she leaned close "I do want to, I want you Y/n, I want this for myself is that selfish" she asked and I kissed her.

Ibuki returned the kiss pressing her hands to my torso as she slowly rocked in my lap as I broke away from the kiss. "No it isn't selfish, m doing this with you for you, this is for your enjoyment not Haruka's" I said whilst I started thrusting up into her and Ibuki's lips trembled as she leaned against me, I continued to rub her back and also reached my second hand up to hold the back of her head as she leaned into my shoulder. My thrusts up were steady and patient as I waited for Ibuki to be fully comfortable before taking things further and the sign she was ready was when she placed her hands to my shoulders and folded her knees to sit up on them as her gyrations turned into slow bounces. "Did Haruka prefer it any specific way" Ibuki questioned as I looked at her, "faster, slow, rough or gentle how does she prefer this" she explained but I responded by brushing my thumb over her cheek before saying "don't worry about how Haruka likes this, I'm doing this with you now, so focus on that" I said before kissing her and Ibuki soon leaned in whilst bouncing faster.

"I wouldn't mind it fast, then maybe after a bit you could be rougher" she whispered as I rubbed her back kissing her forehead whilst thrusting up to meet her bounces. Ibuki's hands clenched up my shirt as she moved faster as my hands slipped to her waist where I assisted in her actions by lifting her up then bringing her down, I also looked at the expression on her face and hazy eyes whilst Ibuki's mom fell open with shuddering breaths "you're so good, really kind" she moaned before pushing against me so I fell back as she leaned on my chest. Ibuki had started to bounce faster whilst using my hands as surface to push off and I felt the shiver in her body as she smiled down at me, "I'll cum really soon, if you keep feeling this good" she breathed before leaning to kiss me and just before connecting our lips she said "I love you". Whilst our lips danced I ran my hands up Ibuki's body squeezing her chest as she bounced to my thrusts, "I'll cum Y/n, I'll cum real soon, I will" she was moaning as I touched her before a sudden clenching followed by "Y/N" as Ibuki came.

Her body stiffened as she scrunched up my shirt before suddenly relaxing again as she fell to my chest before turning her grey eyes up to me again as she smiled, "I don't to stop yet" she spoke in a whisper before climbing from my lap and removed her skirt and panties before bracing herself on her hands and knees. "I want more, you felt so good I don't want to stop yet" she smile,d as I moved behind her her, my hands held Ibuki's hips as positioned myself to her second entrance and started pushing in. The surrounding tightness was instant but I kept on the penetration until I was hilted again feeling Ibuki's shaking arms so I pulled her against me as she relaxed again, she was sat facing away in my lap trembling as I gave the first thrust with her letting out a long moan before looking back at me.

She had a smile on her lips as I rubbed her hips slowly thrusting up before she leaned back against my chest moaning, "I'm happy you're doing this with me Y/n" she spoke quietly before pushing her lips up to meet mine again as I was thrusting a little faster but Ibuki's moans were much louder. Most likely due to the added friction of the tightness. I grunted with a bit of effort before pushing forward so she braced her hands to the floor again but our lips still locked as I even pushed my tongue across her lips fro entry, something that she allowed without hesitation letting our tongues dance as I was able to speed up my thrusts again. Our lips broke away with Ibuki's tongue hanging out a little before she leaned down to the floor staring back at me, her moans mixing with heavy breaths as I was keeping a rapid pace before quickly changing back to her pussy giving me more speed to my thrusts and extra volume to her moans. "Y/N" she shouted my name again, her inner walls clamping down as if she was trying to make me cum and she wasn't failing.

"Ibuki" I groaned gripping her arms and pulling her to my chest as I finished. Cumming inside her as she trembled with shaky breaths face contorted with pleasure before finally I watched her expression relax and soften as she rested back with a pleasures smile and satisfied look on her face, "you enjoy that" I asked as looked back to me nodding "I loved it, I love you, Y/n I love you" she said pulling from my lap and quickly turning to me tackling me down to the ground. Her face was mere inches from mine so I could see her smile. "You made me feel so good, I'll never forget this, I love you" her voice was almost adoration as she leaned into my chest, I ran my hand along her back kissing Ibuki's forehead before after a minute or so she finally got up as we redressed.

When we were ready she kissed me one more time before leaving with a bright smile on her face as I went to leave before "seems you really made her happy" Haruka spoke making me jump which made her laugh, "uh yeah, how long was you there" I asked as she smile before stepping closer "that doesn't matter, thanks for making Ibuki's day Y/n I know she won't forget this". Haruka then kissed me before stepping past whilst drawing her finger slowly across my cheek as she smiled before just walking away, I didn't know what to say from that so just made my way back to my hut. Haruka can be very confusing at times and it hurts my head to try and understand her motivation. Makes me wonder if she planned the whole thing with Ibuki.


	34. Not That Innocent (Minori Aimu)

Nobody p.o.v

As the sun beamed down on the island resort everyone was doing their own thing and as for Y/n he was lounging one of the pool side seats, and by "lounging" he was snoring from falling asleep but his slumber wasn't going to last as he was in for a rather rude awakening. The shadows of two people stood over him but that didn't alert Y/n even if he was a light sleep, what was significant about these two shadows is they were clearly holding something over the sleeping Shinobi. Then suddenly a giant balloon full of water was dropped on him leaving Y/n drenched as he shot up with a shout of "WHAT THE" completely in shock. The sound of giggling was heard to his sides making him look to see Minori and Aimu laughing at the prank they just pulled, "not cool" Y/n breathed as he brushed his hair out of his face before standing up "excuse me a moment" he said before walking from the sight of the two who dropped the balloon.

As the h/c male came back to view he was carrying a small basket "just so happens I was saving these for an occasion" he said before taking a hold of a water balloon himself and turning to the two with a grin, "now who's first" he asked before throwing the balloon barely missing Minori and Aimu only splashing their feet before they both looked to each other and ran. Y/n was in hot pursuit throwing his arsenal of balloons when he had the chance whilst his targets were just laughing at this little game, "VENGEANCE IS DUE" Y/n shouted after the two but he wasn't keeping the threat well as the balloons kept missing by mere inches until he was down to the last one as the three of them were back at the pool. "Ok I have really bad aim" Y/n commented at the still dry state of the two Shinobi he was trying to get back at before with his last effort threw his last water balloon that just like all the others missed, "YEAH WE WON" Aimu and Minori cheered before the latter of the two yelped as she was lifted up by Y/n. "SURPRISE" he cheered before looking down "I really should have though this through" he commented as both he and Minori then splashed into the pool.

Y/n and Minori resurfaced with the h/c haired male saying "I half won" but the other two shook thief heads making him now his own in defeat before being tackled back into the water by Aimu who jumped on him causing a large splash from the impact, Y/n raised his head from the water as he floated with Aimu sat on his shoulder. "Why me" he groaned before sinking back down under the water only to splash back up making both the female Shonobi Yelp as Aimu fell back into the water, fortunately for those two they were better equipped for the water as they both wore their one piece swimming outfits however Y/n was wearing his shirt and shorts which had started clinging to him due to their damp state. "I should have changed when I went for the balloons" he complained before making his way to the pool side saying he would be back soon as he went back to his hut to don some swim trunks.

Y/n p.o.v

As I returned back to the pool Aimu and Minori weren't in sight making me look around only to be pushed into the pool turning to see them laughing, "do you two have something against me today" I asked as they both grinned before joining me in the pool and swam around a little before Minori swam over to me. I looked to see a small hue across her cheeks as she opened her mouth but no words formed making me ask if something was wrong, "you remeber before, with Hibari when we..." She cut off at the end but I nodded knowing what she was referring to as she blushed before asking "could we do it again, I really enjoyed it before and I want to do it again" she said pressing close to me as she looked at me. "What did you do" Aimu spoke from the side making me and Minori jump and just as I went to say something "I want me and Y/n to have sex again" Minroi spoke first, "you know I shouldn't be surprised about you being so blunt due to this conversation apparently happening a lot but, "WHY IS THIS SUCH A CAVALIER CONVERSATION" I very calmly asked whilst waving my arms about (yay sarcasm) before slouching "I give up" I said sinking so just my head was above the water.

Minori leaned closer to me "so can we do so again" she asked innocently and I took a glance over to Aimu who had a small blush from such a topic being discussed, "you know I heard Leo and Ginrei talking about you making them feel good, I wondered if you would do the same for me" she said looking to the side before Minori made a suggestion that really shouldn't be discussed so casually. "You could join us". Aimu kept looking to the side before turning to me with her cheeks a gentle glow before swimming closer to me to ask "can I" and I replied "do you really want to" making her smile and nod her head quickly, "ok if you're sure" I said before she kissed me as Minori pulled on my arm leading us to the side of the pool where we sat up on. She then leaned against me with a smile "can you kiss me now" she asked and I leaned down to kiss her as she fluttered her eyes shut before climbing into my lap where she started rocking, during this I reached to Aimu and pulled close reaching down to rub her through her swimsuit and she shivered before leaning against me. She looked at me with a smile as I leaned to kiss her whilst there was a tugging at my trunks.

I glanced back to Minori who stared back at me before looking over to Aimu. "She should go first, I can wait" she smiled before moving to the side as the member of the Zodiac Shinobi took place in my lap with a nervous look in her expression, "are you sure you want to do this" I asked and she nodded quickly before replying "I'm just nervous". I rubbed the back of her head soothingly assuring I'll be gentle before having an idea and slipping the two of us into the pool again, rembering when I first did this with Hibari and had the water probed as a lubricant for us. I pulled my trunks down enough to free my erect phallus before reaching to pull the bottom of Aimu's swimsuit to the side as I looked into her brown eyes, "I'll be slow and gentle, just be ready for a little sting ok" I warned and she nodded bracing herself as I pushed into her. I took it slow as I reached her hymen before pushing through making her flinch and whimper a little to which I halted, my hand ran through Aimu's hair comfortingly as she relaxed.

She looked up at me and I leaned down kissing her lips as I slowly thrusted into her feeling the water resisting my movements a little but not too much, the brown haired and eyed Shinobi in front of me gave a few soft moans whilst still bracing again st my chest for support and I reached my arms around her. We locked gazes for a moment as I asked if she was alright to which She nodded her head with a smile hugging me as she rocked against my thrusts with the water rippling from our movements, with Aimu being comfortable now I moved us back out of the pool and let her lay down as I was thrusting. She gave a few mewls then moans from my actions as she held my hands in hers whilst smiling up at me, "this feels really good" she moaned and I returned her smile replying "glad to hear so" before leaning down to kiss her and upon pulling back saying "tell me if you want it a little faster" and she nodded laying back. I looked over to Minori who was sat waiting for her turn before beckoning her over and she quickly crawled closer smiling at me, I leaned down to kiss her which she gladly returned as I reached down rubbing her through her outift.

The two were both moaning before Aimu spoke "can you go faster" and I nodded giving her just what she asked for and she responded with more moans as I pushed my finger inside Minori's swimsuit before into her as she held my arm rocking against my touch, her smile aimed up at me as she leaned close into another kiss which I returned still keeping focus on Aimu as well. The two were both moaning before the Zodiac attendee started moaning louder and reaching up to me, much to Minori's dismay I pulled back from the kiss to lean down to Aimu as she held me tight with a loud moan then feeling her clamp down on me making me groan as she came. The tightness and sudden bombarded of her own orgasm made me reach mine as I released inside her, she balled her fists against my chest with a long moan before smiling up at me. "I really enjoyed that" she said and kissed her forehead replying "I'm glad to hear that" as I removed myself from her but she caught my hand catch my attention as well, "thank you for this with me" she said and I nodded with a smile before looking at Minori.

She pushed me to sit down as she climbed into my lap now without her swimsuit on, apparently she removed it whilst I was finishing with Aimu. "It's my turn now" she beamed at me and I kissed her feeling her lean in whilst sinking herself into my lap once again as her walls wrapped around me, I kept my hands on her waist to steady her movements as she rocked in my lap smiling before as I started thrusting up she also bounced herself in my all. I felt Minori hold my shoulders tight as she leaned up to kiss me whilst we moved together and her moans seeped into the kiss as I reached a hand up to tweak her nipples, her hand closed over mine which made me grope her breast as she pulled back with a smile on her lips "I'm happy to be doing this again Y/n, I love you just like the others" she said and I kissed her forehead "I love you too" I replied before looking to Aimu and taking her hand as she laid where she was before. "And you too" I smiled which she mirrored as I continued thrusting up into the bouncing Minori.

The Gessen Shinobi hugged me as her actions increased before just striking a sudden release but unlike with Minori I kept my composure enough as I continued thrusting to just prolong her orgasm a little longer, I placed both hands on Minori's hips as I kept bouncing with more manual control to keep her steady before she whined "go faster". We met eyes as she was moaning before hugging me as thrusted up faster to her joy, "I'm really enjoying this" she said as I stroked her back. Her body was gripping me tight inside her as she gripped her thighs around me as well as her arms hugging me, then I started to feel the build up of my release and as I went to warn Minori she kissed me gripping around me tight as I groaned whilst cummimg again.

Her body jolted a little before she rested against me with a small happy mewl nuzzling close, I stroked a hand trough her hair as I smiled "you know I love you Minori" I said and she nodded with a content smile. "Does this make up for the water balloon thing" she asked but I shook my head with a smirk, "oh no, I will get you back for that" I warned as she giggled before laying against me as Aimu again took my hand. I looked to see her smiling at me. "Yeah I love you too" I said as she scooted closer to lay with me and Minori "yay" she gave a small cheer laying in my arms. The three of us laid together as I mentally planned how I would get back at them, vengeance will be sweet.


	35. Changing Of Temperament (Syuri)

Y/n p.o.v

I was walking around the resort with a wide grin on my face whilst laughing as I finally got my revenge on Minori and Aimu for their water balloon prank and oh it was so worth the wait. I had left a note for the both of them to just visit my hut which I was patiently waiting on top of until they arrived, and by my side was a giant water balloon much like the one they got me. When they eventually arrived Minori knocked on the door with Aimu calling "Y/n, it's us" and I stood up on top of the hut casting a shadow over the twof them making them look up, "hey there, so you're probably wondering why I called you here" I said and they nodded as the grin formed on my face and I reached down to my side. "I told you did back for that prank you pulled on me, and a lesson to be learnt..." I rose the balloon over my head "think twice before pranking me again", with that being said I dropped the giant balloon letting it splash the both of them making the yelp as I laughed.

After that I hopped down from my little perch and stood in front of them "there, now we're even" I grinned as the two of them looked at me with Minori whining "that was mean" as I crossed my arms still grinning, "that was vengeance is what it was, and it was sweet". Although they tried to keep straight faces they eventually cracked with laughter as I joined in, "eh this is the beginning of a war isn't it" I asked and they both nodded warning me to watch my back as they will strike when I least suspect it. With all being said and done we parted ways as I continued laughing a little about my revenge.

As I was walking past one of the huts I had to suddenly freeze as a spinning bladed yoyo stretched right in front my face making me shout from surprise before it rewound back to its origin, I slowly peeked my head around the side of the hut to see Syuri stood a few feet away before I asked "uh, is it safe to come out now" and she nodded with an small nervous laugh following with an apology. I stepped out from my cover as Syuri started spinning her yoyo again. "So, how you doing Y/n" she asked and I responded with "well when I'm not avoiding having my head taken off by a yoyo, I'm fine" I mused making her smile, "yeah maybe I should use one of my less dangerous yoyos" she said and I replied with a slightly sarcastic "you think so huh" and again she smiled.

"Want a go" she asked offering her your and I shrugged before taking it "yeah, why not" I said before letting it go and the yoyo just dangled on the string as I tried to bring it back up by flicking my wrist but nothing, "uh, mad skills huh" I asked with a nervous grin as Syuri laughed a little before taking it back and doing all sorts of tricks as I just stood there muttering "show off" before she flicked it back up and caught it in hand with a smug look on her face. "Then what do you call them then" she asked and I scoffed "attitude" before we both laughed. When we calmed down the two of us started walking around with me going to ask "so when you're not trying to take people's heads off, how you been", as we walked she replied with "alright thanks" whilst still spinning her yoyo before looking to me with a smile "you know I could teach you a few tricks if you'd like" she offered whilst holding up her yoyo and I shrugged again answering "yeah, why not" as I took it.

For about ten minutes Syuri tried teaching me some tricks and in the end all I managed was to actually be able to bring it back up to which I defensively reasoned "it's still progress" as she kept laughing before again showing off with all she could do, "perhaps but you still have a ways to go" she teased as I crossed my arms rolling my eyes. From our walk the two of us ended up back outside my hut where I leaned against the wall as Syuri asked about the ground being damp and I explained my revenge on Aimu and Minori, "yeah we may have started a war" I joked and the Zodiac attendee laughed again before looking to me still with a smile. "You know, I really spending time with you Y/n, you take more notice of me when I'm not really one to stand out" she said and I shrugged, "I guess it's nice to have that bit of attention really, almost similar to Mirai actually" I replied as Syuri nodded before again smiling at me. "I guess, but really I appreciate you spending time with me" she said stepping close and pecking my cheek.

As Syuri stepped back she had a small blush in her cheeks from her actions, "sorry I just felt I had to do that" she apologised but I shook my head saying it was fine making her look to me again. "Do you think we could spend some more time together" she asked and I nodded making her smile again before suddenly hugging me, I was surprised for a moment before returning the embrace as she looked to me again before suddenly Syuri leaned up and pressed her lips to mine only to quickly pull back muttering an apology. Again I assured her it was fine before turning her to face me again "Y/n I" she started to speak before finishing by again kissing me but this time holding it, as I returned the kiss Syuri took my hand and held it against her chest before breaking away to look at me with her blue eyes and a blush in her cheeks. "You know, I have heard about what you've gotten up to with the others, I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel a little left out" she said before leaning up close, "would you do it with me as well" she asked and I replied with "if you're sure you want to" and Syuri nodded with a smile before pecking my lips whilst taking my hand and pulled me inside the hut.

As we were locked in another kiss I gently laid Syuri onto the bed whilst running a hand along her bare leg before reaching both up her skirt as we broke the kiss, "you sure you want this" I asked again and she nodded which was enough for me to pull away her panties then lean between her legs and ran my tongue over the bundle of nerves that formed her clit. Said action resulted with Syuri shivering a little before pushing herself against me as I repeated with this time getting a small moan from her lips, my hands both ran across her thighs as Syuri twisted around to my ministrations before laying back and running her hand through my hair whilst moaning. She even hooked her legs over my shoulder and closed them around my head to pull me to deepen my actions which I did whilst pushing my tongue inside her and feeling Syuri again twist and writhe as I swirled my tongue inside her depths, "Y/n, if you keep doing that then I'll cum" she mewled whilst again pushing my head further between her legs and bucking a bit before a sudden jolt of her body followed with a long moan.

"No not so soon, too soon" she whined a little as she came before laying there with a large blush across her cheeks, "I just really enjoyed that" she said looking away a little but I turned her back to me as I leaned over her "you do know that doesn't mean it's over yet right" I asked as she still had a flush in her cheeks before wrapping her arms around me and pulling me down into a kiss. When we pulled back Syuri sat up and reached for my pants and tugged them down with my boxers just enough to free my length before laying back and spreading her legs again, I moved between them and readied myself before looking to Syuri for the last confirmation and the smile on her lips was enough for me to start pushing into her. The two of us moaned as her body wrapped around me before I felt her legs wrap around my back and pull me all the way in, her reaction was a surprisingly held back whimper but her face twisted with strain and pain making me pull her close.

My hand ran through the back of her hair for a moment as she relaxed before giving me the cue to start and I began by slowly rocking us both against each other, my movements were slow to start off with especially to Syuri rushing before and I didn't want to cause her any discomfort through this. Her response was of quiet moans of appreciation from my gentleness before she opened her blue eyes to mine as she smiled up at me whilst reaching a hand to mine and holding it to her chest, I took a guess at what she wanted and closed my hand over her cladded breast earning another moan from her. I then started to change my movements up a little by starting to give slow and gentle thrusts into Syuri only for her to moan "you don't have to be slow" signalling me to add some more speed, such was what I did as whilst kneading her clothed chest I held her waist whilst speeding up my thrusts into Syuri which let moans stream out. We locked gazes again and I leaned down pressing our lips together which she was happy to return.

As Syuri was moaning she reached to unlace her corset and dropped it to the side before I raised up the tank top she wore and removed her bra to free her chest which I then started kneading properly as she closed her hand over mine. "Y/n, you're so good, I don't want this to stop" she moaned whilst pushing her hips back against mine before a louder moan left her, "no, I'll cum again, I will I, ahh" her body arched a little as she let out a second release before clamping her arms and legs around me to pull me close. Her grip didn't loosen as she moaned "keep going" and I didn't deny her, instead I sped up more whilst pushing even deeper inside which twisted Syuri's features into an expression of pleasure as she let a grin form on her lips as I held her hips. Then I started slowing down and pried myself from her grip which made Syuri whine a little as I even pulled myself from her before she gasped as I pulled her up to stand in front of me.

Syuri looked into my eyes with her blue ones before I spun her around and she leaned down on her arms as I held her waist and penetrated again but this time with a drive behind me, her response was to lurch forward before pushing back to my thrusts as I started up again with her looking behind herself to me with a smile on her lips again. "You're so good" she moaned with heavy and speeding breaths bowing her head forward a little before raising it to look at me again "will you, ah oh will you cum with me next time, I can't have came three times when you haven't" her voice dipped to a whine at the end before I was reaching to give her what she asked for. The tightening of her body clamping down on me was pulling me to the edge but I kept quiet about it before with a final thrust Syuri's arms buckled making her fall flat into the bed as she came one more time and I joined her.

When we finished I pulled out of Syuri and she stood back up before stagger back against me as I caught her, "you ok" I asked as she turned her head to face me with a smile before reaching and pulling me into one more kiss as I held her waist before breaking back "I'm more than ok" she said beef returning to face me fully and hug me. "I'll be better if you say you love me too" she breathed and I kissed her forehead "yeah I love you too" I said and she smiled whilst leaning against me, then after we caught our breaths full we got changed again.

When dressed Syuri headed for the door and was about to leave but not without looking to me with a smile "I really enjoyed that Y/n, oh and if you want I could teach you some more yoyo tricks sometime" she offered and I raised my hand with a small laugh, however as Syuri opened the door a shout of "NOW" was heard before the brunette screamed as she was splashed with water balloons. I poked my head from the side to see Minori and Aimu both still poised for attack but shocked faces as the latter muttered "oops", I then looked to a drenched Syuri before saying "I have some ammunition if you want to join the battle" before heading to my bed and pulling water balloons from under. "Never say I'm unprepared" I grinned before handing some to Syuri before jumping out the door, "CHARGE" I shouted before the battle started.


	36. Starlight Affections (Kurohoro)

Nobody p.o.v

After a good a mount of time being spent in the balloon war between himself, Syuri, Minori and Aimu, it eas getting late as the moon and night sky rose up whilst the sun went. Y/n however wasn't really feeling tired yet so he decided to have a bit of a walk to see if that would leave him more susceptible to sleep, his walk ended up bringing him to a hill behind the resort and at the top was a setup that left Y/n with an instant idea of who was going to be arriving soon. The setup consisted of a blanket, books and a telescope and after a moment examining what was laid out in the floor did a set of footsteps approach making Y/n turn to see the one he expected to be arriving.

"Oh, hello Y/n" Kurohoro greeted as she saw the h/c haired male during her ascent up the hill to which he returned with a wave before gesturing to the set up. "I had a feeling this would be down to you" he mused which earned him a small smile from the Zodiac attendee who sat down on the blanket whilst placing a small tub and another few books down on the pile, "I actually found this place the first day of arrival, it has an amazing view of the stars" she said whilst adjusting the telescope before offering Y/n to sit with her which he took up. The two started a small conversation with Kurohoro talking especially on astrology before shifting herself to the side and said for Y/n to look through the telescope, "you can just see Orion's Belt from here" she said as the male looked before he spoke up "uh Kurohoro" he started making her look to him "I don't see" he finished whilst looking back to her.

Y/n wasn't a person of astrology so he had little clue of what his fellow Shinobi was referring to and after she realised that she laughed a little before explaining to him a little about the stars. However through her explanation Y/n just had a blank stare until Kurohoro finished what she was saying before asking "do you understand now" but Y/n shook his head ", astrology hurts my brain" he said making the brunette to his side giggle before looking through the telescope again. "That's ok, it isn't a topic a lot of people are into but I find it fascinating really" she said before looking at Y/n with a smile, "it makes you wonder how we are a part of just a single star when there are so many more out there". Kurohoro then watched as Y/n laid back resting his hand in his hands whilst looking into the sky "I guess, but have you really taken the time to just look up at the stars without it being through a tube" he asked but actually got a shake of the head to which he patted the blanket for Kurohoro to lay back as well.

As the two laid there star gazing Y/n spoke again. "Astrology may not be my kind of thing but, just looking up at night is kind of peaceful really" he said and the Zodiac attendee hummed in agreement before turning to the male by her side, a smile was on her lips as she saw Y/n laying on one hand whilst the other was to his side before Kurohoro slowly reached and placed hrs over his. The h/c haired male turned to see the smile on her face as she stared back at him, "you're nice company Y/n, a good person to share a peaceful moment with" she said making him smile and give a squeeze to her hand. "Thanks Kurohoro" he said as she shuffled closer to lay right next to him whilst turning on her side to face Y/n, "it would be nice to have these kind of moments often don't you think" she asked and Y/n nodded in reply before meeting eyes with Kurohoro.

Y/n p.o,v

As we looked at each other Kurohoro smiled before leaning forward and pecking my lips lightly before pulling back with a blush on her lips, "sorry, I just well I really like spending time with you Y/n, like I said you are good company" she said looking away for a moment before back to me again. "It's nice really, I really like being around you". Kurohoro again leaned close to kiss me as her hands placed themselves to hold my face as I rested my hand on her hips as we broke apart but only for a moment as we connected again, as our kiss lasted I pulled Kurohoro on top of me as she pushed her lips against mine to deepen the kiss before air was demanded and we bride back. Her blue eyes stared down at me as she smiled whilst sitting up in my lap whilst touching a finger to her lips, "I have to say, you are a good kisser" she said with the blush still in her cheeks before her hand reached to cup mine.

"Hey Kurohoro" I spoke up making her look to me again as I sat up to kiss her which she had no hesitation in leaning in and returning whilst holding both of my hands in hers before I felt her slowly rock back and forth in my lap, "I've heard what you've done with the others" she said whilst pulling back from our lock to meet our eyes. "Will you do it with me too" she asked and I cupped Kurohoro's cheek "if you want to" I replied making her smile and drape her arms over my shoulders before pushing me onto my back as she rocked a little faster and ground down in my lap making me groan.

I reached up to Kurohoro's chest area and opened up the kimono which she was wearing as an alternative to her original attire before she shrugged it off her shoulders to leave her upper body cladded in only her bra, that followed in discarding freeing her breast which I reached to knead with one hand. She responded with a soft moan before curling her fingers into the shorts I was donning after my change of clothing from my drenched ones, tugging at them whilst lifting out of my lap but as Kurohoro followed with removing my boxers I pulled her back on top of me in a deep kiss feeling her grind down in my lap even more. When we broke back she finished stripping from her clothing before crawling down between my legs as she grasped my phallus in her hand, I watched Kurohoro as she went to lean down but I stopped her for a moment which made look at me slightly confused. She gasped at my next actions as I pulled her up over my mouth but with her facing away. She must have caught the clues as she leaned down closing her lips around my shaft as I drew my tongue over her pussy.

My hands held Kurohoro as I licked her folds as she ran her tongue over my shaft whilst lowering her head to bring it back up again. Our actions were in sync with each other as we developed a wash rinse and repeat rythem that brought pleasure to the two of us, then suddenly Kurohoro raised her head up only to take over with her hand pumping my length as her moans were now more audible, "Y/n" her voice was quiet as she rocked herself against my lips whilst pumping her hand faster before returning to sucking as her lips wrapped around the head of my phallus once more but this time with more fervour. She bobbed her head more rapidly making me moan into her resulting in her moaning around me creating a cycle of pleasure between us, the vibrations we made shivering between us before I started to feel my own build up whilst assuming the same for Kurohoro as she kept pushing against me more. My assumption was right as she let out a long moan before cumming only a second before I did.

After a moment I felt Kurohoro lift up before turning to sit back in my lap whilst gripping my shaft and holding it to her entrance, "Y/n, I can't hold myself back anymore, I need you" she breathed with a hue in her cheeks as she without hesitation pushed herself down onto me before there was very little strain in her face even as I felt a barrier give way. She leaned down against me as I wrapped an arm around her waist asking if she was ok only to be answered as she pushed her lips to mine, her eyes shut as she leaned close and I held her whilst leaning in. As we pulled away my hands both held Kurohoro by the waist and with our gazes locked I started to slowly thrust up into her taking the first movements. She didn't show any resentment to that.

Her hands placed themselves flat on my torso as she even went to rock against my thrusts whilst pushing into a seated position, moans were starting to seep from her lips as she closed her eyes. Our movements were slow and rather tender as Kurohoro opened her eyes to meet mine with a smile on her lips as she spoke "thank you for doing this with me Y/n" to which I replied with a smile as I sat up to kiss her again. She seemed happy to return it as we again pushed against each other as my hands started to bounce Kurohoro to my thrusts though she still kept most control of her own actions, her moans slipped into our kiss we she even started bouncing more as we broke away. 

Our eyes were still met as we moved together before she pushed me onto my back once more whilst sitting upright with her bounces, my thrusts were even starting to gain more speed along the way and by the volume of Kurohoro's moans I was apparently hitting some really sensitive spots. If not the volume then the shiver in her body was hinting to that conclusion as well. "Y/n, I oh I'll cum, if you keep, I'll cum if you keep thrusting there" her voice trembled but she didn't stop her bounces as they were actually speeding up with my thrusts, "I'm going to" Kurohoro's body slacked for a second before arching as she cried out in release but clearly she wasn't done yet. And obviously neither was I.

Kurohoro lifted up a little to turn away before seating back down in my lap as I started thrusting instantly making her moans start up again, her knees were folded as she was almost sat on them to push up off I her bounces as her upper body was leaning backwards at an angle before I pulled her down against my chest. My arms reached around to the front of her body where I started kneading Kurohoro's chest and tweaking her nipples whilst pressing my lips to hers again, her lips shaped to mine as they even parted to let our tongues battle for control which I barely managed to win. I was thrusting faster and faster for each connection of our bodies before finally I was reaching my pique and the shudder in Kurohoro's body and tremble in her breathing was signalling her next orgasm as well, "together" I suggested and she nodded wordlessly whilst pushing serself upright once more before arching as we both came together.

I rolled is both onto our sides whilst shaking an arm over Kurohoro's waist whisky feeling her body heaving with breaths as she looked back to me with a smile on her lips. "Y/n, can we just stay here tonight" she asked and I pulled the blanket from beneath the astrology set up she had ,somehow not knocking over what was on it, and wrapped it over us before kissing her neck. "If you'd like" I finally spoke making her hum and lean back against me as her breathing softened and calming with "I love you", a second later soft snores were heard from the Zodiac Shinobi and I smiled whilst still holding her. "I love you too".


	37. A Softer Side (Ashiya)

Nobody p.o.v

As Y/n stirred awake it took a moment for him to remember where he was, a moment that quickly passed as he found Kurohoro by his side as she snuggled against his chest with a smile on her lips and her eyes open staring up at him. "Hi Y/n" she greeted before stretching her arms and legs only to hug him again after which he wasn't hesitant to return as she said "thank you for last night, I don't want to sound cheesy or cliche or anything but I can't imagine a better way for my first time" she said and the h/c haired male smiled before kissing her. "Glad to hear" he replied as they remained there for a moment longer before getting dressed and separating towards their separate directions. 

When Y/n reached his hut he was greeted by Leo. "Hello Y/n, I came by last night but found you wasn't here, then when I got back to my team's hut Kurohoro wasn't there either" she said to which Y/n replied with, "oh, well I was with her last night, she was doing her usual astronomy thing and we just stayed there for the night". He wasn't lying but Leo clicked instantly to what details were left out before a smile turned in her lips, "I'm sure she enjoyed her time with you Y/n" she said before stepping closer to him continuing "maybe sometime we can have another go together". That basically said she knew what the two had gotten up to but Leo wasn't one for teasing, Y/n just replied with "yeah sure, when you want to just ask". Again Leo smiled as she placed a hand on his cheek "I'll keep that in mind" she spoke quietly before kissing Y/n and bidding farewell, Y/n then headed into his hut and got a new set of clothing and a towel before heading towards the springs for a bath.

After a nice bath to fully wake himself up, Y/n started around the resort before being stopped by Souji and his first thought was "oh please don't say she has more clothes" and by some miracle that wasn't the case. "Hell Y/n, are you busy" she asked to which he shook his head making her smile as she continued "oh that's good, you see Ashiya wants to see you and we both know she doesn't like being kept waiting" she laughed before pointing to the hit she and the rest of the second group of Hebijo Shinobi were accommodating during their stay. "She at the hut, remember don't keep her waiting" Souji said before walking away and leaving Y/n to go visit Ashiya. He knocked upon reaching the hut and after a second he was invited inside where he saw a bored looking Ashiya laying on her bed.

Y/n p.o.v

"Hey Ashiya, Souji said you wanted to see me" I explained and she nodded before reaching her arm out and exaggerated a noise of complaint, "I just feel so tired today, get me a drink will you" she said and I slouched "is that really the only reason she called me here" I asked myself before being g brought back by her snapping "didn't you hear me". I replied with "oh I heard you but, no I won't". She blinked before snapping "and why is that, I ask you a simple request and you're being so rude as to just say no like that" and I had an idea to mess with her, "well yeah, I mean I see why you would think I would just go get you a drink at demand but I've already done the whole servant thing" I said and again she blinked before asking "wait, really" and I nodded replying "yo that was like day three, I may have annoyed Ryobi and Mirai and they made me their servant to make it up to them" I slouched a little at that memory before straightening again. "Well if that be all, I'll see you later" I said turning away but "no wait" she called to me.

I looked back to see Ashiya stood up with her arm reaching to me before she straightened herself with a fake cough, "I mean I invited you here because you've spent time with everyone else and I was feeling left out, you should be honoured that me, the disciple of a god even offered you that time" she turned away with her haughty attitude and I continued to play this game. "Yeah, no, maybe, no uh I'll go" (heheh rhythm) I said again going for the door before she suddenly caught my hand, "no" she spoke in a near whine as she had an almost desperate look I'm her purple eyes. "I was serious about the whole feeling left out part ok, you spent time with the others but not me" she whimpered with a small tremble in her lips with her haughty attitude just disappearing completely. "I want to spend time with you as well Y/n, do you not want to, is it because of my attitude because you know I'm trying to change" she rambled with her voice growing more and more desperate with each syllable and that was the pint of the game ending.

I pulled Ashiya into a hug as she trembled a little before looking up at me again, "I want to spend time with you too, you have with the others you've had sex with them as well and they say they love you but I do too ok, s s so whe when's my t t turn" she stammered at the end. Ashiya leaned against my chest with a tremble and as I went to speak she quickly pulled me into a kiss, she was acting completely different to how she usually would, almost scared. As she broke away she started to speak again, "I don't want to be left out, even if you feel nothing for me I just wa..." I place a finger over her lips to silence her. "Ashiya I was just messing with you before, I wasn't going to just leave like that" I explained and she blinked before pushing back, "YOU JERK, there I go pouring out my heart and you just mess with me like, you really should be honoured that I'd glance in your direction twice you, you, you butt" she snapped before turning away with a huff. I chuckled a little before saying "and there she is" I mused before taking her hand and pulling her close.

"I guess I won't stay mad at you, as long as we have at least one moment like you had with the others, even if it's just a kiss" she said placing a hand on my torso before leaning in to press her lips to mine, to that I held Ashiya's waist pulling her closer before she lifted her legs up to wrap them around me. I in response moved my hands down to hold her thighs whilst moving her towards her bed where I laid her down and broke the kiss, she stared up me for a moment before sitting up and tugging at my pants. "I'm the last person you've done this with, you kept me waiting too long" she said as she laid back down to remove her skirt and panties, "I'm not waiting any longer so hurry up". Her attitude was slipping between desperate and her usual one but regardless I wasn't going to make her wait any longer as I had already started pushing myself into her, the tightness wrapped around me instantly and not just from Ashiya's pussy as her arms flung over my shoulders to pull me into a deep kiss. During the lock I continued on until reaching the barrier that was her hymen but again she wasn't wasting time and pulled me in.

Tears streamed down her cheek but I kept a comforting hold on Ashiya letting her relax once more before breaking the kiss to look into her purple eyes as she did up into my e/c ones, "you ok, you rushed a bit there" I asked and she looked to the side a little before replying "well you've made me wait so long, of course I was going to be hasty". I smiled before kissing her again but only briefly as I broke back upon feeling her body fully relax and cue me to begin moving. As I always did I started off slow as to not cause Ashiya anymore discomfort but that didn't seem to be a problem as she quickly started moaning whilst pulling me close, "I just wanted this once, even if you don't feel anything for me I just wanted this" she breathed to which I made her look to me. "I wouldn't be doing this with you if I felt nothing, remember that ok" I said and she flickered a smile to me, "well then let's get started then" she said and that was further cues for me to actually speed up a little.

I did as she wished and increased the speed of my thrusts whilst even adding a little extra drive which only made it better for us as Ashiya clung onto me tight before I rolled us over so she was on top, as a response to that she started rocking back and forth before pushing up off my chest before dropping back in my lap as her breaths picked up. "Y/n" she moaned my name as I reached my hands to her top and raised it up over her chest before removing her bra to free her breasts which I then grasped each of whilst kneading them, Ashiya responded by closing one of her hands over mine and I saw a faint smile on her lips as I kneaded her chest. I then reached my other hand back down to her waist where I assisted in her bouncing in my lap. "Y/n, keep, keep going" she gasped before clenching her fists against my chest before pushing her lips back to mine and I leaned in feeling her lips turn up in a smile, as we broke away again Ashiya's breaths were starting to hitch and her body was trembling which gave a signal for her rising orgasm and I was going to give that to her as I sat up wrapping my arms around her and pulled her against me whilst speeding uo my thrusts even more making her breaths gasp out before she clenched her body and cried out "I'M CUMMING" as she hit her release.

After a moment for Ashiya to catch her breath I lifted her up out of my lap but not with the intent of stopping as whilst I got to my feet I rolled her onto her hands and knees and prepared myself back to her pussy and instantly delved back in making her body lurch forward before pushing back to meet my thrusts. Ashiya looked back to me with her cheeks flushed red before she looked forward again and continued pushing back to my thrusts as I kept going, her moans flowing in an almost fluid rythem as we moved together. I reached and arm around her front to massage her chest again and she responded by reaching to hold it but only ended with her upper body falling into the mattress and she struggled to push herself back up, instead her arms kept buckling until I reached both hands back to her waist and pulled her back up to steady her as she pushed her hands flat on the bed for balance. Her body was trembling again before she again cried out in a release before shooting up against my chest and craning her neck back to look up at me, I took this to speed up and get a bit rougher and she gave no complaint as her gaze was hazy.

At this point I was reaching my limit and upon voicing this Ashiya held my arms around her after pulling me down into one more kiss before I hit end and started to cum myself, her voice came out muffled from the kiss but I vaguely heard "I love you" before she pulled back with heavy breath as I retracted myself from her. Ashiya staggered back to her feet before taking my hands and spun us before pushing me onto my bed, "though you made me wait till last, seeing you made me feel really good I guess I should do something about that" she said before kneeling down and grasping my length in hand. "But after this, we're going again just to even things out" she smirked before lowering her head, all I could do was lay back and enjoy what Ashiya was doing and just taking this moment as a small breather as with the time I have known her she keeps people to their debts. And apparently I owe her big time.


	38. Lone Emotion (Hikage)

Y/n p.o.v

I had decided to lounge about for the day by the pool, it was quiet and the sun was beaming down with its rays so it seemed like the perfect time to just relax in the sun. As I was laying back in one of the deck chairs resting my eyes a little I felt the sun being blocked above me so I opened my eyes to see a pair of serpentine amber ones staring back down at me, "hey Hikage, what's up" I asked the monotone Shinobi who simply replied with "hi Y/n before before moving to the side and I had to cover my eyes from the sudden assault from the sun. As I blinked away the white specs from the sudden light Hikage had pulled one of the other chairs closer to my side before sitting in it, "it's a nice day" she said emotionlessly but that was just how she was.

I agreed with a nod as I rested back in the chair again and closed my eyes. "Yeah, it's nice weather to just lay back in don't you think" I asked and she hummed as I looked to my side to see her just staring at me again before she suddenly stood up again only to climb on top of me, "what do you want to do" I asked as her face was mere inches from mine but she didn't have any teasing aura around her. Instead she just continued to stare at me with her amber gaze before I noticed the slow inching closer of her face to mine, "I'm bored, let's do something" she said before sitting back up though still on top of me and if I was completely honest that wasn't what I was expecting her to do. "Uh well, do you have anything in mind" I asked and Hikage remained quiet for a moment before standing up and taking my hand before pulling me behind her, completely ignoring my questioning of where we were going. 

Eventually we stopped in a more secluded area behind the resort where there was a small pond that Hikage then sat down in front of before looking to me and gesturing for me to sit next to her. As I did so she spoke saying "it's quiet here, nice to spend time with someone actually", I looked to her as she did to me before Hikage laid down with her head in my lap as she again stared up at me. "You're a nice person to spend time with, we actually haven't much since after you me and Haruka" she said and I felt bad a little as it was true me and Hikage hadn't hung out much other than that time, "well I guess now could make up for it don't you think" I asked and she hummed as a response before sitting up again and pushing me onto my back whilst again climbing atop me before laying against my chest. I didn't know if this was Hikage trying to express some emotion or what as I was very confused until she looked up at me whilst her hand pressed to my shirt cladded torso, "we could do it again, we have time to ourselves and I think what I felt before was enjoyment, afterwards might have been satisfaction".

Hikage's gaze remained on me as her hand moved along my toro before reaching to mine and holding it to her chest, "I might like to do it again with you" she spoke in her monotone voice before sitting up in a straddling position atop me as she lifted up her top to free her breasts before moving my hands to cup both of them. 

My response was to close my hands and squeeze Hikage's chest making her eyes close with a hum before opening again and I faintly saw the corner of her lip turn up into the simplest sight of a smile from the monotonous Shinobi. She slowly rocked back and forth in my lap making me groan as I hardened beneath her whilst again squeezing her chest before one of my hands slipped to her waist, then Hikage simply stopped moving as her eyes locked with mine before she lifted up and crawled down my body whilst curving her fingers into my pants and pulling at them. Her gaze never breaking from mine as she removed my lower clothing until I was half naked from the waist down, my erect length exposed to her but she still kept her eyes to mine even if she took attention to it by closing her hand around the base.

Hikage then lowered her head down and drew her tongue up along my shaft before going back down and repeating until she took it into her mouth at an agonisingly pace, her blank stare showing she knew what she was doing as her mouth descended before rising up as finally put eye navy broke as hers closed whilst she hummed around me. And then she took me by surprise as her head suddenly started bobbing more faster making me buck up a little before regaining myself as I reached a hand down and held the back of Hikage's head, I couldn't help but moan at her actions as she was still humming around me. Her amber eyes opened again to stare up at me as she raised her head up stopping her oral actions whilst her hand took place by pumping along my length as she gave the occasional lick along the side, "Hikage" I groaned as I felt her speed picking up and again I saw the side of lip turn up before she closed them over the tip whilst pumping her hand faster and I couldn't hold myself back. I again bucked up as I hit my release whilst still hearing and feeling Hikage hum around me as I came before I finished whilst feeling her gulp down my cum before raising her head again.

I remained where I was as Hikage stood up and shimmied out of her jeans so all she still wore was her top as she sat back in my lap whilst staring into my eyes as she moved over my length and without blinking plunged herself down. Her immediate response was actually a small moan as she bowed her head, surprising me as last we did this it took my some time to actually get a moan out of her as all she did was hum. Hikage leaned down close so her face was inches to mine and without saying anything she started to bounce her hips against me she stared into my eyes, my hands took their place on her waist to keep a rythem to her movements as I started to thrust up into her before Hikage leaned her head against my chest as she moaned and yet again her lip was turned up at the corner. Our rythem was in synce and steady with the gradual increase of speed as she pushed up off my chest to sit up in a straddling position whilst starting to bounce faster and whilst she was moaning she did also hum as I reached a hand to massage her chest again, then I felt Hikage starting to bounce more faster as her eyes closed. "Mmm this is good" she moaned as her hand closed over mine before again she was picking up her pace.

I was keeping up the best I could before I took notice of Hikage's breath picking up before her hands pushed flat against my chest as she crashed her hips down against me and I felt a bombardment of her juices as she came without warning, her breaths were rapid and slightly heavy but she didn't stop her bouncing. She just kept her head bowed so I couldn't see her face. "Hikage you ok" I asked as her speed again picked without giving me a verbal answer other than her moans and hums, then finally she spoke by asking me "you'll cum inside me won't you" but before I could answer she again slammed down on me as she came again. Her breathing picking up again though still with a bowed head, with her rapid succession orgasms I was drawing near but couldn't say anything as I was trying to keep up with Hikage. Then I couldn't hold myself again and I pulled Hikage's hips down as I came inside her like she asked of me and her head flew back with a shout, then bowing forward as her body slumped.

Hikage remained still for a moment before laughing, confusing me in the process. "What so funny" I asked as she replied "you came inside me, just like I asked" and I was even more confused as I muttered "ok" then she slowly raised her head with a grin "I'm...so...happy" she said before lunging forward to crash her lips to mine whilst bouncing herself again. I again held her waist to keep her steady before opting to just flip us over so I was on top but she reacted by locking her arms and legs around me, the broke as she stared up at me with a smile. "I'm so happy, you're doing this with me and it makes me happy" she said before pulling me back into another kiss, one I returned as we both incorporated our tongues to battle but she was rather unpredictable with her movements. As we broke the kiss Hikage leaned into my shoulder as her legs kept a tight grip to keep me close, "when you cum, do it inside me again I'll be even happier" she breathed and who was I to deny her. So I sped myself up whilst getting a little bit more tougher thus triggering another orgasm from her which only pulled mine closer until with one more thrust I came again, her arms closing around me just as tight as her legs before Hikage's body again slumped.

Her limbs unraveled from around me and I pulled myself from her whilst seeing Hikage's chest heaving with her breaths as she smiled with her eyes closed. "It was so good, I'm so happy, this makes me happy, you make me happy" she said opening her eyes to mine whilst pulling me into a surprisingly gentle embrace, "you make me happy, is this love" she asked and I smiled before shrugging "I can't define it". She didn't mind that answer as instead she just laid there with me, it was actually a strange experience to see Hikage with such a content expression. "I think it is" she breathed before her breathing regulated though we remained where we were for a moment longer.

After we got dressed again the two of us headed back to the resort where we bumped into Homura who asked what we got up to. "We spent some time together" Hikage replied in her usual monotone voice and Homura left it as that as she left before Hikage turned to me with a smile, "we should spend more time together" she said before kissing me and l walking away. I had to admit it was a strange experience with Hikage but I had to say a smile does suit her well.


	39. Held To A Promise (Leo)

Y/n p.o.v

Throughout the day I had found myself busy with multiple things. First I started with me having the protect Asuka from Katsu who was yet again looking for her daily grope but my efforts were in vein as the second I stepped away from Asuka she was jumped, I did my to get Katsuragi to stop but when she's got her fingers in deep there ain't no prying her away. In the end she got what she wanted and left Asuka be, probably to seek out her next victim. It turned out to be Ikaruga as he scream was pretty loud.

After I parted from Asuka I was dragged off by Minori who wanted to play down at the beach but it turns out she was only to lure me there as Aimu was laying in wait to bombard me with water balloons. The war wasn't over yet. About ten or so minutes later we called the armistice and I left with the need to get a change of clothes as my current ones of the time were drenched, yet somehow those two managed to dodge every single one of my balloons. I have really bad aim. When I got to my hut I decided to just throw on some shorts before heading back down to the beach with the intent to just relax but ended up being dragged off by Souji who somehow managed to find up a few more outfits that I needed to comment on, I hoped that my clothing critic days were over but no of course she finds something else and of course she took many hours doing the same for my time.

Eventually I got my break and was finally able to head down to the beach where I just flopped onto the sand without a care, just a chance to relax. Whilst I was laying with my eyes closed feeling the sun beaming down on me I heard the sounds of approaching footsteps on the sand before the sun was shaded from my face and I opened my eyes to see Leo smiling down at me. "Hello Y/n, mind if I join you" she asked to which I gestured to my side whilst sitting up as Leo laid a blanket onto the sand and laid on it with a content sigh, "blessed day" she hummed as she too let the sun beam down on her as she laid in her bikini before looking to me with a smile. "How has your day been so far" she asked and I recounted what had went on in my experience which made Leo laugh a little, "sounds like stuff you would be used to" she commented and I exaggerated groaned whilst flopping onto my back again with the reply "unfortunately". Again Leo laughed before lookimg forward.

"Might I ask a favour of you Y/n" she questioned and I looked to her as she turned to lay on her stomach whilst still looking to me, "would you be so kind as to give me a massage, I've heard from Yumi that you do have a galant for them" she asked and I sat up with a shrug before starting to rub her back. Leo hummed a little as she closed her eyes whilst we continued to chat as I gave her a massage, "so where's Ginrei, it's rare to see her not by your side" I asked and Leo gave a small laugh. "I forced her to take a day off from her duties, she was persistent to be by my side but she ever so loyal" she explained and I chuckled a little as it was true that Ginrei's loyalty to Leo is a lost limitless. Speaking of the Platinum haired Shinobi, she was humming as I rubbed her back before she suddenly rolled over and my hands landed on her breast, "oh, sorry" I sputtered but she just smiled up at me.

"No need to apologise Y/n, besides we have been intimate before so what's the reason to be sorry" she countered before sitting up as she placed a hand on my cheek whilst looking into my eyes, a smile still on her lips as she say "I'm ever so grateful for that day, and I remember you saying if I wished to have another moment with you like that, all I need to do is ask" she said before leaning close. "Would you be willing to make love to me now" she asked and I placed a hand over the one she had on my cheek before closing the gap between us and kissed her. Leo smiled into the kiss before pulling me on top of her as our lips danced together and our hands roamed each other, Leo's legs wrapped themselves to my sides as she pulled me closer before we parted lips as I leaned to her neck where I sucked on the flesh in place. She in response let put a soft gasp before hugging my head in place only to again let go as I pulled back.

Leo stared up at me as I remained between her legs before slowly tracing my hand down her body making her shiver as it went lower and lower before dipping into her bikini then between her legs, again she gasped as I traced a finger over the bundle of nerves that made up her clit before she pulled me back into a more deeper kiss. Once more our lips danced as continued to run my fingers over her pussy before daring to push one inside and was met with a gasp and a buck for Leo, her legs clenched against my hand a little before relaxing as she let me start pumping my finger inside her. Moans started to leave her lips as she stared up at me with a smile whilst I felt her liquid arousal coat my finger making my actions more fluid. I then reached my second hand up to Leo's chest where I slowly pulled her bikini top down enough to free her breasts without a word of complaint from her.

As I continued to pump a finger into Leo I used my other hand to knead one of her breasts whilst latching my lips onto the bud that protruded from the second, all my actions being the catalyst to the symphony of moans that flowed form her lips as again she was hugging my head. "Oh Y/n, you're making me feel so good" she moaned before pulling me to kiss her once more as my hand that was between her legs started to pump a little faster, the result being of Leo shaking a little before again her thighs clenched around my hand as she loudly moaned in release. Her body trembling for a moment before relaxing once more as stared up at me before seating position as her legs opened up once more, the request that came from her lips next was "please Y/n, don't make me wait any longer, I need full intimacy".

With that being said I removed my shorts and boxers and positioned myself between Leo's legs as she balanced herself upright on one arm as the other reached up to hold my shoulder as I pulled her lower bikini to the side and pushed myself into her depths. Her inner walls wrapped around my cock as penetrated further with a long moan coming from Leo, gaining volume the more our bodies connected until I was hilted inside her. Leo's grip on my tightened for a moment before loosening again as she smiled at me, no words were needed as that look was signal enough for me to begin thrusting.

I kept a gentleness to my movement but didn't start off overly slow but still not in a rush. Leo seemed to appreciate that as her hand on my shoulder reached behind my head to pull me into a kiss as I found the rythem between us, our lips locked together as we moved in synce due to the slow rocks she started to make of her own hips to try and meet my thrust. However I noticed that her movements were almost clumsily from her sitting position so I just held her body still as I did the work, the sounds of pleasure were no less meaningful either way but it made it easier. Leo broke the kiss the stare into my eyes with her orchid ones as her hand was placed on my cheek. Her moans not decreasing in frequency or volume but more increase as she made the request of going faster, a request I hapoily complied with as I connected my hips to hers at a more rapid pace. As I was doing this I noticed the trembling of the arm she was using to hold herself upright and I knew that she was loosing strength to do so, to that I reached to take her hand in mine as my other arm wrapped behind her upper back to hold her upright.

Leo wrapped both of her arms around me as she pushed her lips up against mine, her moans getting louder albeit muffled as I started to go even faster before I kneeled back whilst pulling her into my lips. We gain met our gazes as she spoke with a gasp "I'm going to cum", then her lips met mine once more just as she struck release but as I slowed down a little she pulled back, "no, don't stop now" she quickly spoke and I instantly started up again as she kept repeating "don't stop now, don't stop now" whilst placing her feet onto the sand and pushing in a means to bounce with my thrusts. "Don't stop now" she again said with a gasp as I replied with a grin "well don't stop me now" which made her smile and roll her eyes, "you and your jokes even in these most intimate of moments" she said as I just grinned before she pushed her lips to mine yet again.

With the new tightness from her recent orgasm, Leo was bringing me to my own but I needn't have to tell her as she leaned to my ear and breathed "don't hold it back Y/n" just before I gave the final thrust that met my own orgasm. Her both shook as I came inside her before I laid Leo onto the sand whilst still cummimg until finally I finished and she stared up at me with a small glaze in her eyes that soon cleared as I was starting to retract from her, "NO" she suddenly snapped as I found myself on my back with her on top with a red hue in her cheeks. "My apologies, I just wish to continue a bit longer but if you wouldn't mind, in a different position" she spoke with a slight embarrassment that vanished as I kissed her.

As we broke away Leo turned in my lap so she was facing away before sinking herself back down onto me as she rocked back and forth whilst looking over her shoulder to me with a smile, "a slightly embarrassing position of i have to admit but, it's eith you Y/n so I'm happy howeve we do this" she said whilst mixing her own bounces with her rocking as I again started thrusting into her. Leo's moans started soon enough and I noticed how her speed was rather quick, regardless I kept thrusting up into her as she gave clear signs to enjoying it. However soon enough I found myself speeding up alongside Leo's own movements as she looked back to me, "Y/n don't hold yourself back, give me all you can" she moaned before gasping as I pushed forward so I was kneeling behind her as she kneeled forward from my thrusts. 

My arms snaking around her waist as I held her before she turned to meet our lips in a deep kiss. Only breaking back as she was struck with a sudden orgasm. My hands slipped to her lower hips as I pushed myself deep into Leo as her voice raised louder, "Y/N" she suddenly cried out my name before her arm flung behind my shoulder as she leaned back to kiss me. Her other hand guiding one of my own to her chest which I kneaded whilst giving her all I had, "I don't understand how, but you bring out a different side to me" she spoke so quietly, barely above a whisper but not without a smile. She wasn't complaining. "My heart, body and soul, they yearn for you Y/n, please I wish to climax with you this time" her request was a near plea, and all in her quite voice that almost sounded adoring. Regardless I gave her what she requested as just as Leo was to cum again I reached my one end and pushed forward once more whilst meeting her in a mutual climax.

Leo's entire frame shivered as we came together as her eyes closed and a bright smile crossed her lips before I laid her gently in the sand. I took this moment to retract from her only for Leo to turn into her back and pull me down against her as she held me close, "I love you so dearly Y/n" she spoke in her soft voice to which I once more connected our lips in a soft kiss that was my non verbal way of saying that I loved her as well. As we pulled back she held me close a little longer before finally her grip fell and I sat up whilst she remained staring up at me, "I may not be the only one who's heart you had captured but I'm so grateful that you return my affections" she said whilst fixing her clothing and I did the same for mine.

The sun was about ready to call it a day so the two of us decided to do the same though Leo had one more request for me. "Would you mind if I was to sleep by your side tonight" she asked and I simply nodded which was enough to make her smile whisky taking my hand in hers but when she took a step forward it was a stumble, "oh my, it seems you've taken it out of me Y/n" she made light on it and I chuckled before helping her along the way to my hut where the two of us rested for the night.


	40. Feeling Alive (Ryoki)

Y/n p.o.v

As I woke up felt two arms wrapped tight around me and looked to see Leo so a content smile on her face as she remained in her slumber whilst also humming. I had my arm around her and gave a gentle squeeze to which her sleeping form scooted a little closer before I learnt she wasn't actually asleep as she spoke, "you showed me such pleasure yesterday, I could never be more grateful" she said as her orchid purple eyes opened to look into my e/c ones whilst her hand reached to stroke my cheek. "Thank you for such a wonderful time Y/n" she breathed before leaning up to place a soft peck on my lips before she sat up, I moved out of the bed to allow Leo to stand and where she stretched her arms before wrapping them around my shoulders as she again pressed her lips to mine before breaking back. "I really enjoyed yesterday, and I hope we may do it again sometime" she smiled before heading to the door and waved as she headed back to her own hut. 

After I got dressed I headed out as well to have a walk around the resort and after meeting up with some of the others for a bit I took a little detour away from the resort to past the hill where Kurohoro would stargaze before I found a more fielded area on the island, as I was walking I noticed someone in the distance kneeling by a patch of flowers and as I grew closer I saw it to be Ryoki. As I grew closer she also noticed my presence and gave a smile and a wave towards me which I returned before standing to her side, "hello Y/n, how are you" she asked as she was holding a small dandelion between her thumb and forefinger. Before answering I sat to her side before replying with "well the days still young so I'm fine really", she gave another smile towards me before looking into the sky with a thoughtful expression to which I questioned what she was thinking about. "Just how much I missed these simple things" was her short reply.

I tilted my head as she sat back next to me with a sad smile. "Since my death I have missed out on so much, my sisters growing up especially but as well as those bigger things I also kissed the smaller ones" she said looking to me, "the gentleness of the breeze, the smell of flowers in the air, I missed out on so much and that is something I regret" she continued before scooting a little closer to me. She looked into my eyes before taking my hand in both of hers. "Though I am thankful that in my absence you and everyone else they know have been there for my sisters" Ryoki smiled before laying her head against my shoulder, I in return wrapped my arm around her shoulder as I responded "well, I'm glad to be of help" which made her laugh a little before looking at me again. "There's so many things I could say about you Y/n, but I can't narrow it down to just a single one" she said whilst wrapping her arms around me as I kissed her forehead, "sometimes silence speaks more I guess" I replied to which she hummed. "Quiet poetic of you there" she commented and I chuckled remembering with Bashou.

Again I looked to Ryoki as she turned her head up to face me before she closed the gap to kiss me and upon pulling back she held a hand to her lips, "it's strange, every time we touch I just get this feeling" she said and I couldn't help myself "that every time we kiss you could swear you can fly" I asked and she giggled. "I set you up for that one didn't I" she further questioned as I grinned "I couldn't help myself" I admitted, to that Ryoki just rolled her eyes before cupping my face in both hands as she stared into my eyes with a smile on her lips before saying "I truly find myself happy with you Y/n". Again she pushed her lips against mine and I held Ryoki as she moved to sit in my lap before pushing further against me so I fell onto my back as she was on top of me, "before when we were intimate you made me feel many things, but if I ask you to would you make me feel alive again" she asked and I responded by pulling her into another kiss.

Ryoki smiled and let her arms around my shoulders as mine wrapped around her waist whilst our kiss depend before she sat up and started lifting her dress up over her shoulders and I took to assist her, we made sure not to catch her halo by mistake during that. As Ryoki sat on top of me cladded in just her underwear she reached to hem of my pants before meeting my gaze as she slid off of me whisky pulling them away, my boxers were soon to follow which left my hardening length exposed to her. She slowly wrapped her fingers around the base before leaning her head down and slowly wrapped her lips around the tip, all without removing her gaze from mine. However I wasn't going to let Ryoki do too much at the time so I pulled her body up so her leg slung over my head and u moved her panties to the side before leaning to lick over her folds.

She moaned around my tip which caused me to moan against her thus creating a small cycle as we worked to give each other pleasure. Me licking her pussy as she lowered her head further down my length before rising up again only to repeat in a slow rythem, the two of us continuing to moan against each other. My hands pulled Ryoki further against my lips which resulted in my tongue penetrating her and she rose her head up off me with gasp before moaning as again went back down on me whilst also pumping her hand, her double actions only feeling more better by the second as she was speeding up a little. So I double down on my efforts as well. My tongue kept pushing further into her as she ground down against my lips whilst I also swirled my tongue around inside her, Ryoki's moans though being muffled were still clear signs of her own enjoyment and if not that then also the fact she kept pushing her lips down further against me as a signal she wanted more, I was happy to give her more as I continued to swirl my tongue around in patterns before again she gasped but this time around my cock as she came.

The moan that left her vibrated around me making me buck a little as her bobbing sped up just enough to pull me over the edge also, the two of us enjoyed our orgasms before Ryoki moved her position atop me so she was sat back in my lap and staring down into my eyes with a smile on her lips. "I enjoyed that very much Y/n, but can we continue further like before" she asked and I gave a nod which only broadened her smile more as she removed her underwear so she was bare naked before grasping my phallus and positioned herself over it and sunk herself down onto me.

Ryoki bowed her head a little before raising it with a smile as she leaned down close to me and cupped my face in her hands before kissing me as she slowly gyrated her hips in my lap letting a soft moan slip into our kiss, my response was to take a gentle hold on her waist as I helped rock her against me to keep a gentleness to our movements whilst also returning the kiss. She smiled to that and let her arms drape over my shoulders as we let our lips dance. As we started to pull away Ryoki held her forehead to mine as she moaned her blue eyes staring into mine as she smiled before sitting up and started to push off my chest to lift up then let herself fall back down in my lap, though it was a slow transition of her movements Ryoki stilled showed clear enjoyment as she started to let out louder moans but they may have also arose from me starting to thrust upwards into her. Either way she was enjoying it and that's what I cared about. As we moved to connect our hips I also reached one of my hands from her waist upwards to her chest where I closed my hand on her breast which she responded positively to by closing her hand over mine.

Ryoki continued to smile down at me as she bounced to my thrusts. "It makes me so happy to be doing this again" she said before leaning down against my chest as my arms both moved around her waist again, she was moaning more and more as she held onto me. Voice slightly raising as she even bounced faster before her grips started to increase around me, grips plural as not only did her arms and legs close tighter against me but also her inner walls. Ryoki's moans only grew louder before she announced "here it comes" as she arched up a little and stuck release, I kept thrusting upwards to try and prolong her orgasm before she slumped a little whilst still rolling her hips against me. "Let's keep going, until we are both satisfied, I want to savour this as much as I can" she stated with heavy breaths but I did just as she wished but took a different position.

For a moment I relieved myself from Ryoki's tight grip before rolling us into our sides, raising her leg then plunged back inside and started thrusting straight away which she didn't show any signs of contempt to. Instead she just closed her hand in my wrist that draped over her waist in almost a spooning position as she looked back to me with a bright smile in her face and moans slipping from her lips, "I want to savour this so please don't rush" she read before I momentarily locked out lips before breaking back. "Don't worry, I won't stop until you're happy" I replied to which she let tears well up and pushed back against my chest with a happy sigh, "thank you Y/n" she breathed before kissing me again as I kept thrusting with added speed each time I pushed to penetrate again. Ryoki's moans again started getting a little louder again and I even noticed she raised her leg up a bit higher to let me hit deeper points, and the deeper I hit the tighter her body clenched which was bringing me close. Some which Ryoki took notice to as she leaned her head back and breathed "let us cum together Y/n".

To her wish I gave a deep thrust which triggered both our orgasms which we muffled her near cry of pleasure with a deep kiss despite it still having a high volume before we broke back and Ryoki was gasping. "Oh, so good, but I still wish to continue, that isn't too much to request for is it" she asked and beamed as I shook my head before yet again I slipped from her pussy as she moved her body to lay her upper body against the ground as she held her ass up high, "please Y/n, let me feel it here" she smiled as I took position before pushing myself into her more gripping entrance and the sudden tightness was nearly enough to make me cum there but I held myself back. The deeper I pushed in the tighter Ryoki grew but eventually I managed to hilt myself into her.

After she was taking steady breaths I started to pull myself back then push forward again which Ryoki even pushed herself back to me whilst pushing her body up to rest in her elbows as she looked back to me, my hands held her waist as I found a rythem to my thrusts before meeting Ryoki's gaze as she smiled to me before pushing up so she was against my chest whilst my hands both raised up to her chest as my lips latched onto her neck. She didn't hold back her moans as they were flowing just as rhythmically as we were meeting our bodies, her hand reached behind me as she breathed "you're so good, I feel so complete with you". My lips moved up from her neck to her lips again as we shared a deep kiss whisky my hands slipped to the borderline of her waist as I pushed myself deep for a final stretch of thrusts before suddenly feeling the rush of release as I came again, Ryoki's hands closed tight on my wrists as she trembled before falling slack. Her breathing now gasping and panting as before she gave a broad smile. 

I pulled myself from her body and laid Ryoki down but she held me with such a grip it felt as if she was afraid to let go as if I would just leave her here like that. "So, how'd you enjoy it" I asked as she beamed up at me before replying "it was amazing, just like before and to what I asked, you made me feel so alive", she continued to hug me close to which I laid down and let Ryoki rest her head on my torso. Her breathing softened again as her eyes closed with a content expression but I had one question to asked of her, "you're not disappearing right".

Ryoki's eyes opened as she gave a questioning mewl before asking why I asked that, I responded with "well the whole situation of you going over what you missed, the thanking me of being there for Ryobi and Ryona, then your wanting to savour our moment, it just made me think you was disappearing already". After I explained that Ryoki giggled before she shook her head. "No that's not the case, I was just feeling reminiscent today is all" she explained but I just blinked at that as she pecked my lips, "then the whole me wanting to savour our moment, we both know my first time was with you so I never had sex before, you just make me feel so good and alive that I want to hold onto the moment as long as I can before it comes time for me to disappear again". My response the that was "oooooooh, that makes sense", Ryoki again giggled at that before kissing me, and upon breaking away she said "I will definitely savour every moment I can with you, and I'll never forget them, I just really love you Y/n". Her eyes had tears to the side which made me hold Ryoki close whilst stroking the back of her head, "I love you too, you know that right" I asked and she nodded with a happy sigh. "But just let me say thank you Y/n for though I have died, with you I feel so alive".

After the two of us spent some time to regain our energy we redressed before Ryoki took hold of both my hands as she stood before me, "something wrong" I asked but she shook her head "no I just want to feel your gentle touch again" she said before hugging me. "Ok if you keep this up I'll think you're disappearing" I said as she laughed before shaking her head as she looked to me again, "no I'm sticking around for a bit longer so don't worry, but for now should we head back to the resort" she asked and I nodded as she took my hand before we headed back.


	41. Time Together (Fuma)

Nobody p.o.v

Y/n was just returning to the resort after he had an early morning stroll from waking up early and not being able to get back to sleep, however he couldn't really complain as there was a peaceful atmosphere in the earlier hours of the day. Well if it didn't involve him being woken by Souji just to boost her narcissism. Regardless of any reasoning to his walk Y/n enjoyed the serene moment, and apparently so much so that he lost track of time with his arrival back to the resort being when everyone else was awake.

As Y/n was walking towards his hut he felt a sudden change in the air and spun around to catch Fuma who if he was a second later would have tackled him to the ground as she usually would. "Fool me once" he grinned to which she countered "but you fell for that many times" which made Y/n complain "don't take this victory away from me" which made Fuma laugh as she placed her feet back on the ground, she however was still in her fellow Shinobi's arms though she wasn't going to complain about. Instead she leaned against him whilst returning the embrace as Y/n questioned "what reason do we for you nearly making me a living part of the floor again", the response he got was just of a happy sigh from the orange haired Shinobi. Then a verbal response "I saw you and wanted a hug" she said which made Y/n think it was an impractical method but what the hey as he just held Fuma in the embrace she wanted.

When the two broke away from the hug Fuma spoke with a nervous smile, "I also wanted to ask if you wanted to spend the day with me, if you wasn't busy that is" she explained to which Y/n wrapped his arm over her shoulder as she leaned against him. "Well as long as you keep the monkey business to a minimum, then sure" he replied with a small nudge to Fuma's fondness of monkeys which brought a bright smile to her lips as well as a giggle, "I'll try".

Y/n p.o.v

Throughout the day Fuma dragged me around the resort and though that may sound like a harsh way to explain it, it was true how she did drag me around as her quickness to change scenery did make me trip with her being almost oblivious to said fact and only realising when we were at a different spot and I was spitting out sand. Regardless to that I had little to complain about as she was a fun person to be around, her excited behaviour though being shared by a few select Shinobi I know having a uniqueness to her as it does with them. She just reasoned her excitement being to just spend some alone time with me and that meant a lot really to know she just enjoyed being around me, however that doesn't excuse the amount of sand I had spat out in less than half an hour after we met up. 

The two of us had arrived to the pool area of the resort where Fuma decided it would be funny to push me into the pool evident from her uncontrollably laughter as I resurfaced, "very funny" I said sarcastically before climbing out only to push her into the pool for a good dose of swift justice. "I'm already at water war with Minori and Aimu, I don't need a third enemy" I mused as she was the one to climb out of the pool equally as drenched as I was, "well I guess we should go change I said and she nodded before we agreed to meet back at the pool after a change of clothes.

When I returned to the pool area Fuma wasn't anywhere to be seen I guessed she was still changing but oh how wrong I was as of course I was seconds away from meeting the ground as she was on my back, "didn't we discuss this" I asked in a muffled voice as I was face planted to the floor as she was laughing before reasoning "it's just too easy and too fun" which only made roll my eyes as I stood up with her still on my back. She let out a small yelp at that but soon found her grip in a piggyback position whilst resting her chin on my shoulder before saying "I enjoy spending time with you Y/n", I looked back to her to see her smiling before she got off my back and stepped in front of me to then kiss me as she wrapped her arms around me and I let my arms go around her waist. Fuma only leaned further into the kiss to deepen it before jumping up to wrap her legs around me as I held her up before finally breaking the kiss with a smile on her lips, "I enjoy spending time with you Y/n" she said before kissing me again and I moved us over to the nearby drink stand where I sat her on. 

She unwrapped her legs from around me though kept her arms around my shoulders as she leaned against me. "I also really enjoyed before when me, you and Ayame were together" she spoke quietly as I moved to meet her gaze as she still held her smile before leaning close with a small blush forming, "can we, do it again" she asked and I replied with "you just needed to ask". Again we met our lips in a kiss as Fuma held me close before she slid off the stand and spun us around so I was stood against it. She broke away from the kiss first as her hands lowered to the waistband of the shorts i threw on before she lowered down to her knees whilst pulling them wit her, following my shorts were my boxers which then left my phallus exposed and Fuma closed her hand around its length and leaned to lick the tip. Her brown eyes remained locked with my e/c ones as she slowly let the tip of my length into her mouth as she descended her head down before waiting a moment and coming back up.

As Fuma found herself a rythem to her bobbing I reached a hand down into her hair which I ran my hand through as a show of me enjoying her actions to which I then felt her lips curve into a smile around my erect appendage as she started to increase the speed of her bobbing. I was moaning from what she was doing but that was the started of it as I then felt two soft flesh cushions pressed against my shaft and looked to see Fuma had her top up over her bare chest with her breasts wrapped around my length, "does this feel good as well" she asked as she massaged my phallus with her breast and the moan I let out was a good enough response as she smiled before again sucking on the tip and taking it into her mouth whilst bobbing. With the combination of her breasts and mouth working my cock I couldn't hold myself for too long and that was something I announced to Fuma but didn't deter her as instead of stopping she sped making me moan more then buck my hips forward as came in her mouth.

When I finished with my release Fuma lifted her head back and gulped down my cum before looking up at me then standing up in front of me where I then again switched our positions so she was back against the stand, Fuma then turned herself around and pulled down the shorts she was dining as well as her panties before she braced herself as I positioned myself at her entrance. She gave me a smile and a nod to which I started pushing forward into her where her inner walls wrapped around me and we both moaned from the penetration.

My hands held Fuma's waist as I was hilted inside her before after a second for composure I started thrusting into her which instantly brought moans from her lips as she was smiling back at me. "I really enjoyed last time, and now it's just us two I can enjoy it more" she said and I leaned forward to kiss her whilst slowly adding more speed to the tempo of my thrusts as that was something Fuma was showing appreciation for as she moaned more into our kiss whilst reaching a hand behind me to hold our kiss as well as deepen, as well as the kiss deepening my thrusts were also reaching further depths into her. We broke back from the kiss whilst meeting our eyes again as I continued to add more speed behind my thrusts whilst also delivering them with a little more force that pushed Fuma against the drink stand as I felt her legs trembling a little. "Y/n, you feel so good, please don't stop" she moaned and I reached one arm around her waist to pull her against my chest as I leaned into her neck sucking on the flesh, "I won't yet, don't worry" I replied to her request before again latching to her neck which she tilted to the side for me.

The next few thrusts I made were met with a sudden increase of moans from Fuma before she announced her rapidly approaching orgasm. Needless to say she was quick to deliver her climax but was clear she didn't want to stop yet from her quick request "please keep going". I wasn't going to stop but I was going to change our position and I explained that before pulling for her so she didn't panic of me stopping, as I pulled from Fuma's depths I spun her around so she faced me before locking our lips as I pressed her back to the drinks stand and lifted one of her legs before thrusting back into her.

Even upon the penetration I knew I had hit even deeper parts of Fuma as her body trembled with a loud moan and her arms flung around my shoulders to hold me close to her as I kept going, "you feel so good" she moaned again with the line starting to repeat from her lips as her eyes were locked with mine. Then only once did the line change to "I'm cummimg again" to which I held the back of Fuma's head as she leaned into my shoulder with her moans of release but still with my thrusts continuing, then did the mantra of her previous line continue. The faster and harder I was thrusting the more deeper I felt myself going and the tighter I felt Fuma becoming until it was getting to much, I explained this and she reacted lifting her other leg to wrap both around me again. "I'm close again, can we do it together" she asked raising her head from my shoulder as I nodded bringing a smile to her lips and we kept our eyes locked as I gave the final thrust that triggered our mutual orgasm.

Fuma's grip was the tightest with this climax but soon relaxed as her breaths trembled. I ran my hand through her hair as I breathed "I love you Fuma" and that was met with a small tremble then a sob to which I made her look at me, she had a trembling smile with tears in her eyes before pulling me into one more kiss only breaking it to say "I love you too Y/n" before I let her back to the ground. The two of us remained still for recuperation before fixing our appearance. When all that was done Fuma took my hand and smiled, "can we spend the rest of the day together as well" she asked and I held her close as a reply. This time I decided not to say for her not to make me a part of the floor as I knew she won't be able to stick to that promise.


	42. An Incident Occurs

Nobody p.o.v

As the morning sun rose over the resort Y/n was finally starting to stir awake. He did look to his side expecting to see Fuma who after spending the day together did ask if she could kip with him for the night, however she wasn't present in his hut but instead there was a note laying on his bedside table that explained how she had gotten up early and left. She also mentioned how she was really grateful for the day before and that she hopes they could spend more time together. After reading the nite Y/n smiled before finally getting up and getting dressed.

Once he was ready Y/n stepped out of his hut with a stretch but as soon as his foot was out he felt something was wrong but couldn't quiet put a finger on it, him looking around to see nothing out of place didn't ease his thoughts though. Then he looked down to see a large shadow looming over him and though he first questioned it seeing it was morning he did chalk it down to also being a morning shadow from the hut, but then the shadow started to grow. It was a slow realisation of the danger as Y/n looked up to see a large and rapidly descending/approaching object heading towards him and his hut, to which he only had time to say two words. "Aw crap" then came the crash.

Of course the loud boom was to rally to attention of the other Shinobi at the resort who soon enough rallied to the source and saw the shattered remains of Y/n's hut beneath the large object that crushed it, a large unexploded firework. However that wasn't what caused the most concern as the shout from Hibari who then pointed to Y/n who was half buried under the rubble. The response was of course shock and "oh no" from Asuka, "oh no" from Yumi", "oh no" from Murasaki followed by a weak "oh yeah" from Y/n who gave a weak thumbs up then flopped back down. Murasaki and Ikaruga were the first to his side with the prior holding his hand with a very worried expression as the latter asked if he was ok, the response she got was "pain, everywhere" which in short me at "NO".

"Is everyone ok" came Hanabi's voice as finally she arrived to the scene of the accident. Then she saw Y/n's situation and gasped before quickly sputtering an apology as she explained what happened, apparently she was working on a large firework but it ended up getting fired but didn't explode and fell from the sky to which she was searching for where it landed. The pyrotechnics fanatic then asked if Y/n was ok and said male answered with "my legs" (totally not spongebob gag -totally is-). Then Murasaki snapped with "WHAT DO YOU THINK" as a dark aura enveloped her and she sent a glare at Hanabi before screaming "YOU HURT HIM" before going to lunge at her only for a hand to catch hers, Murasaki looked back to see Y/n gripping her hand before she fell to her knees by his side whilst feeling weaker by the second before all her energy to attack Hanabi was gone. Then Y/n pulled off something that shocked everyone.

Though with a clear sign of struggle he somehow managed to lift and pull himself from the rubble he was trapped under before stretching and cracking his back with a loud groan, "oh I'm feel that for a long time" he complained before looking to Hanabi who was stood with a hand covering end mouth as she trembled. "Y/n, I I'm so, I I" she stammered lit as he slowly stepped forward before wrapping his arms around her as she sobbed out an apology for what happened all whilst the h/c haired male rubbed her back soothingly, "it's ok, I'm ok" he breathed whilst feeling the second oldest of the Mikagura sisters relax in his arms as he kissed her cheek before letting her go. Y/n gave a nod and a smile to Hanabi before turning to Murasaki and walking back to her where he sat and pulled the purple haired shut in into his lap where she rest against him. "Sorry about draining your energy Saki" he said but she just smiled up at him and nuzzled against his chest replying "you're ok" as he held her.

"Y/n what was that, are you ok" Yumi questioned as she kneeled next to Y/n taking one of his hand and holding it close as she stared with worry, he in return wrapped his arm around Yumi to assure that he as fine. "You know my drain ability gives me some extra strength, hehe I really need to learn to control it though" he said with a sway forming as he blinked a few times, "like I really need to, I'm feeling pretty woozy now" he continued with his abilities side effects starting to kick in and finally he fell unconscious.

Y/n p.o.v

Again I started to open my eyes as I woke up with an ache throughout my entire body as I took a moment to stand up. "Man, I'm really going to feel this for a while" I groaned whilst craning my neck before heading to the door of the hut that I was in but I knew it wasn't my own, however as I opened the door I bumped into Asuka who upon realising I was awake hugged me before calling for everyone else who soon enough arrived. "Like back in the land of the living are you" Shiki asked and I gave fake laugh whilst cracking a few bones to which Miyabi asked if I was sure I was fine to which I waved a hand as "sure", when I found my own balance again I stood straight before looking around then seeing the debris of my hut.

"Ok other important matters, one I don't have to pay for that right" I asked looked to Renka who shook her head, "no it's fine, besides you wasn't the one to destroy the hut" she explained and I nodded before asking the next question "where will I be staying then as my accommodations right now are clearly not so permanent" I asked to which Haruka was next to answer with "we discussed that as you was resting". Asuka cut in next with "we all agreed that throughout the week you could alternate between staying with each of our teams, is that ok" she asked and I nodded with a smile as she continued to help me with my balance, "yeah that sounds good" I said before realising one more important thing and immediately rushed to the remains of my hut with everyone else following asking what was wrong.

I sifted through the debris frantically searching for with the constant question of what it was I was looking for, I just kept repeating "where is it" before finally spotting it and sighed with relive whilst reaching for the item. Katsu asked what it was that I was searching for as I turned to face her whilst putting in my second headphone, "crisis averted, I still have my music" I said before pressing play for the song to begin and gave a thumbs up with a laugh "hehe" which did bring a lighter mod to the day after what had just happened. After sorting out that issue I asked who it was I would be staying with tonight to which I was hugged by Hibari who beamed then replied "you're with your own team silly", I chuckled and wrapped an arm around her "fair enough, now how's the rest of the week going to go".


	43. The Final Week Part 1 (Team Hanzo)

Y/n p.o.v

After the little accident and that occurred in the morning spent a good part of the day searching for some of my belongings amidst the rubble that used to be the hut I stayed in, luckily it was only rubble and not anything on fire as I was able to collect a lot of my clothes which though messy were still wearable. I threw some of them in for washing but kept the more cleaner ones and took them to the team Hanzo hut where I would be staying for tonight, then once I put my belongings in their temporary accommodations I decided to head to the bathing area for a bath as though I'm not too seriously injured I did a have a few aches and pains so maybe a bath would help relax them.

However when I reached the showers I found they were already occupied by my fellow Hanzo Shinobi. "Oh hello Y/n, are you feeling ok" Ikaruga asked and I nodded explaining that I'll be fine even after what had happened, Asuka then asked if I was there to have a shower as well and after I nodded she and the other four offered me to join them to which I accepted. Ikaruga, Asuka and Katsu each had their own shower whilst Yagyu and Hibari were sat together in one of the springs, and it was the pink haired bunny fanatic who asked me to bathe with her and Yagyu first. Yagyu also seemed welcoming to me at that so I accepted that offer and slid in the hot springs they were in to which Hibari swam close and hugged me which I was happy to return making her smile.

"Y/n would you wash my back please" Hibari asked and I glanced between her and Yagyu before questioning that I thought the latter of them would be doing that to which the pinkette countered that she wanted me to do it today, Yagyu expressed that she didn't mind seeing it was me so I did as Hibari had asked of me and started wash her back making her smile and hum as I ran my hands over her. I ran the water along Hibari's body as she twisted and turned a little humming from my touch before leaning back against my chest and holding my hands around her as she stared up at me with a smile, "I really love you Y/n" she spoke quietly before leaning up to peck my lips as she pulled my arms up from around her waist to cup her breasts. "Hibari" I began to question but she pressed her lips to mine again whilst making me grope her chest as she let out a soft moan, "well well, I didn't think Hibari would be the first to initiate this" Katuragi said completely ruining the moment as Hibari broke the kiss with a bright flush of pink. However as she met my gaze she smiled and leaned against my chest again.

"I wouldn't mind doing it with you again Y/n, would you" she asked but as I was to reply she continued again by saying "I wouldn't mind the others being a part of this but I just really want you again", her voice had dipped to a softer tone with almost an enamouring tone as she leaned her head up to kiss me as I started massaging her chest. As Hibari let out a moan our lips were separated only for hers to be substituted by Yagyu's who broke back to say "if Hibari wishes for this then I'll allow it, as well as for the two of us to do this again". With that she connected our lips again as I felt Hibari rocking against me as well as creating ripples in the water, during this the other three continued with their showers though stated the fact they also wanted in but would wait for me to satisfy Hibari and Yagyu first. As mine and Yagyu's lips were still locked I lifted Hibari up over my now erect length then brought her down feeling her inner walls wrap around me as she moaned, leaning back even further against me as she gripped my wrists.

Slowly me and my fellow Shinobi started to move together letting our bodies grind together and create ripples in the water as she rose and fell in my lap and I thrusted up into her. Hibari's moans were soon flowing out as rhythmically as our movements whilst I moved one of my arms from around her waist to pull Yagyu closer against me, such action made her gasp and break our kiss but only for a moment as she soon reconnected with me as my arm dipped into the water and between her legs where I traced over her pussy following with pushing my finger inside her. The albino haired Shinobi leaned against my arm trapping it between her breasts as she rocked against my hand as I pleasures both her and Hibari. If the sounds weren't enough to give so a away then the looks on their faces showed they were enjoying it as whilst Hibari had her eyes closed and lips pursed together to muffle the moans from my thrusts, Yagyu's head was bowed slightly as her mouth was open letting her own sounds of pleasure flow more freely. Then the latter of the two suddenly grabbed my wrist making me stop my actions were her as she raised her head to meet my eyes.

"As much as I want this now, focus on Hibari, I'll gladly wait for that as I want her to feel good as well and I know you'll do the same for me" she said with a smile before pecking my lips and sitting back as I turned my full concentration onto Hibari like Yagyu asked. My hands firmly holding her hips as I sped up my thrusts even with the water resistance between us, and still she seemed to be feeling it enough as she kept pushing back down into my lap with louder moans. "It's always so good with you Y/n, I love it I do, I love you" she moaned turning her head to me and clashing our lips together as I continued pushing into her before "Y/N" she cried out my name whilst clamping down in orgasm that had such a sudden tightness it brought me with her. Hibari splayed my length with her juices as I pumped my cum Into her trembling body as she had a pleasures grin whilst looking to me, "I love you too Hibari" I said kissing her once more as I lifted her out of the hot springs and laid her in the side where she rested.

Once I knew Hibari was comfortable I directed myself towards Yagyu who stepped forward to meet me in a kiss which I gladly returned as ran my hands along her waist, as she pulled back from the kiss she turned around before pushing back against my like Hibari did whilst guiding me to her entrance. However unlike Hibari, as I penetrated Yagyu she leaned herself forward over the side of the hot springs as a support before looking to me and giving me the go.

Not to waste a second I siezed a hold on Yagyu's waist and started thrusting myself into her making her head bow as she moaned, "oh it feels good to be doing this again" she moaned as I leaned down into the crook of her neck where I latched my lips as I thrusted into her whilst finding a steady pace. Yagyu cooperated with me by tilting her head to the side as I sucked on the flesh if her neck making her gasp and moan to mix with the ones caused by my thrusted, as I continued to kiss and suck on Yagyu's neck I also reached one arm back up to her bust where I started massaging her chest before pulling her back up against me. With my head in the crook of her neck I could just see her face and in her cheeks was a flush as her crimson eyed stared at me from the corner, her lips in a constant tremble from her moans as she hooked an arm around my shoulder goer to keep my head in place. "When you cum, do it inside me just like Hibari, I want it like that ok" she said and I responded by humming into her shoulder whilst feeling her body tremble before she let out a loud moan as she came but I kept going not yet feeling my own release yet seeing some he didn't clamp down like Hibari did.

Yagyu didn't seem to mind my unrelenting thrusts but instead responded with "keep going, don't go slow either, go faster Y/n", and I was happy to do so as whilst still kneading her breasts I reached my second hand between her legs where I rubbed her clit with my thrusts to stimulate her even more. Yagyu's reaction was of her legs trembling and her voice trembling "I I'll cu cum again so soo soon if you d d do that" however I didn't hear any complaint in her statement as it actually sounded like that was what she wanted me to keep doing. So I did just that, I continued rubbing her folds in unison with my thrusts making Yagyu's legs tremble even more before she gasped with another release as I started to feel my own rising. "Yagyu" I groaned as now she was starting to tighten around me and she responded by "cum inside me Y/n, like I asked you to, please", as to her request I pushed myself into Yagyu again as I let out my own release as well as leaning her over the hot spring wall again which her hands pressed flat against as her breaths picked up.

When I finished cumming I retracted from Yagyu who looked over shoulder to me with a smile, "I'm very much satisfied with that Y/n, thank you" she said and I gave her another kiss which she held by having hand hold the back of my head. As I broke the kiss a shadow looked over me and looked to see a naked Katsuragi stood arms akimbo with a smirk. "It's only fair I go next right, I mean you've fucked these four twice before today yet only me once, I'm kinda hurt about that" she mocked a pained expression as I stepped from the hot springs then silencing the self proclaimed "breast inspector" by clashing our lips in a deep kiss which she wasted no time in returning. As our lips dance I laid Katsu on her back whilst she spread her legs to my side before we separated, however as I was about to ready myself she stopped me. When I was to question Katsu she acted first by lifting her legs up and resting them over my shoulders as she held her ass, "how about a change of scenery" she asked with a sly smirk and I rolled my eyes at her comment before doing to what she hinted at and positioned myself to her anal hole. After meeting Katsu's eyes and getting a nod I pushed myself into her tighter office and barely held myself from the tightness.

The friction from penetration was nearly enough to pull me over the edge but I kept my composure enough to relax as Katsuragi did the same before she rested flat on the baths floor before giving me the signal to start, and by signal I mean she said "well you made me wait long enough, fuck me" then again it was more a demand but I guess she had a point.

I started my thrusting into Katsu and though I put effort into them they were pretty slow but only due to her tightness, though the friction caused by said tightness did bring us a pleasure in its own right as I noticed the slight twists in the busty blonde's body as well as her already shallow breaths. "Fuck, oh fuck, Y/n don't hold back" she moaned and I was happy to oblige as I added as much of a drive as I could behind my thrusts which allowed me to gain some more speed to my movements, something she reacted positively with by arching her body up a little then falling back again with her hair splaying out. I then reached my hand between Katsuragi's legs to massage her pussy like I did with Yagyu in order to allow her the chance of her own release but Katsu had a different idea in mind as she pushed me back enough to pull out of her then pulled me back so I took station in her pussy and without delay I started up again, her arms flinging around me as she pulled me into a kiss that muffled her moans

She actually surprised me with how much passion she let into the kiss but that didn't take my thoughts for too long as I owed it to Katsu to give her as much as she wanted seeing like she said I have only been with her the once at the start, "time to make up for lost time" I thought to myself as I pushed myself in deep and Katsu reacted by clamping her arms and legs around me. "Fuck, fuck, fuck em Y/n" she gasped before connecting our lips as I did as she asked. The less resistance of her pussy allowed me to thrust faster than I did before and Katsuragi seemed happy with that, her body twisting around before she gripped me tight "I'm cumming, Y/n I'm, CUMMIMG" she shouted as I grunted and crashed our lips together as just as she finished I started to cum as well.

When I finished Katsu let her grip go as she laid splayed on the bath's floor with a heaving chest. "Oh, got to admit that was worth the wait, but damn it you owe me" she breathed before smirking and leaning up to me, "you're not done yet though, Asuka and Ikaruga are waiting" she said before pecking my lips and letting me pull out as she rested there. As I stood up moved over to Asuka seeing that she was closest and she quickly moved in to kiss me which was a surprise to her sudden forward action, "oh sorry" she apologised pulling back with a blush but I just kissed her again. As the kiss grew deeper and heated I hiked Asuka in the air by her thighs and pressed her to the shower wall as she locked her arms and legs around me, I leaned into her shoulder and sucked on her neck making Asuka gasp and moan before making me meet her hazel eyes as she smiled at me. "I enjoy it when we do this Y/n" she said and I kissed her again before replying "glad to hear" as I readied myself then pushed in.

Asuka closed her grip around me as I sunk into her depths once more before we locked our lips in a deep kiss as I started thrusting, she let moans seep into the kiss but they only grew more muffled as we let out tongues fight then dance with each other's as I found a rythem to my thrusts which only sped up at a set pace to not rush Asuka. She continued to keep a strong grip with her arms and legs whilst also rocking her hips with my thrusts which only let me thrust deeper and make Asuka moan more as result, "Y/n" she gasped my name before leaning into my shoulder as I sped up my thrusts as well as add that slight extra force behind them but she didn't complain. As I thrusted into Asuka oppressed her further against the shower wall before prying her legs from around me and let one to the ground whilst holding the other up letting me hit even deeper parts of her, her reaction was on impulse to close her arms tighter around me with a loud moan and shallow breaths. "Asuka" I groaned as she also tightened around me but I kept going with a similar pace as before, "Y/n oh, don't stop, keep oh keep going" she moaned and I wasn't even needing to be told. I kept my thrusts going until Asuka reached her climax but again sputtered out for me to keep going.

As I was thrusting I reache duo to massage her chest and she gasped and mewled whilst closing a hand over mine as she locked our lips together in a dance of a kiss. Then I hit a certain spot in Asuka that made her instantly hike her leg back up and both around me as she closed her arms around me equally as tight, "Asuka" I grunted as her reaction wasn't limited to her arms and legs tightening but also her body. Her inner walls clenching around me and I grunted as it was bringing me close which Asuka seemingly noticed as she locked our lips together with a muffled "don't pull out" as she pulled me closer, then as I hit my release she did too creating a mutual climax as she kicked her legs out with a loud ,albeit muffled moan.

As we calmed down I slowly slid Asuka down the wall where I pulled out as she rested back against said wall with gasping breaths before grabbing my hand, I met her hazel eyes as she smiled at me before pulling me into one more kiss that though deep wasn't heated but more passionate. "I love you" we said in unison as we pulled back before laughing as she said for me to make Ikaruga feel good as well, and then it somewhat came full circle as I moved to the last of the Hanzo girls, Ikaruga reached for my hand and as I took it she took me by surprise by flinging her arms around my shoulders. "Before we even start, I just want to say I love you Y/n" she said pulling back with a smile which I returned and ran a hand through the back of her hair, "I love you too Ikaruga" I said before kissing and as we pulled back she turned around and braced her hands to the wall and looking to me. I stepped to Ikaruga's entrance but she stopped me from pushing in, instead she guided me to her second entrance and gave a nod with a smile for me to proceed there.

As I pushed into Ikaruga I locked our lips together letting her moan into the kiss before pulling her up against my chest as I reached one hand north to her chest and the other southwards between her legs, then as I started to thrust into her I also worked my hands to give her that extra pleasure. My plan was working as Ikaruga quickly gripped my wrists as she stared back at me with her blue eyes and a smile on her lips, then she leaned her head back to meet me in a kiss as I started to speed up my thrusts into her hearing her moan and hum into the kiss before breaking the lock as air was soon becoming a necessity. Yet still I continued to add speed into my thrusts despite the extra tightness and friction though we did way before and more recently so there wasn't too much resistance holding me back, I however was running with a little fatigue at this point but I had to make Ikaruga cum as well and that was my goal before wipeout.

Therefore I quickly changed station which allowed me to thrust much faster and with much less resistance. Ikaruga's reaction was of surprise as she had to brace against the wall just to keep her balance though she didn't complain but instead verbally stated "Y/n, you're so good, I love you so much please keep going, we'll cum together", the last part I wasn't going to refute as with how she was moaning I could tell she wasn't going to be far from release and as for me I won't be able to last too much longer especially with my pace. Then that was when I started to feel the build up in my loins so I pressed myself to Ikaruga's back with my arms around her waist as I went the final stretch before turning her to meet me in a kiss as we met our mutual climax, the lip lock broke as she threw her head back with a loud cry of bliss as she came and I groaned whilst pumping a load into her.

I pulled myself back from Ikaruga and held myself against the shower wall only to be pulled against her as she slid against the wall herself. "Y/n, that was, oh you was amazing" she gasped before the other four joined us making the shower a little crowded but it was bearable, "you're durable Y/n, I mean after this morning then taking care of the five of us" Katsu grinned as Hibari leaned against me. "I enjoyed it though" she said smiling up at me and I kissed her forehead. "Now that we're all very much satisfied, should we do what we initially planned and bathe" Yagyu asked and we all agreed before choosing to all bathe in the large hot spring.

As night time came along the six of us met at the team Hanzo hut and Hibari dragged me to her bed stating with a determination that I was to be sleeping with her tonight, there was a bit of argument and deliberation but eventually it was settle with me sleeping with Hibari. It may have helped that Yagyu ,though wishing me to sleep by her side, did support Hibari. As I laid beside the pinkette she snuggled close and muffled into my chest "I love you" which I returned to line before saying so to the other four who returned it, and so came the end of the day and boy I was exhausted.


	44. The Final Week Part 2 (Crimson Squad)

Y/n p.o.v

I slowly started to wake up as the morning sun was shining into the hut but I wasn't able to move due to the weight on my chest and I looked to see Hibari snuggled close, I couldn't help but smile as she mewled in her sleep and hold me tight as I held her in my arms whisky looking around to see the rest of my fellow Hanzo Shinobi. I remained where I was for a few minutes until one by one the girls started to wake up with the pinkette to my side being the last and even then she refused to let me go, "five more minutes" she whined as I chuckled before finally she got up due to Yagyu constantly shaking her.

The six of us got changed before I started to pack up my belongings which confused the others with Asuka questioning me of my actions. "I'm staying with Homura's group tonight, might as well get everything ready now" I explained with Ikaruga saying it wouldn't be a problem for me to stay here for the night again but then a voice spoke at the door. "We had an agreement, I thought you Hanzo girls were adamant on sticking to deals". The six of us looked to see Homura leaning in the doorframe with a smirk to what she just said and as to avoid any confrontation even if it is of a friendly rivalry I cut off in with "don't go starting battles Homura", the Crimson squad leader merely shrugged before Asuka asked her why she was here to which Homura answered with that she just thought to drop by. Though the smirk on her lips did give me a feeling there was more to it.

In spite of that I packed up the rest of my stuff and started laughing it behind me and Homura led the two of us to her groups hut, "hope you enjoy late night conversations in bean sprouts" she mused as we stepped into the hut and I chuckled as with me accommodating myself in the same place as Yomi I should expect such conversations. I placed my belongings down on one of the beds before the hut door opened and in walked the other four members of the Crimson squad, "that's my bed" Mirai huffed before pushing stuff onto the floor and I looked to her with the simple question "but why though" as she crossed her arms with a smug smile.

"Hello Y/n, so glad you'll be staying with us tonight" Haruka said as she stood rather close so I could feel her warm breath on my neck as her hand roamed over my shirt cladded torso, "hopefully we'll be able to have some fun as well, I mean you certainly had a good time with the Hanzo girls" her voice dipped to a seductive tone as she blew into my ear. "Yeah before you ask we know how you fucked them in the bathing areas" Hikage stated in her cavalier tone and I had to admit I was wondering how long it be before they found out, and whilst I was lost in that thought it failed to realise Haruka's hand going lower and lower until reaching the waistline of my pants. "So what say we have out time whilst we're all together right now" she asked kissing my cheek before fumbling with the zip of my pants which Homura stepped forward to take care of as I was pushed down onto Mirai's bed.

"Hey it's my bed so I should be the one to go first" the petite rogue ninja complained but Haruka responded with "now now Mirai, be patient", before pressing her lips to mine as my lower clothing were removed to free my length to the air and I felt Homura's hand wrap around it and started pumping as I hardened in her grip. "Besides he was able to satisfy each of the Hanzo girl's yesterday I'm sure he will be able to get through each of us" Haruka continued to speak to Mirai before again locking her lips to mine as I returned the kiss, then I took the Shinobi enchantress by surprise as I pulled her closer and reached to her chest where I started to massage her cladded breasts making her gasp then moan then giggle as she returned to kiss deeper. I then let out a moan as a wet warmth surrounded my phallus and I looked my gaze down to Homura once more who had taken my length into her mouth as she stared up at me with a smirk on the corner of her lips.

My lips were then pulled away from Haruka's and I was faced with Mirai who had a red flush in her cheeks, "I at least get a kiss now" she snapped and I gave her what she requested by wrapping my arm around her waist and pulled her closer so our lips met and she quickly melted into the kiss. "She really seems affectionate towards you Y/n" Haruka commented to which Mirai reacted by breaking the kiss to complain "hey shut up" but I pulled her back into a kiss. I moaned into the kiss as I felt Homura bobbing her head before Haruka moved Mirai up over my mouth whilst reaching up the petite Shinobi's skirt to pull her panties to the side, "Haruka what are you doing" Mirai questioned with a more fluorescent face to which her question was answered with "you seem impatient so maybe Y/n will make you feel good as Homura is doing so for him". I then acted by pulling Mirai down onto my lips whilst running my tongue over her folds and she reacted with a gasp then moans as I licked her sensitive area.

I too moaned up into her as Homura's bobbing speed had increased showing that she was trying to make me cum soon and though I was keeping some composure I may not be able to hold it back for too long, regardless I applied as much attention to Mirai as I could whilst enjoying the pleasurable feeling in my lower regions. "How does he feel Mirai" Haruka cooed into her ear and I felt said female tremble over my lips as I continued to lap at her aroused folds and she moaned "it feels ah" her hands closed on my head as I even felt her starting to rock against my lips, "he feels good, he always makes me feel good" she moaned out before clenching her thighs against me as she suddenly came before whining on how she did so too soon but I continued with my actions so she could continue enjoying herself. As for me, I was also reaching my limit and signalled so with a warning buck of my hips before the impulse buck as I came in the Crimson squad leader's mouth before feeling Homura gulping down my release, "hey Yomi, you want to go first" Homura questioned and I heard the bean sprout fanatic give an affirmative hum before after a few seconds of rustling clothing a weight mounted my lap and a soft hand grasped my length.

In the next few seconds I felt Yomi sink down onto me even if I couldn't see her at the current point. As she moaned from the penetration I took her hand feeling her squeeze it before slowly rocking against me as I let her find the pace to move at whilst also bringing Mirai to another orgasm which made her dainty figure slouch a little, then she was moved off me and sat to the side by Haruka who held the eye patch wearer in a motherly embrace. "Focus on Yomi for now Y/n, I'm sure Mirai will want her go soon" she said and I did so by placing both hands on Yomi's waist whilst looking to her, she smiled down at me as I started to move in conjunction to her by thrusting up as she had started to bounced in my lap.

I pulled her upper body down to me so our lips met as my arms snaked around her waist to hold her close as we moved in the intimate connection whisky both moaning into the kiss before she broke it for a brief moment to say, "I love you Y/n" then following by kissing me again. I in return of that gave more faster thrusts into her before leaning my lips into the crook of her neck where I latched onto and started sucking on a spot of flesh which made Yomi's hand hold the back of my head. Her moans being both from my sucking and thrusting as I even went further by rubbing her back with one hand and kneading one of her breasts with the other, my actions brought the reaction of her grip from arms and legs clenching against me tighter as she moaned with a small rise of volume. As I kept a consistent movement with thrusts Yomi's actions were more alternating from rising and falling of small but rapid bounces to slow and deliberate rocking/grinding down in my lap as she pushed to sit up but stare down at me, her eyes half lidded as her mouth fell open with a long moan that seeped with the words "I'm going to cum" before the clamping of her pussy and a shout of release as she came.

I held myself back a few moments which she caught onto before saying "don't hold it back Y/n" and that was when I let loose by pulling Yomi down against my chest as I started to cum as well, her body shivered of a moment before resting against me and I stood up with the blonde haired Shinobi holding tight to me as I asked which bed was hers before laying her down on the one she pointed out. When her body met the mattress her grip died and I finally retracted myself from her body as she let out a satisfied sigh before smiling up at me, "I enjoy it when we do this Y/n, I hope we can do so again sometime" she said before resting as I was pulled back to Mirai's bed where Hikage straddled me.

"It's my turn next right" she asked in her monotone voice but regardless to how she sounded she was clearly happy as I rolled us so I was on top whilst positioning myself ready, then from the nod she gave I pushed into her and the serpentine female arched up a little before staring her snake like eyes into mine as her face was a mere inch away from mine. "You can be rough with me" she spoke quietly before pushing her lips against mine as I started thrusting, and for someone who was rather emotionless I felt a lot of passion in the kiss which she freely moaned into as response from my thrusts,

My hands were holding Hikage's waist as I pumped my hips into her and she continued to let out moans into our lips lock which showed the difference from our first time where I had to work hard to get a simple moan from her hums. Yet now she seemed happy to let more feeling flow from her as I thrusted at a steadily increasing pace, I then broke the kiss and leaned up whilst continuing my movements before Homura kissed me breaking away briefly to state "I'm not waiting too long to get something out of this so a kiss will do" following with us locking again. Mine and Homura's kiss didn't deteriorate my thrusting into Hikage as whilst I had split focus between the two I kept a pace and rythem to my actions, but just in case I did dip in my thrusting I also started to massage Hikage's chest to which she closed her hand over mine letting out a hum to mix with her moans. Homura also made sure to have some attention as she pushed to challenge me by including her tongue into our kiss which I thought back against holding a stalemate before the consequences of my split focus arose as she won the battle, after a moment of revelling in her victory she broke the kiss. "Well I had my fun there for now, but don't keep me waiting too long ok" she smirked before sitting back as I turned full attention to Hikage.

I did this by driving my hips forward in a deep thrust and she reacted with her back arching and "oh fuck, Y/n" before her arms and legs locked around me as she near enough demanded "fuck me, fuck me, fuck me" and I did my best to do so in spite of her bo constrictor grip around, yet such a grip was rather fitting with her. Then there was a sudden tightening around me as a loud moan left the green haired female as she came but I was still able to continue but I changed things a little by pulling out for a moment to pull her legs over my shoulders and thrust into her second entrance with the tighter grip of her body around me. I was still able to find a rythem that had both speed and force behind me as I thrusted into her, I looked into Hikage's Amber eyes with had a glossy appearance as she stared back up at me with heavy breaths before clearing up again and she sent a surprisingly warm smile up at me. "You make me happy" she said whilst reaching a hand into mine, "I'm happy with you Y/n". Though I have seen this side to her last time we had sex, it was surprising to see such an affectionate Hikage and said suprise wasn't lost to the other four.

Whilst I was lost in thought to this rare occurrence I failed to realise my build up until I was at the edge and with a grunt I pushed deep into Hikage as I let out another load which she let out a loud moan from before her body slacked and she laid flat on the bed whilst still smiling up at me. "I'm really happy" she breathed before letting me pull out

Then my attention was diverted to Mirai who pulled at me hand to make me look at her, "can I be next" she asked with a blush and I answered by kissing whilst pulling her legs to my side as she sat against Haruka who was behind her. Whilst still locked in a kiss with Mirai I quickly sheathed myself into her tightness and she impulsively threw her arms around me as she leaned away from Haruka to lean against me, my hand turned Mirai to meet her single visible eye to meet mine. I stepped back but didn't pull from her depths as I pulled her with me lifting her up before carrying her over to the desk near her bed where I sat her down on the edge as I started thrusting again, Mirai pulled me close against close before speaking quietly but I was able to hear her as she asked "you do love me right". I looked to her as she looked at me and I answered with "of course I do, you know that, I told you" which she looked to the side. "I know I just, I mean it's nice to hear it from you" she said and I kissed her forehead whilst giving a few faster thrusts which she followed by requesting me to keep going at the same pace.

I did just that to make sure she enjoyed it and clearly she was as she pulled me to kiss her again whilst clenching her grip around me tighter before a loud long moan left her as she came whilst hugging me close, I still kept thrusting into her but the clamping down of her body was too much for me to hold myself back so whilst holding Mirai close against me I started to release myself into her as her visible eye closed and her lips turned into a bright smile. When we both finished she looked back to me before leaning close with shuddering breaths starting to soften, she looked to me again as I carried her back to her bed where I let her rest but as I pulled back she held me tight once more whilst whispering "I love you" and I returned the hug. "I love you too" I returned before we finally parted even if her grip on my hand remained for a few seconds.

As I stepped back Haruka stepped close to the point I was pinned against the wall as her lips clashed with mine, I returned it whilst helping her out of her clothing to the point where she was naked where I switched our position so she was the one against the wall. "Oh my" she gasped from the sudden change before smirking as she leaned to my ear "getting a bit aggressive are we" she asked before pressing our lips together as I lifted one of her legs and pushed into her, she let out a muffled moan into the kiss as I instantly started thrusting into her to which she held onto me. "Mmm you do make me feel good" she hummed before leaning into my shoulder as I lifted her other leg so she was fully pinned to the wall as I sped up my thrusts whilst mot her request added more drive behind me, to this Haruka's grip clenched around me even more before I drove myself forward into her making her gasp and moan as she suddenly came before giggling. "You really are rough Y/n I like this side of you" she breathed into my ear as her new tightness made me grunt with effort as I was also feeling a little strain in my actions but kept going, "Haruka" I groaned to which she leaned to my ear again.

"Let yourself cum inside me Y/n, I want to feel it" her voice turned to slight adoration as she pressed her lips to mine as I reached my next release and pumped it into her as she had one eye closed and the other half lidded with a smile on her lips. "Mmm, oh you really know how to satisfy me Y/n" she said as I moved her to lay by Mirai which then left me and Homura. Just like Haruka she first pinned me against the wall with a smirk as she said "you kept me waiting Y/n" and again just like with Haruka I switched our position though this time turned her around as she leaned forward to brace against the wall of the hut as I penetrated.

Once again just like with Haruka I started thrusting instantly to make up for "making her wait". Homura seemed appreciative of that as her hands were placed flat against the surface she was braced against, "oh fuck" she moaned before starting to push back against my thrusts as my hands slipped from her waist down to her ass as I sped up my thrusts faster than before as well as harder so Homura's upper body pressed against the wall whilst staring back at me. "Keep going Y/n, I may forgive you for making me wait if you make me feel good enough" she said and I drove forward into her which forced an orgasm from her, but she wasn't done and neither was I as I pulled her up so she was against my chest as she pressed to the hut's wall once more before pulling from her to change where I was thrusting. Taking her second entrance as her hand clenched whisky looking back at me, my hand reached around her then down between her legs where I started to stimulate her folds.

We both moaned as she came again and I groaned from the fatigue that was now becoming too much and I pressed against her a final time as I came without warning. She didn't seem to mind that as she let out one more long moan before I pulled from her and staggered back to fall on one of the beds, and whilst catching my breath a hand closed in mine and I looked to see it was Yomi's bed as she was smiling up at me before pulling me down against her where she held onto me.

"Not bad Y/n" Homura commented as she regained her balance enough to find a better support than the wall, "again you know how to satisfy us" Haruka commented as I have a weak thumbs up. Yomi turned me to face her and kissed me before saying "we do enjoy our time with you Y/n" and I held her close as I replied "I enjoy spending time with you as well" before Mirai was to my side, "just so you know, you're sleeping with me tonight" she said with a similar determination to Hibari last night and I couldn't help but smile at the resemblance before agreeing to what she said which made Mirai smile before she and the others aside from Yomi each fixed their appearances. "Maybe we should ah e waited till later as you might still be tired from your time with the Hanzo girls yesterday, so to make up for it you can stay and rest" Homura said, Haruka then asked if Yomi would be fine in keeping me company which she nodded to whilst resting against me as the other four left. And in spite of the fact it was morning and I had only recently woken up, I couldn't help but let myself fall asleep again as Yomi laid to my side.


	45. The Final Week Part 3 (Gessen Elite)

Y/n p.o.v

After spending the night with the Crimson Squad I hung around with them for some time during the morning before heading around the resort to see who I would bump into. It turns out that last part wasn't figuratively but literally as when I was rounding the corner of one of the huts I crashed into Yumi, this made us both fall to the ground with her landing a top me. "Ow, you ok" I asked raising and rubbing my head as the Gessen Shinobi sat up nodding. "I'm fine thank you Y/n" she said before we both stood up, after dusting ourselves down we had a walk and talk around the resort before she offered me help in moving my stuff as I would be staying with her and the rest of the Gessen Elite tonight. I took her up on that offer and we headed to the Crimson Squad's hut to collect my stuff before heading to her teams.

After I set my stuff down in the corner of the hut I turned to thank Yumi but saw her looking to the side whilst holding her arm, this of course made me ask if something was wrong to which she took me by surprise and pressed me to the wall as her lips connected with mine. I was caught of guard for a moment but soon leaned into the kiss which we held for a moment before breaking, "sorry if that was too forward" she apologised with a blush but I said it was fine which made her smile before looking to the side. "You know Y/n, I have truly enjoyed this vacation" she started before looking to me again. "Of course for the facts of seeing everyone, then my team being happy but what I say is the best part is the time I've had with you" she spoke in an in an enamouring tone before pecking my lips again, her hand reached to hold mine to her chest as she smiled at me. "I wish to thank you for showing me the love you have" she continued before leaning against my chest as my free arm rubbed her back which made her let out a happy sigh.

"Though there is one thing I do regret and that is how when the two of us are intimate it is me who is receiving more pleasure, you take it upon yourself to satisfy me when I've done too little in return" she confessed but I assured her that I enjoyed our time regardless but she wouldn't have it. She pulled me to sit on one of the bed before pushing her lips to mine making me fall back, "give done so much for me and everyone else Y/n, let me finally return the favour" she smiled before crawling down my body to my pants which she quickly discarded along with my boxers.

Her crystal blue eyes stared at my flaccid length before slowly wrapping her fingers around it and stroking until I had fully hardened from her touch, again she sent a smile up at me before saying "I may have done this method before, but that was based of an apology for hurting you, this time I'm doing it out of love". Then I watched and felt as Yumi wrapped her lips around my phallus lowering her head onto to bring it back up and start bobbing at a steady pace making me lay my head back and moan from the feeling, it was a wet, warm pleasure that I couldn't help but enjoy and I felt Yumi's lips curl up at the sides into a smile as I was enjoying her oral actions. Then I felt her head bobbing a little faster and looked down to meet her eyes as she stared up at me before lifting her lips away as she said "I have another idea", her cheeks flushed as she spoke before she removed her upper clothing to expose her breasts which she leaned down to close around my shaft. "I will use these as well, I wish for you to feel the lone pleasure that you have shown me" she smiled before again wrapping her lips around the tip of my phallus as she rubbed her breasts against it.

Needless to say it felt too good for me to handle and I warned Yumi of my pending release but her efforts doubled as she bobbed her head faster until I finally came inside her mouth, bucking up in release whilst feeling the contractions of her gulps before she rose her head up with a gasp of air. "Did that make you feel good Y/n" she asked with her breathing starting to regulate again and I nodded as an answer which made her smile before she stripped out of her remaining clothing before straddling me, "Y/n, take me how you wish" she said sinking down onto me with a moan and bowing her head for a moment. "Though I have a preference of slow and tender intimacy, I don't have a dislike to roughness so if that's how you wish to take me, do so", to that I pulled Yumi down to me again as I gave slow thrusts upwards into her whilst kissing her cheek then lips, "if you enjoy it slow and gentle then that's how we'll do it" I said as she looked into my eyes. "But what about you" she asked and I chucked "I enjoy it either way, just take it at your own pace" was my reply as I kept a steady and slow pace to my thrusts.

Yumi's arms wrapped around my shoulder as she leaned into the crook of my neck and rocking her hips, "that's why I love you" she sobbed and I felt her shuddering breath as she started to bounce against me. "You don't do this out of any amorous desires, it's always for your partner who you think of" she continued before crashing our lips together as she bounced to my thrusts but faster than I was moving, "but not today Y/n, for once be selfish and and ah just take me how you wish" she moaned and I knew at this point there was no refusing her so I added a drive to my thrusts which made Yumi fall against my chest as our lips were connected again. "Mmm ah" she moaned into our kiss as she bounced resell faster before pushing herself upright and pulling my hands to her chest, I squeezed and kneaded her breasts as she started grinding down into my lap with her inner walls gripping me tighter.

"I'm close to my climax" she moaned before for the first time ever I saw Yumi lose control of her composure and she started riding her hips back and forth with her bounces, her voice coming out louder with each moan. "I'M AT MY CLIMAX" she cried out with her body arching then stiffening as came but I thrusting to prolong her orgasm for a few extra seconds, "Y/n when you climax let me have it, don't hold it back, I'll accept it into me as I have before". Yumi's expression was of hazy eyes as she stared into mine before cupping my cheeks, "do it inside me" she gasped before I pulled her down against my chest as I have another deep thrust upwards which made her clamp down tighter around me and force me to my edge. I started pumping my cumminto Yumi as her eyes closed and a smile of bliss spread on her lips as she hugged me tight, "Y/n I can't say enough how much I love you" she breathed before kissing me.

As I was returning the kiss the door hut opened making the two of us part to look and see the rest of the Gessen Elite stood and staring at us. "Are we interrupting" Murakumo questioned with her mask muffled voice to which Yumi shook her head explaining how we just finished before offering them to join if they wished, the four Shinobi looked to each other before stepping in and Shiki shut the door behind her as they wordlessly accepted the offer. Shiki was the first one over and stripped naked so Yumi climbed off me only to have her place taken by the burgundy eyed Shinobi who had lips against mine, I sat up up and flipped Shiki onto her back where she clasped her legs behind mine to pull me down to her where I also took that moment to push inside her. She let out a long moan from the penetration before smirking up at me.

"Like eager aren't we" she teased but I just kissed her again as I started thrusting which made her moan into our lock as her hands closed around my shoulders whilst her legs loosened their grip, her grip wasn't gone completely but it was less restricting to me as it allowed me to pull back further so I push add more speed and force to my actions to which her verbal reaction was "oh, like fuck Y/n". Whilst I did what she had requested Yumi did chastise Shiki's language but not too much due to the situation at hand, though needless to say Shiki didn't take too much notice to the scolding as she kept spitting out a few vulgarities to my thrusts, her arms continued to remain around my shoulders as she moaned with added volume as I used my hands to hold her legs further apart and allow myself to thrust deeper. Her response was a verbal one "like you feel so good, suppose you owe me for like only having one go with me before" she smirked and I rolled me eyes as she reminded me of what Katsu said before. "Does I'm sorry help" I questioned and Shiki gave a pondering look. "A little, but if you really want to make it up to me then don't hold back on me" she whispered the last part into my ear.

I did as she asked and amped up my thrusts with even more speed, force and deepness that she actually trembled with her words became a jumbled mess with a few decipherable words forming "don't stop". I leaned into the crook of her neck where I sucked and but at a spot which made Shiki hold my head as she moaned before letting go as I lifted my head back to meet her gaze, she stared up at me with her burgundy eyes before her hands pulled our lips together with the added variable of her tongue forcing its presence into the kiss. I battled her back with my own which left us at a stalemate but that was fine. Then I took note of the increase in volume of Shiki's moans and the added grip her body was having on me which gave away how close she was to cumming, if not that then her sputtering "I'm going to cum, like I'm so going to cum soon, Y/n you're going to make me cum" was also key to giving away her situation. She made me meet her gaze once more as she said "cum with me, I'll hold it as long as I can but you have to do it with me", her voice gasping as I pushed myself deeper with the last few thrusts before we met in our mutual release as Shiki's juices were released again my load as she held me tight through the duration of our orgasms.

Then her grip let me go and I sat back as she was gasping for air. "Oh fuck, like that was soooo gooood" she moaned before pulling me into one more kiss as I carried her over to the next bed so she could rest, then came Minori's voice as she said "my turn". As I turned to face her she jumped up for me to catch as her arms wrapped around my shoulders to pull me into a kiss whilst her legs locked around me back, I in return held her up by her thighs as Minori pulled back with a smile again saying "my turn" as I carried her to one of the desk in the hut and sat her in its surface whilst pushing inside.

She kept her limbs tightly wrapped around me so they did resist me as I pulled back but the grip fell as I pushed back in, then did her legs unwrap to drape over the side of the desk allowing me to pull back further as I thrusted inside her petite frame with Minori moaning softly whilst leaning herself against me. I rubbed her back with one hand whilst doing the same with her thigh with my other which earned a few soft mewl said from her as she whispered "I love you Y/n" before nuzzling her head into my chest and I kissed her forehead whilst returning the line which made her smile with a happy sigh, then she asked me to go faster and whilst pulling her closer to the edge of the desk I did so even thrusting a little deeper which hit a certain spot inside Minori and she let out a loud moan as she suddenly came. "No, not so soon or you'll stop" she whined but I eased her thoughts by pecking her lips and assuring I won't stop until she's happy which made her smile,

I again added more speed to my thrusts whilst hitting that same spot which trigger her original orgasm and every few times I hut that spot Minori came again with her tightness increasing with every release but I kept going regardless as I'm not one to break a promise. "I love you Y/n" Minori said again as she rocked a little against my thrusts which moved the desk slightly to hit back against the wall, I again returned the line whilst kissing her before again she came which a made her tightness too much to handle and I grunted whilst holding Minori close as I came which she closed her eyes tight but with a bright smile on her lips. As I finished I met her lips with mine one more time before she let go of me so I could pull out, but I didn't leave there as I lifted her from the desk and like with Shiki I laid her down on her bed so she could rest.

Then it was Yozakura's turn as she was the next to my side and taking my hand whilst pulling me leave to her bed as she smiled at me, "I enjoy the times we do have this Y/n, let's make this time the best yet" she said pecking my lips with hers then turning around and climbing into her bed on her hands and knees whilst looking back to me. I stepped behind Yozakura placing my hands on her hips before taking a different route to the other three as I pushed myself into the buxom brawlers second entrance, both of us moaning from the already immense tightness but regardless I got myself to the hilt before pulling her up against my chest as I reached around the massage hers. Yozakura turned to kiss me letting our lips dance as her hands closed over mine as I started to thrust myself into her which almost instantly elicited a loud moan from her due to the tightness of this hole, I kept massaging her breasts whilst moving my lips down to suck on Yozakura's neck which ended up leaving a mark but she didn't voice a complaint.

Instead she just leaned back down onto her elbows whilst looking back to me and pushing against my thrusts, her lips turned up in a smile as she looked forward to bow her head from the pleasure as I grunted a little from the resistance of her body but regardless still pushed on into her with as much speed as I could right now. She showed appreciation to my current efforts with her moans before leaning to one side as she took a hold of one of my wrists as I held her waist and she looked back to me, her eyes staring into mine as she moaned more before letting go of my wrist to then pull me from her only to guid me to her pussy where I thrusted forward with less restriction than before. This made Yozakura's arms buckle and her upper body fall into her bed as she moaned louder than before from the force which I thrusted into her, "oh yes, harder Y/n be rougher, yes yes" she moaned and there was that slight change in her accent again but before I could do anything she stared back at me. "Fuck me Y/n and don't hold back as you do so, just fuck me harder, faster, deeper I don't care as long as you fuck me"

"Yozakura" Yumi sputtered out in surprise at her tone but said brawler didn't show any response as she kept spitting out words that her team leader never heard from her, "she gets like this" I explained to which Shiki responded "well I can't blame her with the way you fuck us" but Yumi just still kept a surprised expression to her friends words. As for me I did as Yozakura had asked me as I thrusted with more speed, force and deepness to which she burried her face into one of her pillows to muffle her cries of pleasure, then I grunted as felt myself building up to another orgasm which she must have took notice of as she stared back at me. "You're going to cum aren't you, do so Y/n, fill my pussy with your cum, I want it, I want it" she kept sputtering out the last part until I pushed deep into her let loose which followed with her own orgasm, a grin of pure bliss grew on her face before Yozakura's body fell forward onto her bed.

After a moment she rose her head with hazy eyes before looking around, "oh did I loose focus again" she asked and I nodded pointing over to Yumi who said "I didn't know you spoke with such vulgar words". Yozakura blushed a little and looked to the side as she explained "I can't help it, Y/n just makes me feel so good I lose control of myself", Yumi accepted that as she too did lose her composure before so just left it at that. And with that I turned to Murakumo who shuffled in the spot she stood, "you're fine with doing it with me again right" she asked and I took her hand replying "should I have a reason not to" as I pulled her mask away to show her face.

She was blushing as I guided her over to where kissed her and laid her down. Murakumo was happy to return the kiss but broke away to cover her bright red cheeks, "I'm sorry, I know you say you love me and we have done this before but I" I stopped her and stroked her cheek so she looked at me again. "If you don't want to do this now then it's fine" I said to which she kissed me again before replying " I do it's just, I still find it unreal how that you actually love me, I still feel like you just say it to make me feel better about myself" she admitted so I sat back and pulled her into my lap. "Ok let me make it clear, I do love you Murakumo and no I'm not saying it, you are an incredible person and you just need to realise it" I said and I saw her lips tremble before they were against mine and I felt tears slip between our cheek. As we held our lock I helped Murakumo out of her clothing until she was naked and I laid her onto her side whilst I was behind her.

My hand held up one of her legs as I guided myself to her entrance before meeting her emerald eyes, "I do love you Murakumo, let me prove it ok" I said as I pushed myself into her whilst holding her leg up until I was fully inside to which I wrapped both my arms around her so we were in a spooning position. I took a hold of one of Murakumo's hands whilst massaging her chest as I was thrusting inside her which earned some soft moans as she turned her head back to face me where our lips met, I saw her cheeks to have a bright flush to them as she stared back into my eyes before breaking the kiss to smile. "I'm really happy with you Y/n, I I love you too" she and I pulled her into a close embrace as I was thrusting where I kissed her again before adding a steady increase of speed to my thrusts, Murakumo responded with her moans coming out louder to which she covered her mouth to muffle them but I pulled her hand away. "Don't hold them back, just let yourself enjoy this Kumo" I said and she flickered her smile whisky leaning and I against me and even rocking a little back to my thrusts.

I rested one of my arms over her waist before rolling us so I was on my back and she was on top facing away, my hands then both took a hold of Murakumo's waist as I helped bounce her to my thrusts to which she leaned back down against my chest and looking over her shoulder to kiss me again. Her eyes were shut as I felt her pour her emotions into the kiss whilst again letting tears slip from her eyes to which I brushed them away with my thumb as I pumped my hips upwards into her, she opened her eyes again to meet mine as we broke our lock before she lifted herself up and turned to face me again as she took me back into her and leaned down to hug me. My hands ran along her waist as I kept kissing her cheek before reaching up to run a hand through her hair, "you enjoying this Kumo" I asked and she nodded without words as an answer. I smiled at that before thrusting up even faster which made Murakumo push herself upwards with her back arching a little. Her hips bouncing against my thrusts as she voiced her approaching orgasm to which I sat up to hug her close as she tightened around me in release, I paused a moment to let her enjoy it before thrusting again and she closed her arms tight around my shoulders.

"I love you Y/n, I love you, I'm so happy you love me too" she moaned and I again stroked a hand through her hair before meeting her gaze as she smiled at me with glistening eyes. It was also at this time I felt my own end approaching for a final time and I voiced this to which Murakumo clenched her arms and legs around me as she ground down in my lap, I couldn't hold myself back and started to pump my load into her and she let out one more long moan before slumping against me as I held. After we calmed down she rose her head from my shoulder only to crash her lips to mine, once morepouring her emotions into the one action before just hugging me as I did her. "You enjoy that" I asked and she nodded her head whilst not loosening her grip, I kissed her cheek before making her look at me where she had a bright smile. "Thank you Y/n, for making me feel loved" she whispered whilst nuzzling against me and I smiled whisky laying back and holding her.

After a moment of just holding each other me and Murakumo let go before the six of us all got dressed again with each of them kissing me afterwards. "So what say we spend the rest of the day relaxing by the pool or something" I suggested and they each agreed so we headed out until nightfall where we came back and agreed I would sleep with Murakumo, but of course Minori wanted in so she rested to my other side as well. We all said good night to each other before calling it a night and I held the two Shinobi to my side close as I slipped into sleep.


	46. The Final Week Part 4 (Hebijo)

Y/n p.o.v

After spending the day hanging out with the girls of Gessen I had some help from Miyabi and Imu to move my stuff to their hut as I would be staying in their hut this time and after moving all my belongs we parted ways as I went for a walk around the resort, however not five minutes after parting with those two was I met with another member of Hebijo. "MASTER". Just like with Fuma I was tackled to the ground but this time it was with Ryona on my back as I groaned raising my head of the floor, "hello Ryona" I greeted before face planting the floor as she giggled whilst I tried to stand up with her still on my back. Eventually I managed to do so to which she locked her arms and legs around me as she pressed to my back.

"Master is staying with my team tonight" she nearly cheered whilst nuzzling against my back before "RYONA" , I jumped a little at Ryobi's voice and with her sister still hanging onto my back I lost my balance a bit but instead of falling backwards like it would be reasonable to, yeah I fell forward again landing on my face. "Ow" I groaned as Ryona climbed off of me and I sat up rubbing my head to see and hear Ryobi yelling at her sister who just took it with a bright smile saying for the brunette sadist to yell at her more, then a figure blocked the sun from behind me and I looked to see Murasaki with a worried face as she kneeled to my side asking if was ok. I smiled and wrapped an arm over her shoulder which she leaned against me to as I nodded, "yeah I am fine thanks Saki, Ryona's just happy that I'm staying with your team tonight" I explained and a look of realisation appeared on Murasaki's face before a smile. "That's tonight, will you, will you sleep next to me" she asked with a small blush and I kissed her forehead nodding which made her happy as she leaned against me. The two of us then stood up only for me to stagger again as Ryona jumped at me making me catch her, "I'm so happy you're staying with us tonight Master" she said hugging me as I held her up laughing a little before looking to Ryobi.

"Got to admire her enthusiasm" I commented and the Shinobi sniper shrugged before stepping forward and pulling her sibling back who whined as she treks to hold on to me but eventually she was detached from me, though taking one of my shirt sleeves with her and I was wearing one of my favourite shirts. "RYONA YOU IDIOT" the mentioned female's sister yelled to which the blonde haired Masochist bounced a little before looking to me, "do you want to punish me Master" she asked but I shook my head saying it'll be fine besides a rip can be fixed. A hand then closed in mine and I looked to Murasaki who leaned against me, her purple eyes looked up into my e/c ones as she asked "can we go back to the hut, I've been out for an hour like Imu said" she asked and again I nodded to what she said before going to bid the two heterochromatic sisters of Hebijo goodbye until later. However Ryona had other plans as she pressed herself to my other side smothering my arm between her breasts, "I'll go too, I want to spend time with Master" she beamed as she hugged my arms before Ryobi said she'd go too in order to keep her sister out of trouble.

The four of us were sat in the team's hut with both Murasaki and Ryona hugging an arm each as Ryobi was sat crossed arms and legs on her bed with the hut being in an awkward silence. "So uh, what should we do" I asked and whilst the first and last last mentioned of the three sat in silence the masochsitic Shinobi to my side had an idea, she quickly climbed in my lap and pushed me down as she smiled. "We could have some fun, Master can we, you make me feel so good every time" she mewled leaning close and I got what she meant by "fun" and it wasn't the innocent kind, however before I could answer her Ryobi pulled her sibling back but didn't do what I expected her to do. Where I thought she would yell at Ryona, she just pulled her off me to take the spot in my lap herself as she hissed "if he fucks you then he has to do me first". Ryobi then looked back to me but before anything else happened there was a voice in the doorway. "Were you going to leave us two out".

Me, Murasaki, Ryobi and Ryona looked to see Miyabi and Imu at the door with the prior mentioned of the two again asking the question of if they were going to be left out but I had no idea what to say. "If we take part it's only fair that Miyabi goes first, after all she is our leader" Imu stated but the amber eyed team leader shook her head with a laugh, "it's fine Imu, I believe I can be patient" she said before looking between the rest of us. "Though it is a good question on who goes first" she continued to which the sadomasochist siblings both said in unison for it to be them, however I was focusing in Murasaki who had remained very quiet so I took her hand in mine making her look to me. "Do you want to go first" I asked and she was quiet for a moment before nodding and though to Ryobi's annoyance I lifted her off me to turn fully to Murasaki, "don't worry, I'll get to you Ryobi" I said to the brunette and she huffed before nodding.

I then focused back onto Murasaki and pulled her close where she pushed her lips against mine and I wrapped my arms around her waist whilst laying her down on the bed, "I've been wanting to do this with you again" she spoke in her quiet voice with a smile and I again pecked her lips replying "you could have just ask" to which she looked away with a blush. As she looked back to me she sat up and asked me to help remove her dress and after her main clothing was gone she removed her underwear so she was naked, "I laid myself down and pulled her up over my lips and brought her down so my tongue could over her pussy making the purple haired introvert shiver a little.

Then as I started to lap my tongue over her folds I felt a tug at my pants and boxers before Ryona's voice saying "let me make you feel good Master" as she pulled away my lower clothing and quickly wrapped her lips around my hardening length and started bobbing instantly which made me moan into Murasaki who moaned and shook whilst above me. Her hips rocked back and forth a little and I saw her hold a hand to her mouth which muffled her sounds of pleasure, to that I pulled her hand away and reached my fre one up to massage her breasts making her moan more, then as I was also enjoying what Ryona was doing I felt her suddenly stop before "you're doing it wrong". I then felt a tongue run along the base of my shaft up and down before "let's make Master feel good together sis" Ryona said before a second tongue ran along the other side of my phallus, "does this feel good Master, me and Ryobi working together to make you feel good" the masochistic blonde asked before Ryobi snapped "shut up".

Focusing back on Murasaki I pushed my tongue along her pussy making her body writhe a little before she breathed "I'm really close Y/n, please make me cum", to that I pushed my tongue inside her which triggered her release and she trembled as she came and once she was done she sat back which gave me a sight of Ryobi and Ryona. As I was focusing on Murasaki I failed to listen to the siblings bickering, even if it was one sided from the sadistic sibling. Ryona's top and bra were removed showing her breasts and her sister was complaining about them being bigger than hers, I just pulled her to my side whilst helping Murasaki into my lap and letting her sink down on me whilst I had an arm around her waist. After making she sure was ok I helped her rock before looking to Ryobi, "calm down" I simply said and she looked away with crossed arms. She was pouting but I knew what to do as I reached a hand up her top and pulled her bra up to touch her more lacklustre chest before tweaking her nipple.

Ryobi looked at me as I was helping Murasaki move before I was pushed back down with the brunette sniper removing her lower clothing and taking the position her introverted teammate was in before, "if you're fucking Murasaki first then you at least have to do this for me" she said before rocking against my lips as I moved both hands onto the purple haired Shinobi's waist and started thrusting up into her whilst licking Ryobi's pussy.

The two were both moaning as I worked to make them both feel good, Murasaki's hips bouncing in my laps which took me deeper into her with each decent as her hands held mine. Her moans were getting a bit loud which was contrary to her usually quiet voice but that just showed she was enjoying this which made me double my efforts by thrusting up faster to make her feel even better, as for Ryobi her hands were in my hair as she rocked and moaned whilst I lapped away at her folds. Her body was shaking just like Saki's was before and then she pushed my head further making my tongue push into her and she gasped with her head falling back as she suddenly came, "shut up before you say anything" she snapped even though I couldn't speak anything clear right now. I just continued to run my tongue over her pussy whilst thrusting up into Murasaki who was bouncing faster to my thrusts, "you feel really good Y/n, I really enjoy doing this with you" she spoke and then I got to see her face as Ryobi climed off of me. Murasaki was blushing as she looked at me with a smile before leaning down to kiss me as my hands ran along her waist.

"I love you Y/n, I I'll cum again soon because of you" she said and I leaned into her shoulder whilst bouncing her faster. Admittedly I was getting pretty close as well and I wanted to time it it to meet hers so I was thrusting faster and faster as I bounced her with me before bringing her down only for her to cum first with me following suit. Her body fell against me and I stroked her back before sitting up with her in my lap, "I love you too Saki" I smiled before kissing her and laying her down on the bed as I moved back

I then yet again pulled Ryobi towards me and sat her facing away in my lap as my hands wrapped around her waist, she brought herself down and took me into her with a moan as leaned into her shoulder whilst starting to thrust upwards into her. My hands ran along her waist before again up her top to her breasts where I continued where I was interrupted before and tweaked her nipples, this combined with my thrusts made her moans louder as she bounced herself against me. "You're not bothered about the size right, because if you are..." I cut her off with a kiss and laid myself back again whilst bring a hand down between her legs where I rubbed her folds for added stimulation with my thrusts, "I think I told you before I don't care about the size" I said as she was trembling a little with loud moans. I contend to tweak her nipple just to prove my point before stopping that action and reaching to take a hold of her legs and held them apart so I could thrust deeper into her, this made Ryobi cum again but I didn't stop. That was her action as she knocked my hands away before climbing off me to move onto her hands and knees.

"To prove boobs are overrated, do me here" she said placing a hand on her ass as direction and I moved behind Ryobi and thrust myself into her again making her upper body fall into the bed before I pulled her against my chest again, he hands gripped my wrists as she looked back at me with her mouth agape. "Jeez, take me by surprise won't you" she grinned but I countered "you said to do so, I just didn't say when", then I locked our lips whilst again reaching my hands up to her chest and between her legs and continued to stimulate her again. Ryobi's body was trembling a little and I saw her eyes go a bit hazy before closing as she broke the kiss to moan loudly, "harder Y/n" she breathed and I did just that adding more force to my thrusts making the sadistic Shinobi lean onto her elbows as I only got rougher before burying myself in deep as I came without warning.

Ryobi looked back at me with wide eyes before a grin formed and she spoke, "see a nice ass is just as good as big boobs" she said and I rolled my eyes before leaning down to kiss her one more time as I pulled from her. Ryona was to my side bouncing on her toes asking if it was her turn but I said for her to hold on a little longer and I would get to her as I moved to pull Imu towards me, "no I can wait, Miyabi should go before me" she stared but the white haired Shinobi cut in saying she will wait and for to have her fun first. Then something tripped in Imu as she then jumped up making me catch her and stagger back and fall onto one of the other beds, "sorry, I don't know what came over me then" she apologised looking to the side but I turned her back to my locked our lips together whilst raising her over my cock and brought her down.

My hands rocked Imu in my lap and her arms draped over my shoulders as her lips moved with mine before she broke the kiss and her head bowed a little, "I need to say something Y/n" she started before looking to me "you've not only made me happy but also my sister, I have had little luck with that so I do need to thank you for that" she said but I shook my head. "No need, I care deeply for Saki, I'm glad to make her happy, as for you and now, let's just focus on this" I said as I rose her hips and brought her down against me whilst I thrusted up. Imu moaned and leaned her head into my shoulder as we moved together awith her arms holding me as she breathed, "I'm just grateful you're here, and not just for me" to which I kissed her again whilst standing up and pressing her against the wall but let one leg to the grind.

Imu stared at me with her glasses at the tip of her nose as I was thrusting deep into her, hitting the perfect angle from our position as her moans made clear with their volume. Our lips locked together again as my thrusts gained added speed and I felt Imu's hips rock a little to try and meet them, I then reached one hand up to her chest where u kneaded her breasts through her clothing and that seemed enough to add to her moans which then became mouth led as she pulled me into another kiss holding my face as our lips danced. My thrusts were moving even faster and I could see Imu's composure falter a little as she slouched a little, "don't hold back now Y/n, give it to me but good" she breathed and I heeded to her request and upped my efforts to the point where I was close and judging by her moans so was she. Imu looked into my eyes and we kept our gazes locked as I pushed forward and caught timing with her orgasm and mine, she held me tight as I came inside before her body slacked a little. With that I scooped her other leg and carried her to her bed where I let her rest but before I stepped back she caught my hand.

A soft smile in her lips as she nodded "thank you for being here" she said and I returned the nod with a smile as she let go of my hand. Then I looked to Miyabi who had also decided it was her turn now as she took a hold of my hand pulled me over to her bed before turning away and leaning forward over it, as for me I took position behind her and after guiding myself ready I waited for the go and upon receiving it I thrusted into her.

Miyabi bowed her head for a moments before looking back to me, "I have to say I've been looking forward to this Y/n" she said before saying to started thrusting and without any reason not to I did as she asked. My hands held her hips as I found a rythem to my movements whilst even noticing Miyabi pushing herself back to meet my thrusts with her moans keeping in time with our collisions, she looked back again with a smile as she gave me cue to not restrain myself and to add some more speed and force. There was again no reason not to so whilst keeping a firm grip on her waist I pushed myself into her depths faster and rougher wity each thrusts whilst also keeping some form of rythem and pace, Miyabi also has died her best to keep her own movements at a rythem to mine as we moved in tandem before she suddenly stopped me and pulled my shaft from her pussy and guided it to her other entrance. Ryobi seems to enjoy it here and I did last time, so why not" she smirked and I pushed inside her again.

Whilst one of my hands remained situated on Miyabi's waist, the other slipped down to her ass but she didn't voice any complaint or even look bothered by that so I didn't move it back. Instead I just focused my efforts into thrusting as fast and as hard as I could whilst manually stimulating Miyabi's pussy like I did with Ryobi before, then I also reached s hand up to her breast and kneaded it. At this point I could see a tremble in the Shinobi leader's body with her breathing loosing pace before she looked back to me, her eyes widened a little as she was breathing rapidly. "You're really good Y/n, I don't think I've had so much trouble holding myself back before" she said obviously referring to other things but in context to now I countered with "you don't need to, just let it out", and with that Miyabi let out her release as I kept going for a little longer until came my orgasm which I pulled her up against me to lock a lips together as I came inside her before pulling out and laying her down.

Miyabi rolled onto her back and looked at me. "Fuck, do you know why I was willing to wait so long Y/n" she asked but I shook my head, Miyabi smiled as she explained "it's because I knew when came the point you fucked me again it would have been worth the wait, but for I think Ryona's been patient enough" she said looking past me. I took that to quickly spin around and catch the blonde torpedo that was Ryona as she peppered kisses against me. "Please Master, I've been so patient but I need you now, please Master, please fuck me, please fuck me Master, I need you to fuck me". I silenced her there with a kiss as I held her up before carrying the blonde masochst to her bed and laid her down before pulling away her panties to show her dripping pussy, her legs spread open for me and agreeing she had waited long enough I pushed forward penetrating deep into her making the heterochromatic Shinobi throw her head back with a large grin and a squale of joy.

Again I agreed she waited long enough for this and instantly started thrusting into her and knowing how Ryona likes sex rough, I didn't restrain myself as I pistoned myself into her pussy with no gentleness to anything but she didn't show any distance to but instead reacted with "YES MASTER, DON'T BE GENTLE, I DON'T DESEVRVE IT GENTLE, BE ROUGH". She had no restraint either to say so lightly. Ryona was twisting and turning, writhing and bucking, moaning and mewling from my thrusts before pulling my hand to grope her breast as she stared up at me with a lust addled expression, though what she said next kinda contradicted such a look. "I love you Master, so much, you're the greatest Master ever and I don't want anyone else, please Love me Master, please" she spoke in a quiet whisper before pulling me close as she whimpered a little. "I just want you Master, you make me so happy and I love you so much" I held the back of Ryona's head and stroked her hair without easing up my thrusts, "I love you too Ryona, you know I do" I said and she stared up at me with tears in her eyes and a bright smile.

"You're the greatest Master ever" she breathed before letting her softer moment go and let her desires take over as she again started twisting and turning to my thrusts. Her hands clenching g the bed sheets tight with her eyes clenching shut, "I'm cumming Master, I'm cumming, I'm cummimg I'm, I'M CUMMIMG MASTER" she cried out locking her arms and legs around me tight and trapped me in a tight embrace as she bombarded me with her orgasm which had currents to strong making me cum inside her.

Ryona's breaths were gasps and pants as she clawed to hold me tight near enough refusing to let go but in the end did so (hehe rhyme), our eyes meeting as she pulled me into a deep and surprisingly passionate kiss holding it with her arms around me tight. Eventually she let me go and her cheeks were flushed red completely as she beamed up at me, "Master" she breathed before I saw her chests heaves slow down. "Master" again she breathed before closing her eyes with a bright satisfied smile on her lips as she fell asleep, I took this moment to pull out and step back. After such a ravenous session with Ryona it was strange to see her so peaceful but it made me smile as I kissed her forehead, "I love you Ryona" I whispered as she hummed with a smile as I pulled the blanket over her as she slept.

"Y/n" Murasaki called to me and i turned to her so see her arms open for a hug. I didn't deny her request and wrapped my arms around her in an embrace as she smiled, she then laid down with me next to her as she snuggled close. "You said you'll sleep with me tonight" she whispered and I nodded kissing her forehead, "yeah and I keep my promises" I replied making her smile and nuzzle close. It was late so maybe the best time to call it a night so the other three got themselves into their own beds, but then Murasaki spoke again saying "I feel like I forgot something" before sitting up and shouting "BEBEBY" (sure it's a bit late for a home alone joke but what the hey). Where Miyabi, Ryobi and Imu shot up, somehow Ryona remained asleep, "where is he" I asked and Murasaki explained she left him by the pool so I got up, got dressed and headed to the door. "I'll be back" (and a terminator joke whilst we're at it) I said before heading out and returning after a few minutes handing Bebeby to Murasaki who hugged him close as I held her, she quickly drifted to sleep after and I laid awake a bit longer just holding her.


	47. The Final Week Part 5 (New Wave Hebijo)

Y/n p.o.v

"Well this is just perfect" I groaned as I was covering my head with both hands from the sudden downfall of rain that was assaulting me. It may have been unwise for me to go far out from the resort to find a nice secluded place to just let myself rest, but the weather just seemed so nice in the morning that it would have been a waste but now I only have four words to say. "SCREW YOU MOTHER NATURE" I shook my fist into the air as I was trying to manoeuvre myself, the torrential rain was actually making it difficult to see where I was going as I couldn't lookup without being blinded by rain drops.

"Y/n over here" I heard a voice calling and whilst using my arms as a cover as best they could be I looked up enough to see Ibuji running over with an umbrella over her hair but as I was just letting the relief of having a different cover over my head pass through my mind I failed to notice one thing, Inuki wasn't slowing down. She was just running over and even when she was very close she still had a spring in her step until she barged right into me making me fall into a puddle. As if my clothes weren't soaked enough. "Gah" I groaned flicking my wrist before looking up to see the Hebijo attendee smiling down whilst holding the umbrella over us, "sorry, I just thought you could use an umbrella" she coyly stated whilst standing up and I followed suit. My clothes were soaked and clinging to my body and it was met with that horrible feeling of soggy clothing, after flicking my wrist again a hand wrapped around my arm.

I looked back to Ibuki as she was smiling at me, "you're staying with my team tonight, we already moved your stuff so don't worry about that" she explained and I nodded before she started guiding the two of us towards her team's hut. When we arrived she pulled me inside and I was relieved at the instant warmth inside the island accommodation. "Oh there you are Y/n" Souji said and I raised my hand whilst brushing some of my hair out of my eyes so I could see properly again, each of the second group of Hebijo girls except for Ibuki were sat on their beds and before I could say anything the Shinobi who came out to find me pulled me towards hers. A smile still on her lips as she set her umbrella underneath the bed before standing in first of me, "you should get out of those clothes or you'll catch a cold" she said and as I agreed hands started to lift up my shirt but they weren't my own.

Souji was stood behind me and raising off my shirt and as I looked to her she had a smirk, "what, it's not like we haven't seen much before, neither have you" she winked before dropping my first article of clothing to the floor before going for my pants but I stopped her. "I'll take care of the rest thanks" I assured before looking forward to Ibuki who was stripped down to her underwear and standing very close, "woah" I jumped back surprised s little before calming as she wrapped her arms around me. "They say to avoid hypothermia to warm yourself up, I'm a little cold from being out there so will you warm me up" she asked with a soft smile before leaning against my chest with a happy sigh, "well seeing you're not doing it yourself" I heard Souji speak before my pants were pulled down by the narcissistic Shinobi. The Ibuki stepped back making me trip and we fell on her bed.

She was again smiling up at me before leaning up with a soft breath of "I love you Y/n" as she kissed me. My hand stroked her cheek as we broke back before she rolled so she was on top rubbing against me, I looked around the hut to see the other four staring with each except Souji blushing. The aforementioned blonde only smirking as she had her hands on her hips. "Getting straight to it are we" she asked and I blinked for a moment before catching onto what she meant, "woah hold on now" I went to defend but she laughed whilst leaning close. "I'm messing you Y/n, but" her hand ran over my torso as her voice dipped low, "whilst we have the night together we should savour it right" she asked but before I could say anything Ibuki stated "I get to go first" before crashing her lips against mine.

My hands held her hips as she ground down into my lap making me groan as I reacted beneath her before the kiss broke as she leaned to my ear whispering "to keep warm, I'm cold Y/n", she sat back up again and rocked in my lap with a smile on her lips before lifting herself up and pulling away the last of my clothing being my boxers. Then she quickly discarded her own underwear and sat back in my lap rubbing herself against my hard length, "this is escalating very quickly" Bashou spoke as she sat on her bed with a blush in her cheeks and a piece of paper ,that I'm guess was a poem, in her hand. "Oh admit it Bashou you've been looking forward to tonight as the rest of us" Souji teased to which her green haired teammate blushed more and started stuttering, a noticeable change in her tone gaht often occurred when she became nervous.

My attention was then diverted back to Ibuki as I felt her body sink down into my lap as she took me into her, no foreplay apparently. "Make me feel warm" she whispered before kissing me as her hips gyrated in my lap to which my hands assisted in rocking her body as I gave slow thrusts upwards into her, this meeting with muffled moans from Ibuki as she shuffled with giggle in our kiss. As I went to sit up she just pushed against my chest as her arms looped around my neck to hold our kiss deeper as her hips moved a little faster, "Y/n" moaned my name as our kiss broke and I ran my hand through the back of her hair whilst thrusting up before actually sitting up this time though she did press against my chest again. Her breasts squished against my torso as she leaned against me. Her lips sucking on my earlobe as she bounced in my lap before she whispered "I love you Y/n, will you sleep next to me tonight, I want to sleep next to you" she smiled.

I just kissed her again which was confirmation to her request which made her shuffle and grind down into my lap. My hands dipped and held onto her ass as I helped bounce Ibuki against me, her moans getting louder as I reached deeper into her depths as she stared into my eyes before pulling one of my hands to her chest and my other onto her head. Touch me, stroke my head as well please" she requested bowing her head forward with her eyes still looking up at me, I did as she requested and kneaded her breasts whilst stroking her head as she gave another happy sigh within her moan. "Ibuki" I spoke her name and she looked at me before gasping as I sat up on my knees with her still in my lap, my hands taking a firm grip on her hips as I brought her down onto me so I pushed deep into her. The expression she pulled was of her eyes widening then half lid denying as her mouth etched into what I guess was meant to be a mixture of a simple smile and a grin, a loud moan leaving her lips as she locked her arms and legs around me. Her body reaching a sudden orgasm that made her entire form jolt and twitch around,

She told me to keep going but her added tightness slowed me down and made me push with more effort, her moans getting louder with the roughness this came with before she pulled me as her body fell back. Ibuki beamed up at me as I gave slow rough thrusts before her back arched up with a cry as she tightened even more with another orgasm that proved too much for me. I just leaned into her shoulder as I came inside Ibuki and I felt her body twitch as her grip loosened on me before letting go,

Her smile still aimed up at me as I pulled out then draping the blanket over her, "I love you" she breathed whilst laying down before reminding me of my promise for after. Not that I needed reminding but it was fine. As I stepped back I felt two arms drape over my shoulder before hearing Souji speak, "do you want me now Y/n, do you want to once again have six wuth the beautiful goddess that is myself" she asked stepping around to my front as she slowly backed me then pushed me onto her bed as climbed on top. Her kimono slipping off her shoulders which exposed her already naked body, but with it being her I decided not to question her choice of not wearing anything beneath. "Do you want to fuck me again, touch this body that is beyond reproach" she continued to boost her own ego before I flipped us over so I was the one on top, my hands holding her waist her her legs opened around me as she smirked up at me. "Then take me Y/n, indulge yourself with me" she said before gasping as I plunged myself into her.

Souji's hands laid flat with palms facing up on her bed as she stared up at me whilst I started thrusting into her, she twisted her body a little as she moaned before again relaxing whilst grinning up at me and making some narcissistic comment. I just looked to the adjacent bed to see Ashiya and beckoned her over and of course she had to comment something, "oh you want me as well, well I guess the desciple of a god could spare some time for a mortal like you". I just took her hand and pulled her against me into a kiss which she melted in without hesitation, her lips dancing around mine as I thrusted into Souji who's legs were wrapping around my waist but I pried them open to pull out for a moment which actually made her whine. "What is it, don't you want to experience the bliss of having your way with someone as perfect as me" she asked as I Helens Ashiya out of her own clothing before laying her on top of her teammate, the two of them catching onto the plan and embraced each other whilst staring a bid at me.

"You really are a perfect" Ashiya grinned as I thrusted myself between her and Souji but I countered with "no I'm not, I'm just trying not to leave you out, heavens know you won't let me live it down a second time". With that she actually flickered a gentle smile before looking away to hide her blush but I turned her to kiss me again, "you don't have to wait long this time" I continued as she mumbled a th ask before moaning a long with Souji. I felt myself rubbing between their bodies before thrusting back into Souji a few times then switching Ashiya, the latter gripping down on me more as if she was trying to keep me inside her longer before eliciting a whine as I pulled from her depths to switch back to Souji. Both of them continued to hold the other as they moaned whilst staring back at me, both making some sort of comment gaht was fitting to their attitudes before I took Ashiya by surprise and thrusted deep into her body again but taking her second entrance.

Her body pressed down against Souji's and said Shinobi held her teammate asking "how's he feeling" to which Ashiya responded with moans and "too good, I don't deserve it though, the way I am with him, why...why do you love me after the way I was with you before Y/n" she asked looking back with tears in her purple eyes. I pulled her up against my chest as Souji crawled form beneath and sat to the side as I do used in her teammate. Ashiya dancing her lips with mine as I caressed her body, "I love you just because, no specific reasons as it's just plain and simple, I love you Ashiya" I said and she flickered a smile before looking forward again. "I...love too Y/n" she said before turning to kiss me again as I resumed thrusting.

I reached one hand to massage her chest whilst my other dipped between the redhead's legs to rub her clit, her lips moving in syncs with mine as she moaned from my thrusting before I leaned into her shoulder and sucked one a single spot making her gasp and tilt her head so I had more access. Her body was already trembling and her flow of liquid arousal showed she was nearing a quick orgasm but I whispered into her ear "I won't stop until your happy" and she leaned back against me, her arms laying flat against her sides before one wrapped behind my neck as she looked back to kiss me. Her moan was loud as I felt her cum before she leaned forward onto her elbows and looked back at me, I kept thrusting as I promised and Ashiya leaned her head onto Souji's bed to muffle her voice, only lifting her head up to say to go faster. I did so even if it was a slow increase due to the tightness of her body at the moment but regardless I heeded to ehr request.

My hands pulled Ashiya back against each of my thrusts and I heard her moan my name before pushing onto her hands and knees as she started to push herself back against me, her eyes stared back into mine as she smiled before I yet again felt the rising of my release and brought this to Ashiya's attention. She didn't say anything but pushed herself back up against my chest holding my hands around her waist as means to be closer to me as I started to cum, her body shaking as I did so before relaxing against me. When I finished I pulled from her tightness and carried Ashiya back to her own bed where, like Ibuki, I wrapped her blanket over her body. But before I stepped back she caught my hand and smiled up at me, "I love you" she said and I kissed her once more returning the line and watched as her eyes slowly closed.

Souji then directed my attention towards her again saying I had "unfinished business" with her as she laid on her bed and beckoned me over to her and as soon as I was in arm's reach she pulled me on top of her where she used her legs to pull me inside. Her lips letting out a moan before her forehead pressed to mine as Souji held my face staring into my eyes, "make love to me Y/n, make me feel beautiful like you did before, make me yours" she moaned rolling her hips up against me as I resumed thrusting into her, this time Souji's body felt like it was gripping me tighter not wanting to let me go. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulled me into a kiss which ended up leading our tongues to battle and then resolve things with a tango as I sped up my thrusts into her, Souji's body rolled around and up towards me where she held my face as our lips danced together before breaking away. "Oh Y/n, make me cum, make me cum for you" she moaned before peppering kisses onto my lips.

"I'm yours Y/n, nobody else may have my body like you, only you can touch me, caress me, make me feel beautiful as you fill me up", her voice fell below a whisper at the end and I leaned into Souji's shoulders as I sped up my thrusts more to piston into her and she reacted by arching up with her legs unraveling and kicking out. "YES" she moaned pushing her bust towards my face and I captured one of her nipples into my mouth and sucked on it, her lips pursing together following with the rumble in her throat that was a hum as I suckled on her breast before pushing deep into the narcissistic Shinobi. 

Her reaction being to again arch her back following with a loud moan as her body was clamping around me, "oh I'm going to cum, you'll make me cum Y/n, please do so with me, cum with me and make me feel beautiful". Her voice was reaching different pitches as she spoke before pulling me deep inside her where she came and forced me to follow as we met in a mutual climax. Souji's body falling flat with heaving breaths as she hummed and mewled. "Oh Y/n, only you could make me feel this beautiful" she moaned peppering me with kisses again before letting go, a satisfied smile on her lips as she laid there.

Next it was Chitose who had remained quiet up until this point where she squeaked as I looked over to her, regardless she showed a wish for us to do it again as she stepped close and jumped up for me to catch her where I laid her back into her bed. Her lips locked with mine in a deep but momentary kiss as she looked away for a moment, "something wrong" I asked but she shook her head. "No I was just thinking, about how much I trust you" she replied smiling up at me, her lips growing closer to mine "I've never trusted anyone like I have with you, I let you be my first and it was amazing and now we're going to do it again I, I love you Y/n and trust you so much". Again we met in a kiss as I slid down her silky pyjama bottoms and pulled her panties to the side whilst pushing myself inside.

Chitose moaned and locked her arms around my shoulder as her head leaned into my chest, my hands held her thighs as I slowly began to thrust into her whispering "I love you too Chitose,math so for trusting me". She let out soft mewls as our bodies found a gentle rythem to move at, her hips rocking up against mine as I pulled back and pushed back inside her, the warmth of her body wasn't even close to how warm her embrace felt as she held me tight like she didn't want to let me go. I just stroked the back of her hair soothingly as I was thrusting before lifting her up as I took a seat on her bed, this made Chitose wrap her legs around me as ehr hips rolled against mine with more ease.

I just kept my arms around her waist and stroking her hair whilst kissing her cheek before she turned to meet our lips, just like with Souji our lips danced together but our to gets didn't wage war on each other. It was just our lips that were moving together as I felt Chitose slowly starting to alternate her gyrations towards small bounces in my lap, I kept a steady pace to my thrusts but did add a slight increase to the speed behind them which made the less trusting Hebijo attendee lean into my shoulder with gasps and moans as her hips started to bounce a little faster. I even helped her movements as my hands reached down to her rear and lifted her up then brought her down so I could hit her deeper parts, this making Chitose pushagainst my chest so I fell back as her hips bounced more faster on their own accord as she stared into my eyes with her yellow ones. Her lips turned up into a smile as she moved her hips against me before sitting up and taking my hands in hers entwining our fingers.

Chitose's body bounced in my lap at a pace that regulated with my thrusts and even then they had a lot of speed behind them before she slumped a little with a shiver and I felt her cum, her juices splaying out before she pushed herself up and crashed back down, I saw a shake in her arms and so took control by holding her hips and saying to just relax. This made Chitose rest her arms to her sides as I bounced her against me making her cum again but this time with a whimper, "not there, I'll cum too soon again" she whined as I hit the same spot which after a few thrusts brought her to another climax. "No, don't target my weak spots that's not fair" she whined pushed against me before gasping as she came again, "don't worry Chity, just enjoy" I whispered before feeling her relax against my chest as I bounced her hips against me before again she came and her bombarding juices brought em to the edge. The next thrust being what toppled me. 

As I filled Chitose she shuddered before laying still and smiling at me, "you enjoy that" I asked and she replied by nuzzling into my chest with a happy sigh then climbing out of my lap but took my hand in hers for a moment. "Thanks for he long me trust you" she smiled and I kissed her forehead, "thanks for taking the chance on me" I replied as she let go of me.

Finally it came to Bashou who was sat on her bed crossed legs and blushing bright in her cheeks. She didn't stop me as I opened her legs around my around and pushed our lips together, instead she welcomed that and let me lift her up sliding her night gown off her shoulders to slip below her breasts. I then pressed her against the wall of the hut where she wrapped her thighs behind my back, "Y/n" she spoke my name making me look at her as she leaned into my shoulder. "When this vacation is over, can we make plans for days where we just read poems together" she asked and I kissed her cheek before answering "sure, it'd be nice to spend time with you". I felt her cheeks warm up against mine before I prepared myself to thrust into her and after meeting ehr gaze I penetrated her.

Bashou rested her back against the wall I had her pressed against whilst I started thrusting. Her grip on my shoulders wasn't to gripping as it was more a loose grip but as for her legs, they were closed much tighter around my waist but I pried one from around me which let the other unravel with ease. The leg I pried from around me I held up as Bashoe placed the other on the wooden floor, my thrusts hitting a much deeper point in her body and just at the righ angle that made ehr entire body wrack with pleasure. "Right there" she gasped and I took initiative to direct my thrusts into her sweet spot. Each time our bodies connected her moans grew louder as she trembled before then her hold on my shoulders increased before pulling me into a deep kiss, her moans muffling into our lock but still harboured great volume. I roamed one of my hands along her upper body before massaging her chest as I pumped my hips into Bashou, her eyes staring deep into mine as she held my face maintain our kiss. Her purple gaze not breaking from mine until our lips did.

"Please Y/n, don't stop" she moaned and I responded by just adding more speed and even got a bit rougher which she didn't mind at all, instead Bashou's legs rose to hook around me with a much tighter grip but not constricting enough to hinder my movements but to instead just hold me close. Our bodies continued to collide with a resonating clap upon each connection as I saw her eyes fall hazy, and admittedly I was become tired along with the rising of my pique. I voiced this to Bashou and she responded with "just don't pull out" in a trembling voice as her head rested onto my shoulder, I pushed deep is die her a final time as I let loose and this triggered her climax.She stiffened as we came together before slumping in my arms. 

I kissed her cheek then her lips as I laid her back onto her bedside after holding our lock for a bit longer she let go of me which allowed me to pull out. I stepped back and sat on one of the beds before feeling a hand close over mine and looked to Ibuki who was smiling up at me, "you're still sleeping next to me right" she asked and I nodded getting under the blankets with her and she snuggled into my side. I felt her body relax with a happy sigh as she said goodnight before slipping into sleep as I kissed her forehead, after saying the same to the other awake Shinobi I let my own fatigue take over and started to slip into slumber myself. But before I was out of it I smiled a little at the unconscious "so warm" from Ibuki.


	48. The Final Week Part 6 (Zodiac Star Committee)

Y/n p.o.v

I was walking down the beach to enjoy the warm atmosphere of the day after yesterday's previous rainfall, it really was strange how at this resort it could seem like it hasn't been touched by any rain aside from a few puddles here and there but even then they were very small ones. "Freaky" I thought to myself as I was hit by the sun's rays before a voice called over to me and I looked to see it was Leo approaching with a smile on her lips. I raised my hand as a wave and turned fully to ehr as she was close enough for a proper conversation, "lovely weather today, especially after yesterday" she started as she stepped to my side dipping her feet into the water. A happy sigh leaving her lips as she took my hand in hers. 

"Really is strange how it's like the place hasn't even been touched by rain" I commented to which the platinum haired Shinobi nodded, "all in well really, this place is beautiful when it glistens in the sun, puddles and rain clouds diminish that" she said before looking to me and pulling my hand into both of hers. "I'm glad to have found you actually Y/n" she said to which I reminded her that I was staying with her team this time which made her laugh and shake her head, "this is something I wish to say in private" she explained and I gestured for her to go ahead. A small blush fell upon her cheeks as she looked to the side.

"I have thoroughly enjoyed this vacation, and you are one of the key reasons why" she began as her smirk aimed at me before Leo stepped closer, "those times of intimacy were amazing, but really the time alone I have spent with you, my heart beats with joy at the fact I was able to express my love for you and that you return it". In the next second I was met in a deep kiss from the prestigious Shinobi but I was happy to return it either way, my hands snaking around her waist as she leaned deeper into the kiss until air was needed and we broke back and I saw a clear fluster in her cheeks. "I love you Y/n, and so I wish for another time with you, I never known such pleasure before you and..." She fell quiet a moment before just kissing me again. Her hand gripping mine again as she broke back, "so will you please make love to me tonight" she asked, a hopeful look in her eye as I reached and stroked her cheek which she leaned against "if you want to" I answered and she nodded before pulling me behind her.

As we reached the door to her but she turned to me. "Kiss me Y/n" she said before pulling me close into a lock between our lips as her hands wrapped over my shoulders whilst mine moved to her hips, she opened the door before backing in and pulling me with her where I kicked it shut. "Lady Leo" a voice of surprise spoke breaking me and said Shinobi apart and we looked to see Ginrei sat polishing her weapon, "Ginrei, I didn't know you was here" the platinum blonde said to which her loyal teammate stood up saying she would leave if it would be preferred but Leo shook her head. "No this actually an opportune time, me and Y/n were about to have another intimate time together, would you like to join us" she offered and Ginrei blushed a little before nodding though the next voice wasn't of hers, mine or Leo's. "Can I join in too". We looked over to another of the beds to see Aimu who apparently was looking under for something and we just hadn't noticed.

She had a hopeful expression as she asked her question to join in as well and Leo was happy to allow it which got her a hug from the brunette who then pulled me into a kiss, "It's only fair Leo goes first" Ginrei stated and Aimu nodded stepping back as the prestigious Shinobi laughed a little before looking to me. "I'm ready for you Y/n, let's make this the best time we have had together to date" she said before locking in another heated kiss with me, I returned it whilst backing her up against her bed where I laid her down. My lips sliding along her collar bone before I slid down and hiked up her dress, she questioned my actions before realising as I pulled her panties to hang loosely at one of her ankles as I leaned forward.

With my head between her legs I ran my tongue over Leo's folds and she instantly let out a moan as I lapped at her pussy before not wasting time and darting my tongue inside her to which she trembled, "oh Y/n, mmm" she hummed before reaching her hands down into my hair where she held me in place, her hips rolling against my lips as I continued to rhythmically push my tongue inside her, swirl it around and pull it back out only to repeat. Leo's bodily reaction was of her hips rolling and writhing against me before her hands closed tighter in my head and she let out long moan, "oh I came so quickly, it's rather embarrassing" she commented and as she let go of my head I lifted back to see her cheeks a flush of red.

As I got to my feet I leaned down to her and whispered "don't worry how quickly, cum as much as you can" I said and she smiled whilst sitting up to reach for my pants. Her hands fumbling with them as she stared into my eyes, "you're so good to each of us Y/n, please make me feel like a woman again as you take me" she whispered before pecking my lips finally my lower clothing were discarded and I moved between her legs again. A welcoming position as her legs were open and ready as she breathed "take me" and I thrusted deep into her without another second.

Leo's legs locked around my waist and her arms over my shoulder as she pulled me down into a deep kiss whilst allowing me enough space to begin my thrusts, her moans starting immediately though muffled into our kiss as I ran my hands along her thighs before leaning into her neck where I suckled on a single spot making her mewl. "Oh Y/n, please give me more" she begged and I obliged by speeding up my thrusts as she loosened the grip of her legs around me letting me pull back further only to push back in with the extra distance allowing more build up of speed, Leo rocking her hips up with a loud moan as she pulled me back into a kiss. I reached a hand up to stroke her cheek as we parted back once more, "I love you" I said and flickered a smile as she pressed our foreheads together replying "I love you too" as I held her cheek. My thrusts still adding speed yet I hadn't focused on force, I was gentle with Leo. Her arms pulling me close into her shoulder as she rocked up against my movements before whispering "you make me feel so good, I lose myself to this at times, even if this is only the third time". I kissed her cheek whilst meeting her orchid purple eyes, "that's the point isn't it, to enjoy this" I asked and she smiled up at me.

Leo's cheeks had a red tinge as she then announced a rising release but I didn't stop, instead I made my thrusts hit deeper parts of her body until Leo arched up against me in her orgasmic bliss, she tightened around me so much I was brought to the edge and when I went to pull back. "NO" she suddenly shouted with her legs pulling me back in and I grunted from impact and couldn't hold myself, the look on her face as I filled her was of pure bliss. Her eyes staring into my eyes as it turned more loving, "Y/n, you truly make me feel...like a...no like your...woman" she said with her breathing slowing down and then her eyes closed with a smile on her lips.

She fell asleep.

With this I pulled myself from her and laid Leo in a more comfortable position as she rested before there was a tug at my arms, I turned to see Aimu with a smile. "My turn, it's my turn next, if then then fear my power" she threatend throwing her arms up like she was about to cast he'll join me, "ever the fallen angel" I rolled my eyes before lifting her up and she threw her arms around my shoulders. "I'm just kidding" she giggled before kissing me and I returned it before she broke back, "I wouldn't use my powers on you" she contend and again I rolled my eyes whilst sitting down on her bed where she wrapped her legs behind me. Aimu had a smile on her lips as she lifted herself up whilst I reached up her dress pulling her underwear to the side before she slid me into her, her head resting against my chest as she mewled from my penetration.

Aimu rested against my chest as I slowly rocked her hips manually whilst moving myself against her, pressing a soft kiss onto her forehead as she smile up at me before rising herself up and sliding back down onto me as she pecked my lips. Then again as with each bounce she made in my lap she kissed me only to part as she went back down, between her moans she giggled from this method before as she leaned up again I captured her lips in a lasting kiss that we held as she bounced against my slowly starting thrusts. My hands holding her steady as I've sometimes seen Aimu to a rushing person and didn't want her to rush this, "you enjoying this" I asked as we parted our lips and she beamed up at me with a nod. "Yes because it's you Y/n and I love you" she replied before again pushing her lips against mine and started bouncing a little faster.

On my end I also thrusted myself upwards with a little extra speed which made Aimu moan more into the kiss as I ran my hand through her chestnut locks and down to the curls at the end and she mewled whilst snuggling close into my chest, "I like that" she whispered and I continued to stroke her hair as she nuzzled close with each thrust I made and each bounce she did. Due to her more petite frame, Aimu was a lot more tighter than Leo and the friction between us was greater so that was why I felt a rising in my loins more quicker but I kept going for her sake. Then again she looked close to pique also as the "fallen angel" had tightly pursed lips that turned up at the ends in a smile, eyes shut tight and loud moans. She was about to cum and I and an idea that would bring her that release, my hands suddenly sieved a firm grip on Aimu's waist as I lifted her up and bright her down on me. Her eyes opening wide as she cried out with her release and beer body clenched around me tight as I joined her, the two of us cumming together and her smile was bright at that fact.

As we stayed there for a moment so Aimu could enjoy the afterglow the door to the hut opened and in walked Syrui and Kurohoro, both freezing at the sight. Leo passed out, Aimu in my lap like and a rather patiently waiting Ginrei left little the imagination on what was going down. "Hi, are you two looking to join in as well" Aimue questioned and the the arrivals both blushed as response before Ginrei cut in with "if so then I can wait". We each looked to her and she looked away. "Not that I don't want it, I do but maybe if I'm last then..." She just cut out at the end saying she will wait if the other two wish to join, Aimu moved out of my lap and sat on the bed before beckoning either Syuri or Kurohoro over. It being the latter who took slow steps forward. 

When in reach she took my hand and pulled me to my feet where she looked away a moment before asking "can we do it again, I really enjoyed last time, the night sky only making it more romantic but even in this scenery if it's with you" she gave a small nervous smile, I took off her red beret before pushing our lips together as my hand stroked the back of her hair like had done with Aimu, with Kurohoro's reaction being to lean in before parting our lips as she sat me down in her bed then slowly stripped out of her outfit. How she can walk around in gaht think I will always wonder but that's not important right now, when she was fully naked she climbed into my lap and entwined our fingers together as she wasted no time in sinking herself into my lap.

A moan left her lips and her eyes closed as she took me into her before rocking against me then looking over to Syuri and calling her over, the yoyo enthusiast stepping forward before I let go of one of Kurohoro's hands to pull her closer and she leaned down to kiss me I slowly thrusted up into the Shinobi in my lap. As mine and Syuri parted from our kiss she stood up and reached up her skirt to slide her panties down before climbing onto the bed where she hovered over my lips staring down into my eyes with a soft smile, I held her hand as she lowered down onto my lips as I licked over her pussy. 

The two Shinobi atop me were both moaning as they rocked against me, Kurohoro against my thrusts as Syuri ground down against my lips as I licked her folds both as I held each of their hands moaning as response. I was able to see Syuri's face and as she smiled down at me her eyes closed whilst she rocked against me before I saw Kurohoro's head rest in her teammate's shoulder, moaning also as she bounced against my thrusts. "Are you alright Kurohoro" Syuri asked and her teammate nodded as she moaned, "yes I am, he just feels, ah Y/n just feels really good" she answered before looking down to me. "I'm glad to be doing this with you again" she said as I felt her hips bounce faster to which both my hands held her waist as I sped up my own thrusts, though unlike with Leo before I did add a little extra force that only made it feel better for us. 

My tongue swirled inside Syuri as she clasped her hands in my hair and ground down against my lips which made my tongue push into her and she trembled, her eyes half lidded and mouth open in loud moans that contrasted to her usual quiet attitude but give the situation it was understandable. "Y/n, I'm going to cum" both Kurohoro and Syuri announced in unison before I felt the currents of both their releases with the two of them shaking as the came, Kurohoro had slumped against Syuri who had her hands to the side of my head as means to hold herself up. Yet neither moved.

Syuri remained still catching her breath as I contend to thrust into Kurohoro as I wasn't far behind and her voice did speak up saying "keep going, don't stop until you finish as well Y/n", my hands held her hips as I continued thrusting up until I groaned which made the Shinobi in my sights shiver as I groaned into her. But for Kurohoro she gasped as I came inside her, then I saw her face again as she slumped against her teammate once more but this time smiling down a g me, "that felt amazing Y/n" she said climbing out of my lap as Syuri lifted off of me. Kurohoro leaning to kiss me and I returned before she sat in her bed as I was pulled to my feet again, this time by Syuri who smiled before letting go of my hand and working on her corset. 

As that dropped she lifted her shirt to rest just above her chest where she removed her bra to free her breasts, her hand took a hold of mine and made me squeeze her breast as she moaned before moving over to her bed. She didn't say a word as she got onto her hands and knees before looking back to me, "my turn" she finally spoke and I stepped behind her. I took position at her pussy and slowly slid in earning a moan as her eyes closed and she looked forward. My hands holding her hips. Again she looked back to me with a smile before stating I could begin and that was exactly what I did.

I pulled my hips back and pushed forward back into Syuri as I felt her hips even push back against my thrust, i thought that was because I pulled her against my actions but it did appear to be on her own accord as looking at Syuri's arms she pulled herself forward then pushed herself back against me. Her smile aimed back to me again as we moved together and in sync with each other, me pulling back as she pulled forward and then pushing together again which made me thrust deeper into her. But then I took her by surprise as she gasped when my hands wrapped around her waist and pulled Syuri against my chest, our hips colliding still as I also reached my hands to massage her breasts again, she moaned as repaonse before turning to kiss me whilst holding my hands as well. Our lips dancing as I kept thrusting before she spoke, "please Y/n, faster".

Taking to her request I sped up my thrusts and she started to moan even more whilst closing her hands around mine, Syuri's eyes shut tight as my hands pulled her against me even more before sliding g down her hips as she graded herself on arms arms and knees again. She gasped out a few breaths before saying for me to thrust harder. I again didn't deny her request and so added a bit of a drive to my thrusts which pushed Syuri's body into the bed as her arms buckled beneath her, but even after that her moans weren't muffled but instead louder as if she wanted to be heard. Again this was the stark contrast to her usual temperament. "I'm cummimg" she suddenly announced before her juices rushed against me as I kept thrusting, my thrusts actually going deeper because of her release proving as a lubricant. My hips slapping against Syuri as she turned her head to face me even if it was half buried in the bed, "Y/n she moaned my name as I hit deeper parts of her body.

Eventually came the point of my end and I pushed as deep as I could into her and started to cum, Syuri's body shaking as I filled her before pulling out as she remained still in the same position but shaking. Then she crawled to lay flat on her stomach whilst smiling towards me, refusing to hold my hand but not saying a word. She didn't need to as the smile on her lips said enough but I still leaned down to kiss her once more which she happily returned before letting my hand go. And so it was just Ginrei.

I looked to said Shinobi to see her sat on her bed naked, she apparently took the liberty to prepare herself but she still seemed surprised that the time has finally come. I stepped over to her and leaned to kiss her but she took me by surprise by quickly pulling me down so our lips collided, Ginrei fell on her bed pulling me on top as my hands roamed her body and she shivered from my touch before moaning as I dipped my hand between her leg.

As our lips broke away I rubbed the bundle of nerves making up her clit whilst rolling Ginrei onto her side and I was behind her, my free hand holding up her leg as I pushed myself into her gripping depths. A moan leaving her lips as she held my wrist before flickering a smile at me, "I wanted to go last because I thought maybe that way you would sleep next to me tonight" she finally explained why she was willing to wait. "I mean yes you maybe should sleep with Leo, and it may be selfish for me to want that but..." I silenced her with a kiss as I began thrusting into her.

"It's not selfish, besides after all that loyalty you've shown to your friends, it's only right to finally get something out of it right" I asked and she smiled before mouthing "I love you" to which I met her in a kiss again as I found a rythem to my thrusts. My hand reaching from her labia up to grope her breasts and she held my hand in place, moaning into our kiss as she rolled back against my thrusts but not enough to to match the speed I was moving at. I had a rapid pace whilst Ginrei was slowly rocking her hips until I slid my hand from her thigh to her waist where I held ehr still, "just relax,mill do the moving" I said as I thrusted into her faster with both my hands holding her waist and she just stared abck at me with a smile. 

The sound of our bodies colliding was heard in the hut but not as loud as Ginrei's moans before she rolled me onto my back whilst laying back against my chest, I took a hold of her thighs and pulled them up and apart so I could thrust deep into her with this angle making her entire body tremble. "Y/n" she moaned my name before I felt her cum and her body grip around me tight, but not tight enough to slow me down as I still kept my speed up thanks to the added force of my thrusts that was needed. Ginrei only moaned louder as she snaked an arm around my shoulder and turned her lips against mine, "please harder, Y/n please I want more, please" she sounded desperate for this but regardless to that I did as she asked and got even rougher with my thrusts which made her cum again. Her body gripping even tighter around me but still I kept going even harder, then she suddenly cried out my name again in release but this time the grip of her inner walls being too much to handle.

My hands dropped Ginrei's legs to wrap around her as I came inside her and her face lit up. Eyes widening as her mouth fell open with a smile and her cheeks as flushed as a tomatoe is red, then her eyes blinked as if to regain focus again. Her smile aimed towards me as she breathed "thank you", I rolled us onto our sides again and draped the blanket over us whilst feeling Ginrei relax.

"Enjoy yourself" the voice of Leo spoke up making Ginrei jolt up and hold the blanket over her chest, "you're away, I'm sorry for waking you ma'am" she apologised to which Leo laughed saying it was fine and that she was glad Ginrei enjoyed herself. "I'm happy to see Y/n made you feel good, and no I don't have a problem for him sleeping next to you Ginrei" the prestigious Shinobi stated as she laid back down, "I'm glad you were all satisfied today" she spoke to her whole team before looking to me. "And thank you for satisfying each of Y/n, I know they appreciate it as well" she said before again closing her eyes. The others then said goodnight to each other then laid down to sleep but for Ginrei. I felt her snuggle deep into my chest and smile up at me as I held her, she didn't say anything as she leaned up to kiss me enforce laying her head in my torso and started to fall asleep. I wrapped her in a warm embrace and kissed her forehead as I started to let myself drift off as well.


	49. The Final Week Part 7 (Mikagura Sisters Ayame Fuma Ryoki)

Y/n p.o.v

Ok so I was a little confused. As I wake up next to Ginrei there is Leo stood in front of me handing me a note that Hanabi has given to her, I read it to learn that she, Renka and Kafuru wanted to hang out and to meet them by the pool. Yet here I am and they are nowhere to be found, I turned around on the spot to see ifi I could spot any of the three sisters but no. Then I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes and a voice said "guess who" to which I responded with "Asuka" just to play along before Hanabi jumped in front of me, "no it's me" she said with a laugh before Renka and Kafuru appeared. 

"So I got your note, what's up" I asked to which Kafuru scoffed, "apparently you didn't read the note well, it said we wanted to hang out" she said but I had a rebuttal to that and smirked. "Well I did read that but knowing you three, I've come to expect something different is meant by hang out" I said with air quotes on the last two words, my evidence being the last time they each asked to "hang out" I was nearly blown up by Hanabi, used as a human drum by Renka and just taunted about something by Kafuru. As the latter mentioned sister of Mikagura turned away Renak stepped forward with a smirk on her lips and that meant trouble, "well think about it Y/n, you've basically fucked every other girl here this week, we want to hang out, surely you can put two and two together" she said and yup I did learn basic maths. That being said I was immediately pulled along by the eldest of the three as the other two followed, Renka leading us to the nearby drinks stand.

As she let go, Renka had me standing against the stand before pressing her chest against mine and rubbing my crotch through my pants. "It's our turn, sounds fair don't you think" she whispered before sliding down to her knees and tugging down my pants and boxers, her hand stroking my length to full mast before beckoning her sisters to her side. "Come on this is a team effort" Renka reasoned as Hanabi and Kafuru knelt next to their sister before the three looked up at me, Renka with a smirk, Hanabi with an embarrassed smile and Kafuru with just a flat out embarrassed expression. 

Of course the elder of the three acted first as I felt Renka's lips wrap over the tip of my newly grown erection, sucking on said tip as her eyes stared up at me whilst Hanabi and Kafuru ran their tongues along the side in conjunction to each other. In honesty the whole situation was going by so fast my only response to it was to moan as I felt the three sisters work together, my back leaning against the stand as I let myself enjoy what they were doing.

My hands reaching down into Hanabi and Kafuru's hair as their tongues traversed my shaft whilst Renka had started bobbing her head down taking most of it Into her mouth but leaving enough for her siblings to work with, again my only reaction being to moan before I pulled Hanabi to her feet where I leaned into her shoulder to suck on her neck making her gasp. Her arms wrapping around my head as she mewled from my actions, "hey what about me" Kafuru snapped as she stood up also to which I wrapped my arm around her and slid it into her swimsuit and between her legs. A note to take is that the three were in swimwear, the two older siblings in bikinis whilst Kafuru was wearing a one piece suit but again that was only a note to take. I felt the youngest of the three shiver from my touch as she leaned against me, my finger trading her folds as she let out a few soft moans, and during all this the elder of the Mikagura sisters hadn't stopped what she was doing.

Renka had continued to bob her head along my cock until finally I couldn't take any more and released into her mouth which she gulped down as soon as I began. After that she stood stood up before pulling me forward as she, Hanabi and Kafuru braced themselves against the stand, the three of them asking in unison "who's first".

Deciding to work my way down almost, I stepped behind Renka as she grinned before commenting "I can't blame you for picking me first, why wouldn't you want this sexy bod". I rolled my eyes at the before pulling her bikini to the side and thrusting myself into her and leaned forward with a moan leaving her, I wasn't needed to be told to begin as upon firming my grip on her I started thrusting at a steady pace but because of Renka's sheer incapability of being patient I was soon speeding. "Of fuck, been waiting for another go with me haven't ya" she asked with a grin but I saw a slight tint in her cheeks so decided to turn things back in her, "what about you, have you been looking forward to it" I countered and she looked away a moment before back with a shrug. "I guess, I mean admittedly you know how to give a good fuck" she replied before gasping as I leaned into her shoulder and nipped at her neck.

As a result of this I eventually left a small mark on her neck which made Renka moan before asking "what trying to assert some dominance, at least try harder than that" , she had a challanging smirk to that and I understand what she me at when she said "harder" as she did put a certain emphasis on that single word. And so I gave stronger thrust which pushed her against the stand, "oh fuck" she gasped before pushing back against my movements. I felt a tremble in Renka as she braced herself against the stand again as if to find her balancing before she looked back to me, her brown eyes locking with mine and I made a move. I leaned forward and captured her lips with mine and...she didn't pull away, instead she actually returned it even if for a moment as she quickly pulled away after what I guess was realisation. "Hey I told you before, no kissing" she snapped but that didn't negate her blush, and I mentioned that to which she told me shut up.

I just revelled in the fact I got her to blush before I sped up my thrusts with even more strength behind them, Renka's repaonse being "oh yeah, oh fuck, oh hell yeah just like that Y/n" before her back arched up against me as she came. But I still kept going, though this time my hands reaching to her cladded chest which I massaged as I melt going as to her request "keep fucking me, don't stop yet", here eyes staring back into mine as she made her demand. And then I kissed her again to earn the same respond of her returning it but for much longer this time, and when she finally broke the kiss she breathed "cum inside me, you're incredible". An enamouring smile on her lips as she stared back before I leaned her forward again and pressed to her as with a grunt I started to cum.

Renka shivered with a grin as moaned as I came inside her, I leaned to her ear and asked if she enjoyed it to which she answered "hell yeah I did, you're amazing Y/n" she had that same smile before shaking her head. "I mean sure it was ok" she said trying to hide from her sisters taut she was actually affectionate, but she did shoot a soft smile towards me as I pulled from her. Then I looked over to Hanabi who wuickly stepped forward to kis me, Kafuru voicing a complaint of being left out to which I leaned to kiss her and saying I'll be sure to make her feel good after. She just huffed and crossed arms saying I had better or she won't forgive me, but something told me that was a lie.

I then looked back to the fireworks specialist and kissed her again but before Hanabi could return I parted from her lips to slide my kisses down her body, whilst reaching her legs I pulled her bikini bottom down and kissed her inner thigh whilst leaving the article of her outfit at her ankles before I stood up again. She met my eyes as I lifted one of her thighs (hehe rhyme) before sliding myself into her welcoming folds, the two of us moaning as she wrapped around me so easily. Her head rested on my shoulders as I rubbed her back and kissed her cheek before I started moving.

Unlike her more brash older sister, Hanabi was more welcoming to the slow and gentle pace as she hugged me whispering "I'm sorry for getting you hurt before", I lifted from her shoulder and met her eyes to see remorse in them before I brushed my thumb on her cheek replying "don't worry about that, as you can tell I'm better neo, just legal that in the past ok". She gave a soft smile and nodded before mouthing "I love you" just as her lips went to meet mine, and here I started to add a small but noticeable pace to my thrust.

Hanabi's arms wrapping a round my neck as she pulled me deeper into the kiss which I was happy to return as her moans seeped between her lips. Still I held up only one of her legs and this chicken of positioning actually proved beneficial as I was able to hit her sensitive spots making her moan more, her lips parting from mine as she moaned "you're so good Y/n, I can already feel myself about to cum. Her tone was soft but of course whenever there is an intimate and loving moment like this, there is a Renka ready to step in and so she did. "Yeah that's it Y/n, light her fuse with your match, make her explode in her orgasm, that's it light her fuse" the brunette commented and I looked at her unimpressed as she grinned, "you had to ruin the moment" I said as she stated she had no regrets whatsoever before Hanabi "I'm going to go boom". Then I thrusted hitting a certain spot and the pyrotechnic fanatic cried out as she came before meeting my gaze with a smile, "you really made her explode there" Renka again ruined the moment.

I just continued to focus on Hanabi as I kept thrusting into her, again having to ignore her sister's innuendos before I started to feel my end rising and announced this to Hanabi who said she could feel herself coming to an end as well, "yeah Y/n fill her with your gunpowder" Renka spoke and I looked to her "SERIOUSLY, you are ruining a very tender moment" I said and again she replied "I regret nothing". I shook my head and rolled my eyes before Hanabi made me look into her eyes, "let's go boom together" she said before kissing me just as I gave that thrust that set us off. Just like with Renka I filled Hanabi to the brim and apparently even more so as when I pulled out she began leaking a little, "hehe, that was a lot" she giggled and I had to cover Renka's mouth to avoid another innuendo.

And before the brunette got a chance to say anything else I kissed Hanabi again before turning attention to Kafuru who had sat herself on the stand before giving a soft smile as I approached, "I have a promise to keep right" I asked and she nodded as I stepped between her legs and pulled her one piece swimsuit to the side so I could push into. As I penetrated her, Kafuru wrapped her legs around me to pull me close.

Her pussy wrapped around me as I hilted myself inside Kafuru and she leaned herself against my chest as I began to deliver slow thrusts into her which soon made her start moaning as she clenched my shirt in her fists, her face buried in her torso before I turned her to face me. I pushed my lips down against hers and she seemed happy enough to return the kiss, her petite frame gripped around me tight which was hindering the speed of my thrust but I was able to find a pace that she seemed happy with. I even pulled Kafuru to the edge of the stand and rocked her against me as best I could, this making her legs wrap around my waist as she moaned from the friction between our bodies.

She did rock herself against my thrusts even if it was awkward due to being sat in the stand but I could tell Kafuru was trying, "you enjoying this" I asked and she looked at me before flickering a smile and a nod as she replied "you treat me like the woman I am". I gave a smile of my own enforce making the joke "I have to or you won't let me hear the end of it", this making Kafuru flicker a smile as she leaned against me again whilst I sped up my thrusts even more to collide our bodies at a more rapid pace. This also making her moan more frequently which she tried to muffle into my torso but I pulled made Kafuru look to me again before kissing her once more, to this she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and her legs gripped my waist as I scooped her up into the air. From this position I bounced Kafuru against my thrusts as she leaned into my shoulder, her moans getting a bit louder as I brought her down onto me.

The tightness of her body was starting to have its effects on me as the clamping grip was bring me close, "you have to cum with me" Kafuru quickly spoke and I looked into her eyes as she had a near desperate look. "I want it that way (what band sings that) for us to cum together, either that or we keep going until we do" she stated with a determined look in her eyes and so I sat her back on the drinks stand and started thrusting as fast as I could. My efforts were to bring her to a climax that met mine and it seemed my efforts worked as suddenly Kafuru's body tightened even more before she let out a loud moan as she started to cum with me following instantly.

We remained still for a moment after finishing and Kafuru's breathing was heavy before she looked at me with a smile, but when she opened her mouth to speak the voice that was heard was neither hers or her siblings'. "Thanks for helping Me Fuma, I might have taken me all day to clear every up if you wasn't here" I heard Ayame say before she and Fuma came into view talking before noticing me and the other three, I raised a hand and waved over to them as they froze with their faces lighting up. "Oh don't look like that, it's not like you haven't seen anything before" Kafuru snapped and we all looked to her, "hey don't look at me like that, it's true" she defended before "what's going on here" yet another voice spoke up as Ryoki poked her head into view. "Oh my, am I interrupting" she further questioned with Renka explaining that I had just finished with Kafuru "in the most literal way I may add" she smirked and I groaned at her next innuendo. Then the eldest Mikagura sister said "why don't you three have a go with him, that way he would have fucked everyone here" Renka said again I looked to ehr as she grinned.

Then I was turned to have a pair of lips meet mine and they belonged to Fuma, as she broke away she smirked. "Can we, I really enjoy it with you Y/n, it's also like our first if Ayame takes part" she said looking over to the ravenette who was blushing before saying she would like to have sex again, with That Fuma pulled me over to Ayame and pushed us together. Katsuragi's "protege" looking to me before smiling as she leaned up to kiss me and I laid her in the ground, "can I ask for a go after" Ryoki spoke up and I looked to her before nodding "if you want to" I answered and she smiled before saying she will just sit back as I have my time with Ayame and Fuma. The latter of the two pulling me into a kiss as Ayame stripped herself down to being naked and opening her legs for me, "you can be rough if you want" she said with a blushing smile as I pushed into her,

She leaned up to me ear whispering "I actually enjoyed it when you got rougher last time". I kissed her cheek as I began thrusting slow and gently at first but soon added the extra drive that she wished for before I looked to Fuma who had taken the time to strip down in preparation for her turn, and I had an idea to include her sooner. I momentarily stopped thrusting into Ayame and pulled out fellow Hanzo Shinobi close and laid her atop the ravenette, both having a clue at what I was planning and so held each other as I thrusted between them. The three of us were moaning together as we each felt the pleasure, I rubbed against both of them as they embraced one another before I met Fuma in a kiss as I slipped into Ayame and gave a few thrusts into her. Of course being rough as she had asked before I switched to kissing the ravenette whilst thrusting into Fuma, this was a rythem and pattern that we had until the both of them came but I kept going.

The slickness caused from their mutual climaxes making it easier to thrust not only between them but also into each of them separately, but then Fuma rolled off of Aayme saying for me to focus on said Shinibi who then pulled me down into a deep kiss as I thrusted even harder than before. "Y/n, I love you, please more, is is this how Katsu enjoys it" she asked but I silenced her with another her kiss, "it's wherever you enjoy it or not" I said and she nodded hugging me tight. "I do I really enjoy it" she replied to which I responded how that's what's important not how anyone else enjoys it. Ayame just pulled me into another kiss as she an iced she was going to cum again before her juices splayed my shaft which allowed me to thrust even faster due to the slickness between us. Then came the point of my end.

I buried myself into Ayame as she arched up with shout of pleasure as I came inside her and she didn't let me go until I finished and when that time came she pulled me into one more kiss before letting go smiling up at me as I did down to her whilst pulling out. "I love you Y/n" she quickly said grabbing my when and I leaned down to kiss her replying "I love you too" as I pulled back.

Then I was pushed onto my back and Fuma climbed into my lap and sunk herself down onto me as she smiled, "we still have to finish together" she said before kissing me and as I returned it she started bouncing her hips against me before pushing so I fell on my back with her leaning against my chest. My hands slipped down to Fuma's rear and she giggled into our kiss as my hands squeezed a little, I was also thrusting into her as she bounced before I pushed my tongue against her lips and she opened her mouth to tangle her own with mine. As our tongues fourght each other I bounced Fuma against me before she sat herself up and rolled her hips back and forth, then her hands pulled mine up to her breasts which I massaged as she rode her hips against me. "Y/n I'm cumming" she moaned closing her eyes as her juices splayed my lap but neither of us stopped moving, in fact Fuma's bounces had become more sporadic as she fell against my chest.

I was thrusting up faster onto her as she buried her head into my chest to muffle her moans as much she could before meeting ehr eyes to mine again, her smile flickering bright before pushing forward to kiss me again as I helped her move against my thrusts and then she came again. Her eyes shut tight as she bounced even faster, then I saw her lips moving as she whispered something and so I listened close. "I love you" she whispered before meeting my eyes with hers again, "I love you Y/n" she said pecking my lips before rising herself up and crashing back down. I grunted at this as her body gripped me tight and coaxed me to my climax, I pumped a batch of cum up into Fuma as her body stiffened before she laid against my chest.

As she started to breath more softer I rolled us so Fuma was on ehr back and I pulled out as she smiled up at me, "and I love you too Fuma" I said kissing her once more before moving back. And finally it came down to Ryoki.

I moved over to her and quickly met me in a deep kiss as she pushed against my chest which nearly made fall abck but I caught myself along with her, "oh sorry, I got a bit excited there" she giggled before kissing me again as I helped her out of her dress with her underwear following before Ryoki laid on her back and opened her legs for me. "Let's savour this Y/n" she said as I knelt between her legs before we met our lips as I penetrated her. Ryoki's legs locking behind my back, pulling me deeper until I was hilted in her bodily sheath.

My eyes met her blue ones as she stared up at me with a smile on her lips before laying back, "take me as you wish this time Y/n, I'll savour each second" she said and I began my thrusts at a slow and gentle pace. I deep into her with each thrust I made and Ryoki arched her back a little each time before entwining her fingers with mine her lips turned up in a smile as I pushed into her then retracting only to repeat, it actually felt like each time I pulled back that her body was pulling me inside again. Then Ryoki's arms wrapped over my shoulders and pulled me down into a deep kiss as her hips rolled up against mine, I had met her hips with faster thrusts and even a little harder but she didn't seem to mind that. In fact it looked like she was enjoying it more as her body writhed around beneath me.

"Oh Y/n, more" she moaned hugging me tight as I gave her what she wanted, she wanted more and she got more. My thrusts had gotten faster and rougher and Ryoki responded with her body writhing around even more before arching her back with a loud moan before pulling my hand up to her halo, "tap it" she said and I looked into her eyes as means to ask if that was wise, she pulled me close as she breathed "kiss me as you tap it". I didn't question her any further and so locked mine and Ryoki's lips together as I tapped her halo making her pleasure levels pique as she came multiple times in a few seconds, her halo really was a weak spot for her but still it made her dangerous. So I kept our lips together in a deep kiss as she contend to bombard me with her juices before we parted back and I refrained from touching her halo any more, she looked rather breathless but in such bliss. "Y/n, cum...cum inside me Y/n I want it inside, please" she whined a little as she rolled her hips up to mine before I pushed deep inside and let loose, I couldn't hold anything back anymore anyway, and so I filled Ryoki with all I had left.

And then as I pulled back I just flopped onto my back to catch my breath as I was officially spent. I had nothing left and I announced I had nothing left before feeling a pair of lips on mine and looked up at Ryoki as she held my face before pulling back to smile down at me, "every time, you make me feel so alive every time Y/n" she said leaning close "and I am so grateful". She spoke so softly before kissing me again holding it for a moment before pulling back. The other five came over as well each kissing me before we fixed our appearances again, even if they did have looks of dishevelment they were still presentable.

"Renka, Hanabi, Kafuru, if we're going to hang out for a bit longer, can we just sit by the pool" I asked exhausted and they laughed at me to which I mumbled "not cool". Regardless I just went over and flopped into one of the chairs by the pool as they did the same. As for Ryoki, Ayame and Fuma, they each left to go about their day but not without kissing me again, I was exhausted after all that and felt myself slipping into unconsciousness but before I was gone I heard Renka. "Oh by the way you're bunking with us tonight" she said and I just gave a thumbs up before falling asleep.


	50. The Vacation’s End

Y/n p.o.v

Well I don't really know what to say. It's been one heck of a vacation that was for sure but it was bound to come to an end at some point, I can't say I'm not disappointed but me and everyone else should be getting back to our training as Shinibi but really it has been a great vacation whilst it lasted.

I had dropped all my belongings off by the dock where mine and the Hanzo girls' boat would be arriving as apparently each time and their own boat aside from Hebijo who had the same one, "luxury service" I mused to myself as I headed to the centre of the resort where there was a small party going on to say goodbye to each other even if we are bound to meet again in the course of our trianing. I mean I was obviously going to see the Hanzo girls seeing I train with them but all the others, yeah I'm definitely going to have to book time away to visit them all.

As I met up with everyone I was basically put in a line where I would receive a kiss or a hug from everyone and it was welcomed really, I wasn't going to turn any of them away but then something I should have expected was to happen. A camera was set down by Hanabi and my thought was "oh no" as I hated having my picture taken but as I went to run I was tackled by Fuma who prevented me from escaping, even as I clawed to get away. "NO, NO PHOTOS YOU CANNOT MAKE ME" I screamed as tried to get away but inevitably I was forced into a seat in front of the camera, "dang it" I muttered as everyone else laughed before Renka explained how it was going. First it would be a picture with all of us, I questioned if the lense would be big enough to fit 37 people ,that including myself, in it (yes it's a harem of 36) to which I was assured it was. After the group picture I went to sneak away but Katsuragi pushed me to sit back down. I was apparently going to be in every picture and I groaned at that, if I haven't made it clear enough I hate having my picture taken.

Somehow I endured it though, first I was with my team, then it was Gessen, then Crimson Squad, following with the Hebijo teams separate, after that being the a zodiac team and finally the Mikagura sisters plus Ryoki. I thought picture day was over but still no, I had to sit there even longer as I had my picture taken with everyone Separate. "For memories" Renka said but I scoff at that, tell tang to my sore eyes after all the camera flashes. But in seriousness it was a worth cause in having a picture with each team and everyone separate.

After the pictures were taken I firstly let out a sigh of relief before rubbing my eyes as unfortunately the camera had a flash feature and my eyes really hurt from it, then the pictures were taken to be developed quickly to make sure they were ready before we had to leave.

During the wait we all just sat in one big congregation before we had to leave as we also still had to wait for the boats to arrive. I chose to use this time to make somethings clear before had to depart. So I stood up and called for everyone's attention. "Fair warning, things are going to get a bit mushy" I joked before rubbing my neck as I thought over what I was to say. "I'm goi g to be honest and say that this was the best vacation ever, and no I don't mean that in a perverted way for being the only guy and the sex, really I guess that was the cherry on top" I began before again thinking how to continue, "here's the mushy part" I again warned which earned some laughs. "Really the best part of this vacation was just being able to spend time with each and everyone of you, I can't say that there is a more important reason really, I just enjoyed the time I've had with each of you". At that point I didn't know what else to say so just finished, "just wanted to make that fact known is all" I said before going to sit down again only again be set up for a queue of either hugs or kisses from everyone.

"We're glad to have had this time with you too Y/n" Yumi smiled before Asuka cut in saying "we love you" and I smiled, "I love you all too" I said before the horns of all the boats coming to pick us up were heard and Renka rushed off to collect all the packs of photos for us as the rest of us headed to the docks.

After all of our belongings were stored away we collected our photo packs and said our somewhat final goodbyes to each other, me promising to visit all the other teams but not without reminding Fuma of my promise to help her train. And with that we all parted to our separate schools, or in Crimson squads case wherever they were staying.

Time skip

After returning home Kiriya asked if we enjoyed our time away and we each confirmed so but not letting on and certain and specific reasons why. It was late when we got back so he let us go for the night saying trianing would begin again the next day and albeit begrudgingly we accepted that fact as we did just have a long vacation, then as Kiriya left for the night each of the Hanzo girls gave me a kiss before saying they'll see me in the morning before we head parted as I headed home. When I got back I headed to my room and looked through the pack of pictures I had with everyone, taking my time to put them in an album I marked as "best vacation ever" before settling it on my desk and heading to bed.

Again it was an experience, I mean being the only guy on a island resort of attractive girls, then me having sex with everyone of them. I shook my head with a small laugh at the unrealistic nature of it before accepting the conclusion "such should be expected, for A Shinobi Vacation" (roll book credits).


End file.
